Astutos y fríos Slytherins
by Eyla Rosh
Summary: Aswim Gagarin ha resultado ser una Slytherin que rompe el tópico. Ésta chica narra sus años en Hogwarts de forma realista: amistad, algo de sexo y, sobre todo, ironía, plasman su vida y la de sus amigos en la repudiada casa de Slytherin.
1. Slytherin, casa de los malos malísimos

**Créditos: **Es evidente que Harry Potter y todos sus amigos y enemigos pertenecen a la propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Lo que significa que muchas editoriales y productoras tienen propiedad sobre él y cualquier artículo o derivados. Escribo esto por gusto, no voy a ganar dinero.

**I. Slytherin, la casa de los malos malísimos**

Nunca me he considerado una mala persona.

Tengo once años y tres meses exactos y todavía no he matado a nadie. No me meto con mis compañeros de clase. Ni siquiera le tomo el pelo a mi primo pequeño. Raras veces hago trampas al _Monopoly._

Todas estas consideraciones sobre mi verdadero lado oscuro han despertado en el fondo de mi estómago cuando un sombrero apestoso ha gritado sobre mi cabeza "Slytherin".

"_A ver, ¿dónde te ponemos?"_

"_Hufflepuff no"_ le he soltado _"Por mucho que intenten camuflarlo ahí es donde van los inútiles"._

Solo le he pedido eso, vaya. Ni que me hubiera cargado medio castillo.

Así, el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador me ha sentado en la mesa de la esquina, con los Slytherin. Aquí todos parecen apartados de las otras casas, como si quisieran refugiarse en su ámbito privado o algo así… sobretodo con la casa de los Gryffindor. Ya he visto un par de miradas asesinas que el mismo Cíclope de los X-Men habría envidiado.

Cuando venía en tren, algunos chicos de mi curso han estado hablando y apostando en que casa les seleccionarían. Básicamente, en mi mente se ha formado un esquema de bonitos colores vistosos:

Rojos = valientes (¿cómo se puede ser valiente a los once años?)

Azules = listos

Amarillos = los que sobran ("fieles" es la tapadera)

Verdes = malos

Sí. Al parecer me ha tocado en la casa de los malos: _"El Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estuvo en Slytherin"_, _"en Slytherin meten a los que ansían el poder"_, _"No hay ninguna bruja ni mago que se haya vuelto malo que no haya sido de Slytherin"_, le he oído decir a un pelirrojo, _"los Slytherin no aceptan hijos de muggles entre ellos"_. Pues no se como no se han dado cuenta que yo soy más hija de muggles que la Reina Isabel. Bueno, mitad muggle, pero criada como tal al cien por cien.

No tengo padres, pues murieron cuando aun me chupaba el dedo en un accidente de coche. Vivo con mis tíos. Mi tío es un mago, pero todos vivimos en un pueblo normal y corriente de Normandía. Total, que aquí una servidora se crió con la lavadora de sus tíos, el papel de water de sus tíos y los discos de Queen de sus tíos. Me da la sensación que éste secreto lo voy a guardar hasta que tenga un buen reconocimiento en Slytherin, pues no quiero ser el saco de boxeo de toda ésta gente durante siete años.

Así pues, al apellidarme Gagarin tampoco he tenido que pasar mucho rato allí de pie, con los nervios golpeando mi pecho como un taladro. El sombrero ha soltado Slytherin y yo, con mucho cuidado de no caerme por ésas peligrosas escaleras delante de todo éste inmenso comedor, me he sentado en la mesa en la que aplaudían. Delante de mí hay un tal Crabbe, un chico inmenso con una mandíbula enorme. Ahora han seleccionado a otra chica para Slytherin, toca aplaudir. Es una chica guapa, rubia, de labios gruesos y mirada… mirada Slytherin. ¿Tendré yo también ésa mirada?

— Hola— me sonríe secamente, pero educada como mínimo—. Me llamo Daphne Greengrass.

— Yo soy Aswim Gagarin, encantada.

Aquí acaba nuestra gran conversa. Un rato más y llega otro Slytherin a la mesa pero… ¿no estaba delante de mí? ¡Ostras! ¡Si son clavados! Además los nombres conjuntan: Crabbe y Goyle. A mi me da que éstos dos gorilas van a ser más amigos que el gordo y el flaco, siendo los dos gordos.

¿Y ahora? Toda la mesa se ha girado de golpe cuando ha oído el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Es rubio, tiene cara de zorro y el sombrero apenas ha rozado su impecable pelo engominado que ha soltado a grito pelado: ¡Slytherin! Al parecer éste chico es muy importante.

Se ha sentado al lado de Goyle, que también está a mi lado, y delante de Daphne Greengrass.

Van llegando otros y, cuando parece que nuestra mesa está casi llena de malos malvados llega una tal Pansy Parkinson. Si los otros dos son gorilas, y Malfoy un zorro, ella es un caballo con todas las de la ley. Un caballo rubio, evidentemente.

De pronto, la vieja McGonagall ha llamado un nombre y todo el mundo se ha quedado callado.

— ¿Quién ha dicho?— le pregunto a Daphne.

— Harry Potter.

— ¿Harry Potter?

— Sí, aquel que acabó con el Señor Tenebroso.

"_Aaahhhh… ése"_

Harry Potter tiene una cicatriz en medio de la frente porqué un mago malo malísimo (creo que su nombre es Voldemort, pero aquí hay la estúpida superstición de llamarlo El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado) le lanzó un hechizo que rebotó contra él. Le salió el tiro por la culata, vamos. Y Harry Potter libró al mundo de los magos de una plaga más grande que las langostas… y lo han seleccionado para Gryffindor, evidentemente. Los más cercanos se han levantado para darle la mano y algunos gritan vítores. Cuánta fama. Hay un pelirrojo alto que se va a mear de la emoción.

Ha cerrado la tanda de Slytherin un negro llamado Blaise Zabini, que tiene una cara de mala leche que no puede con ella.

Y luego, ¡pam! Espero que no se me haya notado mucho la cara de pasmada cuando he visto que del plato vacío que había ante mi salía un puré de patatas blanco y jugoso...

* * *

Mi primera cena con mis compañeros y parece que todo va bien.

— Aswim, eh, ¿me pasas el puré?— me pide Daphne.

La chica tiene la fuente a dos centímetros de su mano, pero al parecer quiere entablar conversa.

— ¿Tu apellido me suena de algo?— pregunta, como quién comenta el tiempo que hace (que por cierto se ve reflejado en el techo, es una chulada).

— Bueno, puede que…— al acto me paro. Evidentemente ésta chica no sabrá quién era Yuri Gagarin. Ni siquiera qué es un astronauta—. No, no, mi familia no es gente conocida.

Al parecer, el tema de la sangre, los apellidos y las familias importa mucho por aquí, pues se han puesto todos a hablar y competir a ver quién es más sangre pura y quién es más conocido por no sé qué como si les fuera la vida en ello. Ha ganado Draco Malfoy.

El único que no parece participar en la conversa es un chico de pelo oscuro, pequeño al lado de los gorilas. No ha dicho nada en toda la cena, y parece que no le importa. Genial, cuando acabemos voy a hablar con él.

* * *

Y acabamos.

— ¡Slytherin por aquí! ¡Los de primer año!— nos llama un chico más mayor, un prefecto.

Toca ir a las mazmorras. Ahora resulta que la sala común de Slytherin se encuentra en las fantasmagóricas mazmorras.

Se entra a ella por una puerta que huele a humedad, bajando tres escalones.

La sala es alargada, iluminada por luces verdosas la mar de tétricas y sin ni una ventana. Alrededor de la chimenea negra, un montón de sillones, pufs y sofás están ocupados por chicos y chicas más grandes, de espaldas a nosotros. Entre ellos y la puerta hay un espacio amplio ocupado, a la derecha, por varias mesas negras no demasiado grandes. A la izquierda hay unas estanterías repletas de libros y unas repisas de mármol.

— La contraseña actual es _Salazar_. Los dormitorios de los chicos a la derecha. Los de las chicas a la izquierda.

Así que las chicas nos vamos hacia la izquierda, siguiendo a la prefecta. Pasamos por una puerta tapada por una cortina.

— Estos son los baños— indica ella, señalando una puerta que hay entre dos escaleras de caracol. Subimos por la de la derecha y, en el piso inmediatamente superior, nos abre la puerta.

Lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza es que el monstruo imaginario de debajo de mi cama en Normandía se ha trasladado aquí. ¡Qué cosa tan tétrica! Las camas son enormes, tienen las cortinas la mar de oscuras y, además, la luz verde clara lo ilumina todo como si fuéramos marcianos. Por suerte, la prefecta enciende, con un golpe de varita, una lámpara de luz divinamente amarilla que lo alumbra todo con más claridad.

Me ha tocado la cama del fondo, delante de una chica que, por Dios, es la cosa más grande que he visto en mi vida. Se llama Millicent Bulstrode.

Para cada uno de nosotros tenemos una mesita de noche y una cómoda (negra, evidentemente) donde guardar la ropa.

Todas se han quedado flipando con mi pijama: una camiseta blanca de la talla XXL que me regalaron en un torneo de rugby. Como me llega por las rodillas y es tan práctica la uso como pijama. Pone: _XXVI Torneo de Rugby Interescolar de Normandía._

— ¿Qué es el rugby?— me pregunta Millicent Bulstrode.

— Un deporte muggle.

— ¿Y por qué tienes la camiseta de un deporte muggle?— pregunta de golpe y sopetón Pansy Parkinson.

— Me gusta el rugby.

El caballo rubio arruga la nariz mientras se dedica a ordenar su ropa.

— ¿Y cómo es el rugby?— sigue preguntándome Millicent Bulstrode, curiosa.

— Es… los jugadores tienen que llegar a colocar una pelota tras la línea enemiga, placajes incluidos. Tu serías buena jugadora— añado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porqué eres muy alta y grande— respondo.

Al principio la chica parece no comprenderme, pero luego se ríe.

— Te llamas Millicent Bulstrode, ¿verdad?— le pregunto, una vez ganada la confianza.

— Sí, pero mejor llámame Trody— me pide con una sonrisa.

— ¿Trody? ¿De tu apellido?

— No soporto mi nombre, y mi apellido es como un trabalenguas. Trody es lo único que se me ocurrió cuando tuve conciencia de lo horrible que es mi nombre.

Me río de buena gana, ésta Trody parece buena chica.

— Yo soy Aswim Gagarin— me presento.

* * *

Me acuesto cuando todas hemos guardado la ropa. Cuando estoy estirada, repaso mentalmente aquellas cosas que me gustaría hacer o que tengo pendientes. Primero: pedirle a mi tía que me envíe todos mis pósters para que éste agujero sea más acogedor. Segundo: preguntarle a Trody como se envía el correo. Tercero: cambiarme el pijama. Cuarto… ¿qué más tengo que hacer? ¡Ah, sí! Tengo que hablar con ése chico, callado durante todo el banquete.

Me gustaría estar ahora en mi casa, en Normandía. Mi tía debe estar acostando en éstos momentos a Charlie, mi primo de cuatro años. Seguramente mi tío está recogiendo la cocina, como hace siempre a éstas horas. Un nudo se aprieta en mi garganta, pero luego recuerdo que esto es lo mejor para mi educación. Mis tíos son como mis padres, porqué a ellos no los conocí, y si dicen que enviarme a Hogwarts es bueno para mí, es que así es.

* * *

Primer día. Me he despertado a las seis y no puedo conciliar más el sueño, así que cojo mi neceser, la toalla y la ropa y bajo por las escaleras hacia los baños.

A mi izquierda se encuentran los waters, con las puertas de madera hueca cerradas ante ellos. A mi derecha una larga encimera con siete pilas y un espejo. Cruzo la habitación hasta llegar a un arco grande tapado por un cristal esmerilado ¿Cómo se entra a las duchas? Apoyo la mano contra la pared de cristal cuando… ¡la madre que me matriculó! ¡Me ha desaparecido la mano! Ah, no, que puedo atravesar el cristal...

Me gustan éstas duchas: son como las de cualquier vestuario de un gimnasio pero el suelo y el techo son de mármol negro y las paredes de mármol blanco.

Después de una ducha caliente me visto.

Odio las túnicas. Realmente las odio, no las soporto, y por varios motivos:

Primero: ¿por qué tengo que ir vestida siempre de negro?

Segundo: éstas túnicas no me realzan mi figura de niña de once años… parezco una lata de coca- cola, como siempre.

Tercero: no puedo lucir lo bien que me quedan las camisas ni ninguna de las prendas de ropa que tengo.

Cuarto: no podré correr con esto puesto si algún día me da por ir a hacer un poco de _footing_. Algo que, bien pensado, no me creo ni yo.

Resignada, paso la cabeza por el cuello de la fea túnica negra.

Después de pasar por la habitación y dejar la toalla, el neceser y la ropa sucia, bajo a la sala común. Hay alguien sentado en un sillón, de espaldas a mi.

— Buenos días— digo, dudando si en las casas la gente se saluda de forma tan impulsiva.

— Buenos días— saluda el chico, sin apartar la vista de sus rodillas.

Rodeo los sillones y… sorpresa: el chico callado.

— ¡Anda, eres tú!— se me escapa.

El chico levanta la cabeza del libro que tiene en el regazo y me mira con unos ojos de color arena que nunca había visto.

— Quiero decir que… verás… ayer durante la cena te vi y pensé… bueno, me presento, soy Aswim Gagarin— le tiendo la mano y él la estrecha sin inmutarse.

— Theodore Nott.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Theodore?— le suelto de sopetón.

— Mejor Nott.

Toma, menudo corte. Creo que se me ha quedado cara de idiota.

— Eh, claro, Nott.

El chico vuelve a enfocar sus ojos al libro y, al parecer, ya me ha olvidado.

¡Que frustrante! Yo que creía haber encontrado un inadaptado en Slytherin y resulta que es un inadaptado solitario.

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde bajan Trody, Daphne y Pansy Parkinson, ésta última con una cara de oler a mierda que da gusto ver.

Juntas, las cuatro, nos vamos a desayunar.

— ¿Sabéis algo de los horarios? ¿Cómo funciona esto?— les pregunto.

— ¿No lo sabes?— se extraña la Parkinson, con un leve deje de suficiencia.

— Ahora nos lo repartirá el jefe de nuestra casa— me explica Trody.

Vamos, que ahora me entero que cada casa tiene un jefe.

En nuestro caso es un tal Severus Snape, un hombre alto, de pelo y ojos negros de nariz grande. Está acercándose a nosotras para darnos los horarios.

— Daphne Greengrass y… ¿Millicent Bulstrode?

— Nosotras.

— Señorita Parkinson— dice, dándole el horario a la chica, que le sonríe de una forma más falsa que una moneda de cien libras.

Luego me mira a mí.

— ¿Y usted?

"_Y usted, ¿qué?"_ pienso.

— Yo…— digo, tal vez con un tono demasiado serio. ¿Cómo tengo que tratar al jefe de mi casa que, seguramente, será el más malo malísimo de todos los malos malísimos que nos encontramos aquí?— Me llamo Aswim Gagarin.

— Como el astronauta…

_Increíble._

Ahora si que me he quedado flipando en blanco y negro, sobretodo negro. ¿Cómo puede ser que sepa quien fue Yuri Gagarin? ¿¡Cómo! Es imposible que… seguramente otro profesor, el de Estudios Muggles, ¿no había uno? ¿¡Cómo!

— Aswim.

Trody me ha dado tal codazo que casi me hace echar los cereales. Al parecer estoy mirando con la boca abierta al profesor Snape, que me tiende el horario.

— Gra-gracias— balbuceo.

Después del shock toca volver a la realidad, engullir la leche e ir a clase de… Encantamientos.

Casi me da un ataque de risa al ver al profesor. Es la cosas que habla más pequeña que he visto en mi vida después de mi primo Charlie. Creo que un solo brazo de Trody es más grande que él.

Bueno, toca hacer levitar una pluma. Eh… _¡Wingardium leviosa!_ A la primera no, a la segunda menos, a la tercera… ¡se mueve! Ah, no, que Daphne ha estornudado. A la cuarta casi me meto la varita de la Parkinson por el ojo. A la quinta lo consigo, unos cinco centímetros, pero lo consigo.

— ¿Cómo has…?— me pregunta Parkinson con timidez. Que raro.

— Pues creo que cuando golpeas, tienes que pararte antes de que la varita enfoque abajo— creo que es eso, vaya.

— ¡_Wingardium leviosa!— _¡menudo berrido! Además le ha dado un codazo a la chica que tiene al lado.

— Cuidado Parkinson, vas a matar a alguien— le digo, bromeando.

La chica me mira con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido, ¿se ha ofendido?

— No me llames por el apellido, Gagarin, mejor Pansy— me dice sonriendo.

— Okay.

Al parecer ésta chica es más amable que su cara.

* * *

Bueno, las clases están bien; mejor de lo que esperaba y más duras. Tengo muchas ganas de aprender a transformar un armario en una vaca, tal y como hizo McGonagall en la primera clase. El otro día lo intenté con mi cómoda y casi le prendo fuego. Todavía no sé como lo hice, porqué solo pensé, mirando fijamente a la cómoda: _"conviértete en una vaca… conviértete en una vaca… ¡conviertetenunavaca…!"_

* * *

Por fin viernes.

Toca clase de Pociones con Snape. Al parecer la compartimos con los Gryffindors.

Ahí está Potter, escoltado por un pelirrojo alto. Como mínimo, el protagonista de nuestra casa, Malfoy, va escoltado por dos guardaespaldas de verdad: Crabbe y Goyle.

Snape empieza a pasar lista cuando de pronto suelta:

— Ah, sí. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad.

Malfoy se ríe. Está celoso, claro.

Crabbe se ríe para seguirle el chiste a su amo, porqué no ha pillado la broma.

Goyle se ríe porqué Crabbe se ríe, porqué estaba pensando en… no, no estaba pensando.

Pansy se ríe porqué le gusta Malfoy y quiere llamar su atención, claro.

¿Pero que le ha hecho Harry Potter a Snape? El profesor se ha pasado la clase humillando a Potter. Y también ha llamado idiota a un tal Neville Longbottom, un chico con cara de majo que ha armado la de dios al hacer ésta poción tan difícil. La verdad es que no he podido evitar sonreír cuando le he visto la nariz llena de pústulas.

Snape nos favorece a nosotros, eso está claro.

Todos los profesores nos miran mal solamente por ser de Slytherin. Tenemos mala fama. Pero no por ser alocados Gryffindors, si no por tener la supuesta malicia y astucia que debe tener alguien si quiere entrar en la famosa casa de los malos Slytherin. Decididamente somos lo peor de lo peor.

* * *

Es mediodía y Daphne y yo estábamos tan hambrientas que hemos empezado a comer sin esperar a Trody y Pansy.

Cuando llegan, se sientan delante de nosotras.

— ¿Qué os ha pasado?— pregunto.

— Trody quería enviar una carta a su madre y hemos tenido que subir a la lechucería.

— Creo que yo también debería hacerlo, pero no tengo ningún búho para mandar cartas.

— Eso no es problema, Aswim, puedes coger uno de allí— explica Pansy.

Cuando acabo de comer me dirijo a la lechucería. Justo antes de llegar, pasa delante de mí el famoso trío de las maravillas: Potter, Granger y Weasley. Potter es famoso por ser Potter. Granger es famosa por ser una empollona increíblemente inteligente. Weasley es famoso porque tiene tantos hermanos que en vez de ser una familia, deben ser una camada. Voy a seguir mi camino cuando me doy cuenta que a Weasley se le ha caído una pluma del bolsillo.

Como un acto reflejo, lo cojo por un hombro para que se pare.

El tío se me ha quedado mirando como si fuera una serpiente gigante, porqué se ha liberado de mí en una maravillosa sacudida despectiva.

— Tu pluma— le señalo al suelo. Tampoco parece tan gay como otros, pero mi propio chiste me ha hecho una gracia…

Weasley me mira a mí, mira la pluma, me vuelva a mirar a mí. Potter me mira, Granger me mira. Weasley se agacha poco a poco sin dejar de mirarme y coge su pluma.

¿Me tiene miedo, rabia o qué es esto? ¿Tan mala cara tengo? ¿Será el color de la corbata?

Una brillante idea se pasa por mi cabeza. ¿Como reaccionarían estos sí…?

— Weasley, ¿verdad?— le digo, con una sonrisa radiante más falsa que las de Pansy.

El chico me mira con la boca abierta. Yo le tiendo la mano y aun flipa más. Es evidente que no me la va a estrechar, pero aun así la mantengo bien abierta. Que risa verlo al pobre dudando. ¿Y Potter y Granger? La chica es la única que reacciona. Me estrecha la mano con cordialidad fingida.

— Yo soy Hermione Granger y él es...

— Harry Potter, evidentemente— le digo. También le estrecho la mano, aunque éste lo hace con menos decisión—. Un placer, soy Aswim Gagarin.

Dios, que ojos tan bonitos tiene Potter. No tan impresionantes como su cicatriz, eso sí.

Ahora sí, bajo la mano.

— Bueno… eh… Gagarin, nos vemos— se despide Granger.

Se van murmurando entre dientes, y logro distinguir _"Slytherin"_ entre las palabras susurradas.

Me cuesta aguantar la risa: ¿Realmente les doy miedo? ¿O solo me tienen manía?

Cuando llego a la lechucería me encuentro ni más ni menos que a Nott.

— Hola Nott— saludo, con los ánimos por los aires.

— Hola— me dice él, ésta vez mirándome a la cara.

El chico no es más alto que yo, pero tiene los hombros más anchos.

— Oye, ¿crees que alguna de éstas lechuzas pueden volar el Canal de la Mancha?

— Claro, llegan a todas partes— me responde, sin girarse ahora.

El chico tiene algo entre las manos y me pica la curiosidad, así que me acerco por su espalda. Antes de poder adivinar que es ése bulto negro que tiene entre las manos, Nott se gira, me mira de nuevo y pregunta:

— ¿Qué pretendías presentándote a Harry Potter?

Toma. Así que ha estado mirándome y ni me he dado cuenta. Genial. Pero… ¿se ha ofendido porqué le he devuelto su pluma a Weasley? ¿Qué le importará?

— Quería ver como reaccionaban— me sincero.

Se me hace raro ver la cara de Theodore Nott con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?— le pido, ¡que deje de mirarme con esos ojos!

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo has hecho para ver como reaccionaban?

— No, si te parece te lo digo en broma— le suelto.

El chico asiente.

— Eres más Slytherin de lo que crees.

Joder. Ahora si que me he quedado de piedra. ¿Cómo sabe que no me considero Slytherin?

— Si viniste a hablar conmigo es porqué no me mezclo con Draco Malfoy y los demás, y tu te crees una inadaptada en la casa.

— ¿Cómo coño…?

— Ah, es que yo también soy más Slytherin de lo que crees— responde. Luego cambia de tema— ¿Tienes una lechuza?

— Pues da la casualidad que no, por eso buscaba una— mejor también cambio de tema antes que me de un colapso mental de estos que producen nauseas.

— ¿Quieres ésta? Te la regalo.

Nott se hace a un lado para dejarme ver, en un canto saliente de la pared, una lechuza del tamaño de mi mano abierta, negra. Que monada.

— ¿No la quieres?— le pregunto.

— Creo que es el polluelo ya crecido de mi lechuza— señala hacia arriba.

¡Dios! ¿Eso es una lechuza? ¡Parece un cóndor! Es la cosa negra que vuela más grande que he visto en mi vida.

— Quédatela, porque yo ya tengo la mía.

— Bueno… esto… muchas gracias Nott, de verdad— cojo la lechuza con las dos manos, nunca había tenido una— ¿Es un macho o una hembra?

— Un macho— me responde.

— ¿Le tengo que poner nombre?

— Como quieras— se encoje de hombros—. Poner nombre a un animal es el primer paso para tomarle afecto.

— ¿Es por eso porqué tu lechuza no tiene nombre?

Nott me mira con la cabeza ladeada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Intuición— respondo, con media sonrisa—. Pero creo que a la mía sí que le pondré nombre, ¿verdad que sí, Napoleón?

— ¿Napoleón? ¿El emperador francés?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No se supone que los magos no estudian la historia de los muggles?

Los ojos de Nott expresan en ése instante que lo he ofendido o, como mínimo contrariado. Que chico más raro.

— Pues… gracias por regalarme a Napoleón, Nott. Ahora mismo enviaré la carta que…

Me callo, estoy diciendo estupideces y para eso mantengo la boca cerrada.

— ¿Por qué te sientes frustrada al estar en Slytherin?

¡Viva la sinceridad! No puedo llamarlo Theodore pero él a mi si frustrada, ¿verdad? ¿Pero quién es este chaval?

— Porque somos los malos— respondo.

— ¿Y tiene eso alguna importancia?

— Sí, claro. Yo nunca me he considerado mala persona si es eso lo que querías saber.

— No eres mala. Pero eres calculadora, analítica, lista, luchadora, astuta... Sabes como tratar a la gente para conseguir lo que quieres y, sobretodo, te mantienes al margen si lo que hay más allá no te interesa. Además; eres curiosa.

Por el bigote de Chaplin. Increíble de nuevo.

¿Cómo lo ha hecho? ¿Cómo ha podido deducir todo esto si solo hemos hablado una vez? Me da la sensación que sus ojos miran a través de mi.

— ¿Cómo narices lo has hecho? ¿Cómo narices lo haces? Deducir todo esto y… ¡lo de antes! ¿Cómo sabes que no me considero Slytherin?

— Ya te lo he dicho antes, Aswim Gagarin: tu y yo somos más Slytherin de lo que crees.

Este chico me está toreando y eso no me gusta.

— Nos vemos— me suelta, así, como un moco.

Y solo cuando se está yendo decido que lo llamaré por el nombre:

— ¡Theodore!— le grito, con Napoleón aun entre las manos. Los ojos de color arena me miran otra vez:— ¡Gracias por la lechuza!

Ni se inmuta.

Vaya, genial, ahora resulta que soy Aswim Gagarin, miss Slytherin. Empujo a Napoleón hasta la ventana y luego bajo a la sala común. Que esté vacía por favor, que esté vacía.

No está vacía.

—… cuando le dijo a Potter que no había avisado a el idiota de Longbottom…

Draco Malfoy. Esa voz y las palabras son _made in Draco Malfoy_.

— Hola chicos— saludo al rey sentado en el trono y los dos matones de turno.

— Hola Gagarin…— me responde él, arrastrando las palabras.

— Anda Draco, no me llames Gagarin. Para ti soy Aswim.

Mi rubio predilecto se queda mudo ante mis palabras. Aprovechado los segundos de silencio voy a sentarme en una butaca que hay cerca de los tres.

— ¿De qué hablabais?— pregunto.

— De la clase de Pociones, ¿qué tal te ha ido a ti?

— Bien, como mínimo no he hecho volar nada por los aires.

Él se ríe un poco.

— ¿Qué opinas del profesor Snape?

— Que es la disciplina personificada— como no contesta, si no que me mira con esos ojos grises tan bonitos, sigo con mi opinión—. Le tiene una manía a Harry Potter que te cagas pero, como mínimo, nos favorece a nosotros. Eso está genial.

— Ya ves. Sobre todo lo de tenerle manía a Harry Potter… El muy creído se lo tiene merecido.

Una carcajada resuena en mi cabeza. ¿Tan celoso estás, Draco Malfoy? ¿Tantas ganas le tienes a Potter? Vamos a ver si es cierto:

— Hoy me he presentado a Potter y sus dos amigos del alma.

Toma, clavado, ni dos segundos y la expresión de Draco se ha vuelto excesivamente parecida a la del cuadro de Edward Munch.

— ¿Para qué?— pregunta, como si fuera a morderme.

— Para nada en concreto, curiosidad.

— La curiosidad mató al gato.

— Pero nunca a la serpiente.

Crabbe y Goyle ya están más que perdidos en la conversa, pero al parecer a Draco ésa replica le ha gustado, porque se ha acercado a mí y me ha susurrado:

— Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Aswim.

¡Genial! ¡A Draco Malfoy le gusta mi forma de pensar! ¡Yuju! Tengo que dejar de usar éste tono sarcástico dentro de mi cabeza.

A eso que llega Pansy y, al vernos a Draco y a mi tan cerca, se podría decir que se ha lanzado a la yugular del chico antes que yo pueda contestarle. Draco se ha asustado tanto que las ideas se le han evaporado, y ahora se dedica a hablar con ella sobre…

— ¿Qué decís de sangre sucia? ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto yo. Error.

Todo, absolutamente todo aquel que se encuentra en la sala común, se ha girado para mirarme con unos ojos más desorbitados que a mi tía cuando le pregunté que era un _maníaco sexual_.

He oído el cuello de Zabini crujir cuando se ha girado de golpe para mirarme bien.

Bueno, vale ya de mirar a la inculta de turno y explicarle que narices es un sangre sucia.

— Tu… ¿no sabes que es un sangre sucia?— me pregunta Pansy, como si me hubiera dicho: _"Aswin… ¿cuanto es dos más dos?"_

— No— _"es evidente que no lo sé, si no, no lo habría preguntando Pasny Parkinson. A veces pareces tonta",_ estoy tentada a decirle, pero en vez de eso me callo.

— ¿En que familia te criaste?

_¡Ta ta ta chan ta chan!_ Aswim al descubierto.

— A pesar de ser mi tío mago, me educaron en un pueblo muggle.

Es la primera vez que me siento tan observada, que triste.

Creo que si Zabini pudiera pegaría su frente a mi nariz solo para verme mejor.

— ¿Has recibido una educación muggle?— sintetiza Draco.

— Eso es.

— ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Qué horror!— Pasny ha soltado a Draco y me mira ahora con la curiosidad de un niño de tres años en la cara— ¿Y cómo es tener que hacerlo todo tu? ¿Tienen también los muggles criados o tuviste que hacerte la cama tu sola hasta que viniste aquí? Anda, cuenta.

Así que me paso la tarde explicándole a Pasny, a Draco y luego a Trody y Daphne como es vivir al estilo muggle, quedándome con las ganas de saber que es un sangre sucia. Por los comentarios que han hecho, deduzco que creen que los muggles somos o son como hombres del paleolítico, primitivos que cocinan sus McDonald's (¡no saben lo que es el McDonald's, malditos herejes!) haciendo fuego con dos piedras de sílex.

Como mínimo no ven en mi "educación sucia" un motivo de marginación escolar o algo por el estilo. Incluso Daphne se entusiasma cuando oye que le he pedido a mi tía los pósters de mi habitación y algunos de mis libros y cómics.

* * *

Domingo por la mañana.

Me he vuelto a despertar muy pronto así que bajo a desayunar ya.

En el comedor solo están dos chicos de Hufflepuff que comen de los únicos platos que hay en su mesa. Me voy a sentar en uno de los bancos de Slytherin cuando me doy cuenta que no sé como hacer aparecer la comida, así que me acerco a los dos chicos, que son de mi curso.

— Hola, buenos días, ¿sabéis como se hace para que aparezca el desayuno?— les pregunto.

Los dos me miran con la desconfianza más grande del mundo. Bueno, primero se dan cuenta que soy Slytherin y luego cuando me miran mal.

— Solo tienes que sentarte en el banco de tu casa y aparecerá un poco de cada— me dice el más grandote.

— Ah, gracias— finjo dudar un momento—. Por cierto no me he presentado, me llamo Aswim Gagarin.

Ahora es el grandote el que duda, por eso su otro compañero, una monada de chico de pelo rizado, me sonríe (o como mínimo lo intenta):

— Yo soy Justin Finch-Fletchley y él es Ernie MacMillan, encantado.

— E-encantado…— balbucea el otro.

Espero que me digan amablemente "anda, Gagarin, desayuna con nosotros", pero no lo hacen.

Me siento en la mesa de Slytherin y allí me quedo, esperando a que aparezcan los cereales de siempre. Ahora queda claro: a los Slytherin no nos aguanta ni nuestra propia madre, nos odian como si fuéramos los futuros magos oscuros… bueno, de hecho, es lo que dijo Weasley: _"No hay ninguna bruja ni mago que se haya vuelto malo que no haya sido de Slytherin"_. Gracias en nombre de todos los miembros de esta casa.

— Es lo que tiene ser un Slytherin— me susurra una voz conocida muy cerca.

Theodore Nott se sienta delante de mi y me sonríe a medias.

— Buenos días— suspiro, como si me fuera a morir por expirar tanto aire.

— ¿Deprimida?

— Asqueada, Theodore, estoy asqueada.

— ¿No te dije que prefería que me llamaras Nott?

— Sí, pero si tu puedes psicoanalizarme como bien hiciste el viernes yo puedo llamarte por el nombre de pila. Un nombre precioso, por cierto.

— Mientes.

— Sí, miento. Estoy esperando a que me digas algún diminutivo.

— ¿Diminutivo?

— Una abreviatura de tu nombre.

— Ya sé lo que es un diminutivo.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Tengo cara de que me guste hacerme llamar con un diminutivo?

— ¿Se necesita tener la cara para poder hacerte llamar con un diminutivo?- ¡Menuda conversa de besugos!

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

Theodore Nott me mira un momento y luego baja la cabeza, ocultándome su expresión.

— Mi madre me llamaba Theo.

— ¿Theo está bien?

— Sí, está bien.

Así pues, Theo cruza las manos sobre la mesa y apoya su cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme.

"_Qué personajes más raros hay en Slytherin"_ pienso _"Si nosotros vamos a ser los futuros magos oscuros, los héroes las van a tener crudas para buscar trabajo"._

**Nota: **Dos años después de publicar este texto, he hecho algunos cambios formales respecto al manuscrito original. No ha variado absolutamente nada del contenido, solo he reescrito algunas frases o cambiado algunas palabras.


	2. Soy más Slytherin de lo que creía

**Créditos: **Es evidente que Harry Potter y todos sus amigos y enemigos pertenecen a la propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Lo que significa que muchas editoriales y productoras tienen propiedad sobre ellos. Escribo esto por gusto, no voy a ganar dinero.

**II. Soy más Slytherin de lo que creía**

Napoleón llega el lunes por la tarde:

— ¡Ooooooh! ¡Qué lechuza tan bonita!— exclaman las chicas.

Miro a Theo durante unos segundos y, cuando se gira, le guiño un ojo.

_Querida Aswim,_

_¿cómo que la casa de los malos? Según me ha dicho tu tío, Slytherin no es precisamente para aquellos que se echan a perder. De allí salen siempre magos brillantes que han logrado lo que se proponían, y no necesariamente tu objetivo tiene que ser dominar la magia por encima de todo. Tu has sido siempre y serás una buena persona, con un carácter fuerte, eso si, pero amable con los demás e incluso cariñosa algunas veces. No permitas que los tópicos sobre las casas instalen la duda en tu corazón, piensa solo en tu carácter. Según lo que me has contado, allí tienes también amigas muy amables, así que tienes la respuesta en ellas. Por cierto, ¿no hay ningún chico que te provoque mariposas en el estómago? Tenemos que hablar de esto cuando vuelvas._

_Hasta hace poco, Charlie lloraba tu ausencia cada noche, pero parece que ya ha asumido que estarás fuera durante largo tiempo. Tu tío y yo también te echamos mucho de menos, cariño. Esperemos tu respuesta. Un beso muy fuerte des de Normandía, te queremos todos._

_Tu tía Marie_

_PD: Como todo lo que me pediste era mucho, te lo mandaré en dos veces, así que envía la lechuza pronto con la contesta y te traerá el resto de cosas._

Junto con la carta viene un paquete.

Lo abro ansiosa (en realidad más ansiosas están mis amigas) y…

— ¡El póster de Freddy!

— ¿Quién?

— Freddy Mercury, el cantante de Queen, me encanta— explico, mientas les enseño el póster a mis amigas.

— ¿Este bigotudo te gusta?— se extraña Pansy.

— Su música es genial, ya verás. A ver si mi tía me puede mandar también el reproductor…

Como ellas no saben lo que es un reproductor se callan. ¡Que raro que sean las ignorantes!

Juntas, nos trasladamos a la sala común.

— Mira, a parte de Freddy Mercury tengo la típica fotografía de Einstein sacando la lengua.

— ¡Ah! ¡Que cosa más fea! ¿Es el padre de Filwitch o qué? Aswim no te cuelgues esto en la pared o tendré pesadillas, por favor, en serio.

Daphne no dice nada, esta horrorizada con ésta foto.

— Marilyn Monroe tapándose las bragas…

— ¿Y ésta zorra?

— Bob Marley…

— ¿Qué tipo de cigarro es ése?

— Bruce Lee…

— ¿Es chino? Anda, pues para ser chino es bastante mono.

— Brad Pitt…

— ¡PERO QUE PEDAZO DE BOMBÓN, POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! ¡Está más bueno que Gilderoy Lockhart!

Aun me estoy partiendo de risa cuando abro un sobre de tamaño DIN-A 3 y entonces se me salen los ojos.

— ¡Mi colección de fotografías!— creo que me hago pis encima de la emoción.

— ¿El qué?

A estas alturas Pansy ha montado tanto escándalo que la casa Slytherin se ha dividido en dos por un momento: aquellos que ya empiezan a verme como una horrible sangre sucia y los pocos curiosos que quieren saber quién es Bruce Lee o aquellas que se mueren de ganas de conocer quién es más guapo que Gilderoy Lockhart (que todavía no sé quién es).

Les voy explicando a Pansy, Daphne y Trody quién era la niña afgana Sharbat Gula, porqué se hizo famoso el beso de Time Squeare, porqué esos soldados levantaron la bandera estadounidense en un Iwo Jima devastado, qué simboliza el almuerzo en el rascacielos, quienes eran los Beatles enumerándolos en la carátula del Abbey Road…

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Aswim?— pregunta una voz susurrante a mis espaldas.

— ¿Quién es este chico delante del tanque o qué es todo éste follón que está montando Pansy?— pregunto a mi vez.

— ¿Qué son estas fotografías que no se mueven?

— Oh, mi colección de imágenes históricas— me giro para mirar a Draco. El chico está de brazos cruzados observando con una cara que parece que esté oliendo las bragas de Trody la fotografía del hombre del tanque de Tiananmen.

Como parece que no reacciona, aprovechando su sorpresa, levanto un brazo, le rodeo el cuello y lo inclino hacia el respaldo del sofá hasta que su oreja se encuentra próxima a mis labios.

— No te enfades conmigo solo por tener en las manos una foto que no se mueve, Draco— susurro.

Aprovechando que el rubito de turno se encuentra más parado que un coche en un pantano, lo empujo contra Pansy que lo acoge entre sus brazos como una mamá oso. Lo soba y lo soba hasta que Draco vuelve a aterrizar.

Mientras Pansy sigue disfrutando con su peluche rubio y Daphne y Trody siguen discutiendo acerca de porqué el marinero besaba la enfermera, recojo las fotografías y me levanto para ir a la habitación cuando míster _"soy más Slytherin de lo que crees" _se acerca.

— ¿Lo ves?— dice, más expresivo que de costumbre.

— ¿El qué?

— Esa técnica de persuadir a alguien para que reaccione de una manera determinada (léase _"Draco Malfoy ha estado a punto de declararme sangre sucia"_ por Aswim Gagarin) usando gestos y tonos de voz apropiados.

— Bueno, fuiste tu quién me lo dijo:_ "eres más Slytherin de lo que crees…"_— cito, imitando su tono de voz monótono y falto de sentimiento.

— ¿Entonces lo reconoces?

— Se bueno y no me lo hagas decir en voz alta.

Dicho esto agarro y subo corriendo hacia mi habitación, como si me persiguiera el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de…

Me tiro en mi colchón y corro las cortinas para poder llorar a gusto.

Ya esta. Por fin.

Llevaba toda la semana intentando llorar y por fin, ¡por fin puedo desahogarme! Son más o menos las siete, espero que las chicas tarden en llegar como mínimo el tiempo que tarde en derramar en lágrimas todo lo que habría meado antes de ir a la cama.

Pienso en la gente de Slytherin que me rodea.

Trody es la única que podría ser normal, si no fuera por esos arrebatos de ira que le cogen de vez en cuando. Daphne… Daphne es una chica de cuna alta, educada, lista y guapa pero con un sentido para la amistad más bajo que el yen durante la crisis de Japón. Pansy es más Slytherin que el Zabini. Si se comporta bien con nosotras es porqué somos de su misma casa. Draco es un niño todavía que repite lo que le enseñan en casa. Theo… él es más inexpresivo que HALL 9.000.

Una vez desahogada, creo que incluso deshidratada, vuelvo a descorrer las cortinas. Me lavo la cara en una pila que hay en la misma habitación y vuelvo a bajar las escaleras cuando…

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Estoy atrapada!

La puerta que debería dar a la sala común está… no está. En su lugar han quedado un montón de piedras pequeñas que parecen alinearse contra el muro.

Eh… ¿ahora que hago?

Me arrimo a la pared y al otro lado oigo voces lejanas. Bueno… como mínimo el mundo no ha desaparecido.

Golpeo con un puño. Nada.

Vuelvo a golpear. Nada.

Pero… creo que he oído mi nombre al otro lado.

— ¿Daphne? ¿¡Qué ha pasado!

— ¿Aswim?— ahora sí que la oigo—. Aswim tranquila, hemos avisado a alguien para que venga a arreglar esto. Un libro hechizado ha empezado a sacudirse por toda la sala y cuando uno ha ido a pararlo ha destrozado la puerta. Bueno… la ha convertido en trocitos de piedra.

Pues vaya, si que estoy sorda, porqué no he oído ni bombas ni nada.

— Espera Daphne… Apartaros de aquí— advierto.

Mi intento inicial de derribar la pared de piedras de una patada giratoria, a lo Chuck Norris, me causa más daño a mí que al muro, provocando que el golpe y mi patético gritito llamen la atención.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Acaba de bajar una chica de séptimo por las escaleras de la izquierda, con la cara de flipada.

— ¿Qué es esto?— me pregunta— ¿Qué es tanto escándalo? ¡La explosión de antes y ahora esto!

* * *

Pasan un par de minutos más hasta que el profesor Snape asoma la cabeza por la sala común y arregla el desastre en menos que se dice _"le tengo manía a Potter"._

Bueno, a pesar de que a Daphne le ha dado un ataque de histeria pensando que me habría pasado algo, no ha sucedido nada más.

Se ve que un idiota anónimo ha encantado un libro y otro idiota con nombre y apellidos (Marcus Flint) ha intentado petar el libro y ha acabado petando la puerta.

* * *

Esta noche dormir me resulta más sencillo que de costumbre, ¡qué bien! Aunque a las seis ya estoy más despierta que un grillo.

Cuando bajo, duchada, limpia y alegre, Theo ya está también leyendo en su butaca predilecta.

— Buenos días— le saludo.

— Buenos días— me responde.

Pero esta vez no me voy a contentar con un saludo. No. Me acerco a Theo y me agacho delante de él, justo a la altura de su libro, para que me mire.

— Señor Theodore Nott… tengo una duda y me preguntaba si podría respondérmela.

Theo cierra el libro y me mira fijamente.

— Veamos.

— Creo que tengo un problema de sordera, pues ayer no me di cuenta que la puerta de acceso a las habitaciones de las chicas había explotado.

Theo me mira con esos ojos de color arena.

— Pensé que te gustaría estar sola…— reconoce.

¿Así que es cierto? Hoy por la mañana la bombilla que llevo apagada durante once años se me ha encendido por primera vez.

— ¿Fuiste tu quién encantó el libro para que alguien volara la puerta y luego hiciste un hechizo silenciador?

— No, señorita Gagarin, en realidad encanté el libro, le hice un _confundus_ a Flint cuando iba a acertar con su hechizo. Si no te enteraste de nada era porqué el hechizo silenciador estaba alrededor tuyo.

Cuando acaba, Theo me cierra la mandíbula con un dedo, pero he olvidado como cerrar la boca.

— ¿No hice bien?— pregunta, dudando.

Me abrazo a su cintura y hundo la cara en sus abdominales (que por cierto, menudos abdominales de hierro).

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo eres tan listo?

El chico se ríe de forma forzada.

Luego retiro mis manos y lo miro.

— Eh… bueno… gracias Theo, de verdad. Ya te debo dos.

— ¿Dos?

— Napoleón— le recuerdo.

Dicho esto me levanto.

— Voy a desayunar.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Le tiendo la mano para que, con un crujido, se levante de la butaca.

* * *

Nada ha ocurrido durante octubre.

Eso si no contamos el día en que los padres le enviaron a su hija una caja de cartón agujereada con una preciosidad de gato negro la mar de mono y chiquitín que saltó de la mesa de Slytherin a la de Gryffindor. El felino atacó al sapo de Neville Longbottom de un zarpazo. Suerte que el gato agresivo tiene las uñas pequeñas y el sapo ese (que en realidad parece la abuela de la familia Adams) tiene la piel más dura que la cabeza de Goyle.

Al parecer a Daphne le hizo mucha gracia la forma como saltó el gato, pues se pasó casi una hora de reloj partiéndose los pechos de la risa y, desde entonces, llama al gato Bruce en honor a Bruce Lee.

* * *

Pero con noviembre llega lo bueno, llega la verdadera adrenalina que es… ¿quidditch?

Bueno, donde esté el rugby que no me metan a magos con escobas persiguiendo pelotas por los aires.

El día antes del partido contra Gryffindor, yo creía que se iba a armar un poco de juerga, pero al parecer la disciplina del equipo de quidditch es tan sumamente impecable que la sala común está vacía a las nueve. Solo hay una chica, dos años mayor que yo, que mira fijamente la chimenea.

— Harper, ¿verdad?— le pregunto.

Ella me mira, con una expresión desencajada.

— Tengo ganas de vomitar— me confiesa.

Me siento a su lado.

— Pero mujer, no deberías estar asustada. Bueno, ¿pero que digo? Es lo más normal del mundo. Lo que tienes que pensar es que los nervios no sirven de nada. Seguro que lo harás fenomenal y, si la cagas, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasarte?

— Que el capitán me coma.

— Ah, claro, los dientes.

Ella me mira y luego se ríe.

— Harper… deberías descansar para mañana sentirte despejada.

— Eres Gagarin, ¿verdad? Tienes razón, de aquí a las siete de la mañana no me comeré más el coco.

— Eso, si alguien tiene que comer algo, tu te comerás el partido mañana.

La cara de _"eso está por ver"_ aparece unos segundos en su rostro. Luego, Harper se levanta y, con decisión más bien simulada, se dirige hacia los dormitorios.

Yo me estiro en un sofá de la sala.

Que cansada estoy… ¡que cansada!

No me doy cuenta y ya estoy soñando.

— Aswim... despierta Aswim.

Abro los ojos instantáneamente y me encuentro con una cara que no reconozco a escasos centímetros de mis ojos. Mandíbula fuerte, pómulos altos y ojos negros. El flequillo le tapa la frente.

— ¿¡Goyle!— Qué raro, ¿por qué no me he dado cuenta que era él? El chico se ha apartado de golpe— No sabía que eras tú.

— Eso es que no me miras suficiente— responde él, irónico. ¿¡Irónico!— Por cierto, llámame Gregory, Aswim.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— La una y media.

— ¿Y que haces tu por aquí a la una y media?

— Leer.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— ¿Se te hace raro imaginarme leer?— pregunta, burlón. Pone un libro grueso entre mis manos.

Lo giro y leo la portada: _Linajes de sangre, _de Proust.

— ¿Lees a Proust?— me sorprendo, pero luego me doy cuenta de otra cosa: el título está en francés— ¿¡Lees en francés!

— Shhh, baja la voz— susurra—. Sí, leo a Proust. Y sí, leo en francés.

— ¿Cómo?

— Hombre, pues se empieza por el título, luego por la introducción…— se ríe—. Proust era un mago, aunque tú no lo sepas. Si hablo francés es porqué mi madre es parisina.

Toma, cada día una sorpresa nueva. Ahora resulta que el guardaespaldas bestia de Draco es un chico culto que habla francés y lee a Proust.

— Bueno Aswin, yo me largo a la cama— anuncia. Recoge el libro y se va alzando una mano hacia atrás.

— Buenas noches Gregory— me despido, levantándome también.

Cuando me acuesto sigo pensando que Gregory Goyle tiene razón: hasta ahora siempre lo había mirado como un chico bruto. Tal vez por eso no he reconocido su rostro.

Perdemos el partido.

Si fuéramos Hufflepuff, nos deprimiríamos y, cabizbajos, volveríamos a la sala común.

Si fuéramos Ravenclaw, aceptaríamos la derrota y, con la cabeza alta y orgullosa, volveríamos a la sala común.

Si fuéramos Gryffindors, nos quejaríamos hasta decidir que ganaríamos el próximo partido, y volveríamos a la sala común.

Pero somos Slytherin.

Después de perder, los jugadores salen del vestuario rechinando los dientes, y Marcus Flint sigue murmurando que tragarse la snitch es antideportivo. Así pues, toda la comitiva de seguidores del equipo de Slytherin, en la que me incluyo sin dudarlo, estamos más cabreados que si se hubiera hundido el estadio con todos los alumnos dentro.

Aproximadamente a las nueve subimos a la sala común. Nadie tiene ganas de bajar a comer, claro, así que yo y Daphne decidimos ir al comedor y coger algunos sandwitches.

— Por cierto, Daphne, ¿de donde sale tanta comida en Hogwarts?

— De las cocinas, evidentemente. Deben haber muchos elfos domésticos preparando desayunos, comidas y cenas.

No sé lo que son los elfos domésticos, pues me imagino a Legolas con un sombrero de cocinero y delantal y me da un ataque de risa.

— ¿Y dónde están las cocinas? Podríamos coger de allí.

— Creo que están al lado de la casa común de Hufflepuff.

Haciendo oídos sordos a las negaciones y replicas de Daphne, bajamos hasta donde está la sala común de los Hufflepuff para preguntar por allí a algún miembro de ésta casa pero…

Los gemelos Weasley se nos cruzan, uno cargado de cervezas de mantequilla y otro con un montón de víveres.

— ¡Weasley!— les digo—. Lo habéis sacado de las cocinas, ¿verdad?

Los tíos se quedan un poco flipados, seguramente porque no he tenido vergüenza de llamarlos a grito pelado por el pasillo cuando nunca hemos hablado.

— ¿Y a ti que más te da, Slytherin?— me pregunta uno, con cara de asco.

¡Bien! Por fin alguien que reconoce que solo me tiene tirria por ser Slytherin.

En pocas palabras les suelto que, ya que han ganado el partido, nos digan donde están las cocinas.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde Daphe y yo aparecemos en la sala común con más de dos docenas de bebidas y un cargamento de aproximadamente cincuenta sandwitches.

La sala común está rodeada por una simbólica niebla que impide ver a más de dos centímetros de tu cara. Aquí la gente prefiere aguantar la derrota sola, pues a pesar de estar en la sala común todos estamos sentados en los sillones o en cualquier rincón sin hablar.

Me siento asqueada hasta lo más hondo de mis zapatos. No es justo. Terence Higgs es mucho más bueno que Potter.

Maldito Potter. ¡La madre que lo parió y todos sus antepasados juntos!

Estoy sentada en una butaca, bebiendo a morro de una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, con la mirada más sombra que la de Darth Vader cuando por la espalda se me aparece mi jedi favorito: Theo.

— ¿Tan competitiva eres?— se burla, sentándose en el reposabrazos de mi butaca.

— Theo, tu y yo sabemos que eres el primero en estar cabreado por que hayamos perdido el partido.

— No es verdad. Si estoy cabreado es porqué hemos perdido delante de Gryffindor. Simplemente.

— ¿Qué harás por vacaciones de Navidad?

La pregunta le pilla por sorpresa.

— Me voy con mi padre.

— ¿Tus padres están divorciados?— digo.

Para mí, esto no resulta una pregunta indiscreta.

— Mi madre está muerta.

Mente. En. Blanco.

Soy una puñetera metepatas que no sabe tragarse la lengua. Mierda.

— Lo siento, no lo sabía.

— Claro que no lo sabías, sino, no lo habrías preguntado.

¿Es un reproche? ¿O tampoco le ha molestado tanto?

— Eh…— me arriesgo, vamos:— Mis padres también están muertos.

Theo se gira para mirarme, abre los ojos, inclina la cabeza.

— Ah, ¿sí?

Asiento.

— ¿Cómo?

— En un accidente de tráfico.

— ¿Qué tipo de tráfico?

"_Tráfico aéreo, no te joroba"._

— Automovilístico. Mi madre, la hermana de mi tío, era una bruja, pero mi padre no. Según parece mi madre dormía cuando tuvieron el accidente. Una muerte bastante estúpida, por desgracia.

— ¿Qué edad tenías?

— Casi dos años— el chico sigue observándome, así que ahora me toca preguntar a mí:— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo murió tu madre?

— La mató un mago durante los años del Señor Tenebroso.

"_Como mínimo es una muerte menos estúpida que la de mis padres"_ estoy tentada a decirle.

— ¿Luchaba contra Voldemort?

Alguien se ha girado al oír el nombre, aunque mi murmuro casi no se ha oído.

— No lo llames así- dice Theo, aunque parece que no haga ascos a ése nombre—, y no. No luchaba contra el Señor Tenebroso, luchaba para el Señor Tenebroso.

No me sorprendo. Debe de haber gente partidaria al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, y aquí en Slytherin seguro que hay unos cuantos, muchos.

No he oído hablar mucho de él, aunque al parecer está totalmente a favor de la superioridad de los magos sobre los muggles. Pero vaya, ¿quién no opina lo mismo? Lo que no me gusta de su ideología es la guerra del terrorismo que formó en el mundo de los magos.

— ¿Qué opinas del Señor Tenebroso?— pregunto.

Toma, ahora parece que la preguntita le ha descompuesto el estómago a Theo.

— Aswim… yo me he criado en una familia partidaria de… las ideas del Señor Tenebroso. Lo que opino… dudo mucho que tu lo consideres correcto. Prefiero no mezclar…

— Theo, solamente tengo una idea aproximada de quién es aquel que mató a tanta gente hasta hace once años, así que no te voy a dejar de hablar porqué tu padre sea un soldado en potencia de él.

— Bueno, claro… yo estoy a favor del Señor Tenebroso, como bien sabrás.

Me quedo pensativa unos instantes. ¿Qué debo decir?

— Qué suerte de que el conflicto ya se haya acabado, ¿verdad? Si no tendríamos un problema para hablar con libertad de éste tema entre nosotros.

Theo me dedica una media sonrisa y se calla.

* * *

Paso las vacaciones en mi casa.

¡Que viva Francia! ¡Que viva Normandía!

Por fin comida como Dios manda. En el Gran Comedor es difícil encontrar comida elaborada con cariño y amor. Y también, durante las vacaciones puedo ver la televisión, un lujo que no podemos permitirnos en Hogwarts. Además de jugar, pasear por las playas desiertas… ¡y Navidad! Mis tíos se han pasado ésta vez. A quién más me alegro de ver es a Charlie. Aunque sea mi primo, para mi es como un hermano pequeño. Nunca me puse celosa de él, y eso mis tíos lo agradecen. Aun así, y aunque mis tíos nunca le ocultarán que yo soy su prima y no su hermana mayor, el nene me llama "tata". Mi tía está preocupada aun sobre el tema de "la casa de los malos", aunque le aseguro y requeteaseguro que fue una tontería y, en realidad, ya he superado la etapa de sentirme una futura villana.

Mi tía Marie es una mujer de treintiséis años, encantadora, no muy alta y de facciones agradables. Fue ella quien propuso quedarse conmigo cuando mis padres murieron, y mi tío accedió encantado. Él se llama Edmund, y tiene treinticinco años. Al contrario que su mujer, es alto y tiene el pelo canoso. Mi tía Marie trabaja en un gabinete de abogados y mi tío es médico en San Mungo, el único hospital mágico de Londres.

* * *

Toca regresar a Hogwarts.

En el tren me encuentro con Theo primero, que, evidentemente, no me cuenta nada sobre sus vacaciones.

Trody, Daphne y Pansy, al contrario, deciden describirme absolutamente todos sus regalos de Navidad. Por lo que veo, son muy diferentes a los que me han regalado en casa a excepción de uno que me trajo mi tío del Londres mágico: un cuaderno cuyas páginas, después de escribir en ellas, se pliegan como una figurita de papel para ir a dar con quién quiera el que ha escrito en él.

— ¡Qué monada!— exclama Daphne—. Haz una prueba, Aswim. Anda, haz una prueba.

Saco el cuaderno, de tapas color verde esmeralda, y lo abro por la primera página. Escribo:

_¿Qué tal las vacaciones?_

Justo al arrancar la página del cuaderno, ésta adquiere una tonalidad oscura y las palabras que he escrito se vuelven blancas. Luego, la página se dobla y retuerce sobre si misma para formar una…

— ¡Una lechuza negra! ¡Que preciosidad!

Pero tampoco podemos contemplarla mucho rato más, porque alza el vuelo y sale del compartimento.

Minutos más tarde entra Theo con el ceño fruncido y una lechuza de papel en la mano.

— Las vacaciones bien, gracias.

* * *

Aunque parezca mentira y a pesar de ser una escuela para magos, en Hogwarts no aparecen sucesos interesantes así como así. De ésta forma alterno mi tiempo entre clases, deberes, lectura y amigos. Sobretodo amigos.

Camino hacia la biblioteca acompañada de Gregory.

Últimamente nos gusta hacer los deberes juntos, muchas veces acompañados de Theo. El otro día, Gregory me confesó que hacía los deberes conmigo porqué era la única forma que tenía de no pasarse la tarde vagueando por la sala común.

— Ya somos dos— le dije.

A eso que estamos llegando a la sala común cuando nos encontramos a Draco.

Bueno, nos encontramos a Draco y Crabbe ante Neville Longbottom.

—… alguien con quién practicar mi hechizo…— dice Draco—… y apareces tu.

Draco le hace a Longbottom el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas, entre las carcajadas de Draco y Crabbe y una risita mal disimulada de Gregory.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— le pregunto.

— ¿No te parece una escena cómica?— señala como Longbottom intenta levantarse después de caerse por segunda vez.

Mientras Longbottom se marcha, voy directa a Draco con la quinta marcha puesta.

— ¿Por qué coño has hecho eso?

— ¿El qué?— dice, aun sonriendo con superioridad.

— Jorobar de forma tan deliberada a Longbottom.

— Necesitaba alguien con quién practicar…

— Draco, no seas como la gente quiere que seas— le espeto.

Ahora se ha quedado serio, ¿impresionado?

— La gente te ve como un cabrón, ¿vale? Pero te estás ganando la fama a pulso. ¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte así?

— Porqué soy así— me responde.

No me esperaba una respuesta tan mínimamente madura viniendo de parte de Draco, así que tardo un segundo en reaccionar.

— ¿No te da lástima?

— Estoy probando que éste chico es menos Gryffindor que Potter.

— Draco, sé que lo normal es que los Gryffindors y los Slytherin se odien pero, ¿tienes que pagarlo con Longbottom? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

— Hablar mal de los Slytherin— dice al fin.

Creo que me han pegado un tiro en la sien.

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto.

— Un tal Thomas y él estaban leyendo Historia de Hogwarts en la biblioteca y se han puesto a rajar del carácter de los Slytherin.

— Eso es una excusa, Draco.

— ¿Y me lo dices tú, Aswin? ¿Tú no crees que a los Slytherin se nos trata peor que a los demás?

Ahora me quedo callada.

Si de verdad Longbottom ha dicho algo por lo que Draco se ha sentido ofendido se las va a cargar. No vuelvo a mirar ni a Gregory ni a Draco ni a Crabbe.

— ¡Longbottom!— me giro y ésta vez pongo la sexta marcha hacia el Gryffindor, que ya ha girado un pasillo dando saltitos.

Lo pillo un minuto más adelante. Agarro su túnica por un hombro y lo paro.

— ¿Qué le has dicho a Draco sobre los Slytherin?

— N-nada…

— No me mientas.

— No he dicho nada…— tartamudea.

— Neville Longbottom, demuestra que eres un Gryffindor y ten las narices de decírselo a una desgraciada Slytherin como yo.

Eso le ha impresionado, pues se ha librado de mi mirada y sigue dando saltos hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

— Tú eres un sangre limpia, ¿verdad? Respóndeme: ¿por qué a los Slytherin se nos tiene manía?— el chico sigue resoplando por el esfuerzo—. No te voy a morder, Longbottom, respóndeme.

— Sois, directamente, malas personas. Si, como dice Malfoy, los Hufflepuffs son los inútiles, vosotros sois las malas personas. ¿No oíste al Sombrero Seleccionador? _"Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines"_. Eso significa que sois los alumnos más poco morales y éticos de Hogwarts. _"Astucia"_, ya de por sí, es algo malicioso.

Anda con Longbottom, no creí que fuera tan listo.

— Bueno, pero eso no significa nada. Yo me considero buena persona, ya está. Lo de que los Slytherin seremos los futuros magos oscuros es un prejuicio.

Se ve que a Longbottom no le interesa mi visión de la vida, pues sigue saltando hacia su sala común. Cuando llegamos, porqué lo estoy acompañando en silencio, el retrato que se usa en Gryffindor como puerta se queda abierto, y puedo asomarme para ver la escena.

Longbottom acaba de caerse por los escalones que llevan a su sala común.

Qué bonito, las buenas personas defensoras de los débiles, los Gryffindor, se están riendo de Longbottom a carcajada limpia. Granger es la única que lo ayuda, haciéndole el contramaleficio.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?— pregunta mientras le ayuda a levantarse.

— Malfoy— el chico está temblando—. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.

— ¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! ¡Acúsalo!

— No quiero tener más problemas— responde Longbottom.

— ¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville!— le espeta Weasley, el hermano pequeño, en todo el jeto—. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero esa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

— No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor, eso ya me lo dice… Malfoy— iba a decir mi nombre, pero no sabe como me llamo. Creo que se va a poner a llorar.

Me sorprende lo que está haciendo Potter: darle una rana de chocolate a Longbottom y rodearle un hombro.

— Tu vales por doce Malfoys— le dice— ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.

¡Joder! ¡Quiero de dejar de pagar los platos rotos de una vez por todas!

Voy a entrar en la sala común cuando el retrato se cierra silenciosamente.

Me siento al lado, en el suelo. No me voy a mover hasta que Longbottom salga: voy a aclararle un par de cosas.

Los Gryffindors van pasando, así que me miran todos sorprendidos y temerosos de que algún ser terrible les aguarde en su sala común. La gente entra y me mira, o sale y me mira. Miradas de desconfianza. Pero son unas miradas tan, tan desconfiadas, que incluso estoy pensando que soy más capulla de lo que creo realmente. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo es posible?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Gagarin?

Levanto la cabeza de las rodillas para encontrarme con la cara de la niña del Exorcista (melena incluida) de Hermione Granger.

— ¿Gagarin?— me repite, como si fuera su abuela más sorda.

— ¿Le puedes decir a Neville Longbottom que quiero hablar con él?— le pido.

Greanger se lo piensa, se lo piensa mucho, antes de asentir. ¿Eso es asentir?

Cinco minutos cronometrados, ni uno más ni uno menos, y aparece por el hueco del retrato de Gryffindor Neville Longbottom, con una cara que parece que le acabo de decir que su sapo está mutando.

— Longbottom, tengo una pregunta— le suelto, aun des del suelo.

— No— me espeta el, así, tal cual, mirando sus zapatos—. Gracias por haberme defendido ante Malfoy, a pesar de que no lo hicieras por mí.

Ahora si que estoy sorprendida. Ni me había dado cuenta que haberle echado la bronca a Draco es una buena acción.

— ¿Qué pregunta?— vuelva a decirme, ante mi cara de _"es cierto… ¡era una buena obra!"_

— En realidad son dos preguntas. La primera: Si hubiera sido Weasley que me hubiera estado haciendo a mi el Conjuro de las Piernas Unidas, ¿me hubieras defendido?

Longbottom no se esperaba algo así.

Se sienta a mi lado como si tal cosa y se ríe.

— Qué estúpido, ¿verdad? Es evidente que no… no lo habría hecho.

— Segunda pregunta: ¿te parece asquerosa la casa Slytherin?

— Sí.

Viva la sinceridad.

— Gracias en nombre de todos, Longbottom.

— Pero que me parezca asquerosa la casa no significa que tú seas asquerosa, Gagarin. Dudo mucho que tu… quiero decir que hay… excepciones. Bueno, no, una excepción, que eres tú.

— ¿Es un halago? Por qué si es un maldito halago es lo más bonito des del punto de vista Gryffindor y lo más asqueroso desde el punto de vista Slytherin que me han dicho en la vida.

Longbottom se está riendo. Sonriendo es la palabra. Si le ha hecho gracia la forma tan elocuente que tiene mi expresión o no, no logro averiguarlo.

— Aswim, te estaba buscando.

Cuando levanto la cabeza una mano de Gregory me coge mi mano y me levanta del suelo.

— Vamos, tenemos que hacer deberes.

Longbottom se queda mirándome como pocos han hecho nunca y yo me despido con una media sonrisa amarga.

— ¿A qué tanta prisa?— le susurro a Gregory.

— Me he puesto celoso de golpe, ¿algún problema Aswim?— ironiza de nuevo.

* * *

Con febrero llega otra vez el quidditch y los Slytherin estamos en un serio aprieto: ¿a quién debemos animar; a los inútiles y opuestos a nosotros Hufflepuffs o a los bordes y alocados Gryffindors? Silbamos y abucheamos a los dos.

Hay un pequeño enfrentamiento entre Draco, su perro lameculos y Gregory, y Weasley y Longbottom.

Solo logro captar un comentario de Draco:

— ¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter, que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero… Y tu Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.

En esos momentos una ocurrencia se me pasa por la cabeza, mientras observo a mis compañeros de la casa. Creo que para Slytherin realmente escogen a dos tipos de personas: los guapos y rubios o los altos y morenos. Por ejemplo: están Draco, Daphne y Pansy, que son guapos y rubios. Luego están Gregory, Crabbe, Trody y Zabini, que son morenos y grandes. La única excepción es Theo: moreno y guapo. Bueno, y yo, que soy de pelo color crema oscuro, talla media, delgada y… guapa. Vamos, para que mentirnos, me considero guapa, que le den por saco a la modestia.

— ¿Qué miras?

Vaya, creo que me he puesto roja. Al parecer me he quedado mirando a Theo fijamente un buen rato.

— Lo guapo que eres, Theo. Lo guapo que eres.

* * *

Me paso los días haciendo deberes y ahora, ahora que por fin el calor empieza a aumentar y el día apura unos minutos más, en la habitación aprovechamos para hablar.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que cuatro personas pudieran hablar tanto. Mi cama tiene delante la de Trody, al lado la de Pansy y, en diagonal, a Daphne. Pues bien: normalmente los prefectos nos mandan a la cama a las nueve. Nos pasamos entre una y dos horas hablando, hasta que las otras compañeras nos mandan callar con unas furiosas chispas verdes que salen de sus varitas.

—… pues a mi me parece que MacMillan está mucho más bueno que Potter…

— ¡A callar Gagarin! ¡Ya son las once!

Así es la escena la mayoría de las veces.

* * *

Examen de pociones.

Anda que tiene rintintín la cosa: recordar una poción para olvidar. Solo el enunciado ha hecho que me pasara los primeros cinco minutos aguantándome la risa.

Cuando acabo el examen, a mi lado, Gregory ha derramado un tarro de algo que huele como el aliento de la profesora Sprout si le hubiera besado el calamar gigante.

El timbre suena y la gente se va. Soy yo la que me quedo a ayudar a Gregory. Que conste que Crabbe iba a ayudar, pero alguien le ha pisado la mano cuando se ha agachado y esté chico tiene el humor frágil: ha salido detrás de su agresor a pisarle él también la mano.

Cuando solo quedamos Gregory, Snape y yo, el profesor se ha acercado a mi caldero.

— Mm… bien… bien… mm… mejor… mm… perfecto— me mira—. Gagarin, acércate.

Me levanto de mi indigna postura en el suelo y me acerco al jefe de mi casa.

— Gagarin, tienes un Extraordinario en éste examen.

Oh, que sonrisa se me ha pintado en la cara.

— Muchas gracias, profesor— le digo.

-—No me las des, Gagarin, eres tu quién ha hecho la poción a la perfección—. Míster ojazos negros se lo piensa un rato antes de decirme:— Escúchame, Gagarin: como jefe de tu casa, tengo la obligación de aconsejarte lo que considero mejor para ti. Tienes un buen carácter. Un carácter perfecto para llegar a lograr lo que quieras. Así pues, no lo desaproveches.

Consideraría un acto bondadoso e incluso un halago ése comentario, si no fuera porqué Snape tiene la misma cara de lobo solitario de siempre.

— Gracias por… el consejo. Lo tendré muy en cuenta, profesor Snape.

* * *

Y el curso termina.

Estamos todos contentos: Slytherin ha ganado la copa de la casa.

Yo ya tengo mi sombrero en la mano, dispuesta a lanzarlo lo más alto posible, cuando mi queridísimo director Dumbledor se levanta y les suelta ciento sesenta puntos a los Gryffindors por algo que he oído sobre salvar un pedrusco mágico de las garras de un malo malísimo (que seguramente fue un Slytherin en su tiempo).

Al principio nos chafa. Claro que nos chafa. De ser los primeros a ser arrollados por Gryffindor del podio hay un buen castañazo. Pero ni Daphne, ni Trody ni yo (e incluso Pansy) estamos dispuestas a dejar que el último día sea un fiasco. Nos pasamos lo que queda de día y tarde animando a nuestros nenes y haciéndoles reír (Pansy se está volviendo una especialista en hacer sonrojar a Draco).

Y el viaje en tren termina.

Un beso, Pansy.

Un beso y un abrazo, Daphne.

Un apretujón, Trody.

Un abrazo, Gregory.

Una encajada de manos, Crabbe (el que se empeña en que lo llame por su apellido)

Una encajada de manos y un golpe cariñoso en el hombro, Draco.

Theo me choca los cinco y yo le guió un ojo.

Mis Slytherins se van, y ya los hecho de menos.

— ¡Imagínate! ¡Los voy a echar de menos!

— Increíble— se sorprende mi tía.

**Nota:** Aprovecho que he revisado también este texto para dejar claro a los pro-Hufflepuffs que no tengo nada en contra de esta casa. La opinión que se expresa sobre ellos en algunas líneas de la historia es de mis personajes, no mía.


	3. Completamente Slytherin

**Créditos: **Es evidente que Harry Potter y todos sus amigos y enemigos pertenecen a la propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Lo que significa que muchas editoriales y productoras tienen propiedad sobre ellos. Escribo esto por gusto, no voy a ganar dinero.

**Nota**: Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto a colgar el III (problemas técnicos). Como los dos primeros capítulos tuvieron una mínima buena acogida (muchisimas gracias por los reviews, en serio, que me motivan mucho) aquí está el tercero. Siento la falta de contenido en este capítulo, pero es que los problemas técnicos eran muy difíciles de solucionar. El próximo sí, el próximo voy a llenarlo de sucesos y varios. Bueh, no me enrollo mas, a ver qué tal...

**III. Completamente Slytherin**

¿Por qué se llama andé si, en realidad, está justo en medio de los andenes 9 y la 10? ¿No se debería llamar estación 9 y ½? Creo que éstas preguntas me las hago hoy y no hace un año exacto porqué la primera vez que vine aquí estaba demasiado nerviosa. Que reflexiones más estúpidas…

— ¡Aswim! ¡Aswim!

Aunque se lo propusiera, Trody sería incapaz de ser discreta. Ha crecido muchísimo y se ha cortado el pelo. Así, su cara parece más redonda, ¡que mona ella!

— ¡Qué guapa, Trody!— digo, mientras ella me estruja. Creo que me ha roto dos costillas.

— ¿Y tú? ¡Qué morena estás! ¿Dónde has estado?

— En…

— ¡Trody! ¡Aswim!

Daphne está como siempre, claro. Nos da dos educados besos a cada una y luego, cuando sus padres se marchan, nos abraza sin miramiento alguno. Las tres subimos al tren.

Pansy se reúne con nosotras diez segundos más tarde.

Trody nos explica su estancia en una segunda residencia que tienen sus tíos en la montaña. Se ha pasado el verano haciendo excursiones y montando a caballo, con su hermano mayor y sus dos primas. Daphne se ha ido a Brasil con sus padres y su hermanita menor. Según lo que parece, allí todo son magos y brujas. Pansy ha pasado las vacaciones en una isla de Grecia, totalmente mágica. Hablamos y hablamos y, cuando el sol empieza a declinar, un poco, solo un poco, nuestros chicos entran.

— ¡Gregory!

— ¡Draco!

— Vinc…

— Crabbe, Aswim. Crabbe— me corrige el chico.

— Vale, Crabbe, vale.

El chico está cada día más grande y guapo: el pelo le ha crecido, dejando ver unos rizos claros apenas imperceptibles. Lo que tanto Gregory como Crabbe están perdiendo en tripa, lo están ganando en altura y músculos. Seguimos charlando de nuestras respectivas vacaciones hasta que alguien más entra. Zabini.

— Hola, Blaise, ¿qué tal el verano?— saluda Draco.

— Bien, gracias— responde el chico. ¡Por Dios, que vozarrón que tiene!

— Siéntate, hombre— le propone Crabbe.

Un minuto, apenas un minuto después, Theo se asoma.

— Buenas tardes— saluda cordialmente.

Todos le contestamos.

Nos damos cuenta que Theo ya está con su túnica negra (odiosas túnicas) y Trody y Daphne se levantan.

— Chicas, deberíamos cambiarnos.

Así pues, como una romería, Gregory, Draco, Crabbe y Zabini salen de la habitación, persuadidos por las miradas de mis amigas: _"aun sois jóvenes para ver nuestros perfectos cuerpos"_ dicen sus ojos. Yo, por mi parte, sigo con el mismo cuerpo de niña de siempre.

Theo no se mueve. No porque quiera vernos en bragas. Yo sé lo que quiere. Así que lo agarro por los hombros y lo empujo fuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

— Me alegro de verte— le digo.

— Yo también— responde.

Que majo es Theo.

Durante mi viaje al norte de África éste verano, la primera vez que oteé el inmenso desierto, me acordé de sus ojos. Aunque hay que decir que también me acordé de Pansy cuando hice una travesía con camello: por el cuello largo, y también por la mirada, ésa mirada que lo observa todo desde arriba.

* * *

Primera noche en la sala común de Slytherin.

Nunca pensé, nunca en mi vida pensé, que el primer día de curso en un internado (porqué Hogwarts es un internado en toda regla) me sentiría feliz.

— Psst…

Alguien me llama. Como nadie ha corrido sus cortinas, no me es difícil identificar la blanca mano de Daphe, a mi lado, agitándose para llamar mi atención.

— ¿Qué quieres, Daphne?

— ¿No crees que Crabbe está buenísimo?

El ataque de risa que me coge es considerable, pues tengo que morder la almohada. Daphne también se hecha a reír y como, a pesar de su educación estricta, su risa es bastante más escandalosa que la mía, Trody termina por encender la luz para mandarnos callar. Una hora más tarde y seguimos con una sola luz encendida, hablando.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart.

Rubio, ojos azules, metro noventa, sonrisa resplandeciente de dientes blancos, nariz perfecta, piel ligeramente bronceada, tunica elegante, buen escritor y aventurero.

¿Quién quiere más? Yo no. Daphne tampoco. Las otras chicas tampoco. Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones tampoco. Y creo que Hermione Granger suspendería un examen de Pociones por una simple sonrisa de Lockhart. Vale, reconozco que Harrison Ford es mucho mejor, pero esta es la belleza real que más cerca he tenido en toda mi vida.

¿Quién puede concentrarse en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras teniendo un profesor que está como un queso fundido?

Hay que reconocer también que, aunque muy guapo y encantador, Merlín nos ha hecho una faena como una catedral poniéndonos un examen sobre sus gustos y su vida. A eso que a Lockhart le ha dado por hacerse el interesante y… ¡PATAPLAM! Unos Gremlins violetas llamados duendecillos de no-sé-qué se han abalanzado sobre nosotros. El caos se ha apoderado de la clase en menos que se dice _"un gremlin se vuelve malo cuando se moja"_. A mi lado, Pansy se ha puesto a gritar como una histérica y, al querer esconder la cabeza bajo el pupitre, se ha golpeado la frente. En el pupitre de al lado, a Neville Longbottom lo han cogido por las orejas y han empezado a levantarlo del suelo.

Y yo actúo rápido. Instintivamente, lo he cogido de la mano y he tirado de él hacia abajo, pero como Longbottom está ocupado pataleando en el aire como un poseso me ha propinado una patada en la cara.

Así, con toda su fuerza e ímpetu.

Me agacho hacia delante, con las manos en la cara.

He oído crujir algo en mi cara, y éste sonido no me gusta nada.

Tengo algo en la boca.

Sangre, genial.

Me mareo y cierro los ojos.

Oigo un chillido. ¿Daphne o Pansy? ¿Draco? Tienen la misma voz.

Alguien me ha agarrado la nuca con una mano, una enorme mano, inclinando hacia atrás mi cabeza. Imagino mi patética imagen y me entran ganas de reír… qué macabro.

La clase termina un segundo después y dos pares de manos enormes y fuertes me cogen por los hombros y, ayudándome a caminar, porqué estoy medio cegata, me llevan a través del castillo.

— ¿Aswim? Aswim, te estamos llevando a la enfermería, no te desmayes, ¿eh?

— No me desmayo, Gregory, no me desmayo— respondo en un murmuro resignado.

La verdad es que tengo ganas de desmayarme. Duele. Me duele algo, pero no sé exactamente lo que es. Joder, me cago en Longbottom.

Caminamos un rato largo hasta que oigo la histérica voz de la señora Pomfrey. Me tumbo en una camilla, aun con los ojos cerrados, y me duermo, como si fuera la hora de la siesta.

Al despertarme huelo a algo asqueroso.

Abro los ojos y veo el techo de la enfermería. Debe de ser tan estúpido que te trate un médico mágico por una sola patada en la nariz…

— ¿Aswim? Señora Pomfrey, Aswim ha despertado.

La voz de Daphne me llega a los oídos como un taladro y mi cara se arruga en una mueca de dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Qué te duele algo?— me pregunta Daphne.

— No… no grites, Daphne— le digo.

A la chica se le escapa una risa nerviosa.

Voy a girarme para mirar a Daphne, pero una mano fría y huesuda me agarra por la barbilla y me hace mirar hacia el otro lado, mientras que la otra me repasa el tabique nasal con el dedo índice.

— Menudo golpetazo, Gagarin. Un poco más fuerte y le hubiera tenido que sacar el tabique nasal entero del cerebro. Por suerte ha bastado con una horita para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Lo del labio partido ha sido pan comido, pero si durante ésta noche le duele la nariz…

— Señora Pomfrey— la llamo.

— ¿Si, Gagarin?

— ¿Puede repetir des de "menudo golpetazo"?

A Daphne se le escapa una carcajada y a la señora Pomfrey un resoplido. Me lo repite poco a poco:

—…si durante ésta noche le duele la nariz, venga mañana a verme. Podrá salir de aquí en una o dos horas— explica, antes de marcharse.

— ¿Qué hora es?— le pregunto a Daphne.

— Son la una y media de la tarde, te has pasado casi cuatro horas aquí dormida. Te han traído Vincent y Theodore. ¿Sabes qué? Nos hemos turnado para hacerte compañía— Daphne no lo ha notado, pero mis ojos se han hecho enormes de golpe. Por suerte, la anestesia me impide moverme demasiado—. Ha estado Gregory primero. Luego ha venido Theodore, y luego Pansy y Trody juntas, pero se acaban de ir, hace menos de un minuto.

— Gracias.

— De nada, mujer, para eso están los amigos. La verdad es que… nos has preocupado a todos. Tenías la nariz hecha un verdadero asco. Completamente rota, y entre esto y la boca… porque tenías el labio inferior tan cortado que Pansy casi se desmaya cuando ha ido tras Theodore y Gregory. Y Draco… cuando se ha enterado de que ha sido Longbottom que te ha hecho eso quería ir a por él. De hecho Trody ha tenido que detenerlo, porque pensaba matarlo.

Me he quedado muda de asombro. Por todos.

— Oye Aswim, tengo una idea: ¿por qué no te saltas lo que queda de clases? Le puedo decir a Pomfrey que te has dormido y…

Me duermo sin necesidad de fingirlo.

Antes de empezar a soñar, eso si, oigo de nuevo la alegre risa de Daphne, que maja.

* * *

— ¿Aswim?— pregunta una voz.

Oh, no, con lo a gustito que estaba aquí dormidita…

— Longbottom, deje que duerma, por favor. Si quiere puede quedarse, pero como despierte a Gagarin tendré que echarlo de aquí.

Silencio.

Luego, noto la presencia de alguien a mi lado, muy cerca, pero es que no me puedo mover. O la señora Pomfrey me ha drogado de nuevo o estoy más grogui de lo que creía.

— Aswim… de verdad que lo siento, perdóname por favor— Neville Longbottom está hablando solo, a mi lado. Esto es realmente triste, muy triste. Parece una película dramática—. Siento haberte dado esa patada, en serio que lo siento. ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que un Slytherin quisiera ayudarme por voluntad propia, aunque fuera para salvarme de dos duendes diabólicos. Bueno, gracias. Y lo siento, de verdad. Eh… creo que… vale ya de hablar solo, hasta luego.

Y se larga.

* * *

Neville me pide disculpas a la hora de cenar, tras la sombría mirada de Draco.

Duermo durante toda la noche sin dolor alguno, he tenido suerte de que el zapato de Neville no fuera de punta…

Al parecer el incidente de mi tabique nasal le ha gustado a alguien. Cada vez que nos cruzamos, Draco me pellizca el puente de la nariz de forma cariñosa. Por suerte, a Pansy no le molesta.

* * *

Comienzos de octubre.

Esto equivale a quidditch. Vale, estoy de acuerdo, en Brasil y Argentina tienen futbol, en Francia y Nueva Zelanda tenemos rugby, en África el atletismo... Pues creo que en Inglaterra lo que predomina es el quidditch por encima, de encima, de todo. Ayer Draco estaba emocionado.

Al nacer en una familia de _money_, pero que mucho dinero, nuestro protagonista de Slytherin ha sido capaz de convencer a su padre para que se gaste un pastón en siete escobas de la última generación (que viene a ser algo así como comprar siete Ferraris). De este modo, Draco se ha pasado por el forro las pruebas de selección para buscadores y se ha metido en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin como un rey.

— ¿Vendrás a animarme mañana?

Levanto la cabeza del libro de Pociones. Estoy sentada en una alfombra de la sala común, al lado de la chimenea. A mi lado, Draco intenta hacer una redacción, sentado en una butaca. Está nervioso aunque intente disimularlo. Su primer entrenamiento por el morro y una nueva escoba que estrenar son dos hechos que ponen nervioso a cualquiera.

— Solo si al final del entreno me dejas montar en la Nimbus 2001.

— Mientras no te la cargues…

Se acerca a mí y me pellizca la nariz.

* * *

Estoy en las gradas del campo de quidditch.

Como comienza a hacer frío, me he hecho un hueco entre Crabbe y Gregory. Me he apinguinado de mala manera entre ellos.

— ¿Qué, Aswim? ¿Cómoda?— pregunta Crabbe.

— Calentita.

El chico se ha puesto rojo de golpe. Qué gracia.

Estamos atentos a las instrucciones de Marcus Flint cuando ¿quién aparece vestido de rojo chillón (mira que tienen poca clase)? El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, seguido, evidentemente, por el pelirrojo de Weasley (a conjunto, ahora que me fijo) y Granger.

Empiezan a hablar, así que Gregory, Crabbe y yo decidimos bajar a ver que les pasa a los toca narices.

Cuando llego, a pesar de todo, solo tengo ojos para una sola persona: alto, de espaldas anchas, ojos negros, negrísimos, posado atractivísimo. Oliver Wood lleva siendo finalista en nuestras conversas de chicas des de que comenzamos el curso. Pero jamás lo había visto con el equipo de capitán de tan cerca. Es surrealista: ¡tan guapo!

— Son buenas, ¿eh? —oigo en comentario de Draco des de mi nube. Presume de escobas nuevas—. Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podrían subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pagaría por ellas.

Hay que reconocer que las salidas de Draco son buenas.

A pesar de que me he quedado mirando a Wood como una adolescente tonta (¿no es eso lo que soy?), no se ha dado cuenta. Solo desvío la mirada cuando oigo la voz de Granger decirle a Draco, resumiendo, que en Gryffindor la gente no tiene que pagar siete Rolls Royce para entrar en el equipo.

— Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso. Todos entraron por su valía.

Que capulla, ¿no? Tiene toda la razón del mundo, pero podría callarse.

— Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Un _"aahhh"_ general se extiende por el equipo de Gryffindor.

Siendo sinceros, para mi "sangre sucia" no es un insulto tan horrible. En el curso pasado me explicaron lo que significa, y tampoco creo que sea tan tremendamente horroroso como para que los tres hermanos Weasley se abalancen contra Draco. Por suerte tenemos a Gregory, Crabbe, Flint y… caray, me tienen a mi que instintivamente me he metido ante Draco junto con los otros tres. Como pasar a través de la barrera-humana-Slytherin que hemos formado les será muy difícil, Ron Weasley saca su varita como si fuera la espada de Sandokan y apunta a Draco.

Demasiado rápido. No podemos hacer nada para desenvainar nuestras varitas cuando Dios castiga al pequeño de los Weasley, haciendo rebotar el hechizo contra él. Cinco segundos más tarde y el pelirrojo está en el suelo vomitando babosas marrones enormes como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Todos empezamos a reírnos. El chico se lo ha buscado él solo, por querer defender a la bocazas de Granger.

El entrenamiento vuelve a la normalidad, aunque Draco está más cabizbajo de lo que debería. Lástima, con lo ilusionado que estaba…

Terminan en dos horas, que me he pasado conversando con Gregory. Que bonito día el sábado. La niebla se ha levantado y ahora el campo parece más verde que nunca.

— ¡Aswim! ¡Aswim! ¿No querías probar la Nimbus?

Bajo corriendo. Qué emoción, voy a probar la escoba más moderna del mercado, es como aprender a conducir en un Hamer.

Dos segundos más tarde y estoy volando a toda velocidad sobre el césped. Parece que la escoba lea mi mente. Solo pensar en que quiero ir a la derecha, y voy hacia allí apenas un instante después.

* * *

El agua caliente cae sobre mi rostro. No existe nada mejor que una ducha calentita mientras fuera llueve. Siempre pienso esto cuando se dan las circunstancias. Después de lavarme el pelo, me siento en un banco desplegable que hay justo debajo de la ducha. Mmm… cierro los ojos. Quince segundos más tarde mi paz interior es interrumpida de golpe y sopetón.

— ¡Hola Aswim!

Pansy se instala en la ducha de al lado, cogiendo jabón para el pelo de los tarros que hay en la pared de la puerta y empezando a frotarse su cabello rubio.

— ¿Qué tal el quidditch?— me pregunta, con los ojos cerrados.

— Genial. Cuando han empezado ha llegado el equipo de Gryffindor y Granger le ha soltado a Draco que había comprado su acceso al puesto de buscador.

— ¿Y que ha hecho Draco?

— La ha llamado sangre sucia.

— ¿Y?

— El pequeño de los Weasley le ha ido a hacer un hechizo pero le ha rebotado.

Pansy se carcajea.

— Se lo tiene merecido, tanto él como la empollona de la Granger, por bocazas.

— Sí. ¿Y a qué no sabes quién estaba allí? Con la escoba al hombro y la capa de capitán…

— ¡Oliver Wood! Dios, tengo unas ganas de verlo en el partido… te prometo que me muero por verlo vestido así, volando con el viento azotándole la cara… Y aun así espero que pierda, claro.

— Pansy, tampoco te me pongas caliente, que enciendo el agua fría.

Las dos salimos riendo de la ducha.

Luego vamos a cenar, junto con Trody y Daphne.

Cuando estamos comiendo, llegan Theo y Zabini, que se sientan a nuestro lado.

Zabini no fue demasiado sociable con los chicos del curso el año pasado. Se relacionaba tal vez más con los de segundo, pero al parecer los del curso siguiente son más aburridos que nosotros, pues últimamente pulula mucho a nuestro alrededor.

Theo y yo acabamos antes. Así pues, nos dirigimos juntos a la sala común.

— ¿Qué opinas de Zabini?— me pregunta—. Estabas pensando en él antes, ¿verdad?

Me lo quedo mirando unos momentos con cara escéptica.

— Zabini no es un chico amable por naturaleza, que digamos. En un principio tuvo que forzarse por ser sociable, pero ahora parece que se ha dado cuenta de que Draco, o su padre, y él comparten muchas de las ideas que les han inculcado, y eso es perfecto para Zabini, pues va a adaptarse por fin. Tampoco se fía demasiado de la gente en general, pero creo que acabará por soltarse en uno o dos años.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porqué ahora está en la casa de Slytherin. Posiblemente cuando era más pequeño y vivía en su casa no tenía demasiados amigos. Es un chico muy poco infantil. Ahora que vive con gente de un carácter suyo parecido, en teoría, le será más fácil expresarse tal y como es.

— ¿Y por qué crees que el año pasado no se relacionaba ni un poco con nosotros?

— Por eso mismo: era el primer año. Alguien que nunca se ha relacionado con chicos de su edad necesita un tiempo para adaptarse. Si además ése alguien es ya de por si solitario ni te cuento. Y, si encima, le añades que no se fía de la gente, tienes a un Zabini que ha tardado un año en cogerle confianza al grupo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no se fía de la gente?

— Sus precavidos comentarios, su distancia con las chicas, la mirada… ¿de qué te ríes?

Theo se está riendo en mi jeto, mirando al suelo. Todavía no hemos llegado a la sala común y me quedo parada. Theo sigue caminando dos pasos más hasta que se da cuenta. Se gira, aun riendo. Me mira, aun riendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿De qué te ríes?— le miro con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Cómo levantas una sola ceja?

— Qué me digas porqué te ríes.

— Hombre Aswim… el año pasado te quejaste de que te había psicoanalizado de incógnito, pero es que lo que tú has hecho con Blasie es un análisis que te cagas…

Anda, pues es verdad.

— Anda, pues es verdad— repito mis pensamientos en voz alta.

— Sí, claro, ahora no disimules. Lo dije aquella vez: _"eres calculadora, analítica, lista y, además, eres curiosa"_— se está citando a si mismo, aquella vez en la lechucería.

Le suelto un improperio fingido y él me pellizca la nariz.

— Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo que Draco, así como mínimo te vería sonreír más a menudo.

— ¿Y que tengo que hacer yo, eh?

Con una mano le revuelvo el pelo cuando…

_FLASH._

Un flash me ha cegado como si fuera un conejo sorprendido por los faros de un coche.

— ¿Qué haces?

Hay un niño ante nuestro; es una monada, me recuerda a Charlie. Es pequeño, moreno, y tiene una sonrisa que ilumina el pasillo que conduce a las mazmorras. No, en realidad es la gigantesca cámara de fotografiar la que lo ha iluminado todo.

— ¿Qué haces?— repite Theo.

— Pues… una foto.

— Eso es evidente, niño. ¿Pero quién te ha dado permiso?

— Oh, nadie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto yo. El chaval es un Gryffindor y su sala común está en la otra punta del castillo.

— Es que me he fijado en vosotros a la hora de cenar y os he seguido. Luego me he escondido aquí para fotografiaros a lo natural…

— ¿Y por qué?— pregunta de nuevo Theo. Se está poniendo nervioso.

— Porqué vais a conjunto.

Theo y yo nos miramos: túnica horrible negra, camisa blanca, corbata plateada y verde. No me digas que vamos a conjunto…

— Es evidente que vamos a conjunto, niño, somos de la misma casa.

El Gryffindor se ríe, como si Theo fuera estúpido.

— No me refiero al uniforme. Es que tú— señala a Theo— tienes los ojos de color crema y el pelo oscuro y tú— me señala a mí— tienes los ojos negros y el pelo de color crema.

El ataque de risa de Theo es impresionante. Nunca lo había visto perder la clase y la sangre fría de forma tan ridícula.

— Aprovecha para huir, ahora que está de buen humor— le digo al niño, sorprendida.

— Bueno, si queréis la foto, me llamo Creevey.

Al parecer el chico me toma en serio, porque sale escopeteado en cuanto se presenta.

Theo y yo seguimos nuestro camino, él riéndose aun y yo con mi cara de escéptica. Llegamos a la sala común y nos sentamos en un sofá.

* * *

—… MacMillan le da mil patadas, Pansy— les digo.

— No es cierto, por muy bueno que esté, Wood tiene más clase.

Daphne interviene:

— Diggory. Diggory les da mil patadas a todos. Él si que tiene clase. Él si que tiene porte…

— Es gay, seguro.

Se me escapa la risa ante el comentario de Pansy.

Daphne se hace la ofendida. Trody sigue arremetiendo:

— Yo tengo uno nuevo…

— ¿Quién?— preguntamos todas. Algunas chicas de tercero se han unido a nuestra conversa, con comentarios un poco más picantes.

— Cormac McLaggen.

-—¡Cierto! ¡Está como un tren!— le doy la razón, es muy atractivo y mono. Con una sonrisa…

— Pero si lo supera Smith— dice Daphne.

— ¿Quién? ¿Zacharias Smith?— pregunta una de tercero— ¿El Hufflepuff? ¡Es un borde!

— Lo que pasa— nos explica otra de tercero— es que ella lo intentó el año pasado con Zacharias y le dio calabazas por ser una Slytherin.

— Gracias Aby, no te volveré a contar nada más— replica su amiga.

Todas nos reímos ante la falsa ofensa de Aby.

— ¿En serio te dio calabazas por ser Slytherin?

— "_Alguien que quiere ser mortífago no me interesa"_— nos explica, imitando el tono de voz de Smith—. Así tal cual me lo soltó.

— Que capullo.

— Sí, pero está bueno.

— Es verdad.

— ¿Y que os parece Marcus Belby?

— ¿El ricitos? ¡Ése quería decir yo antes! Está cachas como nadie.

— Pues— empieza otra chica de tercero— porqué no habéis conocido a…

— ¡Chicas!

En la otra punta de la sala común, los chicos de segundo y tercero, y algunos de cuarto, sentados en un grupo de sillones, nos miran con el semblante sombrío.

— ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de chicos?— pide Draco, en nombre de todos—. Nos estáis amargando la existencia.

— Eso, nos vamos a ir a la cama llorando con el autoestima por los suelos— dice uno de tercero.

Alguien lanza un cojín: del grupo de las chicas al de los chicos.

Tiro de salida para una batalla de media hora cronometrada.

Gracias a la cantidad de sofás, la sala común de Slytherin está llena de cojines. Vuelan por todas partes, arrasando con todo lo que encuentran delante. Trody y yo nos hemos aliado: parapetadas detrás del sofá más largo, lanzamos los cojines que nos llegan como si estuviéramos en una trinchera. Pero alguien se ha infiltrado detrás y me ha tapado la cara con un cojín mientras otro me coge por detrás y me arrastra por los suelos.

— ¡Trody! ¡Refuerzos! ¡S.O.S! ¡Trody, sorda, refuerzos!— me carcajeo.

Al otro lado del sofá, oigo a Trody:

— ¡Aswim! ¡Me han tocado! ¡Aswim! ¡Estoy herida!

El que me ha arrastrado por los suelos se ha cansado, porque me ha sentado en el suelo y me ha cogido por detrás, inmovilizándome por completo.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Exijo un consejo de guerra!

— ¡Tengo un prisionero! ¡Tengo un prisionero del clan de los rebeldes!— exclama Gregory.

Draco, delante de mí, me tapa la cara con un cojín.

— ¡Suplique perdón! ¡Terrorista!

Esto ya es la gota que colma el vaso. Me estoy apunto de mear de risa. Gregory me estruja entre sus brazos y Draco sigue con lo de terrorista.

— ¡Que me ahogo!— digo entre carcajadas.

A eso que la amiga de Aby, Samantha, empieza a hacerle cosquillas a Draco, cuando se oye la voz del prefecto bramar:

— ¿¡Pero que hacéis!

Ellis, un angelical chico alto de cara firme, pelo negro y ojos café oscuro, nos mira con su habitual cara de cabreado. Es respaldado por la prefecta, Nolee, una chica asiática de ojos hazel. Ambos cursan sexto.

— Ya me estáis recogiendo toda esta pocilga en un minuto, ¡ya!

Si no fuera porqué tenemos doce, trece y catorce años, parecería que estamos en el servicio militar. Entre los dos prefectos y el capitán del equipo de quidditch, vamos a crecer más rectos que Snape. A las ocho estamos todos en la cama, como castigo.

* * *

31 de octubre. Halloween.

En Normandía nunca lo celebramos. Y el año pasado con el lío que entró el profesor Quirrell al comedor chillando como un loco y nos dijo que había _"¡un troool en las mazmoooorras!"_ me pasé la primera fiesta de Halloween de mi vida en la sala común, comiendo pastelitos en forma de calabaza de contrabando.

Éste año la celebración me ha demostrado que no hace falta vestirse de friki e ir pidiendo caramelos por las puertas para divertirse en Halloween. Después de la cena (básicamente chucherías y dulces) han retirado la mesa del gran comedor y ha entrado un grupo de música (éstos sí que son frikis). Como no sé bailar, porqué no hay manera de saber moverme al ritmo de la música, me he unido al grupo que se encontraba en mi misma situación. Entre ellos estaba Justin Finch-Fletchley que, al ser hijo de muggles, les ha enseñado a todos como bailar una conga. Al principio nadie quería hacer el pena de tal forma, pero creo que al ver a una Slytherin cogiéndole por las caderas (esa soy yo) mientras él iba haciendo el idiota les ha ayudado un poco a coger confianza.

Luego la música ha parado, y Dumbledore nos ha hecho ponernos a cada uno bajo una de las miles de calabazas que había flotando en el techo. Las calabazas han petado y de ellas ha caído un regalo para cada uno. A mi me ha caído el muñeco de un murciélago, que parece una pelota de tenis con alas y nariz de cerdo. Crabbe me ha dicho que sirve "para ambientar la habitación según lo requiera la situación". No lo he entendido muy bien, la verdad.

El mejor regalo, sin duda, es el que se ha llevado Trody: lo más parecido que tienen los magos a una grabadora con voz distorsionada.

— ¡Que guay! Así podrás grabar declaraciones de testigos protegidos.

A Trody se le queda cara de _"¿qué dice ésta?"._

Estamos volviendo todos en masa hacia nuestra sala común: los de Slytherin y los de Hufflepuff deberíamos quedarnos más abajo, pero nadie tiene ganas. Así pues, todo ocurre de golpe y con la máxima expectación posible.

El suelo del corredor está lleno de agua, el gato del conserje se encuentra muerto, colgado de forma horrible por la cola. Pero eso no es lo peor: en la pared, escrito con lo que parece sangre: _"La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero, temed"._ Y, en medio de ésta escena tan gore, los tres fantásticos: Potter, Weasley y Granger.

Pasa todo muy rápido, así que, de un bramido, Dumbledore nos manda a todos a la cama.

Se ha acabado el día de Halloween con un mal rollo que te cagas.

— ¿Qué es la cámara de los secretos?— les pregunto a las chicas, cuando ya estamos acostadas.

Ninguna lo sabe. Daphne está asustada, Pansy cree que ha sido todo una broma y Trody ha cogido a Bruce, su gato negro, lo ha enrollado en su capa y lo ha dejado al lado de su cojín.

— Tal vez haya algún gaticida por el castillo— se excusa.


	4. Salazar Slytherin y su heredero

* * *

¡Hola! Siento la tardanza. Bueno, si el otro capítulo decepcionó un poco porqué, al fin y al cabo, no pasaba nada, éste os va a gustar un poco más. Me gustaría ir dejando claras las relaciones entre los personajes entre éste y el siguiente capítulo, así que... bueno, si no quedan claras, o os gustan, o mejorariais otra parte, ¡ya sabeis! (traduccion: reviews, por favor jaja). Vaya, espero que os guste mucho, que me he dejado los cuernos buscando apellidos originales para los nuevos nombres. Y por cierto, algun dia (algun lejano dia), aprendere a responder las reviews que me dejan, porque no tengo ni idea de como se hacen, y eso que son lo que mas me motiva para seguir escribiendo.

PD: este capitulo es para Erin y Gunnar que siempre se despertaban a ésas horas y, pobrecillos, los hice sufrir mucho hasta alcanzar su felicidad.

* * *

**IV. Los problemas que nos causaron Salazar Slytherin y su heredero**

Estoy sola caminando por un pasillo. El suelo lleno de agua, como la otra vez. Solo se oyen mis pasos, escandalosos comparados con un suave goteo que empieza ahora.

Cae una gota, otra, otra y otra… intento localizar el lugar de donde sale el ruido. Camino por el pasillo largo, muy largo y, al final, ante una pared de hierro, del techo caen las gotas. Miro hacia abajo y, entonces, me doy cuenta que las gotas son de sangre. Primero son pequeñas, pero luego empieza a gotear del techo blanco un torrente de sangre que cae ante mi. Me giro de golpe, para huir de esta escena tan grotesca, cuando veo un chico justo delante. Es guapo, de unos ojos negros tan bonitos e inexpresivos que me pasaría toda la vida mirándolo. Y entonces, me doy cuenta que voy a morir.

Me incorporo de golpe, ahogando de forma prolongada un grito.

Estoy entre las sábanas, empapada de sudor. Menuda pesadilla, maldita pintada.

Miro el reloj, son las 5:42.

Vuelvo a estirarme, pero sé de sobras que no voy a dormirme, así que me ducho, me visto y bajo a la sala común.

Theo está allí.

- ¿A que hora te despiertas?- le pregunto.

- Normalmente a las seis, pero hoy me he despertado a las dos y cincuenta y ocho y ya no he podido dormirme más.

Me siento a su lado.

- ¿Qué lees?

- Biografía de Salazar Slytherin. He ido hace un par de horas a la biblioteca y lo he cogido.

No sé como lo ha hecho Theo, pues la biblioteca está más que cerrada a estas horas, pero da igual. Lo que me interesa en estos momentos es saber…

- ¿Qué es la Cámara de los Secretos?- señalo el título del capítulo que Theo lee.

- Es… ¿te lo explico?

- Si lo he preguntado…- respondo, obviamente quiero saberlo.

- Bueno… eh… Hogwarts se fundó hace unos mil años ¿lo sabías? Sus fundadores fueron cuatro: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. De aquí los nombres de las cuatro casas. Como la época en la que fundaron el castillo los magos eran perseguidos por todas partes… es evidente que lo ubicaron lejos de las poblaciones no mágicas… Esto… Durante los orígenes de Hogwarts los cuatro fundadores buscaron los alumnos ellos mismos pero… Al parecer Salazar Slytherin, desconfiado, quería ser más selectivo con los alumnos. No se fiaba de aquellos nacidos de muggles, pues al parecer muchos de sus padres habían traicionado a la comunidad mágica e incluso a sus hijos, declarándolos hechiceros y librándolos a los muggles más radicales. Es por eso que Slytherin declaró que no enseñaría a hijos de muggles, a sangres sucia, vaya. Y un día, se peleó con Godric Gryffindor…

- Ah, que originales- ironizo.

- Sí, al parecer la competitividad y el odio viene de mucho antes que nosotros… Bueno pues, después de pelearse, Slytherin abandonó la escuela, aunque muchos dicen que Gryffindor lo expulsó. Hasta aquí es todo cierto, pero cuentan las leyendas que antes de partir, obligado o no, Slytherin construyó la Cámara de los Secretos, escondida en Hogwarts y desconocida para todo el mundo. Según éste… mito, solo el heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara y purgar el colegio de los hijos de muggles.

- ¿Purgar?- esto parece la inquisición.

- Se dice que la cámara contiene un monstruo, como una bestia, que matará a todos aquellos no dignos de ser educados aquí y que solo el heredero podrá controlar.

- ¿Un monstruo que solo puede controlar el heredero de Slytherin? ¿Qué será? ¿Una serpiente gigante?

Theo me mira fijamente.

- No digas tonterías, esto es un asunto muy serio. Si realmente la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta…

- No te preocupes, Theo. Seguro que el que ha pintado las paredes es un idiota. Por no ser cierto, las letras no estaban escritas ni con sangre de verdad…

Pero Theo ya no me está escuchando. El tío se ha quedado frito con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. ¿Está roncando? Ah, cuando se vuelve natural, éste chico pierde todo su encanto de golpe.

* * *

Queda entonces afirmado, reafirmado y requeteafirmado, escrito en letras mayúsculas y pintado en verde esmeralda que los Slytherins somos los malos, malvados, realmente malos. Porqué además de macabros, astutos y estúpidos, somos racistas, muggleófonos o como se llame aquel que tiene fobia a los muggles y, claro, también fachas. La purria de la purria. Educación mala para la sociedad, carácter despreciable… Esto no es igualdad. Todas las casas deberíamos ser iguales pero a nuestro fundador le dio la perra de matar a la crianza mala para su perfecto mundo de sangre limpísima.

Ahora no es que los profesores nos tengan manía. No; ahora nos odian.

Ahora no es que los demás alumnos nos miren mal. No; directamente nos esquivan la mirada, nos temen, nos miran mal des de detrás… como si fuéramos a matarlos con solo el poder de nuestros ojos.

- ¿Vosotros que opináis?- les pregunto.

Estamos todos en la sala común, sentados en silencio alrededor del fuego.

Silencio, silencio y más silencio.

- Eh… no contestéis todos a la vez, que no os oigo- ironizo, rato después de que nadie me haya dicho nada.

Theo me mira escéptico, la cara de Pansy no es amigable y Gregory me mira solo un momento, "no hagas preguntas ahora".

Me levanto. No hay nada que hacer aquí. Salgo fuera de la sala común, una paseada me vendrá bien.

A eso que ya estoy en el vestíbulo, cuando alguien me alcanza por detrás.

- ¡Aswim!

Me ha cogido la mano y, al girarme, están los ojos oscuros más vidriosos que he visto en mi vida. Zabini.

- ¿Zabini?

- Aswim, te voy a explicar algo, ¿vale? Pero no le digas nada a nadie.

- Sí, claro, a nadie.

Estoy un poco parada ante la reacción del negro.

- Mejor salimos fuera, no es conveniente hablar aquí.

Así pues, doy la paseada con él.

- Aswim… lo que quiero explicarte es lo siguiente: en la casa de Slytherin hay muchos hijos de padres que, en sus tiempos, fueron mortífagos. Los padres de Crabbe, Gregory, Draco, Nott… el padre de la prefecta, Nolee Mulciber, es partidario del Señor Tenebroso y se cree que lucha todavía por el regreso de los demás mortífagos… En Slytherin hay muchos partidarios del Señor Tenebroso. Lo que relaciona esto con la Cámara de los Secretos y el heredero de Slytherin son las ideas. Para Slytherin, una idea principal para mejorar la sociedad de magos y el mundo en general era eliminar los sangre sucia y los muggles. El Señor Tenebroso usó parte de ésas ideas para crear su ideología que, efectivamente, va totalmente en contra de los sangre sucia y los muggles. Por eso mismo…

- Los padres de muchos Slytherins están a favor de que el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos se cargue a los sangre sucia- sintetizo.

- Exacto.

Que montaña de mierda más grande se ha formado en mi cabeza.

- ¿Sabes que, Blaise?- le suelto. Anda que esto de llamar por el nombre con tanta confianza, ¿porqué será?

- Dime.

- Cuando el monstruo malvado se haya cargado todos los hijos de muggles en Hogwarts, matará a todos los Hufflepuffs por inútiles. Luego matará a los Gryffindors por creídos. Luego a los Ravenclaws ya por el ansia de matar y cargarse a todo el castillo. Y cuando solo queden Slytherins en Hogwarts… vendrá y se me comerá a mi, básicamente porqué…

- ¿Porqué te gusta Freddy Mercury?

¡Anda la osa!

- ¿Y cómo sabes tu eso?

El chico sonríe. Su sonrisa es extraña, no muy amable pero sí sincera, o como mínimo lo intenta.

- Aquella vez que trajiste los pósters i las fotografías famosas… Verás… eh…- éste chico tiene serios problemas para expresarse- Uno de los ex maridos de mi madre fue un muggle. Lo tuve como padrastro de mis seis a mis nueve años y, claro, le gustaba mucho la música. Me aficionó al grupo de Queen, a los Beatles…

Que fuerte, Blaise Zabini conoce los Bealtes.

- Siento ser indiscreta…- sí que lo siento, pero la curiosidad puede más:- pero, ¿a que te refieres cuando dices "uno de los ex maridos de mi madre"?

- Ah…- el chico se ríe.

¡Se está riendo! Que fuerte, hoy descubro que Blaise puede reírse, que le gusta Queen y que los padres de mis amigos son ex terroristas.

- Mi madre se ha casado muchas veces, muchas.

No sé a lo que se referirá con "muchas veces". Cuatro? Catorce?

- Mi padre biológico murió aun cuando mi madre estaba preñada…

- Oh, lo siento.

¿Qué pasa que en Slytherin somos todos huérfanos o que?

- Tranquila, es lo que les ocurre a la mayoría de los que se casan con mi madre.

Glups, pobrecillos…

* * *

El martes, Napoleón llega con una carta que me hace ser la chica más desgraciada de mundo durante el resto del día.

_Querida Aswim,_

_siento mucho darte ésta noticia por correo,_

- ¿Quién se ha muerto?

_pero no podrás pasar éstas vacaciones de Navidad con nosotros. Deberás quedarte en la escuela._

- ¿¡Quééé!?- mi grito desgarrador se oye por todo el Gran Comedor.

_Tu tío ha sido seleccionado para dar a conocer en una prestigiosa conferencia en un hospital de Japón sus avances en_

Y escrito en la letra de mi tío:

_ecrofungulosis niponéica oral_

Y luego mi tía sigue escribiendo:

_y partiremos hacia Osaka el día nueve. Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad. ¿Pero sabes qué? Como compensación, Edmund y yo hemos decidido que volveremos a Japón por vacaciones de Pascua contigo._

¿Japón? Que guay…

_Charlie te manda besos y dice que te hecha de menos. ¿Cómo te van los estudios? ¿Tan bien como a principio de curso? Esperamos que si. Un beso muy fuerte de parte de todos._

_Marie_

Pego un golpetazo en la mesa y Napoleón, indignado, va a refugiarse junto a Theo.

- ¿Malas noticias, Aswim?- pregunta Theo, sentado delante de mi.

- ¿Malas? Mi tío se va a dar una conferencia a Japón sobre la _ecrofungulosis niponéica oral_- leo la palabra.

- ¿Y eso significa que…?

Suspense, expectación.

- Significa que me voy a quedar en Hogwarts por vacaciones.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en el rostro de Theo.

* * *

Primer partido del año: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

¿Y por qué no Slytherin vs. Gryffindor? Ah, lo había olvidado, que nosotros nos cargamos a los muggles…

Ésa mañana (pero mañana de verdad, pronto que se dice pronto), alguien nos acompaña en la sala común a Theo y a mi: Draco. Draco estaba allí antes que Theo, según me ha dicho éste y de hecho sospechamos que se ha quedado toda la noche en la misma butaca.

- Vamos Draco, lo harás bien, lo harás genial- le está diciendo Theo cuando llego.

- Pero… ¿y si Granger tiene razón? ¿Y si no tengo talento?

Theo y yo nos miramos, porqué el rubiales se está mirando las rodillas.

- La estúpida de Granger si que no tiene talento para nada- le suelto- Es una empollona y ya está. Y tu, Draco, llevas toda la vida volando en escoba.

- Sí, pero…

Cincuenta minutos más tarde Draco sigue igual.

Miro con desesperación a Theo y luego se me enciende la bombilla.

Me planto de pié ante Draco y lo abrazo.

Cuando dejo que respire, el chico está más rojo que un tomate.

- Eh… gracias- me dice, despegando la cara de mi vientre.

- Sé que lo harás bien. Ahora vamos a desayunar.

Y cuando estoy dispuesta a seguir a Draco, Theo me coge por el hombro.

- Yo también quiero un abrazo de ésos- me dice, con fingido (¿fingido?) rencor.

- El día que estés nervioso, yo te estrujo Theo.

Perdemos el partido.

¿Por qué siempre perdemos ÉL partido?

Entre Draco insultando a Potter, una bludger persiguiendo a Potter y Lockhart intentando curar a Potter, el panorama no puede ser peor.

Nos vamos a acostar chafados, desmoralizados y cansados.

* * *

Un chico pálido me mira. Es guapo, de unos ojos negros tan bonitos e inexpresivos que me pasaría toda la vida mirándolo. Me doy cuenta que mis pies están mojados con algo que no es agua; voy descalza. Miro al chico de nuevo.

- ¿Quién… eres?- le pregunto. Y mi voz suena extraña.

El chico articula unas palabras, sin pronunciarlas: "¿Quién eres tu?", dicen sus labios.

Y, de pronto, siento miedo. No recuerdo mi nombre.

El chico vuelve a mover los labios: "¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Lo miro con terror. A mis pies, la sangre se mueve. Detrás suyo se empieza a distinguir una sombra. Y entonces, me doy cuenta que voy a morir.

Muerdo la almohada para no gritar. Son las cinco de la mañana y sé, lo sé de sobras, que no me voy a dormir. Pero cuando bajo a la sala común, duchada, vestida y con el miedo del sueño evaporado, me encuentro a dos personas más en ella: Theo, evidentemente, y Ellis, el prefecto.

- Que madrugadora, Gagarin- me dice. Está leyendo un libro.

"Sí, no tengo otra cosa que hacer que levantarme a las cinco de la mañana para ver el amanecer" pienso.

- Y tu también.

- ¿Qué hacéis tan pronto aquí?- les pregunto.

Ellis me enseña un libro y Theo se encoge de hombros.

- Llevo unos días con unas pesadillas…- le comento a Theo.

Él me mira sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

¿Qué pasa? ¿Un Slytherin no puede tener pesadillas?

- Nada, no tienes cara de ser una chica a la que normalmente acosen las pesadillas.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Decídelo tu.

- Estos ambiguos comentarios tuyos son mortales.

- Tu sarcasmo es peor.

Ah, genial, ahora soy sarcástica.

…

…

Anda, pues es verdad.

Durante el desayuno, la noticia corre como un buscador tras la snitch: el pequeñajo fotógrafo de Gryffindor, Creevey, ha sido petrificado tal y como le ocurrió al gato del conserje.

* * *

Jueves por la tarde.

La balanza de latón se queda inmóvil ante mi después de una vacilación casi imperceptible.

- Una medida perfecta, Gagarin- comenta Snape a mis espaldas, observando como tiro el _petrahirox_ en el caldero humeante.

Normalmente Snape se pasa la clase haciendo comentarios sobre lo terriblemente patosos que son los Gryffindors, encabezados en un ranking de cagadas por Neville Longbottom. Pero de vez en cuando también deja escapar algunas frases de aprobación hacia algún Slytherin que no sea Draco.

- Así. La densidad también es perfecta- me dice- No como la suya Potter, ¿qué es tanto líquido? ¿Cómo estaba la balanza cuando tiró el _petrahirox_? ¿Y Longbottom? Esto parece un bloque de hielo… ¡cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por éste desastre!

Draco se ríe, Weasley pone cara de cagarse en su madre en cualquier momento, a Neville Longbottom se le escapa la lagrimilla…

Sí, esto parece más normal.

Pero de pronto… ¡Shiuuu! Xof ¡Pam! ¡¡Splash!

Delante de mi, el caldero de Gregory ha estallado. Su enorme espalda me ha hecho de parapeto para la explosión de líquido que ha salpicado a todo quisqui.

Un segundo más tarde, y Gregory e stá más ciego que un topo y tiene unas manos… unas zarpas gigantescas.

- ¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO!- grita Snape-. Los que hayan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados. Y cuando averigüe quién ha hecho esto…

Acompaño a Gregory hacia la mesa del profesor, porqué tiene las manos tan infladas que…

- Pareces un globo enorme, Gregory- le digo, para calmarlo un poco y quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Cuando te rompieron la nariz no te dije que parecías una moqueta roja mojada- me responde con voz ahogada.

- Éste golpe bajo te lo perdono porqué también tienes la lengua hinchada, que si no… Como pesas Gregory, tendrías que empezar a hacer ejercicio…

Me ha costado llevarlo cuatro metros hasta la mesa de Snape, que ya ha curado a todo el mundo. Cuando estamos todos de nuevo firmes, formando ante nuestros calderos, va hacia el de Gregory y saca una bengala quemada.

Silencio sepulcral.

Ostia… la que se va a montar como Snape descubra quién ha hinchado a sus predilectos Slytherins. Cuando habla, da más miedo que nunca.

- Si averiguo quién ha arrojado esto- susurra como una serpiente maldiciendo- Me aseguraré de que lo expulsen.

Salimos cagados de miedo cuando la campana suena.

Camino por el pasillo cuando alguien me coge por detrás y me levanta en vilo unos instantes.

- ¡Soy el terrorífico globo de la maldición de la poción estallada…!

- Yo lo dejaría en "el terrorífico globo"- le respondo a Gregory, cuando me deja en el suelo.

- Que te den, Aswim, con lo comprensivo que fui yo…- me mira con enojo.

- Oh, vamos Gregory, solo ha sido una pequeña broma para quitarle leña al asunto.

- Sí, claro, como tu tenías la enorme espalda de Gregory ante ti, no te ha pasado nada- se queja Daphne, a la que se le han hinchado solamente un par de dedos.

* * *

Una semana más tarde del incidente, ya bautizado como: "El día en que los Slytherins se hicieron más grandes", Trody me coge de la mano y me planta ante un pergamino en el tablón de anuncios.

- ¡Un club de duelo! Esta noche- me resume.

- ¿Quieres ir?

- Claro que quiero ir.

- ¿Para qué?- pregunta Pansy, sentada en una sillón de la sala común- Somos Slytherins, ningún monstruo va a comernos.

- Déjate de humor negro, Pansy, que te mueres de ganas de probarlo.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

Después de una perfecta demostración donde Snape ha hecho volar por los aires a Lokchart, ambos se están poniendo a hacer parejas.

Bueno, en realidad Lockhart las hace y Snape las deshace.

Draco, que está muy cerca de Crabbe, ha sido arrancado de las garras de su protector para ir a parar a las garras de Potter.

Trody se agarra a mi brazo cuando ve que Snape la mira, pero él dice:

- La señorita Granger que se ponga con Bulstrode.

Pobre Trody, está tan enfadada que ni siquiera le devuelve la sonrisa a Granger.

Pansy tiene la suerte de haberse escondido con Daphne detrás de la recién pareja de Neville Longbottom y Justin Finch-Fletchley. Gregory y Crabbe van juntos, y Theo ha acabado con Blaise.

Siempre puedo luchar con mi doble personalidad, solo hace falta buscarla.

- ¿Gagarin? ¿No tienes pareja?- me pregunta Lockhart.

Me coge por el hombro y me lleva para buscar a alguien.

Oh, Dios, que guapo es. Noto el tacto de sus suaves dedos sobre mi hombro. Huele a… huele a elegancia. No miro por donde caminamos, lo miro a él. Es tan guapo… es tan surrealista que un hombre tan guapo me tenga cogida, aunque sea por un hombro… No me mira, pero da igual. Luego me suelta.

- Bueno, ya está… mucha suerte, Gagarin- y me guiña un ojo.

¡Oh! ¡Por todos los Mister Universo! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan sexy?

Un segundo más tarde, cuando aterrizo en el mundo real, me veo rodeada de Hufflepuffs.

Ante mi hay una chica de trenzas claras que me mira nerviosa y un poco asustada. Al lado, una pareja formada por Ernie MacMillan y otra chica, creo que una tan Bones, me miran con hostilidad. Al otro lado, Zacharías Smith, aquel chico borde pero tan atractivo del que siempre hablan las de tercero, me mira como si fuera a comerme. Mira que el único Hufflepuff al que le caigo bien, Justin, esté al otro lado del comedor con Neville…

- Hola- saludo a mi compañera de duelo- Soy Aswim Gagarin.

Le tiendo la mano, pero la chica está tan nerviosa que ni se ha dado cuenta. Por no reaccionar ni siquiera me dice como se llama.

Miro a mi alrededor, y me encuentro con MacMillan o, mejor dicho, con la ira de MacMillan.

- Se llama Hannah Abbot- me dice. No: me gruñe.

- Gracias- le digo.

Ah, que duro va a ser esto. ¿Qué hago? Si ataco a Abbot, los de Hufflepuff se abalanzarán sobre mi. Si no la ataco, perderé.

De pronto, Smith se acerca a Abbot y le susurra algo al oído que no oigo.

¿Un hechizo? Por Dios… ¿y yo que hago?

-… ningún accidente- dice la voz de Lockhart- Una, dos y… tres.

Abbot dice en voz alta un hechizo y me apunta. Pero yo ya estoy lista.

- _Impedimenta_.

Una vez Snape nos dijo a Pansy y a mi, mientras ella intentaba realizar un hechizo, que no hace falta gritar las palabras: "La potencia de la magia vendrá dada por la concentración y la determinación".

Concentrada no sé, pero mi determinación ha sido tan fuerte, que el escudo invisible es enorme. Incluso el rayo de luz ha salido rebotado y Abbot se ha tambaleado en el suelo antes de caerse hacia delante. Iba a socorrerla, pero el escudo me lo impide. Por otra parte, MacMillan ha ido a ayudarla y también se ha estampado contra el muro transparente, cayéndose de forma ridícula.

Bones, Susan Bones, ahora lo recuerdo, me mira aterrorizada, y Smith se ha apartado para mirarme fijamente. Al parecer todos los Hufflepuffs estaban tan preocupados por Abbot que no han ejecutado sus hechizos para vigilara.

- Genial- murmuro.

Mis Slytherins no me quieren. Lo demuestra el hecho de que Trody esté agarrando a Granger por el cuello mientras la otra le tira del pelo. ¿Querrá quedarse con un mechón de recuerdo? Draco y Potter… bueno, ellos siempre han estado enamorados. Crabbe y Gregory están los dos mirándose fijamente, sin rivalidad alguna: nunca dejarán de ser iguales. Daphne está sentada en el suelo, con una mano en la nariz y Pansy la tiene cogida por los hombros.

- ¿Impedimenta?

La voz de Snape me congela la sangre. Lo único que falta en éstos momentos es que apruebe la forma "monstruosamente Slytherin" con la que he atacado a Abbot.

- Bien hecho, la mejor defensa se ha convertido en un ataque…

Lo dicho.

El club de duelo acaba peor de lo que ya está. Al parecer, a Justin Finch-Fletchley lo ha atacado una serpiente conjurada por un Slytherin y guiada por Potter. Así que todos los Hufflepuffs van a socorrer ha su amigo, que ha salido pitando del comedor. Smith me ha dejado un recuerdo, pues cuando se ha ido se ha encargado de darme un golpe con el hombro.

Vale, estoy harta.

Como Smith vuelva a tocarme un pelo, lo mato.

* * *

Da igual que Potter, el que habla con las serpientes, sea un Gryffindor. A los Slytherins nos seguirán odiando porqué… no es que Potter sea un Gryffindor malo. No: es que Potter es el heredero de Slytherin.

Y al día siguiente, por la tarde, en medio del pasillo, ante nosotros, Potter ha petrificado a Justin. El ambiente en el colegio se vuelve gris. Nadie se ríe como antes en la sala común, y he dejado de ir con Gregory a la biblioteca, tal y como hemos hecho siempre. Draco se vuelve cada vez más violento en sus comentarios racistas, seguramente por lo que le escribe su padre, aunque por suerte Trody y Gregory están ahí para decirle que se calle.

* * *

- ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto al chico. Es guapo, de unos ojos negros tan bonitos e inexpresivos que me pasaría toda la vida mirándolo.

Y él articula con los labios: "¿Quién eres tu?".

Detrás suyo, se forman unas sombras. Tengo los pies descalzo rodeados en sangre. Me fijo en que el chico va completamente vestido, y la sangre pasa a su alrededor sin rozarlo. Estoy aterrorizada por algo, pero no sé que es. Mis piernas tiemblan, y la cabeza me duele. Detrás del chico, dos sombras difuminadas se acercan. Son terroríficas, pues van vestidas con un susurro. Y, de pronto, los veo.

Un niño, pequeño, desnudo. Su piel está manchada de sangre. Tiene cortes por todas partes y sus ojos… Una convulsión se asoma a mi cuerpo. El niño tiene los ojos completamente quemados, con un rastro de sangre y pus alrededor de las cuencas vacías.

La figura de al lado solo muestra el cuerpo de un chico de pelo rizado. Poco a poco se forma hasta que otro chico de ojos quemados y piel llena de cortes me mira con las cuencas vacías…

El nombre de Justin queda ahogado entre las sábanas mientras me tapo la boca para no gritar.

Ésta vez el sueño era demasiado real… horrible. Justin. Y el niño… Creevey. Era Creevey. Los escalofríos se me pasan unos minutos más tarde. Estoy harta de pesadillas.

Esta mañana, cuando bajo a la sala común, no solo me encuentro con Theo. Ellis, el prefecto, se encuentra una vez más allí, pero no lee. Se mira las rodillas fijamente. Hay otras dos más personas: un chico de tercero, un tal Karl Haddon, y Aby Goleman, la chica de tercero amiga de Samantha. Ambos se abrazan.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto a Theo, sentándome a su lado.

Theo no me mira.

- He tenido una pesadilla- dice.

Joder, al parecer éstos ataques nos afectan a los dos.

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y me levanto.

- ¿Dónde vas?- me pregunta Theo, con la voz apagada y preocupada.

- A ver a Justin Finch-Fletchley a la enfermería.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para mirarle a los ojos.

La respuesta deja a Theo tan petrificado (maldita palabra) que no se mueve.

Son las seis de la mañana, así que teóricamente no debería andar por aquí, pero da igual.

Cuando llego a la enfermería, eso si, hay alguien más.

Un chico alto, de espaldas enormes, está agachado junto a la cama donde Justin está petrificado. Ernie MacMillan.

- ¿Hola?

Soy idiota. No recordaba que formo parte de la casa Slytherin.

MacMillan me mira con los ojos rojos y me ladra:

- ¿Y tu que quieres?

Está llorando.

Oh, santo cielo, está llorando.

¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo voy a consolar a algo así?

MacMillan se convulsiona fuerte y esconde la cara entre las manos.

Mierda.

- MacMillan, ¿puedo ayudarte?

- ¡Piérdete!

Yo creo que éste chico tiene un ataque de ansiedad o algo así. No deja de temblar.

- MacMillan, quiero ayudarte.

Me acerco a él.

- ¡Largo! Déjame, yo…

El chico está sentado en el suelo, al lado de la mesita de noche de Justin y llora y llora…

Me acerco más.

- Déjame en paz. Tu y todos los Slytherins sois monstruos. Mira a Justin, él confiaba que tu fueras distinta a los demás cuando le dije que fuera con cuidado y ahora…

- MacMillan, no le he hecho daño a Justin.

- Mientes. El heredero de Slytherin puede ser Potter, pero también Malfoy o incluso tu. Mátame ahora si quieres- vuelve a llorar.

- No puedo matar a nadie, ni quiero hacerlo. Solo venía para… ver a Justin.

- No te vas a acercar a él.

- Por favor.

Sé que esto no va conmigo pero… me arrodillo para que mis ojos estén a la altura de los de MacMillan y levanto las palmas un poco.

- Ernie MacMillan, mírame por favor- el chico se sorbe los mocos y lo hace- ¿Me estás mirando? ¿Tu crees que yo podría matar a alguien?

El chico se deja caer hacia un lado y rompe de nuevo a llorar.

Lo abrazo antes de que caiga contra el suelo.

- Oh, Aswim, no quiero que Justin muera… por favor, no quiero que muera…- dice sollozando, cogiéndose a mi espalda.

- Tranquilo, no va a morir- lo abrazo con más fuerza.

- De verdad que no quiero que le pase nada, Aswim yo… oh, yo lo quiero mucho… no quiero que le pase nada…

- No le va a pasar nada a nadie, ya verás como no.

Y miro a Justin. Sus ojos no están quemados, ni tiene la piel llena de cortes. Está bien, solo en una especie de coma que durará unos meses más. Estos meses, a MacMillan, se le van a hacer eternidades.

* * *

Los días siguientes son horribles.

Tengo pesadillas cada dos por tres, y me cuesta dormir.

Y cuando llegan las vacaciones, tengo que quedarme en el maldito castillo. Trody, Daphne, Theo, Blaise y Pansy se van. La casa Slytherin siempre se queda vacía por vacaciones. Debe de ser porqué nuestros padres nos quieren mucho.

Después de la cena de Navidad, dejo a Crabbe y Gregory atacando un bizcocho con toda su alma y me largo a la sala común.

Hace frío y me siento junto a la chimenea.

A mi lado, una chica de cuarto observa el fuego con la mirada completamente ida.

- ¿Qué te encuentras mal?- le pregunto, con voz cansada.

Tiene la cara completamente pálida y unas impresionantes ojeras alrededor de los ojos azules.

- Hace… días que no duermo bien.

Somos dos.

- ¿Y eso?- me arriesgo a preguntar.

- Pesadillas, es horrible.

Jo-der.

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que yo también las tengo?

- Te preguntaría si tu también sueñas con los dos alumnos petrificados.

Mierda. Aquí pasa algo raro. Esto ya no son pesadillas infantiles por miedo a que el colmilludo monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos se me coma.

Prefiero no decírselo a la chica, para que tampoco se asuste.

Me mareo. Esta vez nadie me ha roto la nariz pero me mareo.

Han entrado Gregory, Crabbe y Draco.

- ¡Gregory!- lo llamo, pero no reacciona- ¡Gregory!

Ni caso. ¿Qué le ocurre?

Me siento al lado de Draco, un poco apartada, sin decir nada, y cierro los ojos. La voz de Draco me taladra los oídos.

-… pues id a la enfermería y dadles a todos esos sangre sucia una patada de mi parte…- ¿qué coño está diciendo el muy idiota? Me levantaría para darle una patada en la boca, pero no puedo moverme, estoy muy cansada.- Mi padre dice… un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ése… Mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre… dice que… sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez… Espero que sea Granger…

¿Por qué Gregory no dice nada? Draco se está pasando, se esta pasando con sus comentarios. Cuando dice cosas tan horribles Gregory le para los pies. Esta vez no. ¿Qué le pasa?

- … mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta sangre sucia…

No conozco al padre de Draco y ya me cae mal, ¿por qué será?

- Y mi padre también dice…

Subo a mi habitación, no lo soporto.

Me estiro, vestida y con los zapatos aun puestos, y me duermo.

* * *

Cada noche veo sangre, muertos quemados y monstruos horribles en mis sueños. Todas las noches lo mismo, hasta que llega febrero.

"¿Quién eres?"

- No lo sé- respondo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

- ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- le pregunto al chico. Es guapo, de unos ojos negros tan bonitos e inexpresivos que me pasaría toda la vida mirándolo.

"¿Quieres saber mi nombre?"

- Sí.

"¿Quieres saber quién soy?"

- Sí.

La sangre gotea por mi cuerpo. Visto solamente con una camisa blanca, empapada por el líquido rojo. Detrás del chico, los cuerpos desfigurados de Justin y Creevey están colgados del techo por una cuerda negra que les rodea el cuello. Entre ellos, el gato del conserje está colgado por la cola. Está completamente quemado, sin pelo.

"¿Quieres saberlo?"

- Sí- vuelvo a responder.

"Me llamo Tom"

El chico me sonríe, y sé que voy a morir.

No se como, he salido corriendo del dormitorio hacia la sala común, pues no hace falta subir escaleras.

Me tumbo sombre un sofá y una lágrima me resbala.

Luego, me inclino hacia el suelo y vomito toda la cena.

Que asco, pobre alfombra.

Estoy unos instantes allí, sola, echando la pota, cuando bajan varias personas, sincronizadas entre uno y dos minutos.

Primero Karl Haddon, el de tercero, que al verme arquea la espalda hacia delante y también vomita. Luego Theo, que me coge por los hombros pero un segundo después cae a mi lado, presa de un ataque de pánico. Llora.

Logro incorporarme al lado del cuerpo convulso de Theo, que llora sin parar.

Lo cojo por los hombros y la nuca.

- ¡Theo! ¡Theo! ¿Me oyes?- lo inmovilizo contra mi pecho- Mierda, Theo, mierda… ¡Deja de temblar!

No para de llorar, no para de llorar y yo no puedo hacer nada. Esta situación puede conmigo yo no…

No.

Me niego a perder la sangre fría.

No voy a quedarme paralizada por una situación más difícil de lo que espero.

Cuento hasta tres, demasiado lenta, y cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, sé lo que debo hacer.

- Haddon. Haddon, tienes que…

- Ya lo hago yo.

Levanto la cabeza para ver a Aby Goleman, que tiene en sus brazos a un niño de primero que acaba de bajar y se ha desmayado.

- Ves a avisar a Snape, ahora mismo. Deja al niño aquí y yo me encargaré de él cuando Theo… ¡Theo, por favor, tranquilízate!

Aby ya ha salido a buscar al profesor, así que agarro todavía más fuerte a Theo.

- Vamos, vamos por favor, Theo.

Le cojo la mano.

- Theo, si me oyes aprieta la mano.

Espero.

Nada.

- Theo, vamos por favor.

Me soprende que nadie se haya despertado aparte de los otros tres, pero no hay tiempo para suposiciones. Theo tiene que reaccionar.

Estoy apunto de clavarle las uñas en la palma de la mano para que se de cuenta que estoy aquí cuando el niño de primero, estirado en el sofá, lanza un chillido al aire tan fuerte que nos destroza por dentro. Se sacude un instante hasta que Karl Haddon, que no es precisamente grande pero si fuerte, lo sujeta para que no se haga daño.

Ahora sí, por fin, el grito ha despertado a todo el mundo.

La gente baja en tropel hasta la sala común, donde los gritos de horror solo permiten que la prefecta, Nolee, ayude a Haddon.

Menos de un minuto más tarde y Snape aparece por la puerta de la sala común. Con un hechizo, el niño de primero se queda quieto hasta dormirse o perder el conocimiento. Luego se dirige hacia mi, que lucho cansada abrazando a Theo y preguntándole al oído si, por su madre, me oye.

- ¡Profesor Snape! En el dormitorio, Ellis ha perdido el conocimiento.

- ¡Y Theresa también!

- Silencio. Por favor, mantened todos la calma- pronuncia Snape. No grita, pero callamos todos. Solo se oye a Theo, que sigue temblando entre mis brazos y ahora también entre los de Blaise, que ha venido a ayudarme.

- Gagarin, lleva a Nott a la enfermería. Ayúdala Zabini. Iré primero a por Theresa Chieving y vosotros- señala a dos robustos chicos de séptimo- id a por McKee y llevadlo también a la enfermería.

Blaise y yo nos cargamos a Theo a la espalda. Pesa mucho. Siento temblar mis piernas cuando noto que me libran del peso. Crabbe me ha librado de la carga de medio Theo. Así que, al verme libre de la responsabilidad de mi amigo, me resbalo hacia el suelo.

Un segundo antes de que me esmoche contra las baldosas, dos manos grandes me agarran por las axilas.

Con un movimiento rápido, alguien me coge entre sus brazos y me lleva caminando sin problema alguno por los pasillos.

- Siempre acabamos así, Aswim- me dice Gregory, muy suave.

- Gracias.

- El placer es mío, ¿cuántas veces más podré cogerte como ahora?- ironiza, bajando el volumen de la voz.

Me duermo, o pierdo el conocimiento, no sabría decir la diferencia.

* * *

Y, al despertarme, todavía (o ya) es de noche.

Unos ojos azules me miran. Pero no son los ojos azules de Daphne. Son unos ojos más cariñosos, más comprensivos y, por encima de todo, mucho más maduros.

- Profesor Dumbledore- me sorprendo.

- No levantes mucho la voz, Gagarin, tus compañeros siguen durmiendo- señala las camas donde Theo, el prefecto Ellis, Haddon, Theresa Chieving y el niño de primero, reposan.

- Director yo… todo ha sido horrible y…

- Con calma, Gagarin. Ahora necesito que me expliques que ha ocurrido.

Y, poco a poco, le cuento a Dumbledore el primer sueño, las pesadillas, el chico que no hablaba, los cadáveres de los petrificados, la sangre… las arcadas al despertarme y ésta noche.

No parece que haya nada extraño en como Dumbledore va asintiendo, o confirma algunos detalles sobre mi explicación, pero me siento tan bien después de haberlo contado todo que me gustaría abrazar al director.

- Aswim, me gustaría que hicieras un esfuerzo para recordar si hay algo que une las noches en las que veías a tus compañeros petrificados.

- Sí- ésa respuesta la tengo clara- Las noches en que había ataques. Empezó todo cuando escribieron aquello en la pared del pasillo. Lo del heredero de…

- Sí, claro. ¿Te suena la cara del chico del sueño?- me pregunta.

- No…- entonces me acuerdo- Hoy me ha dicho su nombre.

Dumbledore se inclina hacia mi.

- Tom. El chico se llamaba Tom.

Dumbledore sabe disimular su sorpresa, pero esto es mucho para él.

- Caray, Gagarin. Tu y tus compañeros habéis sido de gran ayuda.

- Pero, profesor, ¿qué nos ha ocurrido?

- No debería contártelo, pero considero que has sufrido bastantes dolores de cabeza como para merecerte un voto de confianza- no digo nada, soy toda oídos. Me acerco todavía más, sentada en la cama- Cuando Voldemort, sí, has oído bien. Cuando Voldemort era joven, estudió aquí. A partir de su segundo año, cada inicio de curso, trazaba lo que llamaríamos un círculo de protección bajo su cama. Esto lo ha descubierto hoy el profesor Snape, confirmando mis sospechas. El motivo por el cual ahora el círculo ha hecho que el mismo Voldemort cuando era joven penetrase en vuestras mentes lo desconozco, pero estoy seguro que la relación entre el heredero de Slytherin y Voldemort es más estrecha de lo que creíamos. Theresa Chieving y Ellis McKee han dormido respectivamente sobre el poder del mago oscuro que formó a sus dieciséis y diecisiete años. Es por eso que hoy no han ni siquiera podido llegar al refugio de la sala común, la magia era muy fuerte.

- ¿Era por eso por lo que tenía ganas de bajar a la sala común? ¿Para huir de la fuerza de la cama?

- Exacto. Antes, las habitaciones estaban distribuidas de distinta forma: los chicos en la planta baja y las chicas arriba. En la casa de Slytherin, tal vez por el carácter de sus ocupantes, siempre ha habido gente más madura que en las demás casas. Hace no más de veinte años, las chicas pidieron una redistribución de las camas, supongo que por caprichos adolescentes- solo le falta decir: "ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿eh?"

Suspiro de alivio, por fin se termina todo.

- Profesor, ¿le pudo preguntar algo?

- Por su puesto, Gagarin.

- ¿Usted considera a los Slytherins malos?

Dumbledore sonríe ante mi pregunta.

- Te pasarás la vida luchando por tus objetivos. Perseguirás tu meta y escalarás los muros más altos que te encuentres, derribando a todo aquel enemigo que se plante ante ti. Ése es el carácter de un Slytherin. Ahora, la diferencia entre ti y otro Slytherin, será tu objetivo, la meta que desees alcanzar, el muro que quieras escalar y el enemigo que abatirás. Por que lo que marca al fin y al cabo nuestro carácter son las decisiones que tomamos y como las desenvolvemos- hace una pausa-. He conocido a muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida, Gagarin. Pero la que se merece los más halagos y mi completa admiración fue una Slytherin cuando estudiaba aquí.

Me quedo sin habla durante unos instantes. Si hubiera tenido un abuelo, me habría gustado que fuera como Dumbledore.

- Muchas gracias, profesor.

Y con éstas palabras, me duermo en un sueño profundo y placentero.

* * *

Al despertarme, la luz de, yo diría, el amanecer, se cuela por los altos ventanales del hospital. Estoy medio dormida, así que cierro los ojos de golpe e intento sobar un poco más. Me resulta imposible, pues creo que he dormido más de un día entero… ¡menuda roncada me he pegado! Y además ha sido un sueño vacío como un pozo negro, sin un puñetero sueño que me preguntara "¿cómo te llamas?" o "¿estudias o trabajas?". ¡Por fin!, yo creía que no llegaría al final de curso a éste ritmo asesino.

Eso que estoy entre cavilaciones y pensamientos raros, cuando noto un ruido a mi lado. No abro los ojos. Alguien se ha destapado, pone sus pies sobre las baldosas (que por cierto están muy frías), camina y, de golpe, se sienta en mi cama (¡en mi cama!), a mi lado. No abro los ojos, pero huelo a Theo. Theo huele bien, huele a un frescor que nunca había sentido jamás. Y, de golpe, un cosquilleo sobre mi frente. Noto la respiración de Theo muy cerca y, luego, me besa aquí, en la frente. Abro los ojos y está allí, con sus labios sobre mi piel. Que no es una piel fácil de excitar que digamos, pero aun así…

- Te he despertado- murmura, y se tumba a mi lado- Yo que no quería que te enterases.

Me río, mirando al techo.

- Aswim.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias.

Y me abraza, con su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- Y yo que soy alguien insensible y difícil de conmover, más inexpresivo que…

- …que HALL 9.000- le completo la frase.

- ¿Quién?

- Un robot que aparece en una película.

- ¿Un qué?

Me río.

- Déjalo, es muy difícil de explicar.

Entonces nos quedamos callados.

Solo dos Slytherins tan Slytherins como el propio Salazar podrían tener ésta relación.

Y me alegro.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Ya sabeis, opiniones buenas o malas (o malas malisimas como un Slytherin), ¡reviews! Y por cierto, a partir de ahora, las relaciones iran mas alla de besos en la frente y palabras cariñosas (porque no soy nada romantica, pero leo mucho a Haruki Murakami).


	5. Sentimentalismo y sadismo

**V. Sentimentalismo y sadismo**

Rosa. Color rosa y rosa por todas partes.

Des de pequeña siempre he odiado las películas románticas, las novelas románticas y todo lo que tenga que ver con puestas de sol, besos suaves y palabras delicadas.

- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Aswim!

Daphne está entusiasmada, que mona ella.

Las clases se imparten con una mínima normalidad. He salido de la enfermería hace tres días y creo que me va a dar un colapso mental.

Clases, estudios y, ahora, toque de queda. La seguridad se ha extremado hasta parecer esto un campo de prisioneros. ¡A las siete todo el mundo en su sala común! Que barbaridad…

- ¡Que barbaridad…!

Miro a Daphne, sorprendida. ¿Por fin ella también ha comprendido que la seguridad es exagerada?

- ¡Que barbaridad! ¡Fíjate, hay incluso cintas malvas! ¡Es todo tan bonito!

Resoplo. A diferencia de mi, Daphne está más encantada que si le hubieran dicho que iba a tener un hermanito pequeño.

Claro… como Daphne es guapa, hoy le llueven las caídas de ojos, las sonrisas, los guiños y algún que otro comentario más. Y aquí, el espantapájaros Aswim Gagarin se encarga de hacer bulto.

- ¿Qué murmuras?- me pregunta Daphne.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Ah, nada, nada…- estaba refunfuñando como una vieja cotilla sin darme cuenta.

A eso que alguien nos asalta por detrás.

- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

- Que susto Draco- digo- No sabía que te gustaba ésta ñoñería.

- No, si no me gusta, pero des de la otra punta del castillo se nota tu aura negra.

- ¿Qué?- ¿Des de cuando es Draco tan bohemio?

- Que parece que te vayas a cargar a cualquier gnomo que se te venga a declarar.

Daphne se ríe por el chiste de Draco, y mi aura negra anti-romántica aumenta.

Y cómo venido de la mano de Dios todopoderoso, aparece un gnomo horrible, feo con ganas, pero feo de verdad, y se planta ante mi. Sé lo que va a suceder, e intento buscar un escondite, pero no hay salida. Una voz más estridente que mi oxidada bicicleta nos deja sordos a todos los alumnos del pasillo:

_La mejor oda a Aswim Gagarin_

_por ser la mejor Slytherin _(rima y todo, que gracia)

_Que nos ayuda en Pociones_

_y no nos hace callar por las noches _(esto no rima tanto)

_¡Por qué es una chica excelenteee!_

_¡Por qué es una chica excelenteee!_

_¡Por qué es una chica excelenteee!_

_¡Y siempre lo serááá!_

_¡Y siempre lo serááá!_

Oh, mierda. Noto que me pongo roja como un semáforo y mi furiosa mirada sale disparada hacia Draco, que se destornilla apoyado en Daphne (cualquier momento es bueno para sobarla).

- Draco P. Lucius Malfoy, confiesa que ésta aberración a mi vergüenza ajena y propia es obra tuya- le exijo, plantada ante él y con las manos sobre sus hombros.

Cuando se deja de secar las lágrimas:

- Bueno, los autores intelectuales están escondidos ahí atrás.

- ¡Además de indiscreto, traidor!- le acusa Daphne, melodramática.

Pero yo ya me dirijo "ahí atrás", o sea, detrás de una columna, donde Pansy, Trody, Gregory (¡e incluso Theo y Blaise!) se están partiendo el culo de risa.

- Perdona Aswim, pero es que se nota tanto que odias esto del sentimentalismo que lo teníamos que hacer- se excusa falsamente Crabbe, que también se estaba riendo un poco más allá.

- Os voy a dar yo sentimentalismo…

Les haría un capón, pero como todos son más grandes que yo, es imposible.

Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, contra Pansy y Daphne aun podría. Y de los chicos… Theo, tal vez, y Draco…

- ¿Qué piensas?

- A quién de vosotros podría matar con mis propias manos.

- ¿Estoy en la lista?- me pregunta Gregory.

- Sí, pequeñajo, contigo podría perfectamente.

* * *

Decididamente el 14 de febrero es un día insoportable.

Estoy delante del espejo de la ducha, desnuda, y me miro. El pelo de color crema se va oscureciendo conforme entra el invierno, un cabello uniforme y ondulado que me cae hasta el inicio de la espalda. La frente tal vez demasiado grande, compensada por unos ojos enormes que, si fueran azules o verdes, serían preciosos. Desgraciadamente tengo los ojos más oscuros que he visto jamás, después de los de Snape. El labio inferior lo tengo gordo, y queda descompensado con el superior: una fina línea rosa. Lo único de lo que no me podía quejar es mi nariz. Y digo podía porqué… bueno, ya se sabe lo que ocurrió con mi nariz hace algunos meses.

Y mi cuerpo… Me pongo de perfil y suspiro. Tripa no tengo, al contrario. Estoy realmente esquelética. Algo que, como mínimo, me ayuda a marcar pechos (miserable ochenta, ¿nunca llegaré a la noventa?). Las rodillas huesudas son un complejo que tengo des de hace años. Tampoco me puedo quejar de mi piel. Es muy morena, y contrasta con el pelo. Pero aun así… me sujeto los pechos con ambas manos. ¿Habrá algún hechizo que haga crecer las mamellas? Le podría preguntar a Snape… "Profesor Snape, ¿podría darme las instrucciones para fabricar la poción de crecimiento tetil?"

- ¿Esperando que crezcan, Aswim?

- Cállate Trody- le digo, a la que acaba de entrar a las duchas.

A diferencia de mi, Trody tiene mucho más pecho. Eso se debe a que, aparte de sacarme más de una cabeza, está más gorda. No demasiado, pero, por ejemplo, un muslo suyo son dos de los míos. Y con el pelo corto y rizado, que le enmarca la cara redonda y ligeramente sonrosada, parece mucho mayor que todas nosotras…

- ¡Ahhh!

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sobresaltada a Trody.

Me doy cuenta que tiene entre las manos sus bragas de mercería de color azul pálido y las observa con el terror pintado en la cara.

- O me ha venido la regla o cago sangre sin darme cuenta.

Oh. Me he quedado sin palabras. Ninguna de las chicas del grupo tiene la regla.

- Creo que…

Oh, no. Además… ¿cómo lo harán los magos? ¿Tendrán compresas y tampones?

- Espera, voy a avisar a alguna chica de tercero, para ver si nos puede ayudar.

Me pongo una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salgo precipitadamente por el vidrio esmerilado. Al salir, Daphne está entrando.

- A Trody le ha venido la regla- le suelto, antes de salir corriendo.

No veo su reacción.

Subo al dormitorio de las de tercero, pero no hay nadie.

Decido asomarme a la sala común (solo la cabeza, que aun voy con la toalla).

- ¡Psst! ¡Aby! ¡Psst!

Aby se gira, pero lo suyo no es la discreción.

- ¡Aswim! ¿Qué pasa?

- A Trody le ha venido la regla…

- ¿El qué de la regla?

Todo el mundo se ha girado. Todos. Primero por lo de la regla. Luego porqué tengo medio cuerpo fuera del marco de la puerta y se nota que voy solo con toalla.

- ¡Qué vengas, narices!

- ¿Qué pasa?- me murmura, cuando ya se ha acercado y la estoy guiando hacia las duchas.

- A Trody le ha venido la regla y no tenemos ni idea de…

- Ah, bueno, yo tampoco la he tenido nunca.

Pues mira tu que bien.

- ¡Pues mira tu que bien!- le suelto.

- Espera, avisaré a Sam.

Samantha aparece en el lavabo cuando estamos todas vestidas. Trody se ha puesto una camisa, pero no se atreve con las bragas ni los pantalones.

- Esto se llama tampón.

Nos muestra lo que debería ser un tampón. Es parecido, pero no lleva ni aplicador ni cordón para sacarlo y la forma es completamente cilíndrica, sin una punta redondeada.

- Hace unos cuatro o cinco años que salió en el mercado, y por eso cuesta un poco hacerlo servir, pues aun no está mejorado. Aunque es mucho mejor que la compresa, parecida a un pañal- explica.

- ¿Cómo funciona?- pregunta Pansy, que ha venido corriendo nada más enterarse de la primera visita de Trody.

- Se introduce por el agujero y allí se queda durante lo que dura todo el período. Solo debes quitártelo si pretendes… eh… mantener relaciones sexuales.

Se nos escapa a todas una risita tonta, que hace eco por todo el baño.

- ¿Y como se introduce?

- Pues…- Samantha lo explicaría de otra forma, pero la más adecuada es ésta- Se coge con una mano y se introduce por el agujero, hasta el final. Cuando termine el período se deslizará solo para que lo puedas tirar.

- ¿Pero…?

- Vamos, pruébalo ya- le insiste Samantha.

Media hora más tarde…

Trody está sentada en la taza del water. Ya ha usado seis tampones, pero no es capaz de metérselo. Samantha insiste en que se tiene que poner más al fondo, y comprueba hasta donde se lo mete observando el rastro de sangre en el dedo índice de Trody cuando lo saca.

- ¡Pero es que no entra!- exclama por enésima vez.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tu puedes! ¡Solo es cuestión de encontrarle el tranquillo!- exclama otra de tercero. En el lavabo ya hay más de diez chicas de segundo y tercero, dispuestas a admirar la hazaña de Trody.

Como llevo ya casi cuarenta minutos observando como Trody se intenta hundir un enorme trozo de un material mágico por el agujero, decido ir a la sala común y despejarme de tanta sangre.

- ¿Qué ocurre en el baño?- me pregunta Draco, sentándose a mi lado y con la redacción que nos han mandado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ("Oda a la madre de Lockhart") entre las manos.

- La señora de rojo ha venido a tomar el te con Trody- suspiro.

- ¿El qué?

- Que le ha llegado la visita a Trody.

- ¿Qué visita?- pregunta Theo.

- La visita mensual…

Me miran sin entender.

- ¡El período!

- ¿Qué período?- se extraña Gregory, que también se ha unido a la conversa de besugos.

- A ver, que a Trody le ha llegado por primera vez aquello que produce en las mujeres que cada veintiocho días…

- Así no lo van a entender, Aswim.

Blaise se sienta también a mi lado.

- ¿Tú sabes a lo que me refiero?

- Claro, tengo dos hermanastras mayores en casa, y cuando le vino a la más pequeña, no te imaginas el show que montó.

Draco y Gregory nos miran con una cara de idiotas que me tengo que reír por fuerza.

-¡Encima burlas!

Y yo sigo riendo.

- ¡Es que mira que no entender que a Trody le ha venido la regla…!

Un segundo y Gregory y Draco también se están riendo.

Que niños que son…

* * *

Los ataques han cesado. Que bien…

Todos estamos de mejor humor, e incluso los profesores están más relajados, y parecen incluso más amables…

- _¡Orafelus!_

- ¡Mal otra vez, Gagarin! ¡Déja que la magia fluya de tu varita y concéntrate de una vez!

Estoy concentrada.

En el mundo solo existimos mi varita, yo y ésa horrible cucaracha negra con todas sus patas moviéndose por toda la mesa y las antenas largas que se tambalean de un lado para otro, con el cuerpo esquelético y retorciéndose como… como una cucaracha.

- _¡Or-orafelus!_

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿A que ha venido ése titubeo, Gagarin? Normalmente la concentración no te falla.

Y McGonagall se va a echarle la bulla a Weasley, mientras yo aparto la cucaracha con la punta de mi varita.

Por Dios que asco, me repugna. ¡Que horror!

Mereció la pena pasarse las vacaciones de Navidad con pesadillas para visitar Japón por Semana Santa. Japón es… ¡increíble! Lástima de los pocos días de viaje. Les expliqué a mis tíos en primera persona toda la odisea que tuve con las pesadillas y el heredero de Slytherin, pues la carta que les envió Dumbledore y todas las mías durante el segundo trimestre no les han tranquilizado mucho.

Y, como por arte de magia (nunca mejor dicho… oh, que asco de chiste), comienza el tercer trimestre.

- ¿Cuáles escojo?

- ¡No quiero seguir con Transformaciones!

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- ¡Condicionará nuestro futuro!

Ésta es una muestra de todas las preguntas que nos hacemos entre nosotros y a nosotros mismos un día antes de escoger las asignaturas optativas. Adivinación, bueno, la verdad es que las de tercero no me la recomiendan ("estúpida e inútil asignatura", han dicho). Aritmancia es lo mismo que Adivinación pero con números y fórmulas, supongo que serán las Matemáticas de los magos, así que no me desagrada del todo. ¡Oh! Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ésta seguro, con lo que me gustan los animales… ¡y no los insectos! ¿Para qué voy a estudiar a los muggles? De Estudios Muggles paso. Además, nadie en Slytherin lo hace. Runas Antiguas podría estar bien pero tiene la pinta de ser un muermazo…

Horror en mayo.

Otra vez.

Granger y otra chica de Ravenclaw han sido petrificadas casi al mismo tiempo. Nos han mandado todos a la sala común, pero hay una especie de… solidaridad, que nos impide subir a las habitaciones. ¿Solidaridad en Slytherin? Qué fuerte…

- ¿Tú crees que esto va a durar mucho?- me pregunta Daphne, apoyando la cabeza contra mi hombro. Estamos todo el grupo sentado en una alfombra cerca de la chimenea.

- ¿Los ataques?- pregunta Blaise.

Daphne asiente, tiene la cara triste. Lo cierto es que ella siempre ha sido la más sensible de todos nosotros.

- ¡Qué va!- miento para animarla- Ya verás que antes de que termine el curso un héroe en potencia Gryffindor se meterá en la Cámara de los Secretos y abrirá en canal al bicho que está dejando de piedra a todos los hijos de muggles.

Daphne suelta una risa llorosa.

- ¿Qué monstruo diríais que es?

- ¡Ostras Gregory, que tengo el desayuno en el esófago!

- Oye, que tu te has apuntado a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…

- Sí, pero yo quiero dar de comer a los unicornios y saludar a las sirenas, no matar a serpientes gigantes.

- ¿A qué?- se extraña Theo.

- Bueno, si yo fuera Salazar Slytherin hubiera cogido como mascota a una serpiente gigante, ¿no?

- ¿Y su hubieran echado a patadas a Hufflepuff del colegio hubieras dejado un conejo gigante escondido en el castillo?- pregunta irónicamente.

- Exacto, un conejo asesino, como los Monty Python.

Mis amigos desisten en preguntarme que son los Monty Python, porqué saben que les acabaré representando una de mis escenas favoritas de cómicos ingleses.

- ¿Os cuento de que iba el capítulo 21 de la Víbora Negra?

- ¡No!- responden todos en estéreo.

Así que me quedo yo sola rememorando como Stephen Fry se metía con Hugh Laurie.

* * *

Los días pasan y nada cambia. Incluso el miedo, el miedo a ser algún día petrificados y llevados a la enfermería como muertos congelados, pesa sobre nuestras cabezas. La gente piensa que no, lo sé. La gente piensa que los Slytherins somos los que dominamos al monstruo, pero al único que le gusta esto es a Draco. El otro día lo comenté con Theo (con Gregory no me atrevo, es muy amigo suyo), y yo no paraba de justificarlo de forma inútil. A Theo cada vez le gusta menos Draco, y no es algo de lo que él se entristezca precisamente.

Pero un día algo sucede, a pesar de ser muy confuso. El monstruo se ha llevado a una alumna de primero a la Cámara de los Secretos, y allí la va a matar. Nadie sabe quién es. Trody lo ha preguntado, a un chico de Ravenclaw. Nadie sabe tampoco que ha sucedido, pero la chica ha vuelto llorando. Pobrecilla, a saber que barbaries le habrá soltado ése cabrón de Ravenclaw.

Y cuando estamos todos apunto de regresar a nuestras casas, cuando empezamos a preguntarnos por qué el heredero de Slytherin no devuelve la niña sana y salva, Harry Potter vuelve con Ginny Weasley entera.

Todos excepto Draco nos ponemos contentos (incluso Crabbe no puede disimular su alegría).

Me gustaría ir a darle las gracias a Potter. De verdad me gustaría, porqué gracias a él no tendremos que irnos de éste lugar tan bonito.

Pero me doy cuenta que mejor será callarme, subirme al tren y bajar unas horas más tarde al andén, despedirme de todos mis amigos un año más y… a esperar el siguiente.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Siento que sea tan corto, pero exprimir más el segundo libro me parecía un abuso. Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	6. Miedos infantiles y algún tabú

Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad. Tal y como ya le he contado a alguien, el retraso se debe a que estoy cursando un durisimo 2º de bachillerato. Espero que os guste el capítulo y dejad vuestra opinion! ^^ (Por cierto, espero que si hay algun fan del Señor de los Anillos, encuentre el guíño). Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

* * *

**VI. Miedos infantiles compartidos y algún tabú solitario**

El tren ha frenado de golpe, pero yo sigo durmiendo apoyada en el hombro de Gregory. A pesar de oír murmullos lejanos a medida que el tiempo parados se prolonga, no abro los ojos. Aquí se está muy bien, y los musculosos hombros de Gregory son cómodos.

- Aswim, despiértate, nos hemos parado- me avisa el chico, mientras se levanta.

Al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que las luces se han apagado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto.

- No lo sé, voy a ver.

Gregory se va y me deja sin cojín.

- ¿No notáis así… como una corriente de aire frío?- pregunta de pronto Theo, rompiendo el silencio.

Al principio no sé de que me habla, pero luego me doy cuenta que una sensación helada me recorre la columna. Un escalofrío que dura varios segundos se apodera de mi, y cuando quiero darme cuenta todos los cristales están empañados por vaho helado y Theo tiembla en su asiento. Blaise, a su lado, mira fijamente por la ventana. Yo me noto débil de golpe, aunque para nada tiemblo. Y, poco a poco, como si se acercaran de la lejanía, oigo voces en mi cabeza. Hay una voz juvenil que me pregunta "¿Quién eres?". Recuerdo las pesadillas del año pasado y mi corazón se aprieta un poco, pero solo un poco, nada comparado con la palidez de Theo. ¿Qué nos pasa? Es algo muy raro…

- ¿Aswim? ¿Qué ocurre?

Pansy está sentada tal cual, con su cara normal y sin una miserable gota de sudor que le baje hasta sus rubias cejas.

- ¿No notas el frío?

- Sí, bueno, ¿y?

Obviamente la insensible y querida Pansy no se ha enterado de que va la película.

- Pues que me estoy cagando de miedo y no sé porqué, narices Pansy- le suelto, sin darme cuenta de lo que digo.

- Bueno, vale, está bien. No hace falta que te enfades conmigo…- me dice, con las cejas juntas y un poco ofendida.

- Genial Pansy… perdona, no quería… es que no sé lo que ocurre.

Entonces algo se acerca a la puerta del compartimento. Se pega al cristal, dejando unas marcas en la ventana. Y tal como ha venido se va, dejándonos a todos más parados que una bicicleta sin ruedas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Daphne, que se ha acurrucado junto a Trody, cuyo olor corporal comienza a ser alarmante.

- Ni idea.

Ocurre un revuelo durante lo que queda de trayecto al volver a arrancar.

Yo me entretengo haciendo dibujos en el vaho de la ventana y jugando al ahorcado con Pansy, que no sabe de que va éste juego.

- Los muggles son realmente primitivos- me comenta, cuando la he ahorcado por tercera vez.

- Sí, lo que tu digas, pero no niegues que es entretenido…- le digo yo, escribiendo la palabra escondida "Fluorescente".

- Un día tenemos que jugar al ajedrez mágico, es genial- dice ella- Mm… la "A".

- Ya tienes un palo, Pansy, ves a confesarte antes de morir en la horca…

Pansy siempre recibe éstos comentarios con una mirada escéptica que precede a una risa sonora.

El compartimento se abre.

- ¿Sabéis lo que era eso?- nos anuncia Draco, con una sonrisa que muestra todos sus perfectos dientes blancos- ¡Dementores! Supongo que es porqué Black se ha escapado… ¿pero sabéis qué? Potter se ha desmayado de la impresión.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida. Vale que la sombra ésa impresionaba, pero tanto como para desmayarse… Miro a Gregory, normalmente él no tiende a exagerar las cosas.

- Patético- confirma.

Continuamos hablando, hasta que les suelto mi gran noticia. Tal vez a ellos no les importe, pero para mi… ¡ay, que emoción!

- ¿Sabéis que?- les digo, y mantengo un rato la expectación- ¡Nos hemos mudado de casa! Hicimos el traslado el mes pasado, y ahora vivo en una urbanización mágica situada a diez kilómetros del pueblo donde antes estábamos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?- me pregunta Trody.

- Esto… es un nombre complicado… ¿cómo era? Emyn Muil, creo.

- ¿Y qué tal te va la adaptación al mundo mágico?- se burla alguien.

Siempre que puede, Draco mete leña al fuego.

Gregory me mira y niega con la cabeza: "Es como un niño", dice su media sonrisa.

¡Así que un psicópata se ha fugado de la cárcel y ahora vamos a tener que estar rodeados por esos seres encapuchados durante todo el curso! Pues que mierda. El curso anterior pesadillas y ahora escalofríos, a ver si el año que viene sólo son sofocos…

Ésa misma noche, Daphne y yo iniciamos la ya legendaria "Primera conversa al anochecer" en la que nos contamos todo, absolutamente todo. Pero cuando terminamos y apagamos las luces, la chica se acerca a mi y, en voz baja, me dice:

- Que conste que me he dado cuenta de cómo te pegabas a Gregory.

- ¿Qué?

Pero Daphne, la lista de Daphne, la asquerosamente perceptiva y aguda Daphne, ya simula que sueña con sus angelitos.

¿He tenido que esperar hasta los trece años para poder tocar a un chico? Total, ni siquiera le he rozado alguna parte interesante.

* * *

Por la mañana Draco sigue enamorado de Harry, imitando por sexta vez en diez minutos como se desmayó ayer. Cuando el eludido entra, Pansy le grita:

- ¡Potter! ¡Que vienen los dementores Potter! ¡Uuuuuuuh!

Draco estalla en una carcajada más falsa que un centavo con la cara de Popeye, pero aun así a Pansy eso le ha gustado.

- Todavía me tienes que explicar que te ha hecho Potter en ésta vida, Draco, de verdad- murmura Theo, que los mira con vergüenza ajena. Draco, evidentemente, no le hace caso.

Yo, por mi parte, cojo a Pansy por una manga y le digo algo en voz baja:

- ¿Y a ti? ¿A ti que te ha hecho Potter?

- ¿A mi?- me sonríe- A mi me ha hecho un favor.

Resoplo. Yo… ¿me habría metido con otra persona para llamar la atención del niño que me gusta? El instinto me da una respuesta que no me gusta.

Vale, genial.

El monstruoso libro que muerde, aquel que mi primo Charlie ha bautizado como "Literatura Mordiente" vuelve a estar ante mi.

El profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid, el guardabosques, comienza la clase en la puerta de su cabaña, muy rústica, demasiado para mi gusto, no es como la casa de la pradera pero el olor es el mismo.

Compartimos la hora con los Gryffindors, lo cual significa miradas asesinas y peleas verbales constantes.

Bueno, llegamos al límite del Bosque Prohibido, y el profesor suelta la primera tontería:

- ¡Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros!

Genial, yo el mío lo até con un cinturón nada más comprarlo, y al parecer mucha gente ha tenido la misma idea.

- ¿De qué modo?

Draco, nuestro querido Draco, ya tiene que llamar la atención.

- ¿De qué modo abrimos los libros?

Draco se toma su tiempo para ridiculizar al profesor. La verdad es que el aspecto de Hagrid impresiona, aunque no parece mala persona. Me recuerda a un niño grande.

- ¡ …hacernos comprar libros que quieren comernos las manos!- sigue Draco, como un loro.

Por suerte, el héroe esta allí para defender a su amigo:

- Cierra la boca, Malfoy- dice Harry Potter, con un tono que podría igualar a la ira de Mr. Hyde.

El profe se marcha a buscar las criaturas mágicas.

- Dios mío, éste lugar está en decadencia. Estas clases idiotas… A mi padre le dará un patatús cuando se lo cuente.

- Cierra la boca, Malfoy- repite Potter. Oh, santo cielo, le tengo que dar la razón por ésta vez. ¿Por qué Draco no se calla? ¿Qué tiene en contra de Hagrid?

Gregory se acerca a Draco y se lo lleva aparte, haciendo ver que quiere decirle algo en secreto a su amigo. Pero yo lo conozco, sé que lo hace para que se calme.

_Hipogrifos_. Anda la osa, que grandes y bonitos que son. Brillan de distinta forma según la luz solar y sus ojos son preciosos. Hagrid nos da algunas instrucciones y luego pregunta si alguien quiere probar de acariciarlo.

Vaya, me gustaría bastante, pero nadie lo ha pedido, así que decido conservar mi integridad física durante éste curso como mínimo.

¿Quién se ofrece? El inigualable, magnífico, inimitable… ¡Harry Potter!

Después de un juego de reverencias, miradas y expresiones frente al _hipogrifo_, el maravilloso chico que vivió puede montar la magnífica bestia. Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera intentado Theo, por ejemplo. Creo que el bicho habría abierto el pico para decir: "Uy, tu eres de Slytherin, bye bye majo, no eres digno de montarme". Pero bueno, uno se acaba acostumbrando a todo.

El _hipogrifo_ alza el vuelo y desciende después de un perfecto aterrizaje. Que envidia que nos da; incluso Pansy se ha unido con nosotros para vitorear a Potter, que baja del animal un poco mareado según confiesa el color verdoso de su cara.

- ¡Muy bien, Harry!- grita Hagrid- ¡Bueno!, ¿quién más quiere probar?

Menuda avalancha de gente hacia el profesor, todos agitando la mano para ser los primeros.

Yo cojo a Theo por una mano y a Trody por otra y nos vamos hacia un _hipogrifo_ negro a hacerle reverencias.

- ¿Quién… quién comienza?

- ¿Te tiembla la voz, Trody? ¿O son imaginaciones mías?- cuando quiero la pico un poco.

- Cállate y comienza tu- me espeta.

- Ok.

Dicho y hecho. Me planto ante el animal.

Lo miro, me mira. Lo miro, me mira. Me agacho, me mira. Me agacho un poco más y… ¡se agacha! Estoy a un tris de darle las gracias a la criatura, pero luego me acuerdo que no habla.

Luego lo prueba Theo.

Flipante.

Theo ni siquiera se ha agachado que el _hipogrifo_ ya ha doblado las rodillas.

A Trody le cuesta un poco más, aunque creo que es más por los nervios que por otra cosa. Vamos, Trody, tu puedes… unos segundos más aguantándole la mirada…

- ¡Ahhhhh!

Nos giramos todos de golpe.

Draco yace en el suelo con el brazo empapado de sangre y la túnica desgarrada. Mientras, el _hipogrifo _sobre el cuál ha montado Potter intenta alcanzarlo. En unos instantes tenemos al animal atado y a Hagrid con Draco en los brazos, corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Todos corremos también tras ellos.

- ¡Me muero! ¡Me ha matado!- chilla Draco.

Es todo muy confuso.

- ¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente!- solloza Pansy, llorando.

Trody va a calmarla.

- ¡Me muero! ¡Mirad, me muero!

- ¿Pero que ha pasado?

Gregory me mira diciéndome: "luego te lo cuento".

En el vestíbulo todos nos paramos excepto Pansy, que corre siguiendo a su herido Draco.

- ¡Me duele! ¡Me muero!

Me fijo, instantes después, en el rastro de sangre que hay en las escaleras. Ostras, el profesor nos podría haber advertido. Podría habernos dado protecciones como las de los jugadores de hockey si sabía que tratábamos con animales tan peligrosos.

Nos largamos a nuestra sala común murmurando como viejas enfadadas.

Al llegar, nos tumbamos en nuestros sofás predilectos.

- ¿Quién me puede explicar que ha ocurrido?- pregunto en voz alta.

- Pues que Draco, el metepatas de Draco, ha llamado al bicho enorme ése "bestia asquerosa". El bicho lo ha entendido y le ha estado apunto de arrancar el brazo.

Me gusta el poder de síntesis de Gregory, es genial.

- ¿Y que opináis?

Crabbe se me queda mirando.

- Pues que tienen que echar a ése gigante de aquí.

- Pero bien que nos advirtió Hagrid, ¿no?

Daphne lo dice con cautela, como si pasara por un campo de minas.

- Si, bueno, pero eso no significa que el profesor, el muy bestia, nos haya hecho trabajar con bestias catalogadas como peligrosas.

Al parecer Blaise está junto a la causa de Draco.

- ¡Me voy a encargar personalmente de que expulsen al inepto y anormal de Hagrid!

Pany ha aparecido en el umbral con los ojos inyectados de rabia (en realidad ha llorado).

Hay alguien que no está de acuerdo con la filosofía de la chica: Theo se levanta de golpe y se larga de la sala común pasando al lado de Pansy sin mirarla. Dios, esto empieza a parecer una telenovela.

Oh, vaya, me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy siguiendo a Theo fuera de la sala común.

- ¡Theo!- ¡que deje de acelerar el paso, no quiero ponerme a correr por los pasillos!

Lo cojo por la mano y hago que se gire.

- Eh, ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada- dice sin mirarme.

- ¿Tu crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- He dicho que nada, Aswim, no te metas maldita sea.

Oh, será mamón.

- Mira, me meto donde me da la gana, ya me estás explicando que es lo que te pasa con Draco des de que comenzamos el curso.

- No te importa.

- Sí me importa.

Realmente, ahora que lo pienso, soy una verdadera cotilla.

Theo me mira, está enfadado… bueno, pues allá él.

- Mira, te lo dejaré claro, Aswim: no te metas ni en mis asuntos ni en los de Draco, ni en los de Crabbe ni en los de Gregory, porqué si llegas demasiado lejos te verás envuelta en un lío que lleva trece años enredado y abandonado.

¿Eing? Mi no entender…

- Piénsalo detenidamente- me suelta fríamente Theo ante mi cara de "he entendido menos que en una clase sobre las invasiones prusianas del 1870".

Me he dado cuenta que no le he soltado la mano a Theo, así que él se sacude.

- ¿Estas enfadado?- pregunto, usando un tono de nenita apenada porque su amigo no la quiere.

Theo asiente, sonriendo de forma burlona.

Durante la cena, Daphne, Trody, Blaise y yo discutimos con las cabezas juntas sobre como terminará éste asunto de Draco, el cual no ha aparecido por la cena. Theo simplemente se queda callado.

* * *

En realidad Draco no aparece hasta cuatro días más tarde, a mitad de clase de Pociones. Yo he ido a prestarle los deberes a la enfermería después del almuerzo desde que estaba "convaleciente" y ahora parece estar mejor.

- ¿Qué tal , Draco? ¿Te duele mucho?- le pregunta Pansy, con verdadero interés.

- Sí- responde él, aunque es evidente que no: es tan melodramático que incluso él mismo nos lo ha reconocido.

Gregory lo mira y, sin mediar ninguna palabra, Draco le contesta con un guiño.

Decido dejar el análisis de pequeños gestos entre Gregory y sus amigos para concentrarme en mi poción.

- ¿Me pasas las raíces, Theo?

Me giro para ver una de ésas miradas asesinas que solo se pueden apreciar en Clint Easwood. Por suerte, los rayos X no van dirigidos hacia mi, si no a la nuca de Draco, que está ante nosotros.

Aumento el radio de mi parabólica: Draco está diciéndole algo a Potter sobre Sirius Black. Vaya, que estupidez.

* * *

- ¡La torre se come al caballo!- una pequeña torre de marfil le da un cabezazo a un caballo de color ébano, que cae en el suelo cuadriculado, hecho trizas.

- El alfil a A-12.

- ¡Éste peón hacia delante!

- Jaque mate, Aswim.

Ah… vaya por Dios.

- Me cago en todo Pansy, si que eres buena con esto del ajedrez.

- Ya lo sé, Aswim, ya lo sé.

- Y también eres modesta…

- Eso también lo sé.

Estamos aprovechando la pausa del almuerzo para jugar al ajedrez mágico. Es un juego maravilloso, genial, divertidísimo. Me hace mucha gracia ver como las pequeñas piezas se destrozan entre ellas.

- ¿Quieres otra derrota?

- Mejor lo dejáis para después de clase, señoritas- Gregory me cuelga la pesada mochila a mis espaldas y nos dirigimos hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Allí, me siento junto a Daphne, que está leyendo frenéticamente el libro.

- Espero que éste profesor sea mejor que Lockhart- murmura.

Bueno, todavía no sabemos si es mejor, pero no tiene el atractivo que tenía él sex symbol del año pasado.

- Buenos días- nos dice. Es un hombre canoso y con cara de desnutrido- No hace falta que saquéis los libros; seguidme hacia otra sala, pues hoy haremos una clase práctica.

Oh, una clase práctica. Sin que nadie me vea, cruzo los dedos y susurro hacia el cielo: "Por favor, no quiero volver a romperme la nariz. Por favor, no quiero volver a romperme la nariz. No quiero, noquieronoquieronoquiero".

- ¿Qué dices, Aswim?- pregunta Daphne.

- Nada, nada…

Un boggart. Así es como llaman a un bicho que se transforma en lo que más miedo te da. Santo cielo, estoy horrorizada.

- … por eso quiero que penséis en lo que más miedo os da. Luego tendréis que buscar una forma de anular la imagen en la que se transformará el boggart. Cuando estéis en fila, todos ante el armario, abriré la puerta. ¿Alguien quiere comenzar?

¿Es un chiste? ¿Quién va a querer comenzar por algo así de terrorífico?

- ¿Nadie? Mm, en Gryffindor son más valientes que aquí…- (éste comentario sobra)- Pero al parecer vosotros sois más listos…- (ése ya me gusta más)- Pues veamos, ¿señorita Greengrass? ¿Quiere empezar usted?

Daphne se aproxima al armario como un zombie aterrorizado y terrorífico, y alza su varita.

- ¿Preparada?

- Supongo…

El armario da una sacudida, se abre, y de él sale una enorme polilla que empieza a batir las alas.

Oh, Dios mío, que asco. Que asco tan asqueroso. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, tengo ganas de vomitar.

- _¡Riddíkulo!_

La polilla se convierte en una mariposa de lindos colores violetas que se va haciendo pequeña.

- ¡Ahora usted, Crabbe!

El boggart adopta la forma de una _banshee_ que chilla sin parar.

- _¡¡¡Riddíkulo!!!_- aunque creo que Crabbe gira todavía más. La horrible mujer histérica se vuelve afónica de golpe.

Los boggarts son horribles: un enorme perro negro, una muñeca diabólica, una criatura mágica que parece una vaca sin piel, una calavera teñida de sangre…

- ¡Malfoy, le toca!

El boggart de Malfoy resulta ser una especie de zombie.

Muchos chillan de terror.

- Ostras, es un inferi- murmura Theo, que va delante de mi en la cola.

El inferi se tropieza y, al caer al suelo, se desmonta en mil pedazos.

Después de él llega Gregory, cuyo miedo más grande resulta ser… ¿una proyección? ¿Un holograma? Ante él está proyectada en luz verde una calavera con lengua de serpiente.

La mayoría de presentes gime, y el profesor Lupin retuerce la cara como si estuviera cagando la diarrea.

Sin esperar instrucción alguna, de sopetón, Theo se planta ante el boggart, apartando a Gregory de un empujón. De repente, el monstruo se transforma en lo menos terrorífico que pueda hallarse en el mundo: un hombre normal y corriente. Debe tener unos cincuenta o sesenta años, es de piel amarillenta, muy delgado, con los pómulos excesivamente marcados y unos ojos exigentes que miran a Theo…

- _¡R-Riddíkulo!_

El señor se transforma, de golpe, en una agradable mujer. Es guapa, preciosa, de pelo largo y sonrisa amable. Mira a Theo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Todos nos hemos quedado embobados mirandola; no debe pasar de los cuarenta años. Reconozco en sus ojos el color arena de los de Theo.

- ¡Gagarin, vamos!- Lupin me empuja hacia delante.

Y pam. Oh, no, socorro. Tengo ganas de vomitar. Noto como unas gotas de pipí se me escapan y manchan mis bragas.

La mujer guapa que tenía ante mí se ha tirado al suelo. Ahora va vestida con un camisón blanco manchado de sangre, y resulta ser una adolescente. Curva su espalda y, mientras vomita y hace girar los ojos desorbitados, se dirige hacia mi. La perfecta imagen de la niña poseída por el diablo de _El Exorcista_ se ha materializado aquí, justo aquí.

- _¡Riddíkulo!_

Pero no me sale. La diabólica niña vomita por todas partes y no deja de repetir tacos e injurias.

- ¡Vamos, Gagarin!

- _¡¡RIDDÍKULO!!_

Parece que la niña vuelve a estar como al principio de la película: con el pelo liso, la cara sin pudrirse, vestida con uniforme escolar…

Me giro y ya no miro más boggarts. Oigo chillidos de las pesadillas de otros compañeros, pero a mi, mi propio miedo me ha impresionado bastante.

Al final de la clase, el profesor nos reparte chocolate. Dice que normalmente solo se usa cuando ha habido contacto con un dementor, pero que nuestros miedos son tan maduros y terroríficos que un poco de cacao no nos irá nada mal.

* * *

Ésa noche discutimos sobre nuestros miedos. Les explico el porqué de mi peor miedo y yo me acabo por enterar sobre que es un inferi. Nadie habla, eso si, ni del miedo de Gregory (ésa calavera con lengua de serpiente) ni del hombre y la mujer de Theo.

En Slytherin, los silencios sutiles son bien captados, sobretodo si la mitad de amigos tuyos son hijos de ex terroristas.

* * *

Halloween.

Vamos a ver que tal es este año…

… Mira tu por donde, he comido como una vaca que llevaba dos años en un desierto.

Todo parece genial, éste año no hay música pero nos lo pasamos igual de bien.

Y cuando estamos en nuestra sala común, con las barrigas infladas e incapaces de movernos hacia la cama, el profesor Snape entra en la sala común.

Nosotros nos levantamos inmediatamente, como en el ejército.

- ¿Ocurre algo, profesor Snape?- pregunta algún pelota.

- Todos al Gran Comedor, ¡ya! Que os acompañen nos prefectos. No quiero que os separéis ni para ir al baño, si hace falta os lo hacéis encima.

Toma castaña, debe ser algo muy grave lo que ha ocurrido para que Snape nos hable así.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Alguien ha entrado.

- … dicen que Sirius Black.

- ¿Cómo ha podido entrar?

- … en la torre de Gryffindor.

- Malditos Gryffindors, siempre la lían- (éste último es Draco).

- ¿Han encontrado a Sirius Black?

- Los profesores lo van a buscar…

- … los profesores no lo encuentran.

- Ni rastro del asesino.

Pues eso, que al parecer Sirius Black ha intentado entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ahora nos encontramos todos en el Gran Comedor, dentro de sacos de dormir muy cómodos (como una cama) y murmurando entre nosotros.

Estoy inclinada hacia la derecha, observando como Trody duerme.

Me giro sobre el otro costado y me encuentro a Gregory. Está en silencio, con los ojos casi cerrados.

- Gregory… ¿estás dormido?- susurro.

- Sí…- me contesta él.

Sonrío un instante. Luego, sin previo aviso, una ola de sueño me tapa los ojos. Un segundo más tarde y ya estoy dormida.

El Gran Comedor está en calma. No se oye absolutamente nada. Parece que los prefectos han dejado de hacer guardia y solo los fantasmas vigilan que ningún alumno esté despierto. Hay movimiento a mi lado. No me atrevo a levantar la cabeza, así que entreabro los ojos, muy poco. Delante de mi, a menos de medio metro, Gregory está despierto. No se ha dado cuenta de que he abierto los ojos, por eso sigue con lo que está haciendo. ¿Y qué está haciendo? Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, excesivamente. La boca también está entreabierta, y jadea en silencio. Me mira. Tiene ambas manos dentro del saco. Bajo la vista y… en el sitio donde debe estar la entrepierna de Gregory se intuye un bulto, como una mano sacudiéndose. ¿Qué hace? ¿No estará…? ¿¡No estará…!?

* * *

Ahhh, ¿que estará haciendo Gregory? Si no queda bastante claro, cosa que dudo fuertemente, os lo explico, jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado! ^^


	7. Curiosidad y antidepresivos a saco

¡Hola! ¡Por fin terminado! Espero que os guste mucho; yo lo he ido haciendo a trozos entre la temporada de examenes. ^^

**

* * *

**

**VII.**** Curiosidad y antidepresivos a saco**

He preferido olvidarme de lo que vi hace unas noches, porque estoy segura al 99,9% que presencié una masturbación adolescente que tenía mi rostro como foco de productor de testosterona.

No se lo diré a nadie, no señor. Lo he jurado frente a mi imagen, en el espejo de las duchas.

- …y con éste mal tiempo. ¡Encima de entrenador los fines de semana uno tiene que hacer horas extras! ¡¿Me estáis escuchando malditos bastardos?! Como vuelva a suceder en un entrenamiento lo que…

Menuda bronca.

Marcus Flint lleva así media hora. Los entrenamientos de quidditch no le satisfacen. Considera que "el nivel ha bajado…"

- ¡En picado! ¿Qué os ha ocurrido éste verano? ¿Os habéis vuelto todos maricones? ¡Y a ti, Diana Harper, ya te dije que te dejaba entrar porqué tienes hombros de tío, porqué si no…!

Instintivamente, todos los que estamos en la sala común nos hundimos unos centímetros en el sofá, por miedo a que nos salpique la saliva de Flint, que debe llevar una dosis letal de rabia…

- ¡Y tu, Higgs, como vuelvas a provocar a tu compañero, voy a ser yo el que te dé por…!

- ¡Marcus!- se alarma Ellis. Ambos son mejores amigos, y solo el prefecto puede llamarle así la atención:- Por Dios, ya has acojonado suficiente a tus jugadores, déjanos estudiar a los demás, por favor.

Flint no le hace caso, gruñe y vuelve a encararse al equipo de quidditch. Están todos blancos y clavados en el suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la vista de sus zapatos.

- ¡Con el partido contra Gryffindor a tan solo nueve días! ¿Y ahora queréis que vuestro prefecto os salve de una mísera reprimenda?

¿¡Mísera reprimenda!?

- ¿Sabéis qué es lo mejor? ¡Éste maldito viento! ¡Y la lluvia! Oh, sí, la lluvia. ¡Vamos a perder el maldito partido solo porqué no sois capaces de mantener la disciplina!

Pues si esto no es disciplina que venga Dios y lo vea… realmente los tiene rectos. Draco ésta entre Diana Harper y Peregrin Derrik; se ve muy pequeño al lado de ésos dos mastodontes. Se agarra las manos a la espalda…

Oh, brillante idea.

Soy un genio.

Ahora solo me hace falta la valentía para interrumpir…

- ¡Unos inútiles que solo saben jugar cuando luce el sol…!

… a Marcus Flint. Vamos Aswim: una, dos…

- ¡Si estuviera en mi mano os…!

… dos y medio…

- ¡No entiendo cómo es posible que hayáis empeorado tanto!

… dos y tres cuartos…

- ¡Y más aun teniendo en cuenta que des del año pasado tenemos el segundo mejor modelo de escobas del mercado!

… tres:

- ¿Flint?

Daphne, a mi lado, se acaba de girar rápidamente para comprobar, horrorizada, que he sido yo la que ha interrumpido al trol del quidditch.

- ¿Y tu qué quieres?- me gruñe Flint.

- He tenido una idea…- tartamudeo.

Flint se acerca a mí, me mira fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Qué…- ¡glups!- podríais… para evitar perder el primer partido de la temporada lo mejor es no jugarlo…

- No me digas. ¿Y?

- Pues que podríais usar el brazo de Draco como excusa… quiero decir el hecho de que todavía tenga que llevar el vendaje, para decir que es imposible preparar a un nuevo buscador y que… no podéis jugarlo.

Por un momento temo que Flint me muerda, o directamente que me coma entera con ésa mandíbula tan potente que tiene. Luego, pestañea una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, vuelve a pestañear y… ¿eso es una sonrisa?

- Chica, eres un genio- luego borra la sonrisa y mira a Draco- Tu, acompáñame.

Los dos se largan con paso rápido fuera de la sala común, posiblemente al despacho de Snape.

Durante unos instantes la sala se queda en silencio.

Luego Trody me mira.

- Anda que no los tienes bien puestos- dice, alzando las cejas.

¡Jaja! Que orgullosa me siento de mi misma.

- Y anda que no eres tramposa, estoy orgullosa de ti- ésa es Pansy, tan moralmente correcta como siempre.

Es verdad, eso es hacer trampas.

- Ah, ¿te acabas de dar cuenta que eso es hacer trampas?

Theo ha aparecido detrás de mí como por arte de magia y, cómo siempre, tiene razón.

- Sí, es cierto, es hacer trampas- me resigno…- pero alguna ventaja tiene que tener ser Slytherin, ¿no? El hecho de no tener consciencia te evita muchos problemas de salud. No pagar los hoteles en el monopoly debe ser algo realmente horrible si eres un Hufflepuff…

El único que lo ha pillado es Blaise, que ha soltado una carcajada poco apropiada para él.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando por fin hemos terminado los deberes y nos queda la noche del sábado y el domingo entero para disfrutar, llegan Draco y Flint. El primero tiene una sonrisa más temblorosa que un flan, la sonrisa del segundo es más grande que el castillo.

- ¡Lo han aprobado!- anuncia, radiante, Flint, como si nos hubiera dicho: "¡Voy a tener un hermanito!".

Flint se va a celebrarlo como si la bronca que, hace unas horas, tenía a los jugadores del equipo blancos, se hubiera evaporado de su mente como una tormenta que escampa.

- Gracias, Aswim, nos has salvado de una muerte segura- Draco está muy contento- Ahora solo hace falta fingir un dolor terrible.

Y como salido de la nada, un puño se dirige hacia el hombro de Draco.

- Así no tendrás que fingir- le dice Gregory, picándole.

- Serás cabronazo, ¡ahora verás…!

Y se enzarza otra de esas peleas que parecen las de los cachorros de león de los documentales. Incluso Theo se ha unido, pegando algún que otro castañazo. El instinto masculino no se puede reprimir, por muy Slytherin que seas.

- Son como niños, ¿no creéis?

- ¿"Como"? Son más niños que mi primo de cuatro años.

* * *

Y llega el día del partido.

Realmente soy un genio. El viento se ha convertido en un huracán tan grande como el que barría las costas de _Jurassic Park_. Las chicas estamos acurrucadas en las gradas, pero yo ya no noto los dedos de los pies. La grada de Slytherin está orientada hacia en Oeste y el viento y la lluvia nos llegan de cara. Trody va soltando improperios, pero es Pansy quién tiene la iniciativa. Cuando ya no vemos a los jugadores y ni siquiera oímos al comentarista, se levanta.

- No sé vosotras, pero yo no me voy a quedar aquí solo para estar mojándome.

- Te acompaño.

- Y yo.

- Lo mismo digo.

A pesar de los reproches de los chicos ("que si no tenéis verdadero espíritu de equipo", "que si sois unas flojuchas", y bla bla) nosotras nos levantamos.

Bajamos de las gradas y caminamos hacia el castillo cuando, de golpe, algo se interpone en nuestro camino.

Es alto, y negro y no es Blaise: un dementor.

Se me ha congelado la sangre en las venas, de hecho se ha congelado la lluvia a nuestro alrededor (comenzará a nevar). Nos quedamos paralizadas, como si la visión del dementor se basara en el movimiento. El monstruo da un paso hacia delante, otro. Va derecha a Trody. Daphne chilla, Pansy también. Trody y yo somos las únicas que mantenemos la sangre fría, porqué sacamos las varitas y…

- _¡Expeliarmus!_

Mi voz no se oye en la tempestad, y el dementor se aparta fácilmente del rayo de luz, por lo que viene hacia mí.

Trody grita algo en la oscuridad creciente pero no funciona. Algo sale de su varita, como humo azul que se evapora rápidamente, sin ningún efecto. El humo azul vuelve a salir y a desaparecer de nuevo, cuando…

- _¡Expecto patronum!_

Una especie de figura que camina sobre cuatro patas y es de color azul embiste al dementor y desaparece.

- ¡Profesor Lupin!

Todas corremos hacia él, muertas de miedo.

- ¿Están bien?

No conseguimos decirle que sí.

- Será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho, vamos- nos dice.

Daphne se ha asustado de verdad.

Lleva un rato derramando lágrimas, pero como mínimo la cosa va a mejor.

El profesor Lupin nos ha dado chocolate, todavía no sé porqué, y nos está preparando te.

- ¿Mejor?- nos pregunta amablemente, sentándose detrás de su escritorio- No entiendo que hacía un dementor allí. Supongo que tanta gente junta ha sido demasiado para poder evitar ir hacia la multitud.

A mi, sinceramente, no me interesa mucho el porque el dementor estaba allí en esos momentos. Me siento un poco mejor que antes, pero aun así…

- Por cierto, Millicent…

¡Ostras, cuanto tiempo sin oír el auténtico nombre de Trody! Realmente es un nombre feo.

- Me ha parecido que intentabas realizar un hechizo…- sigue preguntando Lupin- ¿No sería, por casualidad, un patronus?

Trody enrojece. ¿Qué es un patronus?

- Pues sí- murmura ella- Ya sé que es imposible realizarlo, y más a mi edad y siendo tan patosa…- se calla- quiero decir que, bueno, como mínimo lo he intentado.

- ¡Claro que sí!- Lupin sonríe, entusiasmado- Es muy notable que, con tu edad, hayas podido como mínimo hacer salir un poco de humo azul.

- Gracias, profesor- dice educadamente Trody.

Como yo no tengo ni idea de que es un patronus, Daphne sigue un poco asustada y Pansy se come con pasión de embarazada la tableta de chocolate, decido preguntarle al profe.

- ¿Qué es un patronus, profesor?

El hombre me mira.

- Un patronus es la expresión mágica de nuestra alma, y está representada por un animal. Cuando invocas a tu patronus, éste podrá arremeter contra un dementor y hacerlo huir. Además también sirven como método de comunicación, aunque para distancias relativamente cortas.

Oh, así que "la expresión mágica de nuestra alma"…

- ¿Y cómo se invoca?

- Es difícil, al principio. Tienes que pensar en algo que te motive, algo alegre y con mucha fuerza, que te de suficiente energía como para poder ahuyentar las malas sensaciones que provoca la presencia de un dementor. Normalmente se usan recuerdos felices, pues requieren menos concentración.

- ¿Y qué se tiene que hacer? ¿Simplemente pensar en algo alegre?- pregunta Daphne, que, al parecer, está interesada en aprender como echar a patadas a un dementor de su radio de felicidad.

- Se tiene que pronunciar "Expecto patronum"- dice Trody, adelantándose a las explicaciones del profe, que la mira con cara de flipado.

- Bueno, Millicent, hay que ver cuanto sabes sobre ésta materia.

- Es que… mis padres se enteraron sobre lo de los dementores y… se empeñaron en enseñarme como hacer un patronus. Lo que pasa es que no se me da muy bien…

- ¡Pero es un buen comienzo!- replica Lupin- Y creo que podrías dar clases a tus amigas- nos mira, y nosotras estamos flipadas- sí, claro, así podréis practicar todas. Y si tenéis alguna duda siempre me podéis preguntar, para eso soy el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Nos guiña un ojo.

Ay, que mono, si no tuviera tantas entradas me enamoraría de él…

* * *

Y así comenzamos las clases anti-dementores.

Practicamos mucho, con la ayuda de Trody. Como no teníamos donde reunirnos, el profesor Snape nos ha dejado una aula para practicar las tardes de martes y jueves. No estamos demasiado rato, no más de una hora, pero aun así terminamos hechas polvo. El profesor Lupin nos dijo que primero practicáramos sin ningún dementor y que luego, cuando fuéramos capaces de "proyectar un patronus como escudo" nos buscaría algún boggart. A mi eso me hizo gracia, ¡como si algún día fuéramos a conseguir algo así! Para mi es realmente imposible. La única que es capaz de formar lo que se parece más a una sartén que a un escudo es Trody, que termina sudando después de cada sesión.

Y un día me acuerdo. Aquel murciélago extraño que me tocó como regalo de Halloween el año pasado, que alguien le dio la utilidad de: "crea un ambiente adecuado".

Lo fui a buscar corriendo, porqué nunca llegué a sacarlo del baúl.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué gran idea!- exclaman las chicas.

- Si pero… ¿cómo funciona?

Pansy, doña yo-lo-sé-todo-del-mundo-mágico, lo deja en medio del aula, en una silla, y saca su varita. Roza al murciélago y éste empieza a emitir una luz gris, azulada, triste… en un instante me siento depresiva total…

_Que rollo… que triste es el mundo… que duro es el invierno… que duros son los exámenes… que triste… estamos en crisis escolar… nadie me quiere… (Solo Gregory que se masturba pensando en mi)… soy una Slytherin mala malísima…_

Ostras, eso no. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no pensaba en eso y no volveré a hacerlo. ¡Jamás!

_Pienso en algo feliz… como el día en que… ¡Pero si nunca he sido feliz! Que triste…_

No, eso no es cierto. Siempre he sido una persona feliz porque…

_¿Por qué que? ¿Pero cuantas veces en mi vida he llorado de felicidad? No soy alguien alegre… porque soy Slytherin…_

Que no, maldita sea.

_Que sí, que te lo digo yo…_

Que no, ostras, si yo soy muy feliz siendo como soy.

_En realidad preferirías ser una alocada Gryffindor que solo se preocupe por ser feliz…_

Mentira.

_Sabes que no…_

- ¡¡¡Basta!!!

Maldito diálogo interior, joder.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Aswim?

- Nada, nada.

Parezco el bicho ése raro del Señor de los Anillos, el que tenía dos personalidades.

Y, así, llegamos el primer día a la sala común después de una sesión de verdad.

Nuestras caras deben ser más mortales que el cuadro de El Grito, porqué incluso los insensibles de los chicos notan nuestra aura negra.

- Pero bueno, ¿qué ocurre?- dice Draco, sentándose al lado de Pansy.

- Nuestras clases anti-depresivas- dice Trody, que se está quitando los zapatos (huele a queso).

- Uy, esto me huele a mal rollo total- (que no, que huele a queso).

- Pues sí, Draco, mal rollo total.

Me siento en uno de los sofás.

- Déjeme ver, señorita Gagarin.

Gregory se ha sentado a mi lado y habla con un falso tono profesional.

El chico es listo, hay que reconocerlo. Me coge por la barbilla y me abre un párpado. Se acerca a mí y me examina la pupila. Está tan cerca que, si se atreviera, podría besarme.

¿Pero que narices estoy pensando?

- Vaya, vaya, señorita Gagarin, tiene una depresión emocional post-clases-anti-depresión. Los síntomas son claros: pupilas oscuras.

- ¿Y cuál es la receta?

Oh, Daphne, ¿por qué no te callas? Ésta chica también es asquerosamente lista.

- Decídalo usted, señorita Gagarin- sigue Gregory- Una dosis de cosquillas o un masaje.

- ¿Y no puedo escoger que me cantes una nana?

Bueno, la verdad es que yo también soy lista.

Pero, en un momento de inspiración, Gregory se supera a si mismo: me coge la cara con sus enormes manos y me hace una pedorreta en el cuello.

Oh, que guay. Me río sin poder evitarlo. Es una mezcla de risa cariñosa, tic nervioso e histerismo disimulado.

- En realidad no es una pedorreta, si no una terapia de shock- comenta, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No puedo hacer más que soltar otra risita tonta y tumbarme hacia el otro lado del sofá. Me acuerdo del año pasado, cuando les hablé a todos sobre lo que eran las "terapias de shock". Fue un día en que comencé a explicarles que era la marihuana, la cocaína y los drogadictos. Ellos se asustaron bastante, pobres. Luego les hablé de cómo se curaban a los drogadictos. Y que, muchas veces, se dejaban de desintoxicaciones y usaban las terapias de shock. Luego les hablé del tabaco y de qué la gente se moría con un vicio como aquel por cáncer de pulmón.

¿Y porqué estaba yo pensando en eso? Ah, sí, las terapias de shock.

Bueno, hay que reconocer que me ha animado.

* * *

Frío y nieve: diciembre (es una rima)

El trimestre ha pasado volando, como un suspiro (o como un moscardón).

Ahora, cada vez que terminamos una sesión anti-dementores, programamos el murciélago-ambientador para que cree un ambiente de alegría. Así, volvemos más o menos contentas.

El día seis, eso si, ni siquiera una pelota con cara de murciélago hace desaparecer la cara de oso panda que tengo. Mis tíos me han enviado una carta y pasaré la primera semana de vacaciones de navidad en Hogwarts. Nada guay. Que triste.

- Vamos, Aswim, cualquiera diría que te tratamos tan mal- comenta Blaise, el cual también se va a quedar en Hogwarts.

- ¡Es que me tratáis mal!- digo, más en serio de lo que él cree.

Alguien me pega una colleja.

- Que va, Aswim, imaginaciones tuyas- Pansy sigue igual de sensible.

Resoplo. Que mala leche.

- Yo de ti me acostumbraría, Aswim, tendrás que pasar el resto de tu adolescencia con ellos.

Theo es tan realista como siempre. ¡Lo que daría por ser tan pausado como él!

- Tu cállate- le suelto- que te vas a casita.

Él asiente, aunque no muy contento que digamos. Más bien parece que en su casa le espere el Doctor No.

De pronto me acuerdo del boggart de Theo, un hombre. ¡Oh! No será ése…

- …mi padre dice que van a cargarse al maldito hipogrifo. Yo quiero ver la ejecución.

- Mira que eres gilipollas cuando quieres, Draco- le espeta Trody, que no tiene inconveniente en expresar sus opiniones respecto a los comentarios del chico. Más directa que una bala en la boca.

- Tú también eres bastante…

- ¡Epa…!

- ¡Basta…!

- ¡Chicos…!

Gregory, Daphne y yo. El trío de los reconciliadores.

- Vale, vale, pero ella ha comenzado a insultar- resopla Draco con unos ojos tristes más falsos que un Malfoy Gryffindor.

Ay, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Draco? El mejor proyecto de mortífago de toda mi generación representa ser amigo mío. Que ironías, tendrían que darme el premio de peor Slytherin del curso.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Por fin! Nunca lo creí posible. ¡Por fin!

Gregory está entusiasmado con la llegada de las vacaciones.

- ¡Ya era hora! Parecía que nunca llegaría. ¡Por fin!

A Gregory no le gusta estudiar, es bastante pésimo con esto de las notas, peor que yo.

- ¡Que bien! ¡¡Que bien quebien quebien quebien!!

Llegamos a la sala común y… ¡sorpresa! ¿Qué nos encontramos?

Daphne esta estirada en uno de los sofás, boca abajo y con una mejilla apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Diría que está dormida si no fuera porqué va murmurando cosas en voz baja.

Y, encima de su culo… ¡encima de su culo! Madre mía, ¡encima de su culo! Encima del culo de Daphne Greengrass está Blaise Zabini. Tiene las manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña rubita y le hace un masaje. Con ésas manos tan grandes y negras…

Por un momento me viene un flash y me acuerdo de _Adivina quién viene ésta noche_, porqué es cierto que Daphne tiene un aire a la chica de ojos azules que actuaba como protagonista, ¡pero es que Blaise es clavado a Sidney Poitier!

Gregory y yo olvidamos por un momento como cerrar la boca. Luego, cuando emergimos de nuevo de los infiernos de la incomodidad y la duda ante que hacer en frente de una imagen como ésta, yo hablo primero.

- ¿Y esto?

Ah, que original, espontánea, emotiva y expresiva que soy. ¡Qué irónica!

- ¿"Y esto" que?- dice Blaise, sin apartar la vista de la nuca de Daphne, la cual sigue murmurando cosas.

Me agacho cerca de Daphne.

- Mira que eres lista…

Como respuesta, la tía me suelta un gemido que parece que Blaise le esté dando duro:

- ¡Ooooohhhh!

Me pongo roja.

Gregory se pone rojo.

Todos los niños de primero y segundo que hay en la sala común se ponen rojos.

Si Blaise se ha puesto rojo, nunca nadie lo sabrá.

- Oye Daphne, por tu madre contrólate, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se gira y, si me mira, lo hace con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Ésa que gritaba con la voz de la pasión y el placer lujurioso era Daphne?

Pansy acaba de entrar y se acerca rápidamente, atraída por la llamada del placer.

- La misma mosquita muerta- digo yo.

Pansy también se queda bastante flipada cuando ve a Blaise encima de Daphne.

- Pero que lista es mi niña.

Diez minutos más tarde y el orgasmo desgarrador de Daphne ha creado expectación. Ahora, al lado del ya bautizado "Diván del Placer Negro" (y la última palabra tiene dos significados) se extiende una cola de hasta quince chicas que quieren ser masajeadas por ésas atractivas manos de Blaise. Des de niñas de primero a las cual Blaise trata como hermanitas pequeñas a chicas de cuarto o quinto que realmente padecen dolor de espalda (o eso es lo que ellas dicen).

- Yo creo que a Aby en realidad le pone mucho Blaise.

- Cállate Samantha, en el fondo estás deseando ir tu también.

- Cállate Crabbe, a ti en el fondo Zabini también te pone.

Nos reímos ante la confianza que se tienen ambos, una confianza que da asco.

Ahora le toca a una niña de primero. Blaise la coge en brazos y la tira sobre el sofá. Ella se ríe, que monada.

Pero una voz entre mis piernas (una voz que habla en código morse, usando golpes o, en su defecto, latidos) indica a mi cerebro que a mi también me gustaría que Blaise me cogiera en brazos y luego pasara sus manos por mi espalda…

Una mano suave pasa por mi barbilla y mis labios.

- Aswim, la baba.

Theo se ha dado cuenta antes que yo que estoy mirando a Blaise con unos ojos oscuros demasiado transparentes.

* * *

Theo, Pansy, Draco, y Daphne me han abandonado.

Ahora estoy con Trody en la sala común. Estamos descalzas, sentadas en el suelo y al lado de la chimenea.

- Mm... que gustito…

- Ya ves… Mm…

- ¿No crees que somos unas vagas? Mm…

- Si la vida es más que esto, no quiero saberlo… Mm…

Entonces me acuerdo de algo.

- Oye Trody, llevo tiempo queriéndote preguntar algo.

- Dime…- (Mm…).

- Pues… verás, me gustaría preguntarte si sabes… ¿Recuerdas el profesor Lupin? ¿Y el boggart? No sé si te acuerdas que el de Theo se convirtió en un hombre que…

- Su padre.

- ¿Eh?

¿Qué ha dicho?

- Aquel hombre mayor era el padre de Theo.

- ¿Cómo… su padre? Pero… ¿Su padre? ¿Seguro?

- Sí, no estás sorda, he dicho su padre. Su padre es conocido en la comunidad mágica. Un reconocido mortífago que renegó de su ideología cuando el Señor Oscuro cayó. Impresiona, ¿verdad? No me sorprende que sea lo que Theo más teme.

Yo sigo murmurando: "¿su padre? Pero… ¿su padre?".

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

- Pues… - ¿su padre?- Mira, Trody, cuando ocurrió lo de Draco y el hipogrifo, Theo se volvió más sensible a los comentarios del rubito. Y un día que le pregunté, me contestó:- (imito la voz de circunstancias de Theo cuando se enfada)- "no te metas ni en mis asuntos ni en los de Draco, ni en los de Crabbe ni en los de Gregory, porqué si llegas demasiado lejos te verás envuelta en un lío que lleva trece años enredado y abandonado".

Menuda memoria que tengo, soy un genio.

- ¿Eso te dijo? Bueno…

Se acerca más a mí y baja la voz.

- Se dice que… que todo ése rollo de la Cámara de los Secretos y el heredero de Slytherin y tal… todo lo del año pasado… se dice que… la gente piensa…

- ¡Bueno suéltalo ya!

- Se dice que…- Trody baja mucho la voz y yo me acerco todavía más a ella- tal vez fuera una estrategia de los…- su voz se convierte en un murmullo- de los mortífagos, entre los cuales hay muchos padres de Slytherins, para ayudar a volver a…- el murmullo se convierte en susurro- a volver al Señor Tenebroso y así…- el susurro se convierte en lenguaje sordomudo porque ahora solo le leo los labios- y así volver a levantar el imperio que cayó hace trece años… cuando el Señor Tenebroso, supuestamente inteligente, fuerte…

- ¿Inteligente y fuerte? ¿No estaréis hablando de mí?

El susto que me llevo me hace saltar dos metros del suelo, y Trody se hunde en el cojín hasta que solo se le ven los ojos. Noto como si me metieran un cubito de hielo en el culo.

- Me cago en la madre que te parió y en toda la leche que mamaste, no vuelvas a aparecer así de pronto, Gregory, ostras.

Todo esto lo digo en una milésima de segundo.

- Bueno, ¿pero hablabais de mi?

- Sí, claro, ahora iba a decir "cotilla"- Trody sigue con los pelos de punta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Me envían los chicos para que os saque de éste agujero.

- ¿Nos vas a llevar hasta la intemperie?

- ¡Que intemperie ni que niño muerto…! Hace una tarde maravillosa y la nieve brilla bajo el sol naranja.

- Paso.

- Si, yo también.

- ¿Alguien dijo que teníais opción?- la voz de Crabbe aparece detrás de mi.

Blaise me coge por las axilas y me levanta.

- Sabíamos que Gregory no tendría poder para convenceos.

- Ahora mismo se iban a levantar- dice él.

- Mentira.

- Verdad.

Mientras Crabbe y Gregory discuten detrás de nosotras, Blaise nos coge a Trody y a mí por una mano y nos arrastra por los pasillos.

Éste Blaise Zabini… ¿cómo puede ser que haya cambiado tanto?

* * *

- ¡¡Cubre el flanco izquierdo!!

- ¡Más munición! ¡Rojo uno a rojo dos! ¿Me recibes?

- ¡Corre más! ¡Ahora agáchate!

- ¡Me falta nieve! ¡Ya veo el césped!

- ¡¡Usa bolas de barro!!

- ¡Ahora Crabbe! ¡Ahora están distraídas!

- ¡Por la izquierda, Trody!

- ¡¡Ahí!!

Llevamos aproximadamente una hora y media gritando a pleno pulmón, tirados por los suelos y cansadísimos. Tengo la ropa goteando de hielo y los labios morados. A pesar de eso, no tengo frío… hasta que Gregory me caza.

- ¡Dí quién es el mejor!

Me exige, inmovilizándome contra la nieve.

- ¡Me niego!- río.

- ¡Reconócelo o sufrirás!

- ¡Jamás!

Gregory restriega mi cara contra la nieve.

- ¿Ahora?

- ¡Qué frío!

- ¡Deja de intentar violar a la prisionera y vayamos a por Crabbe!- le grita Blaise.

- ¡Pero si solo quiero extraer información…!- luego, dirigiéndose otra vez hacia mí:- ¡Suplica perdón!

Creo que me he meado encima del ataque de risa. Suplicaría compasión si no fuera porque cada vez que abro la boca es para soltar una carcajada.

Y así terminamos la tarde: mojados y fríos, cansados y con flato de tanto reír.

Los chicos se han adelantado y Trody y yo hemos decidido ir a la lechucería antes: tenemos que enviar las tarjetas de navidad. Como nos llevará un rato enviar tanta postal, dejamos las capas mojadas a un lado y comenzamos a atar las cartas a las patas. Napoleón se resiste hoy, nadie sabe porqué. Está excitadísimo y no parece querer ser atado a esas pesadas cartas tan fácilmente. Justo cuando lo estoy intentando por enésima vez, una lechuza se me caga encima.

- ¡Mierda!

¡Se me ha cagado en el hombro y en la cara!

Trody se ríe de mí.

- ¡Que asco! ¡Tienes mierda en la cara Aswim, es asqueroso…!

- Cállate- le digo, mientras me limpio con la capa.

- Ves a ducharte, anda, ya las envío yo todas éstas postales.

- Gracias, cuidado que Napoleón no te muerda, hoy está irritante.

- Yo sé como manejar a los animales…

Un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta de la lechucería detrás de mí, oigo:

- ¡Ayyyy! ¡Maldita bola de plumas negras!

Corro hacia la sala común y, cuando estoy allí, decido ir a preguntarles a los chicos si saben algún hechizo para limpiar mi camisa de la cagada. La sala está vacía, si no le preguntaría a alguien de cuarto.

Voy a sus dormitorios, que están a la derecha. Pero cuando estoy apunto de abrir la puerta de sus dormitorios, oigo algo.

Un jadeo.

No me hubiera paralizado si no fuera porqué aquello me recuerda a la noche en la que Sirius Black entró en Hogwarts y Gregory…

Me asomo a la puerta, que está entreabierta.

Al principio no veo nada. Pero luego me fijo bien y… oh, Dios.

Blaise está tumbado sobre la cama, pero con los pies en el suelo. Delante de él colocado casi de perfil a mí, un poco de espaldas, está Crabbe. Crabbe sujeta con una mano el… ¿cómo puedo llamarlo sin alarmarme a mi misma? Sujeta el miembro viril de Blaise. Bueno, no, sujetar sería si lo sostuviera y ya está… pero en realidad…

Bueno, aclarémonos: Crabbe está masturbando a Blaise.

El negro tiene los ojos cerrados y respira como un toro. Por lo poco que veo en la cara de Crabbe, parece muy concentrado, como si estuviera jugando una partida de ajedrez a lo bestia.

Hay algo en el fondo de mi estómago que me indica que tengo que irme de ahí enseguida. Me largo a la habitación y me estiro.

Ya no sé que pensar.

* * *

- Tía…

- Dime, Aswim.

- Te tengo que preguntar algo acerca de…

- ¿De chicos?

Mi tía Marie me sonríe, y se forman ésos hoyuelos tan característicos alrededor de sus labios.

- Sí… eh… pero me da un poco de corte.

- Vamos, Aswim, ¡a mí me lo puedes contar!

- Vale, pongamos que… sin que nadie se haya cuenta, he visto algo.

- ¿Algo?

- Sí, digamos que he visto a alguien hacer algo.

- ¿Algo relacionado con chicos?

- Exacto.

- Vale, pongamos que has visto a cierta persona fabricando una bomba.

- No, no, en realidad estaba ayudando a otra persona a fabricar su bomba.

- ¡¿La bomba del otro?!

- Sí, eso es lo raro, la bomba de otro chico.

- Eh…

Mi tía Marie se queda bastante parada, a pesar de tener treinta años más que yo, tampoco lo comprende.

- Bueno, puede ser que la primera persona solo quisiera experimentar con bombas caseras… ya sabes, por probar no pasa nada.

- ¡Tía, por favor!

Me pongo roja como un tomate.

- Bueno, a ver, pongamos que existen dos bombas: las caseras y las industriales. Las caseras las haces tu mismo y las industriales… las compras. Dudo mucho que a tu edad se usen bombas industriales, pero estoy segura que sí que hacen servir caseras, y de todo tipo.

Parecemos terroristas.

- … lo que quiero decir- sigue mi tía- es que las bombas caseras pueden ser como a ti te de la gana.

- No pillo la metáfora.

- A ver cómo te lo explico- seguro que trabajando de abogada, mi tía tiene menos dificultades para explicar algo al juez- Puedes hacerte tu mismo la bomba, o la puedes… encargar, ¿me explico?

¡Ah! ¡Así que Blaise pidió una pizza por encargo…! ¡¿Y porqué se la pidió a Crabbe?!

* * *

Se terminan las vacaciones y otra vez de vuelta.

Después de pensarlo durante días y noches, dándole vueltas a la imagen que presencié, al acto impuro y que a éstas alturas de la vida (no muy altas la verdad) me parece asqueroso, he decidido contárselo a Daphne.

Por qué si se lo cuento a Trody, conociéndola, seguro que irá corriendo y se lo preguntará directamente a Blaise.

Y si se lo digo a Pansy correrá hacia Draco y le dirá: "¡Si quieres yo te fabrico una bomba H con mis propias manos!"

Y cuando se lo explico a la pura Blancanieves Daphne…

- ¡¡Que asco tía, es asqueroso!!

- ¿Tu crees?

- ¡¡Pues claro, es asqueroso!!

- No sé que pensar.

- ¡¡Piensa sólo que es asqueroso!!

- Ya te he oído.

- ¡¡Es que es asqueroso!!

- Eh, oye, baja la voz, me estoy quedando sorda.

Y ya está. Parece que Daphne la Casta no está dispuesta a hablar mucho del tema, así que decido callarme y quedarme solo con ésa imagen.

- Me aburro…

- Pues abúrrete.

Que voz tan monótona tiene.

- Pero es que me aburro de verdad…

- Pues abúrrete de verdad.

Que seco es a veces.

- Te lo digo en serio.

- Pues vale.

Y que borde es cuando quiere.

- ¿Si te sigo molestando te vas a enfadar?

- Tú búscame las cosquillas.

Theo está sentado en un sillón, escribiendo una redacción sobre una de sus rodillas.

Sobre su otra rodilla tengo mi cara apoyada, pero mirando el fuego en la chimenea, no su entrepierna. Estamos solos en la sala común.

- ¿Dónde tienes cosquillas?

- No tengo cosquillas.

- Ah, ¿no?

Cojo un zapato suyo y le desato los cordones. Se lo saco y estiro de su calcetín hasta tirarlo a la otra punta de la sala común. Luego cojo su pié con una mano y con los dedos de la otra le acarició la palma.

No se inmuta.

Persisto.

No se mueve ni un poco.

- ¿Lo ves? Soy imperturbable.

En ése momento, no sé porqué, me doy cuenta de algo.

La persona con quién más tengo confianza en Hogwarts es con Theo, por muy del género masculino que sea puedo hablar de "ESO" con él.

- Vi como Crabbe masturbaba a Blaise.

En el primer segundo, Theo no reacciona.

En el segundo segundo, Theo me mira.

En el tercer segundo, Theo abre la boca.

En el cuarto segundo, Theo habla.

- ¿Cómo viste eso?

- Pues volviendo de una pelea de bolas de nieve, iba a pedirles que me ayudaran con un hechizo limpiador cuando los pillé.

- Eh… ¿lo saben?

- Dios me libre, ¡claro que no! Solo se lo he dicho a Daphne.

- Pues… si quieres que te diga la verdad, creo que solo lo han hecho por curiosidad, para ver que pasaba.

- ¿Pero eso es normal? Que alguien del mismo sexo te…

- No, creo que no es normal. Pero que yo sepa, Blaise me dijo que solo lo probó una vez.

Suspiro.

- Me quedé realmente impresionada, Theo, en serio.

- No tiene porqué, seguro que le has visto mil veces a tu primo Charlie…

- ¡No compares! ¡El pene de mi primo Charlie es como mi pulgar!

Nos quedamos en silencio.

- Oye, Theo, tienes todo el derecho a mandarme a freír salchichas… digo: espárragos- él se ríe un poco- Pero… ¿me enseñas tu… me enseñas tu…?

- ¿Mi?

- Tu pito, pene, o como quieras llamarlo.

Uf, lo se soltado sin darme cuenta. Son de ésas cosas que, cuando las has dicho, te arrepientes. Pero en el fondo, hay algo de mi subconsciente que grita de alegría porqué por fin lo he dicho.

Theo coge su varita y hace un hechizo invisible en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Luego, suspira:

- Supongo que no pasará nada, será como una clase de anatomía. Y espero que nunca hagas que me arrepienta de esto…

Dicho esto, se desabrocha el cinturón y se baja los pantalones, llevándose también por el camino hacia los tobillos los gayumbos.

Y ahí está.

Dios, que… que pequeño.

- ¿Por qué el de Blaise es tan grande?- es lo primero que se me ocurre preguntar.

- Aswim, porque Blaise es negro.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que la raza negra dispone de un miembro viril más grande, señorita Gagarin.

- Ahhh…- ahora lo entiendo todo. Ya decía yo que ese monstruo no lo tenía ni mi tío. El pene de Theo es así como feo, pero mejor me guardo el comentario. La verdad es que no le veo nada bonito a un pito.

- Vale, Aswim, ahora te toca a ti.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, yo esperaba que tú también me enseñaras…

Ah, vaya por Dios. Podría mandarle a cocer bollos… digo, freír espárragos…

Me bajo los pantalones, me siento en el sofá y me abro de piernas delante de Theo.

Ninguna expresión deforma su rostro, ni un ápice de sorpresa, ni siquiera curiosidad.

- ¿Puedo tocar?

¡¡Anda!!

- Ni se te ocurra- le digo. No, más bien le amenazo con una voz que ha salido del fondo de mi estómago como un gruñido.

- Lo comprendo.

¿Seguro que lo comprende?

Antes de que algo ocurra pego un bote del sofá y vuelvo a subirme los pantalones.

¿Y ahora?

¿Qué le digo?

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo que está fuera de éste tema?

Parece que he conseguido sorprender a Theo. ¿Qué se esperaba que le dijera? ¿"Oh, Theo, me ha encantado, quiero darle masajes cardíacos al mini-Theo"?

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué tu padre es lo que más miedo te da?

- ¿Quién te dijo que el boggart era mi padre?

- Trody.

Theo bufa.

- Trody… menuda cotilla…

Me quedo expectante, ¿cree que va a poder cambiar de tema así de fácilmente?

- Pues mi padre me da miedo porqué es muy duro conmigo, así de sencillo.

Vaya, pobre Theo…

- Supongo que ya te lo habrás imaginado, pero la mujer que apareció después era mi madre.

Claro, es cierto que sospechaba algo así. La madre de Theo murió hace mucho tiempo, según él me dijo hace años. La mataron porqué luchaba a favor del Señor Tenebroso.

Y, de pronto, una idea igualable a las de Viky el vikingo cruza mi mente:

- Oye, ¿por qué no vienes con las chicas y conmigo a practicar lo de los _patronus_?

Él se queda un poco parado.

- ¿No os molestaría?

- ¡Qué va! Y si algún día logras convencer a los demás podríamos formar un buen grupo anti-depresivo.

- Pues la verdad es que me gustaría asistir.

- Decidido entonces, la próxima práctica la haremos el viernes que viene.

Aunque no lo parezca, el optimismo es muy importante. Reduce las probabilidades de tener cáncer y alegra el día a la gente que está triste. Hoy, Trody ha conseguido materializar una figura, más o menos. Es como un borrón no muy grande que se mueve unos metros y luego vuelve a ser una niebla vaporosa.

Se pone tan contenta que al ambientador-murciélago le cuesta hacernos estar tristes.

Ni el frío y húmedo febrero puede con nosotros. La primavera la sangre altera, pero los Slytherins no tenemos sangre, así que andamos tan panchos.

Ya verás, como sigamos así, acabaremos sonriendo más que los Gryffindors.

…pensándolo bien, mejor que no.

* * *

¿Está guay? Espero que sí. ¡Intentaré no tardar tanto en escribir el siguiente como ha pasdo con éste!


	8. ¡Expecto patronum!

**VIII.**** ¡Expecto patronum!**

El partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw se desenvuelve con normalidad. Es evidente a quien apoyamos nosotros:

- ¡Raaaaavenclaw! ¡Raaaaavenclaw!

En un momento intenté deletrearlo, pero es que tela marinera con el nombre. Me quedé en: "dame una uVe"

Solo me falta alguien: Gregory. Se ha ido a la mitad del partido y ya no ha vuelto, pero algo me dice que va a sucederse una desgracia, no muy grave, algo así como que se te mojen los deberes con aceite… (menuda comparación más estúpida). Lo sé porqué, cuando Gregory se ha ido, Theo le ha mirado desdeñosamente y el otro le ha contestado "Tampoco hay par tanto".

Miro el perfil de Theo de reojo… tiene el ceño fruncido. ¡Es tan guapo! Ay, ¿por qué estoy pensando esto?

- ¿En qué piensas?

Theo, tan perceptivo como siempre, me ha pillado.

- En lo guapo que eres, Theo, en lo guapo que eres.

Creo que esto ya se lo dije una vez, sentada en la misma grada donde estoy ahora.

Y, de pronto, algo sucede.

¡Un dementor!

Un dementor enorme ha aparecido de nuevo en el campo de quidditch, como la última vez.

Pero… ¿qué ocurre?

Todos nos ponemos a gritar, más por la emoción que por el miedo. Por qué esta vez no dan miedo.

Harry Potter, flamante como siempre, saca su varita y hace un patronus tan potente que derriba al monstruo. Oh, que guapo. El defensor del bien contra las fuerzas del terror.

La lástima es que, de pronto, nos damos cuenta que no hay ningún dementor acosando a Potter. Son tres personas disfrazadas. Draco, Crabbe y… Gregory.

Que triste.

* * *

- Pero, vamos a ver, ¿tu eres idiota o que?

- Aswim…

- No, cállate, ¿te das cuenta?

Bueno, después de que el trío de los dementores saliera del despacho del profesor Snape, yo he cogido a Gregory por banda. Me lo he llevado a un aula vacía a hacerle reflexionar. No: a echarle la bronca.

- Patético, realmente patético. Tristísimo. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? No, espera, no quiero saberlo. Me parece increíble que hayas sido capaz de hacer algo así. Ya no porqué seas un tramposo, un maldito tramposo, si no porqué te tachas de inútil, inculto por no saber que los dementores no son solo trapos negros.

Mientras digo todo esto me doy cuenta que no tengo derecho para recriminarle todo esto a Gregory, pero me da tanta rabia que alguien como él sea tachado de lameculos de Draco…

- …lameculos de Draco, ¿lo sabías? Así es como te ven, igualito a Crabbe.

- Aswim, ¿crees que me importa?

Hombre, buena pregunta…

- Yo que sé si te importa.

- Me ha tocado jugar el papel de lameculos de Draco, no me importa.

- ¿Cómo que "te ha tocado"?

- Pues eso, me ha tocado. ¿Nunca has pensado que has nacido con la obligación de desarrollar un papel determinado en tu grupo de amigos?

- Eh… a esto se le llama cambiar de tema, Gregory.

- Bueno, Aswim, lo siento pero me tocaba hacer lo que he hecho, lo siento.

Pfff....., vaya, con tanta solemnidad y sinceridad no hay quién discuta.

- Joder, Gregory, maldita sea…- le digo indignada.

- ¿Qué?

Entonces la puerta del aula se abre de golpe y ambos damos un saltito del susto.

Snape aparece, con esos ojazos negros.

- Señorita Gagarin, creo que la reprimenda que le he dado al señor Goyle ya es suficiente para que reflexione.

Me pongo roja como el escudo de Gryffindor.

- Sí, señor, disculpe…

Y se larga.

Así es Snape, aparece, dice lo que tenga que decir (te guste o no) o hace lo que tenga que hacer (te guste o no) y se marcha.

- Vamos, Aswim, ya me has dado suficiente la paliza…

- Pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacer el gilipollas de esta manera.

- Bueno…

Cuando vuelvo a la sala común, Samantha le está echando la bronca a Crabbe, perfecto.

El único que sigue tan pancho, como el rey en su trono o como el león echándose la siesta (quiero decir, como la serpiente haciendo la digestión después de haberse comido un león) es Draco.

* * *

- ¡Expecto patronum!

- Con más intensidad.

- ¡¡¡Expecto patronum!!!

- He dicho con más intensidad, no con más signos de exclamación.

- Ostras, ¿cómo puede ser algo más intenso sin ser más fuerte?

- Te tiene que salir de la patata.

- ¿La qué?

- Me refiero al corazón, Theo.

Yo los observo a los dos. Ver como Trody enseña a Theo es admirable.

Estoy encantada. No estoy encantada por ver como se desespera la grandota y aparentemente paciente de Trody, no. Resulta que don perfecto yo-lo-sé-todo-de-ti, si-quiero-hacer-algo-lo-hago y las-sombras-se-inclinan-ante-mi (esto parece el Señor de los Anillos) es incapaz de realizar un patronus.

Llevamos tres semanas en ello y ni una niebla de más de un minuto ha logrado salir de su varita. Nosotras ya estamos intentando darle una forma al patronus, que ya casi es un escudo impenetrable. Ayer fuimos Daphne y yo a hablar con el profesor Lupin, y nos dijo que ya era hora de que probáramos con un boggart.

Le preguntamos que qué tenía que ver un boggart con los dementores, y nos dijo que deberíamos pensar en un dementor al recordar nuestro miedo más profundo, porqué la copia más exacta que puede existir de un dementor es un boggart.

Como me vuelva a aparecer la niña de "El Exorcista" me muero…

- Vamos a ver, Theo, con soltura… Mira: ¡expecto patronum!

De la punta de a varita de Trody sale un animal grande, enorme, de cuatro patas. Todavía no sabemos que es, pero hacemos apuestas: Daphne dice que es un caballo, yo digo que es un oso y Pansy que es un tigre. Las que pierdan tendrán que irle a preguntar a Oliver Wood si le gustan más las rubias o las morenas, (por favor, que el patronus sea una cabra…)

* * *

- Concentración. Una figura negra, alta, fantasmagórica. Como una pesadilla con voluntad. Puede absorberte el alma en un suspiro, ¿lo sabías? Lleva con él todos tus miedos. ¿Lista?

- S-sí- tartamudea Trody.

- Esa afirmación no ha sonado muy convincente…

- He dicho que sí.

Pansy abraza a Daphne, Daphne me abraza a mi y yo abrazo a Theo. Estamos todos situados en la parte de arriba de las escaleras del despacho de Lupin, que dan a sus aposentos. Observamos la escena entre los barrotes, alejados del peligro. Trody está ante un baúl y tiembla un poco. El baúl tiembla más.

De una patada, Lupin lo abre y de él sale un dementor impresionante. Mira a Trody, si es que eso es mirar.

- ¡Expecto patronum!

Nada, la niebla se disipa.

- Con más intensidad, Millicent. Sabes que puedes hacerlo.

- ¡Expecto patronum!

Parece que el caballo-tigre-oso arremete contra el dementor, pero vuelve a disiparse. Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, Lupin hace desaparecer al boggart con un _riddikulo _muy eficaz.

- Bueno, muy bien Millicent. Creo que a partir de hoy podremos practicar cada semana con un boggart. Vosotros- mira a los aterrorizados alumnos que estamos agachados en las escaleras- practicaréis también con el boggart. Ahora quiero que todos me hagáis una demostración de lo que habéis practicado solos mientras coméis un poco de chocolate.

Así que bajamos y comenzamos.

Daphne es la primera, cuyo patronus, hoy, por primera vez, parece querer adoptar una forma. Luego, al segundo intento, vuelve a ser un borrón casi sólido.

Luego me toca a mí. Mi patronus también debería tener una forma, pero todavía no lo he conseguido. Sigue siendo un escudo.

Y Pansy. Es la peor en esto, después de Theo, el cual solo logra sacar una volunta de humo. Parece que esté asando nubes al fuego.

- Bien, bien. Con un poco más de práctica, en diez días seréis capaces de formar un patronus corporeo suficiente estable. Os quiero dar un consejo: cuando penséis en aquello que os motive y os de alegría, os funcionará mejor usar algo contrario a lo que os produzca la tristeza.

¿Eing?

- Me explico. Si, por ejemplo, cuando estáis con un dementor os viene a la mente la muerte de un familiar, podéis pensar en lo felices que sois con vuestra familia o con los seres que amáis. O si os imagináis en el fracaso, debéis pensaren los triunfos que conseguiréis en la vida.

Oh, que bonito.

Cuando nos vamos de su despacho, nos encontramos a Harry Potter que entra.

Que curioso, nos mira con desconfianza…

- Sí, Harry, un momento- le dice Lupin, que lo ve detrás de nosotros- ahora estoy contigo. Theodore, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas un momento.

¿Y eso? Nosotras nos vamos y dejamos al profesor y a Theo solos, y a Harry esperando en el pasillo.

- Es guapo- comenta Daphne, cuando ya estamos lejos.

- ¿Quién? ¿Lupin o Potter?

- Potter, evidentemente.

- ¿Cómo puede gustarte?- le ruge Pansy.

- No me gusta- Daphne se pone a la defensiva- solo digo que es guapo.

- Mira, Pansy- comienzo yo- Harry Potter es guapo, no puedes negarlo. El hecho de que tu queridísimo Draco lo odie con toda su alma no tiene porqué afectar a tu instinto animal. Reconócelo.

A pesar de que quiere aparentar que está enfadada, Pansy no puede ocultar una sonrisa.

- Jamás.

Volvemos riéndonos.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que Lupin le dijo a Theo hace cuatro días? Nunca lo sabremos. ¿Fueron palabras de motivación? ¿Algún truco especial? Theo dice que no puede explicarlo, que el profesor se lo ha dicho especialmente: "No debes contárselo a las chicas".

Jo, que rabia. Yo también quiero que, aunque solo sea de forma difusa, aparezca ya el animal que resulta ser mi patronus.

- Atención, gente, conecto el Señor de las Tinieblas- digo yo.

- ¿El qué?

- Que os preparéis para practicar con el murciélago…

- Ah…

Rozo la pelota-murciélago con la varita y comienza a emitir una luz gris azulada… Me siento triste, deprimida…

Pienso en la sensación que tuve cuando oteé el desierto el año pasado. ¿Por qué me ha venido esto a la mente?

- Expecto patronum.

Nada, debo pensar en algo mejor. Por ejemplo lo feliz que fui cuando mi tía me dijo que estaba embarazada… o lo feliz que fui aquel día de la pelea de bolas de nieve. Hará ya dos meses de eso.

- Expecto patronum.

Por fin, algo de cuatro patas se mueve por toda la sala de forma muy rápida y vuelve a desaparecer.

- Ánimo, Aswim, que ya te falta poco- oigo a Trody.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, aquel día fue cuando pillé a Blaise y a Crabbe… ay. ¿Qué me pasa? Me viene a la cabeza una imagen rara: Blaise me está besando con mucha pasión en mi mente, y eso hace despertar algo.

- ¡Expecto patronum!

Ante mí, tan real como el suelo que piso, se proyecta un lobo de una luz azul plateada. Es un lobo bastante grande, magnífico. Que bonito.

Me acerco para acariciarlo y se evapora inmediatamente.

Algo me aprieta el tórax. Al principio creo que es la emoción, pero luego me doy cuenta que es Trody la que me estruja.

- ¡Genial! ¡Lo has conseguido Aswim! ¡Era un lobo! ¡Un lobo! ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Enhorabuena!

- ¡Lo he conseguido!- repito. Me río, es genial.

- Eh, ¿no te has fijado en el mío? Por fin sabemos lo que es.

- ¿En serio? ¡A ver!

Trody invoca a su patronus que resulta ser…

- Un oso, ¿lo veis? Tenía yo razón.

- ¿Es un oso polar?- pregunto Daphne.

- ¿Cómo vas a distinguirlo si los patronus solo son de color plateado?

- Aun así, parece un oso polar.

- La cuestión no es esa- termino yo- la cuestión es vosotras dos tenéis que irle a preguntar a Wood que tipo de chicas le gustan más.

A la sesión siguiente todos sabemos cual es nuestro patronus, incluido Theo. El de Pansy es un gato idéntico a Bruce, la mascota de Trody. El de Theo es un águila real. Y el de Daphne es… es un patronus surrealista total: una tortuga gigante. Pero que tortuga: parece más bien una isla flotante, se diría que no tiene caparazón, si no una roca esculpida. Y lo mismo pasa con la cabeza, en vez de boca parece que tenga pico, y tiene una cresta formada por tres pinchos en la parte posterior de la cabeza, casi como una iguana. Realmente, en vez de una tortuga debe ser un dinosaurio o algo así.

Y, al parecer, a Gregory y a Blaise les ha gustado mucho el asunto de los animalitos, porqué están empeñados en aprender como se hace lo del patronus. Como nosotros ya hemos terminado las clases anti-depresión, les he dejado mi ambientador-murciélago para que practiquen cuando quieran.

Lo flipante resulta que, tan solo dos semanas después, ambos ya pueden crear un escudo rígido perfecto.

Y de tan seguros que estamos de nosotros mismos, que cada vez que tenemos ocasión invocamos nuestro patronus solo para verlo, ni nos enteramos de que el psicópata de Black vuelve a la escuela para darle un beso de buenas noches a Potter. Los controles y la seguridad aumentan, claro, pero que más da…

* * *

Hoy volvemos de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con rasguños en las manos. Tal vez queda muy heroico decir que es por culpa de alguna bestia mitológica que nos ha atacado para defender a sus crias, pero la pura verdad es que nos ha tocado recoger unas plantitas para dar de comer a los bichos, y Hagrid nos ha metido a los Slytherins en una zona llena de zarzas. Es lo mismo que buscar champiñones entre arbustos que pinchan pero para que luego se lo coma tu mascota.

Voy hablando con Theo. Blaise y Trody van delante y, detrás, Gregory, Draco y Crabbe se ríen de algun chiste malo. Daphne y Pansy se han ido corriendo cuando ha terminado la clase ("¡Una ducha, una buena ducha para quitarme todas las hojas del pelo!").

Sigo hablando con Theo sobre películas (le he prometido que algún día veremos la lista de Schindler solo para que se de cuenta del parecido que hay entre el padre de Draco y la ideología de Hitler).

- ¡Miradlo cómo llora!- dice de pronto Draco. Es una frase normal, mínimamente normal, pero ha puesto su tono de desprecio en modo on- ¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético? ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!

Se refiere a Hagrid, claro. Van a ejecutar al precioso hipogrifo que le arañó la mano, por culpa de su propio padre.

Theo y yo nos giramos. Yo intento fulminarlo con la mirada, pero el príncipe rubio está mirando hacia el trío de los panchos, cuando Greanger se adelanta a sus dos varoniles compañeros y…

¡PLAF!

¡Pedazo ostión le ha metido en todo el jeto!

No me hace mucha gracia reconocerlo, pero bravo por ella.

Gregory se queda parado. Nunca levantaría la mano a una mujer, es algo sexista pero útil cuando naces sin pito. Supongo que a Crabbe le pasa lo mismo. Debe estar dudando de quedarse quieto o darle un puñetazo a Greanger que lo lleve expulsado del colegio por causar un traumatismo cerebral a una chica.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamar "patético" a Hagrid, su puerco… so malvado…!

Los tacos podría habérselos currado mejor. Cerdo facha estaría bien.

Potter y Weasley intentan coger a la castaña enfadada, pero la chica saca su varita y apunta a Draco entre ceja y ceja.

- Vámonos- susurra Draco, blanco como una hoja de papel.

Se largan corriendo hacia la sala común.

- Nosotros también, Aswim.

Theo me coge la mano y tira de mí, pero yo sigo mirando a Greanger. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

- Aswim…- Theo se impacienta.

Sigo mirando a Greanger. Ella no me mira, pero Weasley sí lo hace. Me mira con un odio inyectado en los ojos que me sienta fatal.

- Aswim, ¿qué haces? ¡Va!

Y de un tirón un poquito más fuerte, Theo y yo salimos disparados hacia nuestro refugio privado.

En la sala común se ha liado la gorda en cinco segundos.

- La hija de perra de Greanger le ha pegado una ostia a Draco. A ver, que no le ha hecho ni cosquillas, pero se ha aprovechado de ser mujer, a ella no podemos pegarla- le está contando Crabbe a Blaise.

- No digas tacos, Crabbe- le digo.

- ¿Por qué? Es la pura verdad.

- No, no lo es.

Creo que lo he dicho con demasiado ímpetu, porque se han quedado todos callados.

Draco, que está sentado en su butaca a modo de trono, me mira.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo que la Greanger no es una hija de perra.

- ¿Entonces que es? ¿Una sangre sucia rastrera?

- No, simplemente te lo merecías Draco, te has pasado mucho con el comentario.

Si no fuera tan egocéntrica, juraría haber oído un "oh" por la sala común.

- Así que tú también defiendes a los sangre sucia…

- Ey, para el carro. Yo en ningún momento he hablado de sangres. Estoy diciendo que lo de sacrificar al pobre animal solo porqué no atendiste a las instrucciones de Hagrid y te pasaste de la raya no es justo. Y encima meterte con él, pobre. Algún día alguien te tenía que dar una buena leche.

¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que como más hablo más dentro estoy del estómago del lobo?

- ¿Te vas a enfrentar a mí?

¡Ah no! ¡A mi chulería no! Me planto ante Draco.

- No tengo ningún problema en enfrentarme a ti.

Nos aguantamos la mirada mutuamente.

Esto es muy peliculero, típicamente un western: solo ante el peligro. En éste caso sola ante el peligro.

- Bah, Aswim, no quiero discutirme contigo, lárgate.

Me gustaría reírme en su cara, pero no lo haré. Con la mandíbula tiesa le dedico una última mirada de desprecio y me largo fuera de la sala común.

Subo las escaleras, ahora no tengo clase.

Salgo a los jardines. Hace frío, pero me da igual. El viento me despejará las ideas y despegará las legañas.

Ojala las cosas se calmen. No me gusta la forma de pensar de Draco, o tal vez debería decir la forma de pensar del padre de Draco. En el fondo no es mala persona, simplemente… un mimado, un egocéntrico de educación ultraconservadora y antigua. Crabbe le hace de guardaespaldas, rebotando todo comentario ofensivo contra sus músculos de acero. Y Gregory… ay Greg, ¿qué puedo opinar de él? Ya no sé si realmente está de acuerdo con el príncipe de las serpientes o es un soldado forzado. Como mínimo tengo a las chicas, y a Theo. Theo, otro que también recibió educación ultraconservadora pero, como mínimo, no deja que traspase esos ojos de color arena.

Y todo esto, entre los Slytherins. No me quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si no nos separaran en casas. Bueno, sí, en realidad sí quiero imaginármelo, pero no lo consigo.

Sin darme cuenta, he invocado a mi patronus. Es guay que aparezca el lobo plateado y correteé un poco a mi lado hasta desaparecer. Así me contagia de felicidad.

- ¡Caradura!

Pego un bote que, si no fuera porqué las botas se me pegan a la nieve, ya estaría en la torre de astronomía.

- Gregory, Dios, no me pegues estos sustos.

- Cállate. Tienes mucho morro, ¿lo sabías? Primero le sueltas a Draco lo que piensas, luego le dices que no te importaría enfrentarte con él, y al final te largas y nos dejas a nosotros con él, comiéndonos el marrón por ti.

- ¿Porqué?

- Es evidente, ¿no?

Nos ponemos a pasear.

- Draco nunca admitirá que se ha pasado con sus palabras, pero lo sabe. Si no, hubiera hechizado a Greanger y ahora estaría en la enfermería. ¿Por qué te crees que nos ha dicho que nos largáramos? ¿Por qué tenía miedo de ella? Vamos, tú eres mas lista, Aswim, deberías saberlo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Draco se ha largado porqué sabe que Greanger tenía razón?

- Es una forma dura de decirlo, pero sí- me mira a los ojos- Ahora vamos a volver a la sala común y volveremos a ser felices como antes, ¿vale? Sin discusiones. Esto es una lucha de titanes, Aswim, y tienes las de perder. Por qué aquí todo el mundo le va a dar la razón a Draco, no porqué opinen lo mismo que él, pero…

- Entonces, ¿por qué?

- ¡Vaya pregunta! Por un millón de cosas… él tiene el poder aquí, la gente nunca reconocería que se ha pasado durante todo este tiempo con los comentarios contra los sangre sucia. Por aquí han pasado miles de generaciones de magos antiguos y… ¿cómo los llamas tu?

- Fachas racistas.

- Eso, millones de magos fachas y racistas han pasado por aquí, pero él se lleva uno de los primeros puestos.

Menudo cuadro. Me froto las manos, que frío hace de golpe. Eso es que ya no necesito que se me aclaren las ideas.

- En el fondo Draco es majo, lo sabes. Todos lo sabemos.

- En el fondo de la piscina…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada…

- Vamos, que hace frío- sin previo aviso:- tienes las manos heladas, Aswim.

Y esto lo ha dicho antes de coger mi mano derecha e introducirla en el bolsillo de su capa.

- ¿Volvemos?

Asiento.

Y así se termina Pascua, con un buen rollito que da gusto ver como, al día siguiente, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Incluso Draco y yo hablamos como si cualquier cosa.

* * *

Sábado de abril.

Las pinturas de guerra, verdes y plateadas, resaltan sobre nuestras mejillas. Armados con banderas del mismo color, equipados con la más alta tecnología en bufandas, guantes y gorros. Servidos de caramelos para el dolor de garganta, desfilamos.

Hoy, vamos a ganar la copa de Quidditch. Jugamos contra Gryffindor: la gran final. Los masacraremos.

- ¿¡Quiénes somos!?

- ¡¡Los Slytherins!!

- ¿¡Y que queremos!?

- ¡¡Ganar a los Gryffindors!!

- ¿¡Y por qué vamos a ganar!?

- ¡¡Porqué somos mejores!!

- ¿¡Y por qué más!?

- ¡¡Por que los Slytherins siempre consiguen lo que quieren, al precio que sea!!

Que genial que soy inventando gritos de guerra… eso de "al precio que sea" les ha gustado mucho a todos, así que ya ha quedado implantado.

Harry Potter tiene una Saeta de Fuego.

Por todos los astutos Slytherins, ¿quién le ha comprado un bicho así? Es como si Draco condujera sobre un smart y Potter sobre un Hamer.

- ¿¡¡Quién ha visto la snitch primero!!? ¡¡¡Harry Potter y Malfoy se dirigen hacia la pelota dorada, Harry toma velocidad, lo adelanta…!!! ¡¡Ambos bajan en picado!! ¡¡Se van a estrellar!! ¡Sube, Harry sube!

¿No se supone que el comentarista debería ser imparcial?

- ¡¡Malffoy alarga el brazo intenta coger la snitch, no llega no llega nolleganolleganollega!! ¡¡Harry aparta su brazo, …!! ¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!

Un gran peso cae al fondo de mi estómago.

Hemos perdido.

Ya está, se terminó, y hemos perdido.

No observo como levantan a Harry Potter en alto, ni como toda la escuela excepto nosotros salta al campo para felicitar a los ganadores, ni siquiera como Wood llora de alegría.

Solo tengo ojos para mis Slytherins. Flint se ha sentado en el suelo y se tapa la cara con las manos. Unos metros al lado, Higgs abraza a Diana y esconde sus lágrimas de frustración en el hombro de la chica.

Y Draco también se apoya contra las gradas y allí se queda.

- ¿Por qué siempre perdemos?

A Trody, a mi lado, se le quiebra la voz.

Al otro lado, Gregory también esconde la cara tras las manos, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

- Tal vez deberías ir con Draco- le digo- Creo que necesita apoyo moral.

El chico se levanta y va hacia su amigo.

- Nosotros vamos a ir tirando hacia la sala común, ¿vale?

Pero al parecer ni Blaise ni Trody ni Daphne ni nadie va a hacerme caso.

- ¿No me habéis oído? La cosa se va a calentar, mejor nos largamos ya.

Primero levanto a Daphne, que pesa menos, luego Pansy y, finalmente, Blaise. Entre los tres incorporamos a Trody.

- Aby, llévate a Haddon de aquí, se está poniendo nervioso.

- Aby, ya has oído a Aswim, larguemonos a llorar a la sala común- dice Samantha- Haddon, tu también.

Nos vamos por la ruta más larga, pero así no nos cruzamos con nadie. No quiero que ningún Gryffindor venga a restregarme la puntuación final.

Hoy casi nadie bajará al Gran Comedor. Los de primero y segundo sí, claro, ellos son muy pequeños todavía. Aunque yo solo tenga un año más, creo que la diferencia es grande.

- Gregory, son las ocho, ¿me acompañas a buscar comida?

Gregory levanta la cabeza y me busca con la mirada. No sabe ni donde está.

- ¿Me acompañas a buscar algo de comer?- repito.

- Sí, claro…

Salimos de aquel ambiente depresivo, ni una manda de patronus sería capaz contra el sentimiento de perdedores. Supongo que, cunado pierden, los Hufflepuffs no exageran tanto su tristeza. Porqué hoy es eso: tristeza.

Bajamos a las cocinas y, como uno o dos años antes, no lo recuerdo bien, cogemos sandwitches variados.

- Pide uno de mermelada de higos para Blaise, se que le gustan- las palabras de Gregory se arrastran más que la mantita de Bis, el de Snoopy.

- Vamos Gregory, levanta el ánimo, solo es un part…

Mejor me callo.

Ésta vez les pido a los elfos domésticos que nos lleven la comida a la sala común. Se lo pido como un favor personal, jurándoles que nunca más lo voy a pedir. Ellos, encantados, sonríen y asienten. Incluso se asustan cuando me disculpo.

- Claro señorita Gagarin, claro, encantados, un placer…

El error se sucede cuando decidimos pasar por el Gran Comedor para recoger a Samantha, que ha bajado a cenar con su hermano, que cursa primero.

Estamos apunto de bajar las escaleras cuando nos cruzamos con los gemelos Weasley.

- ¿Qué tal el ambiente en Slytherin…?- dice uno.

- ¿…Flint ya se ha comido a Draco?- dice el otro.

- ¿…o espera que le traigáis la salsa verde?

- Bueno, sois Slytherins, estáis acostumbrados a perder delante de nosotros.

- ¿Sigues calculando el resultado, Goyle?

No reacciono cuando algo pasa corriendo a mi lado, golpeando mi hombro hacia delante.

Gregory.

Los Weasley pueden ser más altos, pero Gregory es un armario en vías de desarrollo físico y que, seguramente, le da caña al gimnasio para no caer en su constitución de gordo.

El puñetazo que propina a uno de los dos en la barriga es soberano, excelente.

- ¡Gregory, para!

Se enzarzan en una pelea. Es un dos contra uno, pero Gregory tiene mucho nervio, y mucho genio también. Me acerco para pararlo, pero no hay quién lo coja.

- ¡Aby, ves a avisar a alguien!

Veo como la chica va hacia el Gran Comedor.

- ¡Pero allí no, corre a por Crabbe!

Claro, todo el mundo está en la sala común. Ambos hermanos corren hacia allí.

Mientras, en un segundo, Gregory ya tiene un labio partido y los otros Weasley varios moratones.

- ¡Para, para joder, Gregory!

Me intento meter en medio, pero por suerte esquivo otro puñetazo. Consigo agarrar a Gregory por un hombro y meter el otro brazo entre él y el pecho de uno de los gemelos y detener unos instantes la pelea.

- Weasley, ¡parad! ¡Por dios, queréis parar de hacer el gilipollas los tres!

- Cállate, zorra Slytherin.

Automáticamente, aparto la mano del pecho de Gregory y desconecto la parte racional y sensata de mi mente.

Cuando vuelvo a conectarla, Crabbe, Blaise y Theo están cogiendo a Gregory por los hombros y la túnica. A mi Trody me abraza por detrás, aunque no es necesario, creo que me he retirado voluntariamente de la pelea.

La misma escena se repite con los Weasley, pues varios Gryffindors mayores que nosotros no conocemos los sujetan a ellos.

Ahora llega la profesora Sprout, acompañada por un prefecto Gryffindor y un alumno de Ravenclaw, posiblemente testigos de la pelea. Aby, lista, se ha escabullido hacia la sala común.

Todo termina en una buena bronca, un castigo, otra bronca, otro castigo y otra bronca. Ah, me olvidaba de otra bronca:

- Parece mentira, Aswim. Te prometo que no me esperaba esto de ti. Te quejas de Gregory, pero tú haces lo mismo. Violenta. Te has dejado dominar por las sensaciones. Eso es malo, muy malo. ¿Dónde fue a parar tu sangre fría? ¿Dónde? ¿En que pensabas? No, espera: ¿pensabas en algo? No creí que fueras capaz de perder el autocontrol de una forma tan alarmante.

Lo peor de los discursos de Theo es que no llevan signos de exclamación. Te lo suelta así, poco a poco, te desmoraliza, te hace sentir mal.

- Bueno, vale ya, Theo, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

- Que la próxima vez pensarás dos veces antes de lanzarte a matar sobre alguien. Si llegas a tener el brazo de Gregory le hundes la nariz en el cerebro.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera le dejé roja la cara!

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Estoy hablando de tu rabia, de tu agresividad. Soy tu amigo y por eso te lo digo. Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto. Si se les llega a ocurrir sacar las varitas os fulminan.

- Me llamaron zorra Slytherin.

- Eso ya lo sé, Aswim. Pero hubiera sido mejor un hechizo rápido y eficaz. Y ya está. No una pelea de muggles primitiva, a puñetazo limpio. Eso es de seres subdesarrollados.

Hoy no estoy para discutir sobre muggles. La pelea solo me dejó un pedazo arañazo que me iba des de la izquierda de la frente hasta el labio superior. Por suerte cerré el ojo, y las dos líneas rosas desaparecieron en menos de diez minutos. A Gregory le partieron el labio, pero la enfermera esa tan maja se lo volvió a montar.

Theo me sigue mirando enfadado, que guapo está así.

- Señor Nott, ¿puede dejar de recriminarme los malos actos? Le juro que jamás volveré a actuar sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Bueno, que conste que sigo enfadado.

- ¿Sabes que ahora podría invocar un patronus?

Se queda sorprendido por el comentario.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora?

- Nada, para cambiar de tema.

Theo suspira.

- Eres tan…

- ¿Slytherin?- sugiero.

- Sí.

- Y tu eres tan rematadamente…

- ¿Slytherin?

- Eso- pienso durante un rato- ¿Sabes? Creo que ser Hufflepuff tiene muchas más ventajas que ser Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porqué los domingos por la noche, seguro que todos los Hufflepuffs ya han terminado los deberes, porqué seguro que no se pelan ni aunque les apunten con una varita, y porqué seguro que no son tan odiados.

- Bueno, prefiero que te pelees a que te dediques las tardes a cuidar plantas que gimen y chillan como bonsáis rabiosos- exagera Theo.

- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿No tener que hacer los deberes porqué los profesores te los perdonan? ¿Pelearte por defender valores altruistas? ¿O que todo el mundo te ame por valeroso y noble? Un Gryffindor, tal vez…- le miro de reojo.

- Vale, vale- ironiza- Vale… ¡que vivan los Hufflepuffs…!

* * *

Terminamos el curso en un suspiro, incluso más corto que el año pasado.

Las notas bien, no me quejo. La verdad es que supero a Trody y a Pansy, a Daphne no, claro, ella es muy lista. A Theo tampoco, es imposible superarlo.

- ¿Nos veremos durante el verano?

Trody está hoy muy melancólica, se ha pasado la tarde suspirando. En el tren, aunque estemos todos en el compartimento más grande, estamos apretujados.

- ¿Vernos en el verano? Puede estar bien- comenta Daphne.

- Podríais venir algún día a una de mis casas.

Blaise tiene varias casas, con la pasta que tiene.

Nos pasamos el resto del viaje haciendo planes sobre un fin de semana que, seguramente, nunca organizaremos. Aun así es divertido, podría llevármelos de camping… nueve Slytherins en un camping, se podría montar la de dios…

* * *

¿Qué tal? Tenía muchas ganas de decidir cuales iban a ser los patronus de algunos personajes. Si tenéis sugerencias sobre los patronus de los Slys que quedan, decídmelas, que ando escasa de animalitos. Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando opiniones ^^


	9. Nueve Slytherins en un camping

Hola, feliz noche de reyes, espero que os traigan muchos regalitos y que lo paseis bien. ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos también! Espero que os guste el capítulo.

* * *

**IX.**** Nueve Slytherins en un camping**

_¡Hola Aswim!_

_¿Cómo va todo? ¿Bien el verano? Espero que ningún león te haya mordido durante tu safari en Botswana. Yo estoy volviendo en tren des de Australia, ni te puedes imaginar lo estrictos que son con los magos, aquí. Creo que los canguros tienen más libertad que nosotros… El otro día nos fuimos a visitar a unos conocidos que tiene mi madre en una tribu aborigen de por ahí, ya sabes como es mi madre, el año pasado Brasil, esta vez las tribus mágicas de Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Había un jefe de ésa tribu que quería casarse con mi hermana, ¿te lo puedes creer? El tío ese tenía como doscientos años, y mi hermana el año que viene comienza segundo curso, que triste._

_Pero bueno, a lo que importa: no sé si estás enterada, __pero este año se celebra la final de la copa del mundo de quidditch. Esta vez toca aquí, Irlanda vs. Bulgaria, y he pensado que tal vez podríamos organizar algo para ir a ver el partido. Irá todo el país, y se puede acampar días antes del partido a los alrededores del estadio. ¡Puede ser muy divertido!_

_Envíame tu lechuza para ver como lo podemos organizar._

_Muchos besos, espero verte pronto._

_Daphne_

¡Así que una final de quidditch! Jolines, que guay. Seguro que no es tan interesante como el rugby, pero aun así puede ser divertido.

_¡¡Hola Aswim!!_

_¿Qué tal estás? ¿Divertido el safari? Seguro que la sabana es preciosa. Mi familia y yo, como de costumbre, estamos en la casa de mis tíos, en un valle entre preciosas montañas. ¿Sabes qué? Me regalaron un caballo por mi cumpleaños. Es de color crema, y de crines blancas. Precioso. Le he puesto de nombre Winey, es una hembra. Bueno, ya te enseñaré alguna de las fotografías que tomé, porqué mi hermano me regaló una cámara fotográfica. Es como las que usan los periodistas de verdad, porqué el ahora trabaja en un periódico. Pero bueno, todo esto ya te lo contaré cuando nos volvamos a ver._

_Lo que realmente quiero decirte es que hace poco Daphne y yo pensamos en que podríamos ir a ver la final de la copa de quidditch que se celebra aquí__ unos días antes de que comience la escuela, (Irlanda vs. Bulgaria). ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijimos aquel día en el tren de vuelta a casa? Esta sería una buena ocasión para vernos todos. Yo tengo una tienda de campaña suficiente grande como para que durmamos cómodos veinte personas, así que en lo que refiere al lugar donde establecernos no hay problema._

_Envíame una carta cuando vuelvas, ¿vale? Y así vamos organizándolo todo.__ La final es el día 25 de agosto, así que hay tiempo. Volvías el 3, ¿verdad? Un beso Aswim, y muchos saludos a tu familia de mi parte. ¡Escribeme enseguida, que tengo ganas de verte!_

_Trody_

_(¿Pero quién te creías que era?)_

Claro, la letra de Trody es inconfundible. Redonda, grande y pegada. Totalmente igual, parece escrita a maquina, es una letra perfectísima.

_Hola Aswim,_

_¿Qué tal estas pasando las vacaciones? Conociéndote, seguro que ahora mismo estas a dos metros de algún rinoceronte enfurecido, pero sin temblar ni un poco. ¿Ya te has dormido frente al atardecer de Botswana? ¿O tal vez bajo sus estrellas?_

_Te escribo porqué __hace un par de días recibí una carta de Daphne diciéndome que quería organizar una quedada de un par de días durante la final de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch. Normalmente se establece un descampado donde se puede plantar una tienda. Trody me ha dicho que ella tiene una tienda suficiente grande como para que entren quince personas, así que supongo que no habrá problema con eso._

_Cuando re__cibas la postal contéstame lo antes posible, así podremos organizarnos con tiempo. Espero que nos veamos antes de que comience el curso, seguro que los mundiales serán muy entretenidos. Un beso:_

_Theo_

Así que Theo también va a venir. Pues genial, solo abro la última carta.

_Hola Aswim,_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿De vacaciones todavía? Te escribo de forma rápida porqué acabo de recibir una carta de Trody y otra de Daphne, ambas organizando una quedada para ver la final del mundo de quidditch. Trody dice que tiene una tienda donde caben diez personas cómodamente, así que no hay ningún problema en esto de donde dormir. Lo que sí que dice que falta es un adulto que se haga cargo de nosotros, legalmente hablando. Como los padres de Trody no van a ir y los de Daphne tienen que encargarse de la pequeña, le pediré a mi madre que nos supervise ella. Seguramente irá con su marido y dormirá en otra tienda cercana a la nuestra, así que tendremos independencia total._

_Era solo para confirmar __si tu vendrías o no, espero que sí. Yo le mandé una carta a Crabbe, que seguramente avisará a Gregory y a Draco._

_¡Escríbele a Trody para que te informe sobre el punto de quedada! Saludos, nos vemos en los mundiales._

_Blaise Zabini_

Cuando dejo la última carta me siento feliz. ¡Qué bien! Voy a ver a mis amigos durante el verano.

Mis tíos me dan permiso, claro está, si solo son dos o tres días. La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa: me paso el año interna en una escuela, por tres meses seguidos que estoy en casa… Aun así me hace mucha ilusión verlos.

- Oye- me comenta ése mismo día mi tío, mientras cenamos- ¿por qué no les propones venir a la ciudad una tarde? O podéis ir al pueblo y así lo organizáis todo.

Perfecta idea la de mi tío Edmund.

Corriendo, subo a mi queridísima habitación. Es blanca, iluminada de día por la luz del sol, que entra por la ventana orientada al sur, y de noche por una luz amarilla colgada de la pared. Tengo la ventana abierta y entra una brisa suave, que bien se está.

Paso delante de mi escritorio y pulso el botón de inicio del ordenador.

Me costó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo conseguir una línea que conectara mi ordenador de doscientas toneladas (en realidad unos diez quilos) a ésta residencia mágica. Fueron enviadas muchas cartas des de aquí, para pedir electricidad. La verdadera impulsora de todo esto fue mi tía Marie. Ambas luchamos, no tan solo por dos ordenadores en casa, si no también por un teléfono, un televisor, una radio como Dios manda (no esas carracas de madera de los magos), luces de bombilla… Nuestra casa es un híbrido entre las comodidades de los magos y la modernización de los muggles.

Cuando el ordenador se ha encendido, me siento ante la pantalla y comienzo a escribir.

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Esta es una carta conjunta__, que escribo para todos y así no matarme a escribir ocho cartas. Me parece fantástica la idea de ir todos a ver los mundiales de quidditch a final de mes, puede ser realmente divertido. Espero que las tiendas de campaña de los magos sean diferentes a las de los muggles, porqué nueve personas en un espacio reducido puede ser mortal._

_Como este sistema de correo por lechuza es tan lento e incómodo, porqué pueden pasar años hasta que nos pongamos de acuerdo, __creo que lo mejor sería que quedásemos todos unas semanas antes. Propongo que vengáis a visitarme, os puedo enseñar la ciudad si queréis. Como fecha, ¿qué os parece el 10 de agosto? Espero que podáis venir todos, si hay una fecha que os guste más, solo tenéis que enviarme la respuesta._

_Si todo va bien, quedamos en la chimenea de mi casa el día 10 de agosto, muchos besos._

_Aswim._

* * *

Aquel día vinieron todos menos Theo, Draco y Crabbe. Theo decía que ya le pedía bastante a su padre con ir a los mundiales y que se reservaba argumentos para aquella ocasión. Draco iría con su padre a ir a ver el partido y Crabbe igual. A los padres de Gregory tampoco les hacía mucha gracia que viniera con nosotros, pero decía Gregory que su poder de persuasión había mejorado con los años.

El día fue genial. Los llevé al pueblo muggle, y casi nadie notó que mis amigos eran incapaces de reconocer entre un mando a distancia y una nevera. Digo casi, porqué el señor de la heladería me dijo:

- Oye Aswim, tus amigos irlandeses…

- Ingleses.

- Eso, tus amigos ingleses… ¿qué curiosidad tienen por el frigorífico?

- Es que en Londres las heladeras no son tan potentes.

* * *

Sábado 23 de agosto.

Mi tía Marie está sentada en el sofá con mi bolsa de viaje al lado, yo estoy tan emocionada que voy de un lado para otro, mientras pasan por la televisión un reportaje sobre las manifestaciones del mayo del 68.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las nueve y dos minutos, Aswim.

- ¡Han pasado dos minutos!

- Y cuarentinueve… cincuenta segundos, tal vez te hayan abandonado- ironiza mi tía.

La miro y me río, luego voy a abrazarla.

- Me sabe mal estarme dos días sin vosotros.

- Que dices, niña… no seas tonta y pásatelo bien.

Justo en ése momento un trueno suena en el jardín. Yo ya me iba a meter debajo de la mesa del comedor pensando que habían aterrizado los extraterrestres de Mars Attack cuando mi tío, que se estaba tomando un café, dice:

- Vaya, usan trasladores.

Resulta que han venido usando una especie de portal intergaláctico tipo Stargate pero en vez de puerta, usan un gorro de lana roto.

Gregory me ha explicado que su padre ha tenido que ir expresamente no sé donde para pedirles a los del Ministerio que la ruta del traslador pasara por las casas de Trody y mía.

Así que me cuelgo la bolsa a la espalda, me despido de mis tíos y de Charlie, y me agarro muy fuerte al gorro de lana.

Así nos quedamos un minuto, como idiotas. Todos de pié en mi jardín esperando algo. Cuando ya se me comienza a cansar el brazo, un torbellino me absorbe. Pero como si fuera una lavadora, no un remolino bajo una cascada. Algo me arrastra hacia un lugar desconocido, como si tuviera una percha en el ombligo que tirara de mí. Veo pasar montañas, ríos, casas, el Canal de la Mancha, más montañas y más ríos y más casas hasta que, de un golpetazo, reboto contra el suelo mojado.

- ¿Qué tal, Aswim? ¿Qué te parecen los trasladores?

- Una soberana mierda, eso es lo que me parecen- digo, mientras escupo barro.

Todos se ríen excepto Daphne, que también ha tardado en levantarse del suelo y se ha manchado unos preciosos pantalones claros.

- Vamos, va, que tenemos que buscar a Blaise.

Andamos por un caminito de hierba hasta llegar a la entrada de lo que sería un gran camping, pero grande de verdad. Luego nos dirigimos a la zona de Irlanda. Se ve que nos han separado de los búlgaros para evitar tortas.

Blaise nos espera tirado a la bartola, al lado de la tienda. Cuando nos ve, pega un bote.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Cuánto habéis tardado!

Después de los besos y las encajadas pertinentes, entramos en la tienda, que parece una de éstas canadienses dificilísimas de montar.

Flipante. Parece algo así como un invento de Doraemon.

Mi tío me había advertido algo por el estilo, pero nunca imaginé esto. Entran primero Blaise, luego Daphne, Trody, Pansy, Gregory, Theo y yo.

Desciendo cuatro escalones a trompicones, porqué la sorpresa no me la quita nadie, observo una sola habitación de unos treinta metros cuadrados, de suelo de madera cubierto por alguna alfombra marrón y roja. Las paredes están hechas con la tela de la tienda de campaña, pero aíslan bastante más. En medio de la sala hay un enorme brasero y, alrededor varios pufs y sillones, y al otro lado un chaise-long con pinta de ser muy cómodo.

A mi derecha, hay unas pequeñas encimeras con dos fogones y una cesta grande con comida recién comprada. Contra la pared izquierda hay dos literas de camas enormes.

- Por cada cama duermen dos personas- anuncia Blaise, antes de que nadie pregunte como vamos a caber siete personas en cuatro camas.

- ¡Me pido arriba!

- ¡Yo en ésta!

- ¡Yo duermo solo!

- ¿Dónde está el baño?

- Fuera, son para todos.

- ¿Qué es esto, una comuna hippie?

Deshacemos las maletas, guardando la ropa en un armario que está a la izquierda de la puerta.

- ¿Quién ha metido sus gayumbos entre mis calcetines?

Mi exigente pregunta hace pegar un bote a los chicos.

- Eh… ¿de qué color son?

- De un horrendo color verde oscuro.

- Entonces seguro que son de Gregory- anuncia Blaise.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?- le pica Pansy.

- Porqué cada día se los arranco a mordiscos.

Aunque la pregunta haga sonreír a Trody y provoque una carcajada en Pansy, a mi me ha puesto la piel de gallina. Después, cuando estamos todos sentados cerca del brasero pero sin haberlo encendido, contándonos las respectivas vacaciones, entra la madre de Blaise.

Todos nos hemos quedado petrificados. A los chicos se les caía la baba, a nosotras también.

La madre de Blaise es guapísima. Es alta, podría llegar al metro ochenta. Tiene la piel joven, bronceada, y un pelo negro largo y rizado que le cae hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos son verdes, preciosos, y tiene los labios gordos y unos envidiables pómulos que parecen indios.

- Buenos días, chicos- nos dice, amablemente- ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

Tardamos un poco en reaccionar, rojos como tomates. Luego le contestamos todos un "muy bien, gracias" a coro.

- Blaise, venía para decirte que Jasper y yo estamos ya instalados. Creo que, si queréis agua, tendréis que irla a buscar a la fuente más cercana. Os recomiendo que os deis prisa, porqué se está llenando todo.

- Gracias mamá, ahora iremos.

- Bueno, espero que os lo paséis bien.

"Muchas gracias" le contestamos también a coro, un poco aturdidos.

- Que guapa es tu madre, Blaise…- susurra Pansy.

- Sí, lo mismo piensa Jasper. Y lo mismo opinaban Norbert, Friedrich y Laurence, que era mi padre. Y también lo opinaba Terence, el padre de Sarah y Elizabeth, mis hermanas mayores.

A nadie se le ocurre preguntar porqué el verbo "opinar" está en pasado, refiriéndose a los antiguos maridos de la madre de Blaise. (Pobres)

Así que nos ponemos a trabajar. Pansy ha ido a ver si encuentra a Draco y a Crabbe. Daphne y Blaise se han quedado para comenzar a preparar la comida. Trody, Theo y yo vamos a buscar agua a una enorme fuente que hay en el centro del territorio de los irlandeses.

Comemos macarrones que he tenido que cocinar yo después de que Blaise reconociera que no tenía ni idea, porqué aquí los señores pijos tienen criados que les hacen la comida, exceptuando a Daphne, que nos ha confesado que le encanta cocinar.

- Pero no macarrones, por favor, si queréis os hago comida italiana que se me da muy bien y casi siempre es pasta.

Después de que comamos nos estiramos sobre la hierba, en un descampado desocupado que hay justo detrás de nuestra tienda.

- Mirad, esa nube tiene forma de oveja…

- ¿Dónde ves la oveja? Para mi es un león.

- ¡Qué león ni que niño muerto, es un tiburón que se está comiendo el Titanic!

- Eh, yo veo la cabra.

- Es una oveja…

- Pues yo solo veo una nube.

Nos levantamos todos de golpe al oír la voz de Crabbe.

A su lado también está Draco. Él sigue igual que siempre, pero se ha cortado el pelo que ahora lleva peinado con la ralla a un lado.

Crabbe, por su parte, ha crecido aun más, volviéndose un chico cada vez más robusto y fuerte. Al contrario que Draco, a él le ha crecido el pelo, y sus rizos de color entre castaño y rojizo se notan cada vez más.

Así que vamos a merendar pan con chocolate. A pesar de lo rico que esta, ni Gregory ni Crabbe lo prueban, solo beben zumo de naranja.

Cuando hemos terminado, Daphne dice que tiene que ducharse, y automáticamente Trody, Pansy y yo nos levantamos.

- ¡Oye, por dos días que no os duchéis no pasa nada!

Nosotras miramos a Gregory con falso horror, como si nos acabara de decir que él no se había duchado des del año pasado.

Así pues entramos en la tienda y cogemos las toallas y la ropa de recambio. Luego vamos hacia los baños públicos, que están muy cerca de nuestra tienda.

* * *

Estamos solas en las duchas, así que Pansy comienza la charla.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho tu y Blaise, Daphne?

La aludida se pone roja bajo la ducha; en un par de segundos el agua se evaporará antes de llegar a su cuerpo y esto se convertirá en una sauna.

- Cocinar.

- ¿Cocinar? Pero si al final lo he hecho todo yo.

- Cállate Aswim, no tiene mérito echar cuatro macarrones a una olla.

- No te desvíes del tema, mi querida Daphne, ¿ya os habéis besado?

La pequeñita Daphne nos mira con los ojos muy grandes.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo tengo catorce años!

- ¿Y? Si te gusta, la edad no tiene límites. Además, catorce ya son suficientes.

- Sí pero… ¿y si me rechaza?

- ¿Cómo va a rechazarte un beso?- le digo- Por Dios, Daphne, eres la más guapa de todo el curso, si no eres tu, ¿quién?

- Eso, además Blaise es negro, tienes mucho que ganar.

Nos quedamos paradas ante el comentario de Trody. Yo porqué me doy cuenta de la magnitud (y tan magnitud) de sus palabras. Pansy y Daphne tal vez no lo hayan entendido…

- Si te refieres al tamaño de su…

Daphne le tapa la boca a Pansy con rapidez.

Yo me río, luego Trody suelta una carcajada que resuena por toda la ducha. Justo en ése momento llegan tres chicas un poco mayores que nosotras, francesas.

Seguimos duchándonos como si nada, Trody aun sujetándose los ijares para dejar de reírse.

Las chicas comienzan a hablar entre ellas. Como yo me he criado en Francia, las entiendo.

- _Deben de ser de Hogwarts_- dice una, alta y rubia, guapísima.

- _¿Des de cuando Hogwarts es una guardería?- _comenta otra, pelirroja, con un par de tetas enormes.

- _Siempre han parecido más pequeñas, las anglosajonas_- la última también es rubia, más bajita que las otras dos.

- _¿Lo sabrán, ellas, lo de este curso?_

_- ¿Tu crees? La señora Maxime nos dijo que Dumbledore no era tan comunicador como ella con los alumnos…_

- Chicas- llamo a mis amigas- éstas dicen algo sobre este curso, dicen que el director nos tendría que haber dicho algo.

Todas se quedan pensativas.

- He oído algo en mi casa- dice Pansy- pero no creo que… ¿no nos estarán criticando estas guarras?

- No, bueno, al principio han dicho que parecemos niñas.

- ¿Qué no se han mirado al espejo? Esas coletas no las llevaba yo ni a mis tres años- susurra Pansy, mirando a la rubia más alta.

* * *

- ¿Algo en Hogwarts? Yo no sé nada, ¿tu, Theo?

Theo, que ya ha terminado de poner las sábanas en cada cama, tarea que compartía conmigo, levanta la cabeza des de la litera superior y mira a Gregory.

- Algo he oído, se ve que vendrán algunos alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

- ¿Y eso donde está?- le pregunto yo, que estoy sentada junto a él.

Gregory despega la vista del puré de patatas y me mira.

- "Eso" son dos institutos mágicos, de Francia y de Europa del Este.

- ¿Ah, sí? Que guay.

- Los búlgaros y los ucranianos están buenísimos…

El comentario de Trody ha pasado desapercibido.

- Por cierto, Aswim, si tu vives en Francia, ¿cómo es que vienes a Hogwarts y no estás en Beauxbatons?

Ah, buena pregunta Pansy, excelente observación.

- Ni idea- le contesto.

- Bueno mejor que estés en Hogwarts, porqué ni Beauxbatons ni Durmstrang son institutos mixtos, en el de Francia solo van chicas.

- ¿Sabéis donde estudian los chicos franceses?

- En el Lycée Saint Michel.

La pregunta retórica de Gregory se ha quedado chafada por mi rápida respuesta.

- Lo sé porqué tengo dos vecinos un año mayores que yo, gemelos. Ambos estudian allí.

Seguimos la conversa durante la cena. Como fuera refresca, la comemos junto al brasero. Después de lavar los platos les enseño a jugar al póquer. Son listos, porqué a mi me costó más de diez minutos aprendérmelo todo. Draco y Crabbe también han venido, y les ha encantado. Ahora el juego se desenvuelve en silencio.

La escena es realmente escalofriante: nueve Slytherins jugando al póquer alrededor de una mesa, en la penumbra. Todos miramos nuestra mano, dispuestos a leer la mente de nuestros contrarios.

Somos Slytherins; competitivos, astutos, perceptivos, intuitivos, maestros del engaño…

Usamos nuestras mejores estrategias y las desciframos.

Daphne es, tal vez, la más transparente de todos. Se nota que está concentrada porqué tiene una mano media. Tiene los labios apretados y mira constantemente sus cartas, no sabe si apostar o retirarse.

Blaise, a su lado, se muestra seguro, pero no lo está, o como mínimo eso creo. Tapa las cartas con una mano, sobre la mesa, y mira a las caras de los demás. Tiene una media sonrisa, pero creo que la provoca la emoción del juego, no el hecho de que tenga una buena mano.

A su lado, Draco, y al lado de él, Pansy, tienen la misma actitud. Creo que se han visto las cartas mutuamente, porqué no se las tapan. Ambos también miran los gestos de los demás, con expresión desafiante en los ojos… ellos tampoco deben tener muy buenas cartas.

Trody directamente debe tener las peores cartas, porqué ni las sujeta. No va a seguir el juego.

Crabbe debe ser quien va a ganar, se le nota en los ojos y se ha puesto rojo de la emoción.

Gregory también ha renunciado a ganar, no debe tener una buena jugada. Su máscara sería perfecta, pero sus manos lo delatan: tiene la mano izquierda fuertemente presionada sobre la mesa, y con la derecha hace rebotar las cartas contra borde… no, espera, se está marcando un farol, eso es un farol. Me estaba engañando… tal vez gane él.

Y Theo… Theo es un genio. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo narices lo consigue? No hay nada que pueda indicarme algo de sus pensamientos. Tiene una completa cara de póquer, la mejor que he visto en mi vida. Que rabia… ¿Pero como es posible? Al darse cuenta que lo estoy mirando, noto en sus ojos un brillo de burla. Y así nos pasamos los cinco minutos restantes, mirándonos a los ojos sin decir ni pío.

Y que ojos… de color arena, claros pero profundos como dos desiertos del Sahara…

¿Pero que estoy pensando? Aswim, concéntrate en el póquer. Yo tengo una escalera normal, dudo mucho que vaya a ganar…

_Theo, ¿qué es lo __que tienes entre las manos?_

_No te lo voy a decir._

Me quedo parada, me ha parecido oír su voz en mi cabeza.

_Pero tengo que adivinarlo… no puede ser tan difícil._

_Entonces adivínalo._

_¿Tú sabes mi jugada?_

_Me cuesta deducirlo…_

Pestañeo de golpe, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Parecía que Theo y yo nos comunicábamos telepáticamente. Ahora resulta que oigo voces en mi cabeza…

- ¿Descubrimos?- dice Crabbe.

Gana Gregory, con un póquer de nueves.

Luego Crabbe, con un póquer de cuatros, seguido por Theo que tenía un full. Pansy tenía color. Daphne y yo seguíamos con una escalera, gana la mía. Y luego Draco, con un trío de ases. Al final, primero Blaise, con un trío de jotas y luego Trody, la pobre, con una doble pareja.

Creo que es la primera partida de póquer de mi vida en la que salen dos póquers juntos.

* * *

Trody, Pansy y yo hemos trazado un plan.

Ellas dos dormirán juntas, y yo sola.

- ¿Por qué Aswim tiene que dormir sola?- ha preguntado Daphne.

- Porqué doy patadas mientras duermo, y si alguien duerme conmigo acabará como Rambo en Vietnam.

Nadie lo ha entendido, pero todos han captado el sentido general.

Así que Daphne se ha visto atrapada en una ratonera: no podrá dormir con ninguna chica. Le quedan Blaise, Gregory y Theo.

Me he encargado yo de decirle a Theo que duerma con Gregory, que se lo monte como quiera pero que Blaise no tenga opción.

Así somos los Slytherins, espabilados hasta en lo más vulgar.

Y nos dormimos.

- Pst… Aswim… pst…

Alguien me está tocando la cara con un dedo y no me gusta. Estoy dispuesta a abrir los ojos y a arrancarle ese dedo de un mordisco cuando, al ir a levantar la cabeza de mi cojín, una enorme mano me tapa la boca y me aplasta de nuevo contra el colchón. Jolines, solo con una mano es capaz de inmovilizarme…

Au.

- En silencio…

Huelo a Gregory.

- Qué te estés callada, Aswim.

Le chupo la mano para que la retire, pero al parecer le da igual.

- Te suelto si me prometes que te callarás.

Automáticamente dejo de retorcerme bajo su peso.

Él retira la mano, húmeda, y con la misma señala la litera de abajo, donde teóricamente duermen Daphne y Blaise. En la litera superior que hay a mis pies, es decir, a la derecha, Theo mira hacia abajo, oculto tras una sábana. En la litera de debajo de Theo y Gregory deberían estar, también teóricamente dormidas, Trody y Pansy. ¿He sido la última en despertarme? ¿Cómo he podido dormirme?

Me sitúo de forma horizontal a la cama, con el vientre pegado a las sábanas. Me agarro al borde del colchón y, disimuladamente, bajo la cabeza.

Ahí abajo hay movimiento.

Blaise y Daphne se están besando.

¡Blaise y Daphne se están besando!

- ¡Blaise y Daphne se están besando!- le susurro a Gregory.

- No me digas…

Automáticamente saco de la bolsa que hay a los pies de mi cama mi cuaderno. Es aquel que, el año pasado, me regaló mi tío por Navidades. Cojo un boli.

_¿Ya os habéis despertado? Y encima se besan en la cama, ¡que suerte!_

Despacio, el papel se tiñe de color marrón verdoso y se pliega en forma de tortuga. Luego se va volando hacia Trody y Pansy.

Luego Theo, Greogy y yo nos sentamos en mi cama y, atentos, escuchamos el sonido que producen los labios de nuestros amigos al despegarse, la saliva y las caricias, el susurro del pelo enredado en los dedos…

Me duermo sin darme cuenta.

* * *

La luz del sol, que pasa a través de la tela de la tienda, muy discreta, me despierta.

Lo primero que veo es una cara fina, de pelo negro revuelto y nariz elegante. Tiene los ojos cerrados, sé que son de color arena porqué los conozco.

Theo está guapísimo cuando duerme.

Me paso un rato largo observando como su boca entreabierta expulsa aire automáticamente.

Verlo despertarse es todo un espectáculo. Entreabre los ojos, los vuelve a cerrar y luego me mira.

- Buenos días, bello durmiente- le digo.

- ¿Cuánto hace que me miras?

- El tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que no roncas.

- Genial.

- ¿El que?

- Que no haya roncado.

- ¿Normalmente roncas? ¿Cómo un oso?

- Depende.

- ¿De qué?

- Yo que sé, ¿podemos dejar el interrogatorio?

Por sorpresa (de hecho él sigue dormido) me abalanzo sobre él y lo inmovilizo.

- Responda.

- Que conste que van a venir refuerzos.

- ¿El qué?

No me da tiempo a deducir que me he pasado la noche durmiendo sobre el culo de Gregory, que está justo detrás de mí y me ha cogido las manos por detrás.

- Los refuerzos han llegado, señor- le dice a Theo.

- Le exijo que me suelte.

- Ah, no, ahora va a ser usted víctima del interrogatorio.

Gregory me da la vuelta y se sienta sobre mis piernas, cogiéndome de las manos por detrás.

Theo, poco a poco, retira las sábanas y me coge un pié.

- Vamos a ver si tú tampoco tienes cosquillas.

Oh, no.

No, por favor, no lo soporto, ¡haced que pare! Muerdo la almohada dejándola llena de babas, intento retorcerme y sacudirme pero Gregory es enorme.

- ¡Socorro! Jajaja, ¡socorro! ¡Auxilio!- chillo desesperada- Jajaja…

Me voy a mear. Lo veo, el pis matutino asoma ya, una gota.

- ¡Qué me meo! Gregory, Theo, en serio, jajaja, que me voy a hacer pipi encima,¡jajaja…!

- Esa excusa no vale.

- Parad, por favor, ¡parad!

Cinco minutos más tarde y todo el mundo esta en la que debería haber sido mí cama, solo mí cama. La pelea de cojines es interrumpida por Crabbe y Draco, que nos han traído croissants calentitos para desayunar.

Juntos, alrededor de la mesa, los untamos con mantequilla o mermelada.

Me sorprende que casi todos beban café. Solo Trdoy toma leche con cacao, como yo. En Hogwarts no nos dan café, solo si lo pedimos expresamente.

- Que emoción que tengo… que ganas… ¿os dais cuenta? ¡La final de quidditch ante nuestros ojos! ¡En directo! Que emoción…

Draco, Gregory y Crabbe se pasan el día así.

Vamos a cotillear por todo el camping. Compramos banderas y algunas tonterías para animar a nuestro equipo. Luego volvemos a la tienda para preparar la comida.

Yo y Trody vamos a buscar agua.

En la cola de la fuente, sorpresa. El trío maravilloso de Gryffindor está tan solo a dos turnos delante de nosotras. Parece que delante de los fantásticos está un hombre con camisón y Greanger se parte el ojete de la risa con solo verlo.

Su risa se me contagia. A Trody no. Trody sigue resentida porqué hace dos años, en el club de duelo, Greanger le tiró del pelo sin haber hecho ella nada.

Unos minutos más tarde y la empollona sale disparada para no carcajearse delante del respetable señor con camisón, que sigue discutiendo con su amigo "con esta prenda noto el airecillo veraniego entre las ingles", que asco.

Veo mi oportunidad hecha realidad, le doy a Trody mi cubo y le digo que ahora vuelvo.

Luego alcanzo a Greanger, tocándola por la espalda.

- Hola.

A la chica se le va el buen rollo del abuelo con camisón en un instante.

- Hola, Gagarin.

- ¿Qué has venido con ellos dos?- señalo hacia atrás, hacia Potter y Weasley, que no me han visto.

- Sí, ¿tu?

- Con media casa Slytherin.

- Ah…

- No te asustes mujer, también somos adolescentes de camping. Quería decirte que…- de pronto ya no lo tengo tan claro- ¿Recuerdas la ostia que le pegaste a Draco el año pasado?

- Sí, claro.

Greanger está muy seria.

- Pues quería decirte que… no te rías eh- no, no se va a reír ni aunque el señor del camisón vuelva y le pregunte "¿me dejas tu pijama?"- Solo que me gustaría que supieras que hay gente de Slytherin que aprobó tu bofetada.

Si pudiera, le haría una foto. Menuda cara.

- Eh… gracias, Gagarin.

- No me las des, era solo para que supieras que, a pesar de que te caiga mal- señalo de nuevo a mis espaldas- Trody te habría aplaudido ese día.

Greanger mira por encima de mi hombro a Trody que, deduzco, sigue mirando al tío del camisón.

- Pues… nos vemos, Gagarin, ya nos veremos durante el partido o… en la escuela.

- Sí, claro, adiós.

Greanger vuelve casi corriendo a la fila, yo tardo un poco más.

* * *

El partido, ganado.

Me he quedado afónica de tanto gritar. Santo cielo, que emoción, casi mejor que el rugby (casi). Las rayas verdes que nos habíamos pintado en la cara han desaparecido de tanto abrazarnos. Volvemos cantando con un grupo de irlandeses de verdad, que ya van completamente borrachos. Cuando estamos apunto de llegar a la tienda, un grupo de chicos de nuestra edad nos invitan a unas bebidas. Terminamos cantando canciones típicas, picando con los talones en el suelo y moviendo la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla al ritmo de la música.

Luego nos marchamos a la tienda, gritando: ¡Que vivan los verdes! ¡Que vivan y vivan los verdes!

Y entonces sucede. Estamos sentados en el suelo, ante la tienda, cuando llega alguien y se planta ante nosotros.

Es una mujer de pelo oscuro, ondulado, labios gruesos y pómulos marcados. Viste con una túnica negra.

Gregory se levanta de golpe, y Theo y Pansy miran a la mujer, atónitos.

_- Nos vamos, ahora __mismo. Me da igual lo que digas- _dice en francés, mirando directamente a Greogry.

_- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?__- _responde Gregory en francés, también.

_- No ha ocurrido nada, es lo que va a ocurrir._

_- Mamá__…_

_- No, he dicho que nos vamos ahora mismo, Gregory- _y luego, en inglés:- Pansy Parkinson, tú me vas a acompañar. Tu padre me ha hecho prometerle que te traería de vuelta junto a Gregory. En lo que a ti respeta, Theodore Nott, tu padre me ha dicho que ya eres mayorcito, y que te recomienda que te vengas con nosotros. Como no me lo ha hecho prometer y no parecía muy preocupado, no te voy a obligar.

Esto lo ha dicho muy rápido, casi sin respirar, pero serena. La voz de la madre de Gregory es grave, con un marcado acento francés.

Pansy se ha levantado inmediatamente.

_- ¿Y no nos los podemos llevar a ellos también?_

Gregory suplica a su madre con la mirada.

- _No, lo siento pero solo puedo hacer la aparición conjunta con dos personas a la vez. Y en cinco minutos ya nadie podrá aparecerse aquí. ¿A qué esperas?_

_- ¿Y las maletas?_

_- Ya no hay tiempo- _luego mira a Theo- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Theodore? Si quieres irte tendrás que hacerlo solo.

- Me quedo.

Theo parece muy serio.

La mujer asiente y coge a su hijo y a Pansy cada uno por un hombro.

Mientras camina, Gregory se gira.

- Hacia el bosque. ¡Moveos, maldita sea! ¡Corred!

Nada más desaparecer de nuestra vista, hacia la salida del camping, Theo me coge por una mano. Trody coge a Daphne, que se agarra a Blaise.

- Vamos a largarnos de aquí, ahora- murmura Trody.

Mientras los dos tiran de nosotros, Daphne, Blaise y yo preguntamos detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Por qué corremos?

- ¿Quién era esa mujer?

- Que os calléis, me cago en todo- acaba por decir Theo.

No lo había visto tan alterado des de segundo curso, cuando se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos y pasó todo aquello de las pesadillas.

Cuando ya llevamos un par de minutos tirados por Theo y Trody, nos soltamos y empezamos a correr de verdad, esquivando tiendas, mesas y gente.

Cinco minutos más tarde y paramos este horrible ritmo, resoplando.

Ya estamos en el bosque, oscuro, lúgubre.

- ¿Nos… lo… explicas?

Blaise mira a Theo.

Y, entre jadeos, nos enteramos que la madre de Gregory ha venido a buscarlo porqué algo ocurrirá. Algo malo. Un atentado, tal vez. Algo que lleva nerviosos a los exmortífagos des de hace unos días.

Justo cuando Theo pronuncia la palabra "mortífagos" oímos chillidos y una detonación en la lejanía.

- Tenemos que seguir corriendo- dice Trody que, a pesar de ser la que está en más baja forma, tiene mucho fondo.

Obedecemos, levantándonos y corriendo mientras esquivamos ramas y raíces.

Treinta segundos más tarde todo el camping está en llamas, y la gente ha comenzado también a adentrarse en el bosque, gritando.

Todos tenemos nuestras varitas en la mano, dispuestos a luchar si es necesario.

Cuando parece que ya no oímos explosiones ni gritos, paramos. Estamos ya muy lejos, pero el resplandor de las llamas sigue iluminando la noche.

Nos sentamos todos juntos, yo me acurruco junto a Theo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí- le contesto, en voz baja- solo la impresión.

Cuando parece que todo se calma, algo aparece en el cielo.

Es la misma proyección que el boggart de Gregory: una calavera con lengua de serpiente.

- ¿Qué es?

- La Marca Tenebrosa, símbolo de… ya sabes.

Asiento. Así que el retorno de los mortífagos era lo que Gregory más temía. Espero que esté bien. Pasan las horas, y seguimos oyendo gritos, ahora más calmados.

Y luego reina el silencio absoluto.

Las dos.

Las tres.

Poco a poco me duermo, apoyada contra el hombro de Theo, cuya mano descansa en mi vientre. Espero que mis tíos no estén preocupados.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, ¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!


	10. AngloSaxon boys also knock me out

¡Hola! Siento haber taradado tanto en actualizar, es lo que tienen los estudios, que roban mucho tiempo; ánimo a todos los que aun estéis con globales ;) Bueno, por fin me he decidido, tardé bastante en aclararme para terminar el cap, pero ya está hecho (no digo nada :P) Solo una cosa más; si podéis escuchad "Back in the USSR" de los Beatles, canción que inspiró el tñitulo del cap y parte de su contenido. ¡Espero que os guste!

**

* * *

**

**X. ****Anglo-Saxon boys also knock me out**

Estoy entre los brazos de Gregory y, a pesar de que yo esté sonriendo y haciendo bromas, el chico sigue apretándome contra su pecho, muy fuerte y serio.

Que mono.

La verdad es que se está calentito aquí, entre estos brazos y este pecho tan fuertes.

¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando!?

- Gregory, voy a morir asfixiada.

Nada.

- Greg, ¿que no la oyes? Le vas a romper la caja torácica.

Cuando Draco ya va a zarandearlo, él se aparta.

- Joder, creí que no volvería a veros jamás.

- ¿Y porqué a mi no me abrazas igual?

Trody se hace la ofendida.

Durante el tren de regreso a casa, nadie habla de lo sucedido durante los Mundiales. Es otro tabú. Los que están más hechos polvos son Gregory y Theo, sobretodo el primero. Crabbe también está un poco molesto. El único que parece encantado es Draco, que ya nos ha contado la sorpresa de lo que ocurrirá éste año en Hogwarts.

Es una pena que no tengamos diecisiete años, así no podremos participar en las pruebas super-molonguis del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Beauxbatons y Durmstrang van a hacer una módica donación de alumnos a Hogwarts, fuertes, valientes y mayores de edad (tengo que secarme las babas).

- ¿Y qué tal es Durmstrang?

Todos miramos a Trody, riéndonos.

- ¿Por qué no preguntas directamente que tal son los alumnos de Durmstrang?

- Así es más discreto.

- Durmstrang debe de ser el mejor colegio del mundo. Mi padre pensó en enviarme allí antes que a Hogwarts…

Algunos desconectamos el cerebro de los oídos durante el discurso de Draco, que alaba de forma deliberada la magia oscura y todo el mal karma que debe crearse allí. Aunque si lo pienso bien, la magia oscura y todo ese rollo debe tener mucha utilidad.

Luego volvemos a conectar, cuando Daphne nos pregunta si sabemos porqué nos han hecho comprar túnicas de gala.

La reacción que tenemos Pansy, Trody y yo es muy rara. A mi me coge toda una sensación de status por el esófago y suelto un "ooooh, es cierto…" como una niña pequeña.

Supongo que a las demás les ha pasado lo mismo, porque reaccionan igual.

Y, entusiasmadas, comenzamos a comentar todos los modelitos que nos probamos cuando fuimos de compras, absolutamente cualquier detalle.

Por un momento se me ocurre apartar la vista de las chicas y mirar a los chicos.

Su cara me asusta; ojos en blanco, cejas levantadas, expresión vacía. Creo que este tema no les gusta, ¿cómo puede ser? Sigo hablando.

* * *

No me explico como la gente se ha podido sorprender por la noticia del Torneo de los Tres magos. ¿La gente no tiene padres que filtran información? Vaya, los Weasley parecían igual de sorprendidos que Granger*, que es sangre sucia.

Durante el almuerzo del día siguiente, Draco lee el periódico que ha recibido por la mañana. Yo estaría jugando al futbolín con los cereales con Trody si no fuera porqué hoy ha soltado una carcajada de alegría. Nos ha leído el artículo que trata, en resumidas palabras, de lo mal que hace el padre de los Weasley su trabajo.

- Bueno, déjalo en paz, ¿quieres?

Trody está a la defensiva de nuevo.

- ¿Qué lo deje en paz? Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme…

- ¿Vengarte de qué?- le grita Trody, pero Draco ya ha salido disparado hacia el trío fabuloso (el héroe, la lista, y el inútil) para meterse con ellos.

Crabbe lo sigue.

Gregory suspira y se levanta.

- Señoritas, si me disculpáis…

Gregory y los otros dos vuelven a la sala común pasado mucho tiempo, callados. Draco tiene los ojos rojos y un moratón en el pómulo izquierdo.

- Me voy a duchar.

Pansy va tras él a pesar de que el rubito haya dicho que se va a las duchas.

Cuando han desaparecido:

- Moody lo ha convertido en un hurón.

No le hemos entendido.

- ¿Un qué?

- Un hurón.

- Cuando dices hurón… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

Gregory me mira, muy serio.

- A un roedor pequeño y blanco de cola larga, eso es un maldito hurón.

La risa de mi interior es sofocada por un pensamiento de sensatez muy oportuno.

- ¿Y el moratón?- apunta Daphne.

- Lo ha golpeado contra el suelo varias veces.

- ¿Se lo merecía?

Trody sigue inflexible.

- No lo sé, no estaba escuchando. Cuando dice esas cosas directamente no escucho.

Gregory se echa para atrás, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

- Me duele la cabeza a horrores- suspira.

- No la uses.

- Nunca la usa- le pica Crabbe.

- Sí que la uso.

- Mentira.

- Verdad.

- Si tanto te duele la cabeza, Gregory, deja de discutir con Crabbe.

- Si tanto te duele la regla, Daphne, deja de meterte conmigo.

Me quedo petrificada y miro a Daphne. Se ha quedado con los ojos abiertos y las cejas hacia abajo. Se levanta y sube corriendo a las habitaciones.

- Joder, Gregory, piensa antes de hablar, imbécil.

Y subo corriendo detrás de Daphne.

Cuando llego me la encuentro estirada en la cama, llorando.

Oh, vaya, a mi esto de consolar nunca se me ha dado bien. Y más con Daphne.

Siempre ha sido una chica discreta, educada, que sabe que decir y cuando decirlo, pero con un gran sentido de la amistad y la comprensión, muy comprensiva. Daphne deja de ser la chica perfecta que es cuando está en clase para convertirse en la aguda y perceptiva Daphne que todo lo ve, todo lo oye y todo lo sabe; de físico es pequeña, pero mentalmente es enorme.

Voy a intentar ser tan comprensiva como ella lo es con todos nosotros, pero no lo consigo.

- Daphne, ¿estás sensiblona?

Me mira y vuelve a llorar.

No, no lo consigo.

- Perdona a Gregory, ya sabes lo metepatas que es él.

- Pero si no es su culpa… soy yo… no sé que me pasa…- Además, para rematar su perfección, es buena persona.

- Es normal, hay mujeres que les afecta mucho la menstruación…

Ella sigue llorando.

- Vamos, Daphne, tranquila…

Socorro, no sé que hacer. ¡Auxilio!

No sé donde colocar las manos, ni nada.

Por suerte llega Pansy, dispuesta a arreglar el mundo con sus propias manos. Me hace un gesto como para que me vaya, y obedezco. Estas cosas mejor dejárselas a quien sabe, porqué aunque no lo parezca, ellas dos se llevan muy bien. Tal vez sea porqué son un poco contrarias. Al igual que Daphne es muy artificial con la gente con quien no tiene confianza, Pansy suelta lo que le viene a la cabeza a la primera de turno si no tiene estima a la persona que tiene delante. Y, si Daphne en la intimidad se suelta, Pansy (eso se nota mucho) reprime muchas de las cosas que querría decir, para no herirnos o provocar conflictos.

Bajo por las escaleras.

- La próxima vez, Gregory Goyle, te mataré.

- ¿Pero que he dicho?

- ¡Coño, Greg! Has insultado a una chica que tenía la regla y que le afecta muchísimo.

- ¡No la he insultado!

- La has ofendido. Punto. La próxima vez cósete la boca.

Gregory resopla y murmura algo entre dientes, como una abuela.

* * *

A finales de octubre llegan los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Las francesistas con sus vestiditos de Yves Saint Laurent, monísimas.

Los de Durmstrang… suerte que a nosotros Draco ya nos había dicho que Viktor Krum, el búlgaro del equipo de quidditch que vimos durante los Mundiales, va a la misma escuela. Así no se nos ha quedado la cara de pasmados que tienen ahora mismo los Gryffindors, por ejemplo. Que risa…

- La madre que parió a todos los rusos, ¿te has fijado en ése de ahí, Aswim? ¿Te has fijado?

- Por Dios, claro que me he fijado, Trody.

La verdad es que me estoy fijando en todos. Luego, la señora McGonagall nos redirige a todos hacia el Gran Comedor; somos como un gran rebaño de ovejas negras que quiere ir a comer a la otra punta (a alimentarnos, unos de francesitas rubias pijas y otras de… de esos bombones que tengo delante).

Cuando nos sentamos todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, cada uno en la mesa correspondiente, llegan los otros. Nos apretujamos para hacer un hueco a los recién llegados.

¿Puede ser que los Durmstrang tengan algún sexto sentido?

¿Tal vez se sientan atraídos por las ansias de aprender magia negra?

¿Será que allí todos son astutos y fríos?

¿O es posible que haya sido la estricta mirada de su director, que les haya impulsado a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin?

Da igual, estamos encantados.

Los chicos, que no llegan a ser más de quince, se sientan a lo largo del banco izquierdo, de cara a todo el Gran Comedor. Al lado de Blaise y Gregory hay un grupo de ellos. Krum se encuentra solo a unos metros.

A mi lado, Blaise entabla conversación.

- Buen provecho- dice- ¿qué tal ha ido el viaje?

El que está al lado de Gregory, casi enfrente de él, levanta la cabeza.

- Muy bien, grracias. El barrco es más grrande de lo que parrece…

- Anda, a ver si algún día nos dejáis verlo.

El chico de su lado, lo mira.

- Yo no crreeo que Karkarov lo quierra.

- Lástima- Draco se ha unido.

- ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Blaise les sonríe.

- Mi nombrre es Artem Vadym- dice el primero que ha hablado, sonriendo. Tiene los dientes perfectos… Luego señala a su amigo- él es Ivan Koslov.

- Encantado, yo soy Blaise Zabini.

- Y yo Draco Malfoy.

Como le gusta a Draco presumir de apellido, aunque los otros no tengan ni idea de quien es.

Y, por un momento, cuando Blaise nos mira, se encuentra con nuestras caras enfurismadas.

Sonríe de forma nerviosa.

- Perdonad, ellos son… Crabbe, Parkinson, Gagarin, Greengrass, Nott y Bulstrode…

- Solo Trody.

Pansy, Daphne y yo nos giramos y la miramos con la boca abierta. Ella sigue con su sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Por qué a mí nunca me sonríes así?- le susurra Pansy.

- Porqué tu no eres un ruso rubio de diecisiete años y metro ochenta- dice, sin dejar de mirar a Ivan Koslov, en voz baja.

- No, no, no tenemos diecisiete años, tenemos dieciséis.

Trody se ha puesto roja como un tomate, pero el incidente pasa desapercibido.

- ¿Y podéis participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos con dieciséis años?

- Sí, clarro. Aquí en Inglaterra son muy… durros con la ley. Perro donde nosotrros vivimos, está diferrente. Podemos terrminar de estudiar a los quince años, perro podemos seguirr hasta los dieciocho… Cogemos la mayorría de edad a los dieciséis.

- Anda, eso está muy bien.

- Diferrente que caso- supongo que habrá querido decir "depende en que caso" pero le hemos entendido.

Seguimos hablando. A pesar de que Artem Vadym es más abierto y hablador, ambos son majos.

Luego Dumbledore nos presenta el Cáliz de Fuego. Yo no presto atención, en Slytherin los rumores y la información circulan a una velocidad increíble. Ya he oído mil veces todo lo que tiene que ver con el Santo Grial ese.

Así que me dedico a observar las caras de los alumnos de las otras casas. Todos tienen la boca abierta, los ojos abiertos, las orejas abiertas, los poros abiertos. Algunos deben tener el ano abierto, dilatado por la emoción.

De pronto me doy cuenta que hay gente que no tiene los ojos muy abiertos, si no más bien entrecerrados, con el ceño fruncido. Muchos Gryffindors y Slytherins, sobretodo. Creo que, más que admiración, eso es deseo en estado puro, anhelo de "la eterna gloria".

Con esa luz en los ojos, de admiración, ambición o determinación, nos vamos a dormir.

Antes, eso si, mantenemos la tradicional conversación de primero de curso.

* * *

Y al día siguiente, por la noche…

- ¡Víctor Krum, campeón de Durmstrang!

Era evidente. Igualmente, percibimos el largo y tendido suspiro de Artem Vadym, sentado cerca de nosotros.

- ¡Fleur Delacour!

Ostia, que fuerte.

- ¡Eh, chicas, chicas! ¿Os acordáis del camping? ¡Es ella!

- ¡La pava de las coletas!- exclama Pansy, en un susurro de mamba negra que provoca un escalofrío a Draco- Es esa tía que dijo que éramos unas niñas, en las duchas del camping durante los mundiales…

Trody y Daphne ya lo recuerdan, pero parece que a Pansy eso le tocó el orgullo, porque está grabado en su mente.

- ¡Cedric Diggory!

Vaya por Dios, que guapo que es el Puffy, no sé como ha podido salir un campeón de la casa de los… trabajadores, ehem.

Pero… un momento. ¡Quietos! El cáliz ha vuelto a encenderse.

- ¡Harry Potter!

¿Cómo?

Otra vez Harry Potter, eternamente: Harry Potter.

- Me cago en todo lo que se menea, ¿por qué él otra vez? Maldita sea, siempre el centro de atención, no puede estarse un minuto con las manos en los bolsillos, simplemente no es capaz. Siempre el centro de atención, ¡eternamente…!

Draco está bastante enfadado cuando regresamos a la sala común.

- ¡¿Te puedes creer que me haya hecho cogerle más simpatía a un Hufflepuff?!

- Me lo creo, Draco, me lo creo.

- ¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡Que rabia! Siempre él, eternamente él. Me da rabia, mucha rabia.

- ¿Te has enfadado con tu novio, Draco?

Theo, de vez en cuando, se permite estas bromitas. Y Draco también se las permite, recibiéndolas con un gruñido infantil.

- ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! ¿Por qué no hacemos publicidad a favor de Cedric y en contra de Potter?

- ¿Por qué narices llamas a Diggory por su nombre de pila, Pansy?

El hecho de que a Draco le preocupe más que Pansy llame al Hufflepuff "Cedric" y no "asqueroso inútil" no pasa desapercibido, aunque preferimos no hacerlo notar.

- A mi me parece bien. En el fondo, los Hufflepuffs siempre pierden. Por una vez que les toca…

Para mí, el comentario de Trody es acertado, pero Crabbe la mira y se dispone a hablar en nombre de la mitad de la casa Slytherin. Bueno, tal vez más de la mitad…

- Vamos a ver, Trody. Haremos esto por jorobar a Potter, no por animar a Diggory y su ejército de obreros Hufflepuffs.

- No te pases, Crabbe, algunos somos solidarios- comenta Samantha, una amiga de quinto.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu, Sam. Fuese quien fuese el otro campeón, la tirria por Potter y todo su ejército de soldados kamikaze Gryff sería mayor.

Comienza un debate sobre las competencias serpiente vs. león que degenera a una discusión sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de atacar. A Draco, al fin y al cabo, le ha encantado la idea de Pansy.

* * *

Nada ocurre durante el primer trimestre, aparte de la prueba de los dragones chungos (que miedo que pasamos todos) y la creación de las chapas _Potter apesta_, eslogan que creó la imaginativa Daphne y que se encargó de fabricar la empresa de juguetes mágicos del papá de un chico de quinto que, al parecer, está enamorado de Cedric Diggory.

Las preocupaciones llegan el día de diciembre en que McGonagall nos dice…

- ¡El baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos!

También dice algo sobre un cisne y un león, pero no he acabado de entender quien se come a quién. Así que aquí llega lo difícil.

- ¡Pero si no sé bailar!

Exclama Trody.

- ¡Pero si no sé como encontrar pareja!

Suspira Pansy.

- ¡Pero si no sé que ponerme!

Miente Daphne.

La tensión se nota en el ambiente. Las miradas de fuego se cruzan, los coqueteos van a más. Y es durante estos días cuando me doy cuenta que los chicos de mi curso son unos sosos. La única que tiene pareja es Daphne, con Zabini, evidentemente. No sabe la suerte que tiene...

Pero un día algo sucede, y no, no tiene nada que ver con mi todavía anónima pareja (¡¿Es que Gregory no me lo va a pedir jamás?!).

Es sábado y estoy en la sala común, leyendo un libro de vampiros que Theo me dejó, cuando aparece Trody.

- Aswim- susurra- Aswim, ven, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Desconfiando un poco, Trody me saca de la sala común.

- Verás- me explica- tengo un problema: no sé bailar.

Puff… para mi eso no tiene nada de nuevo, lleva casi una semana repitiendo lo mismo: "es que no sé bailar, es que no sé que voy a hacer…"

- ¿Y?

- Pues que hoy he visto… ¿cómo se llama el empollón de la biblioteca?

- Ernie Macmillan- le contesto. Cuando voy a la biblioteca con Gregory (porque él no es especialmente bueno en notas) el Hufflepuff siempre está allí. Y desde que Justin Finch-Fletchley fue petrificado durante las Semanas Trágicas nos cogimos bastante confianza, y siempre que en la biblioteca tengo alguna duda sobre cualquier asignatura, se lo pregunto a él.

- ¿Qué pasa con Macmillan?

- Pues que… hoy he pasado por delante de un aula vacía y he visto como Longbottom enseñaba a bailar al empollón. La verdad es que baila jodidamente bien…

- No digas tacos, Trody.

- Bueno, pues baila requetebién. Y tú tienes confianza con Longbottom y con el empollón y tal vez… Podrías fingir que pasas por esa aula y decirles que te gustaría que te enseñaran… y entonces decirles que tienes una amiga que también le interesa…

Interiormente me estoy muriendo de risa. ¿Millicent Bulstrode pidiendo ayuda a un Gryffindor?

- ¿Y por qué no se lo pides tú, directamente?

- ¿¡Millicent Bulstrode pidiendo ayuda a un Gryffindor por iniciativa propia!? ¿Quieres que me peguen? Ya me siento bastante culpable solo por habértelo propuesto, pero creo que el sacrificio vale la pena; mejor esto que no hacer el ridículo el día del baile…

- ¿Tú crees que es tan difícil bailar un tango…?- susurra una voz maliciosa.

Trody y yo pegamos un bote ante la inesperada presencia de Daphne.

- ¡Nos has seguido!- le recrimina Trody.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Tanto secretismo… tú estás roja como un tomate, Aswim está apunto de mearse de risa… no iba a dejar que me ocultarais que vais a asistir a clases particulares de baile. Aunque tranquilas, yo no diré ni mu- hace el gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera.

- Oye, Daphne, esto es muy serio, de verdad...- le dice Trody- No me apetece que se entere Pansy y se pase el resto de mi vida diciendo…

- ¡Tu futuro depende de un Gryffindor! ¡Jajaja!

Daphne, Trody y yo pegamos un bote ante la inesperada presencia de Pansy.

- ¡Maldita sea!- Trody se pone aun más roja.

- Tranquila, no se lo voy a decir a nadie a menos que me des motivos. Pero es que es muy fuerte, Trody, muy fuerte. Creo que jamás un Slytherin había caído tan bajo.

- No seas gilipollas, Pansy, tú también lo harías si no supieras bailar.

- Eso nunca lo sabremos…

* * *

- Hola Neville.

El chico se gira para mirarme y se le caen la mitad de libros que lleva entre las manos. Me agacho para ayudarlo y, aprovechando que estamos los dos en el suelo y con las cabezas juntas, comienzo a hablar:

- Mira, que me han dicho que das clases de baile y que lo haces jodidamente… quiero decir, que lo haces muy bien. Y me preguntaba si te importaría que yo asistiera a un par de clases con una amiga, porqué la verdad es que no tenemos ni idea de esto…

Neville deja de recoger libros y me mira con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta?

- No es ninguna broma pesada, no, que va, lo digo en serio. Mi amiga es Millicent Bulstrode, ¿sabes quién es?

- ¿La gorda?

- No está gorda, está robusta…

- ¿La robusta?

- Esa.- Al ver que no contesta, le pido confirmación- ¿Entonces podemos?

* * *

- Primero de todo, para bailar vals se tiene que estar completamente recto, sin mover ni hombros, ni caderas, ni nada. La mano del chico aquí, en el omoplato izquierdo de la chica, y la de la mujer aquí, sobre el brazo del chico. Así, mu-muy bien Millicent…

Trody pretende un intento de sonrisa que se queda en mueca rara.

Ernie, entre los brazos de Trody, flipa como nunca lo ha hecho. Hemos buscado la sala más escondida de todas para poder ensayar. Neville solo nos ha prometido tres clases: una para vals, otra para tango, y la última, para paso doble.

La mejor, para mi, es la clase de tango. Creo que cuando Trody le pasa la pierna por la cadera a Ernie… eso es genial. A mí, con Neville, no me da corte bailar, y parece que la alternativa de estar con Trody hace apreciar mi compañía al chico.

* * *

- Aswim…

Abro los ojos de golpe, me había quedado dormida en un sofá de la sala común, al lado de Pansy que, directamente, ya está roncando…

- ¿Theo? ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Estás suficiente despierta como para prestar atención?

Me lo pienso un rato.

- Sí, creo que sí.

- Vale… Pansy, si te despiertas ahora mismo te doy cinco galeones.

Pansy no se mueve, y Theo me vuelve a mirar.

- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

…

¡¡Dios!!

¡¡Me lo ha pedido Theodore Nott!!

Le pellizco una mejilla.

- ¿Eres real?

- ¿Sí o no?

- Sí, claro- le abrazo- Me alegra que me lo hayas pedido.

Ay, que contenta estoy…

De pronto me siento en una nube de algodón… ha sido todo tan rápido que ahora mismo podría despertarme en el sofá, al lado de Pansy, y seguir agobiada porqué no tengo pareja.

Pero la realidad hace pronto acto de presencia en forma de Daphne.

- ¡Aswim! Oh- me ve abrazada a Theo- ¿Por fin se lo has pedido? Ya era hora chico, bueno, me alegro… pero ahora tienes que venir corriendo, Aswim…

Me levanto de pronto y, en un segundo, estoy corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- A la biblioteca.

- ¿Ahora quieres estudiar?

- Eres burra Aswim. Es que Ivan Koslov va a pedirle a Trody que vaya con ella al baile de Navidad.

- ¿¡Quéé!? ¿Y tú como narices sabes eso?

- Pues… Por qué Ivan Koslov es el mejor amigo de Vadym, otro de Durmstrang, y este habla mucho últimamente con Zabini, y él me lo contó.

Miro a Daphne.

- Eres un monstruo de la información.

- Lo sé.

* * *

Y, así, las cuatro Marías de Slytherin ya tenemos pareja. Por qué, evidentemente, Trody le dijo que sí a Koslov y Pansy, como no, va a ir con el príncipe de los rubios.

Un día antes del baile nos enteramos que Trody había estado quedando algunas tardes con Ivan Koslov, que al parecer le gustan las morenas robustas.

* * *

- ¡Pansy! ¡Pansy! ¡Feliz Navidad, feliz Navidad!

Sacudo a la rubia, que gruñe. Me aparto justo a tiempo para que no me muerda.

- Hoy no deberías refunfuñar, ¡es Navidad!

- Mñsmsnñs Navidad…

- ¿Feliz Navidad?

- Mñsmss…

Después de articular un rato más esa mezcla de "m", "s" y "ñ", Pansy me ayuda a despertar a las demás y, juntas, bajamos a desear felices fiestas a los chicos.

Nos pasamos la mañana jugando en el tradicional campo de batalla, cubierto de nieve blanca, fría y húmeda (¿cómo esperaba si no que fuera la nieve este año?)

La mañana se nos pasa tan rápido que comemos a las dos de la tarde, algo que, si ya es inusual en Francia, no hablemos en Inglaterra, Escocia, o donde quiera Dios que se encuentre Hogwarts.

Por eso, a las tres, cuando abandonamos el Gran Comedor, las chicas nos subimos a la sala común.

- ¿Pero donde vais?

- A arreglarnos para el baile.

Draco nos mira, flipado.

- ¡Pero si quedan cinco horas!

- ¿No me quieres ver guapa?- le dice Pansy, riéndose, mientras subimos las escaleras.

Solo llego a oír como Draco le dice a Crabbe:

- ¿Tu crees que valdrá la pena?

¿A que se refiere?

Cuando llegamos a la sala común, de la parte izquierda nos llega el vapor de los baños de las chicas. Entramos en el de la segunda planta, que ha sufrido una transformación temporal.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Habéis visto? ¡La genio de Theresa Chieving ha hecho esto con un hechizo!- exclama Samantha, que está sentada en el banco de la ducha que, ahora, se ha convertido en una bañera muy grande.

- ¿Podemos?- pregunta Daphne, que se comienza a desvestir en los lavabos.

- Claro que sí. Además, Bells Newcaren- se refiere a una chica de sexto hija de muggles- le ha pedido a su madre algo que llama… "sales de baño" ¿Es así?

- Ajá- responde Newcaren, una chica guapísima que se está pasando una esponja por la espalda.

Somos muchas chicas, nosotras cuatro, tres de tercero y todas las de sexto y séptimo, sumergidas en el agua o apoyadas en el borde de la bañera.

Nos pasamos casi dos horas en el agua caliente, incluso a Daphne le da por encender unas velitas, pero desiste cuando casi quema una pila de toallas. Mientras, Pansy se intenta pintar las uñas de los pies, pero no lo consigue y termina vaciando el esmalte en el váter.

Después de secarnos, Aby y una chica de séptimo, ambas artistas y fanáticas de los peinados, nos sientan para hacernos maravillas en el pelo.

Me da rabia reconocer que nos hacen este favor porqué para ellas somos como muñecas pequeñitas.

A Trody, con el pelo corto, negro y rizado que tiene, se lo dejan casi igual, pero a Daphne, por ejemplo, le hacen un moño alto, con un mechón que le cae elegantemente por detrás de la oreja. A mí, Aby me alisa el pelo que este curso ha comenzado a rizárseme.

Y llega la hora. Los vestidos desfilan por las habitaciones. Astoria, la hermana pequeña de Daphne no puede ir al baile, pero va igualmente con vestido. Se dice que los de segundo y tercero han montado una fiesta secreta en la sala común de los Hufflepuff.

- ¡Pero nada de beber ni de besarte con chicos!- oigo que dice Daphne.

- ¡Si tu te besas con Blaise Zabini, yo puedo besarme con quien quiera!- le contesta Astoria- ¡Además, él te da masajes!

Daphne se pone roja, de vergüenza e ira.

No sé cual de las dos es más Slytherin, si la grande o la pequeña.

- Las dos son igual de mandonas…- murmura Pansy a mi lado. Lleva un vestido rosa pálido con escote del tipo corazón, demasiado ñoño en mi opinión, pero jamás se lo diría.

- Eh… chicas- ambas nos giramos para mirar a Trody, escondida detrás de una puerta- Sinceridad, ¿vale?- Sale de detrás de la puerta y nos mira, temiendo algo- ¿Me hace el culo muy gordo?

El vestido es de color verde oscuro, un poco brillante, algo que disimula lo robusta que es. El corte de la falda es así como abierto (me han dicho que se llama imperio) y también disimula.

- ¡Estás guapísima Trody!- salta Pansy, dándole la vuelta para verla entera- No sé que dices, ¡como se te va a ver el culo gordo!

Solo Pansy Parkinson puede mentir así de bien…

Yo voy hacia donde se está vistiendo Daphne, arrastrando mi vestido de color rojo vino. Lo que más me gusta es el escote palabra de honor…

Pero aquí nadie es nadie delante de Daphne, con su vestido de color plateado, los guantes y el cuello redondo de hombros descubiertos. Como jamás se ha maquillado, ya van dos veces que se mete el lápiz en el ojo.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- Vamos, Daphne, ya estás guapísima…

La cojo de la mano y, las cuatro, bajamos las escaleras hacia la sala común. Allí, sentados en las butacas, los chicos nos esperan, vestidos todos casi igual. Todos se levantan a la vez.

De pronto, me siento más mayor, más adulta; como si tuviera dieciocho años.

Espero que sea la emoción.

- Estás guapa- me dice Theo, cuando llego junto a él.

- Gracias- le contesto, sonriendo. Él está tan guapo como siempre.

- ¿Vamos?

Juntos, sin cogernos de la mano ni nada por el estilo, caminamos hacia el Gran Comedor, ahora completamente transformado. Nos sentamos en una mesa todavía vacía y observamos a todo el mundo.

La mayoría de chicos están muy guapos con esas túnicas y la pajarita. Y, las chicas… para gustos, colores, y nunca mejor dicho. Angelina Johnson, por ejemplo, en vez de aprovechar ese atlético culo de negra que tiene, se ha puesto una falda de tubo con la que parece una lata de coca cola. Susan Bones, en cambio, ha acertado con el color negro, aunque esa cara de bollo no se la quita nadie. Y Ginny Weasley ha conseguido hacer resaltar sus prematuros pechos con un cuello de barco un poco anticuado. Me sorprendo cuando veo que su pareja es Neville. Otra que se cree la reina del Mambo es Cho Chang… la verdad es que no tiene una gran popularidad en Slytherin, y sospechamos que en Gryffindor tampoco.

Y, de pronto, ella.

Hermione Granger va odiosamente bonita, y su pareja es Viktor Krum. Nos quedamos todas con la boca abierta. No tiene un cuerpo diez, pero jamás pienso reconocer que es mona de cara, algo que se ve a primera vista. Además… a su lado está Viktor Krum.

- ¿Has visto?- murmura Pansy, más bien sisea. Se acaba de sentar a nuestro lado, con Draco. Daphne y Blaise se sientan en otra mesa, con algunos alumnos de Durmstrang, y Trody hace lo mismo, acompañada por Ivan Koslov, que es impresionante.

Comemos a gusto, aunque Draco está más soso que de costumbre, Pansy ha olvidado enseguida a Granger. De vez en cuando me giro para mirar a Trody y a Koslov, que están cada vez más cerca…

Cuando termina la cena, un grupo de música parecido a los Sex Pistols pero en versión femenina y mágica sube al escenario y comienzan a tocar algo muy depre.

Los campeones salen a bailar, y alguna gente se une: Dumbledore con el travesti que es director de Beauxbatons, Neville y Ginny, Moody con la profesora Sinistra…

Nosotros estamos un rato sentados, yo intentando recordar las clases de Neville.

Luego, las Brujas de Macbeth comienzan a tocar algo parecido a un vals, así que me levanto seguida de Theo y nos ponemos a bailar.

Bueno, podría ser peor.

En un momento me doy cuenta que es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba: mi pareja baila genial.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?- le susurro a Theo.

- Se nace con ello.

Sonrío y le susurro:

- Fantasma…

- Oye, yo no te he preguntado si has tomado clases, aunque lo sepa.

Oh, vaya, tengo que pensar un contraataque rápido.

- Es que Neville baila muy bien, incluso mejor que tú- le pico.

Él tarda un rato en contestarme.

- Sí, pero él no es capaz de bailar bien y mantener una conversa con alguien como tú sin pisarse a si mismo.

- ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?

- No hace falta, el Gryffindor ya ha pisado cuatro veces a la Weasley.

Doy un golpe de cadera para girarme y mirar como Miles Bletchley, de Slytherin, le da un empujón para que Neville pise a su pareja.

- ¿Qué narices hace Bletchley?- le pregunto a Theo.

- El idiota.

- Ah, claro.

Seguimos bailando en silencio. Theo lo hace muy bien, tan bien que bailo con él la primera, la segunda y la tercera canción. Cuando comienza a sonar la cuarta, otra vez algo triste, vamos a sentarnos.

- ¿De verdad crees que Longbottom baila mejor que yo?

Me giro para mirar a Theo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Te lo has tomado en serio!- me río.- Baila bien, pero no tanto como tú.

- Lo sabía…

Vuelvo a reírme.

- Ay, Theo, Theo, no eres tan omnipotente como parece.

En ese instante, antes que míster-ojos-arena pueda abrir la boca para contestarme, se acercan Trody e Ivan Koslov.

- ¿Hacemos un cambio?- propone ella.

Yo miro a Theo y él asiente.

Así pues, Koslov me agarra y salimos a bailar.

Este es un favor que le había pedido a Trody hace algunos días: "¿Me dejarás bailar una con tu amiguito del Este?"

Dentro de mí suena una canción de los Beatles, un poco modificada.

_The Ukraine _boys_ really knock me out,_

_they leave the west behind._

_And Moscow _boys _make me sing and shout,_

_they Georgia's always on my mind…_

Ahora que lo pienso_, Anglo-Saxon boys also knock me out…._

Pero el contacto de mis manos contra los hombros de Koslov termina, despidiéndose de mí con una educada inclinación de cabeza.

Me encuentro, de pronto, sola en medio de la pista de baile, entre parejas. Uno de los Weasley baila con Johnson como si le fuera la vida en ello. Me dan ganas de ir, pegarle una patada en la entrepierna y escupirle en…

- ¿Bailas?- me dice alguien.

- Oh, Neville, sí, claro, guay.

He de reconocer que el baile lo hacemos perfecto. Durante las clases yo ensayaba con él, así que vamos sincronizados al 100%.

Cuando termina la canción, aparece entre nosotros Gregory.

¡Gregory! No le había visto en toda la noche.

Neville me suelta rápidamente y se va con Ginny de nuevo.

- ¿No pensabas bailar conmigo ni una sola canción?- me dice.

No le contesto.

De hecho no puedo hacer más que mirarle a los ojos y abrir la boca.

Y me doy cuenta.

Dios, ahora me doy cuenta, justo en este instante, de lo mucho que me gusta Gregory. Lo miro y no me lo creo. Supongo que no soy suficiente mayor para sentir un específico impulso sexual, pero me gusta. Nunca me había fijado en esos pómulos y en unos ojos tan normales pero que me parecen tan atractivos.

Bailamos dos canciones, y luego vuelvo a sentarme junto a Theo, en una mesa alejada del baile.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- me pregunta el inquisidor.

- Nada- le digo, observándome las rodillas.

- Uy, mírame- me dice, cogiéndome por la barbilla- Te brillan los ojos. ¿Qué? Es cierto.

De pronto, su expresión pasa de la interrogación a la sorpresa, y un instante después sonríe… y se ríe.

- ¡Es Gregory!

- ¿Qué?

- Acabas de volver de bailar con Greg.

Le tapo la boca. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan agudo, listo y perceptivo? ¿Cómo? Yo me he dado cuenta hace cinco minutos, y él no ha tardado nada.

- Cállate- le susurro.

- Bueno, Aswim, llevas gustándole a Gregory Goyle des de hace casi un año, si quieres algo con él, hoy es tu día.

Me quedo petrificada. No porqué le guste o no a Gregory, si no por lo de besarme con él.

* * *

A las doce todos nos marchamos a la sala común. Trody se despide de Ivan Koslov con un beso en la mejilla.

Allí continuamos la "fiesta". Los de sexto y séptimo han traído varias bebidas y están pasándoselo cada vez mejor. Incluso dos parejas han subido a las habitaciones y los demás se han reído… a mí, esto, me impresiona mucho, aunque jamás lo reconoceré.

- Mira, Aswim- me dice Sam, con una botella negra en la mano- ¡Whisky de fuego! ¿No es genial? ¿Quieres probar?

- No, gracias- le contesto.

La chica se va, nada sorprendida, y a mi lado se sienta Daphne, entre mi y Trody.

- ¿Estás dormida, Aswim?

- Un poco cansada.

- ¿Tanto bailar?- baja la voz- Oye, dime la verdad… Ivan Koslov… ¿tiene los abdominales tan duros como parece?

- ¡Daphne!- la miro flipada, ese comentario parece más bien salido de Trody, no de ella. Lo que me hace pensar en los Beatles.

- Trody, recuérdame que algún día te enseñe una canción, ¿vale?

- ¿Cuál?

- Back in the USSR.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Los Beatles…

- ¿Escarabajos?

Asiento.

- Mira que son raros los muggles.

- ¿Quién es raro?

La voz de Gregory me sobresalta más que normalmente, pero por suerte lo disimulo con facilidad. Se ha asomado por el respaldo del sofá, justo detrás de mí.

- Tu eres el raro, Gregory Goyle.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por qué sí…

Lo cojo por el cuello y lo tiro sobre el sofá, Greg pesa demasiado para mí, pero no para la gravedad.

- ¿¡Quien quiere jugar a la abeja!?

La propuesta de un chico de sexto que va completamente pedo es aclamada por una ovación de chicos y chicas de su misma edad que se juntan cerca de nosotros, sobre la alfombra. La abeja es como el juego de la botella, pero los magos son más sofisticados y usan abejas de caramelo que dan un par de tumbos y piruetas en el aire antes de quedarse sin magia.

A nosotros no nos dejan jugar: "demasiado pequeños, inmaduros, revoltosos e inquietos".

- ¿Por qué a Sam si que la dejáis jugar y a nosotros no?

- Porqué Sam es mayor que vosotros.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Es que Sam os ha traído el whisky de fuego!

Por decir la verdad, Crabbe se lleva un cojinazo en los morros que recordará toda su vida.

Poco a poco, la gente va subiendo a las habitaciones. Se han formado más parejas con esto del juego de la abeja, y chicos y chicas han subido cogidos de la mano a buscar un poco de intimidad en los enormes armarios que hay en el piso de arriba de la sala común, sitio habitual de encuentro entre amantes. Dice Daphne que una vez se encontró a Nolee Mulciber y un chico de Ravenclaw entre las sábanas de recambio.

Me duermo con la cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de Trody, que observa y pide consejo sobre como besar a los rusos.

* * *

- Aswim… nos vamos a la cama, ¿me oyes?

- Hm… vale…

No sé quién se va y quién se queda hasta que oigo la voz de Gregory muy cerca.

- Te subiría como una princesa a tus aposentos, pero pesas demasiado…

- Inténtalo- le sugiero, con la cara escondida entre los cojines. Suerte de mi escondite, si no se habría dado cuenta de lo que me ha costado pronunciar esta última palabra.

Después de unos instantes, cuando creo que Gregory no va a contestar, noto sus manos pasando por mis muslos y mis hombros. Sin dificultad alguna, por supuesto, me levanta del sofá.

- Pues no pesas tanto…

Abro los ojos, medio dormida, y me doy cuenta que la sala común está completamente vacía. Deben ser las cuatro.

- Ha estado guay el baile, ¿verdad?- murmura.

Miro a Gregory, miro su boca.

- Sí, ha estado genial…

Se acerca a mí y me besa, presionando sus labios contra los míos.

Que fuerte.

Poco a poco, deja que pose los pies sobre el suelo. Le cojo los hombros y sigo con los ojos cerrados, pegada a sus labios.

Suavemente me empuja hacia el sofá, y me quedo sentada. Él coloca las manos a ambos lados de mi cara y sigue besándome. Pero está vez me chupa los labios, o algo así. Yo le imito, aunque me sale de forma bastante natural.

Por un instante me atrevo a sacar la lengua de mi boca a la suya, pero la vuelvo a pegar al paladar rápidamente: me ha impresionado.

- No sabes lo que me ha costado lanzarme y… las ganas que tenía de besarte y…

- Gregory, me gustas mucho.

- Creo que tú me gustas más a mí que yo a ti.

Tengo que procesar la frase, ¡no puedo estar por dos cosas a la vez!

- Sigue besándome, anda…- le digo, y dejo de pensar y razonar por una vez en mucho tiempo.

- Encantado- me dice él.

Y nos besamos durante toda la noche.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Era de esperar, ¿no? Uaaah, me emociono sola. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, ¡muchos besos!


	11. Maduramos de golpe como manzanas verdes

De verdad siento el retraso. Y pido disculpas adelantadas para lo que se va a retrasar el siguiente cap. porqué tengo globales y la selectividad de por medio... ánimos a los que estéis en mi misma situacion (¡si los del año pasado lo consiguieron, nosotros también!) Espero que os guste el capítulo, muchos besos ^^

* * *

**XI. Maduramos de golpe como manzanas verdes**

Me gusta besar a Gregory. Y me gusta que él me bese. Durante los primeros días, solo pienso en él. Jamás habría imaginado que me besaría con alguien así, y tampoco que no estuviera enamorada de mi primer beso. Trody tampoco se lo esperaba.

- Bueno, pues eso, entonces...

- ¿Os besasteis?

Asiento.

Trody suelta una enorme exclamación y abre los ojos como si fuera a comerme con ellos.

- ¡Que fuerte! ¡Que fuerte Aswim! ¡Que guay! Dime, ¿cómo es? ¿Fue con lengua o sin lengua? ¿Te hizo algún chupetón? ¿Notaste el cosquilleo ahí abajo?

La reacción de Daphne fue distinta.

- Ya era hora, ¿no?

Yo me la quedé mirando hasta que me soltó que se notaba mucho que llevaba esperando varios meses "a que Greg se te lanzara". Le pedí que me repitiera la frase dos veces más hasta darme cuenta que tenía toda la razón del mundo, como siempre.

La mejor reacción fue la de Pansy, no por su noble comentario, sino porqué hizo que se me grabara en la memoria:

- Bueno, Draco siempre había dicho que tú serías buena para educar a Gregory.

Aquello me pilló desprevenida, tanto que no supe que contestar.

Theo ya lo sabía, así que me pude ahorrar los detalles más salivosos de los acontecimientos. Él me dijo que se alegraba por mí, y que vigilara.

- ¿Vigilar?

- Sí, no quiero que el cachorro de hiena se haga grande y te muerda.

La metáfora no la he pillado hasta ahora, cuando Gregory, delante de mí, en la sala común, ha invocado a su patronus, algo que aprendió a hacer durante el verano, junto a Blaise.

De la punta de su varita ha aparecido un rayo plateado que, inmediatamente, se ha transformado en un pequeño cachorro de hiena juguetón.

- Oh, Greg, que monada, ¿cómo puede ser que esta preciosidad sea un reflejo de tu persona?- le ha preguntado, de broma, una chica de tercero.

- Oye, cuando aprendas a invocar a tu patronus, me avisas, Christie.

- No vayas de chulo- le pico- que te costaron muchos más meses que a mí.

- Sí, pero a ti te ayudaba Trody.

- Trody tampoco sabía tanto.

- ¿Cómo que no sabía tanto?- interviene ella, dándome un cojinazo.

- Déjala, está celosa porqué mi patronus es el más mono de todos.

- ¡Mi patronus si que es el más mono!- ironiza Daphne, haciendo referencia a la enorme tortuga prehistórica.

De esta forma, con todas las estas conversas que se asemejan más a diálogos de besugos que a debates intelectuales, pasamos las vacaciones de Navidad. Este año, las peleas de bolas de nieve me han demostrado, de hecho nos han demostrado a todos, que nos hacemos adultos conforme van pasando los cursos. Llegamos a esta conclusión básicamente porqué la última guerra que hicimos terminó con tres heridos. Estos fueron Crabbe, Pansy y Gregory. A Crabbe porqué llamó a Blaise maricón, y el negro le dio con una bola de nieve dura a unos doscientos kilómetros por hora en un ojo. Podríamos decir que Pansy se hirió a ella misma, porqué Draco le hizo comer tanta nieve que terminó con dolor de estómago. El otro mártir fue Gregory, al recibir un placaje simultáneo de Theo y Daphne; cayó sobre una placa de hielo y se rajó la cara. La señora Pomfrey nos dejó terminantemente prohibido tocar la nieve durante este curso.

* * *

- Ya se funde la nieve- suspira Daphne, apoyada contra el alfeizar de la ventana de la lechucería.

- Muy observadora, genio… es raro, porqué en marzo la nieve suele brotar de los árboles.

Daphne se gira con cara enfadada.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa, Aswim?

La miro, sonriendo.

- Era broma, cualquiera diría.

- Tus ironías son como bofetadas.

- Vale, vale, me callo, cualquiera diría.

- ¿Quieres enviar la carta de una puñetera vez? Este sitio apesta.

- Vale, vale, cualquiera diría…

- ¿Quieres dejar de repetir eso?- se queja Pansy.

- Vale, vale, cual… recibido, me callo. Pero es que cualquiera diría.

- Nos estás tomando el pelo…

- Que va- digo, sonriendo, mientras intento atar la carta a la pata de Napoleón- Por cierto, Trody, ¿y tú a quién has enviado la carta?

Trody, también mirando por la ventana, no contesta.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- me pregunta Daphne.

Miro a Pansy y a Daphne y les guiño un ojo. Luego, alzando un poco la voz, digo:

- Ivan Koslov.

De repente, la robusta Trody se gira toda ella y nos mira.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Nosotras no podemos disimular la risa.

- Nada, princesita, nada.

- Pero decídmelo.

- ¿A quién le has enviado la carta?

- A mi madre.

Pansy la mira con desdén.

- Trody, con tu madre te llevas peor que con nadie, a no ser que fuera una carta bomba…

- Vale, vale, a Ivan.

- ¿Y cuando piensas quedar de nuevo con él?

- No sé, cuando a él le vaya bien…

Ivan Koslov resulta estar disponible esa noche, y la siguiente, y la otra. Tan disponible que termina por enrollarse con Trody. Pero no como Blaise y Daphne, que están saliendo juntos aunque nadie lo haya dicho. Tampoco como Gregory y yo, que nos besamos cuando estamos solos, cuando nos apetece. Trody e Ivan Koslov tienen una relación más pasional que Clinton y Mónica Lewinsky.

Gracias a ella, las chicas más "inexpertas" de Slytherin nos hemos enterado de miles de cosas que ni siquiera habíamos imaginado. Daphne, dice, ya ha puesto en práctica con Blaise varios consejos de Trody. Y lo mismo otras chicas, incluso algunas de quinto y sexto que todavía no han probado nada más que los besos. A mi, sinceramente, me da un poco de corte, aunque tengo que reconocer que es todo un mundo que, en estos momentos, dudo que llegue a alcanzar. Yo creí que estas cosas se probaban a partir de los dieciséis o diecisiete años, que es lo que me han llevado diciendo desde que soy una cría. Al parecer, las cosas cambian cuando estás en un internado, todavía más si ese internado se llama Hogwarts, y ya ni hablemos de la teoría que dice que los Slytherin "maduramos antes".

* * *

- ¿Cómo se denomina al animal silencioso y aparentemente pacífico parecido a un gato grande pero de colores…?

- Theodore Nott- contesto, bromeando, y mirando al aludido que ni se inmuta.

- Oye, en serio, como no le entregue este trabajo voluntario a Hagrid antes del veinticinco de marzo, me va a suspender- se lamenta Blaise.

- Pues estamos a veintitrés, celebridad.

- ¿Le vas a hacer un trabajo voluntario a Hagrid? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?- suena la voz de Draco, que está leyendo el periódico un poco alejado.

- Mira, porque sea un poco patoso y bruto y una de sus mascotas te quisiera amputar un brazo no significa que sea mal profesor.

- Vamos, Trody, Hagrid es el peor profesor que existe sobre la faz de la tierra- le digo.

- Pero sabe mucho, de criaturas mágicas…

- Una cosa no quita la otra- Blaise interrumpe la discusión antes que vaya a más- ¿Alguien me puede decir como se denomina el animal silencioso y aparentemente…?

- Sturumbanfhurner.

- ¿Me lo deletreas, Greg?

- E-S-T-U-P-I-D-O.

En ese momento, Blaise enrolla el pergamino y nos anuncia solemnemente que se marcha a la biblioteca. Daphne y Draco le siguen, y un rato después Pansy va detrás. Yo me levanto y subo a la habitación, en busca del libro de Pociones. Me da mucho palo estudiar, pero tendré que ponerme algún día. Me estiro en la cama.

Abro mi cartera y rebusco hasta encontrar el libro… si fuera una chica normal, una muggle, ahora estaría estudiando mates o lengua… es verdad, lengua… la cantidad de faltas de ortografía que debo hacer sin darme cuenta.

- Pom, pom.

Me giro, en la puerta está Gregory.

- Hey, ¿cómo has entrado? ¿No se supone que hay una alarma?

- Por Dios, Aswim, esa alarma la saben inutilizar incluso los de primero.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro.

Hm… "cualquiera diría". Entonces esto simplifica y esclarece muchos enigmas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, monsieur Goyle?

- Uy, esa pregunta es peligrosa.

Me río entre dientes.

- Oye, como entre alguien va a pensar cosas muy feas de mí.

- ¿Y de Greg no? ¿No van a mal pensar de mí?- se queja él.

- Que va… tú ya tienes tu fama.

Sin darme cuenta, Gregory está delante de mí. Y yo estoy sentada en la cama.

- No va a venir nadie, lo sabes.

- Trody sigue en el piso de abajo, podría cogerle un repentino antojo de estudiar y venir a buscar sus…

Gregory me silencia dándome un beso en el sentido más puro de la palabra: metiendo su lengua en mi boca y haciéndome una limpieza bucal digna de un dentista de prestigio.

Se separa para coger aliento.

- ¿Y eso?- le pregunto, alzando las cejas y con una sonrisa, imagino, muy estúpida.

- Nada, nada.

Poco a poco, Gregory mete una mano en el bolsillo y de ahí saca…

- ¡Mi murciélago-ambientador!

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa pequeña pelota transparente con cara de murciélago que tiene la facultad de cambiar su luz para dar un ambiente u otro. Gregory se ríe.

- ¿No te acuerdas? Me lo dejaste para que practicara con mi patronus…

Entonces, Gregory lo deja sobre mi mesita de noche, lanza un hechizo contra la puerta y el murciélago se vuelve de color rojo. Y me siento… guay.

Se me escapa una risa estúpida cuando Gregory vuelve a besarme. Esta vez lo hace con delicadeza, acariciándome la cara, las caderas, el puente de la nariz…

- No sabía que el ambientador este… se pudiera usar también para… esto- ya me he olvidado incluso de cómo se habla.

Gregory me mira y se ríe de forma maliciosa.

- ¿Estás cómoda?- me pregunta.

- ¿Y tú, Greg?

- Yo siempre estoy cómodo.

Y dicho esto, comienza a desabrocharme la camisa. Yo lo miro, estupefacta, pero sin hacer nada. El tacto de sus grandes manos sobre mi pecho es genial.

- Eh… Aswim… si no quieres que haga lo que voy a hacer dímelo, no quisiera…

Le beso para que se calle y siga con lo que iba a hacer antes de que me enfríe. Aunque creo que eso no sería posible ni estando en la Antártida.

Así pues, termina con el último botón de mi camisa, y luego me desabrocha el sostén (suerte que se ata por delante).

- Que pechos tan bonitos- me dice, tocándolos con ambas manos.

- Son enanos- le digo, haciéndome la enfadada.

Gregory murmura algo, pero no le oigo. En vez de eso, cierro los ojos, para concentrarme en el contacto de los labios de Gregory sobre mis pezones.

- Ay, Greg, que guay- le digo, en un susurro.

Él me tapa la boca con una mano, y está vez es su lengua la que repasa una y otra vez mis pechos. De pronto me fijo. Noto algo ahí abajo, algo de lo que tantas veces ha hablando Trody. Estoy mojada, y es raro, porque normalmente solo me sale el flujo cuando tengo la regla. Esta debe ser la excitación de la que todo el mundo habla… Pero… ¿cómo puedo estar pensando en los misterios fisiológicos femeninos cuando Gregory Goyle me está lamiendo los pechos? ¡Por Dios, Aswim, concéntrate! Sin pensarlo dos veces, le quito la camiseta por el cuello, sin entretenerme en los malditos botones.

Miro al chico que tengo delante, que sigue empleado a fondo en su tarea, y lo encuentro el más atractivo del mundo.

Me muerde un pezón.

No me duele mucho, porqué lo ha hecho con delicadeza y seguramente esta sensación me ha encantado. Y Gregory lo nota, porqué lo vuelve a hacer, ahora en el otro pecho.

Me gusta tanto que, sin darme cuenta, tengo una mano entre las piernas, sobre el pantalón, pero apretando fuerte.

El perceptivo de Gregory vuelve a darse cuenta.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?- coloca su mano sobre la mía, acariciando las ingles.

De pronto me pongo nerviosa.

- No, no hace falta.

- Perdona- me susurra, cerca del oído.

- No, no, perdona tú…

- No seas burra- se ríe.

Y sigue así, salivándome toda esa parte tan especial, durante un rato más. Termino abrochándome el sostén cuando un ruido nos corta el rollo a más no poder.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?- me pregunta Gregory, estirado a mi lado, mientras yo le repaso las líneas de su vientre.

Me pienso un rato la palabra.

- La re-ostia en vinagre.

Gregory se parte de risa ante la expresión.

- Oye, estás muy bueno, ¿lo sabías?- le digo, dándome cuenta, de golpe, que se le marcan los abdominales sobre la piel.

- Estás tonta. Yo estoy bueno y tú tienes los pechos pequeños, bah, tienes una percepción de la realidad un poco errónea… ¿qué hora es?

- Las ocho.

- Venga, vamos a cenar.

Como si fuera una muñeca, Gregory me sienta sobre la cama y me empieza a abrochar la camisa. Le da un último lametazo a mi pecho izquierdo antes de colocarme bien el cuello de la camisa.

- Estás despeinada- me dice.

Yo me hago una cola de caballo y, juntos, bajamos a cenar.

En el Gran Comedor ya están Theo, Blaise, Daphne y Trody.

- Hola, ¿dónde estabais?- dice la última.

- Estudiando.

- Sí, claro Greg, ahora se llama "estudiar"…

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que con la boca callada eres perfecta? ¿Ivan nunca te lo comentó?

- No, él prefiere verme con la boca abierta y llena de...

Con un gesto rápido, Daphne le tapa la boca a Trody y, con la otra mano, se cubre el rostro, roja como un tomate.

- Trody… estas cosas… cuando estamos comiendo… no…

- Vale, vale, pero ha comenzado Gregory.

Me sabe mal tardar tanto en darme cuenta de lo que ha querido decir Trody, y más mal me sabe notar la sangre en mis orejas, debo estar…

- ¿Qué tienes calor, Aswim? Estás roja…- Draco acaba de llegar. Yo no contesto, solo engullo la comida- Dios mío, que día…

- Sí- comenta Crabbe, por sorpresa recién llegado- más aburrido que la segunda prueba.

A mi la ocurrencia me hace gracia, porque la segunda prueba del torneo de los Tres Magos resultó ser bajo el agua y, evidentemente, nosotros no vimos más que la superficie del lago.

Y, de hecho, todo el trimestre sigue siendo así de aburrido, como mirar sobre el agua y solo ver tu propio reflejo…

* * *

- ¡…solo ver tu propio rostro, ahí, sonriendo y hurgándose la nariz!

La voz de Trody resuena por toda la sala común de Slytherin. Yo estoy estirada en un sofá delante de la chimenea apagada, y ella está en las habitaciones de las chicas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Trody?- le pregunto a Theo.

- Pues que mañana tendrá que ir a hacerse una fotografía de familia.

- ¿Y le dejarán salir de la escuela?

- Claro que sí, la familia Bulstrode es muy querida en esta escuela, o como mínimo lo era antes…

- ¿Y se enfada porqué va a saltarse clases?

La mirada de Theo me hace saber una vez más lo ignorante que soy.

- ¿Puedes apartar esa mirada tan matadora y explicármelo?

El sonríe un instante breve, y luego vuelve a su típico posado serio.

- Lo que ocurre es que esto es muy tradicional entre las familias de magos de sangre limpia: se reúnen padres, tíos, primos, abuelos, bisabuelos, tatarabuelos… Bueno, no sé tú, pero a mi tampoco me gustaría desperdiciar un fin de semana junto a la familia.

No le contesto, por miedo a meter la pata diciéndole que a mi nada me gustaría más que pasar un fin de semana con mis tíos y mi primo.

- ¿Y con quién habla?- pregunto, tocándole un codo a Theo con el pie.

- Con Pansy. La rubita está intentando calmarla, de forma "madura y pacífica", ha dicho.

- ¿Madura? Sí, como una manzana... verde- el juego de palabras con el color Slytherin me hace gracia.

- Siguiendo el ejemplo de Pansy, tú y todos sois manzanas verdes todavía.

- Y lo seguiremos siendo… verdes, me refiero. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de…?

La voz de Trody, su dulce voz, me interrumpe.

- ¡¡Con mi bisabuela que huele a armario ropero!!

- Jamás lo conseguirá- vaticino.

- Jamás.- coincide él.

Así pues, cierro el libro y me dirijo hacia las escaleras cuando, como una ráfaga de viento, veo salir a Trody: corre hacia la puerta de salida y la cierra anunciando a Hogwarts entero que la rabiosa Millicent Bulstrode ha salido de la caverna.

- Ni Pansy ni tú, ni siquiera Daphne, podréis convencerla, lo mejor será dejarla sola- oigo que dice Theo a mis espaldas.

Me giro y le miro a la espalda.

- ¿Qué significa "ni siquiera Daphne"?

Aunque esté de espaldas, sé perfectamente que ha sonreído.

- Pues que Daphne es mucho más comprensiva que tú, y ya no digamos Pansy.

- ¿En base a que?

- A que cuando las niñas de primero echan en falta a sus padres, van a llorarle a ella. A que cuando las chicas de segundo se enamoran de un chico, van a pedirle consejo a ella. A que cuando las chicas de tercero suspenden, van a pedirle consuelo a ella. A que cuando las chicas de quinto no saben que ponerse para ir a Hosmeade…

Le tapo la boca con la mano.

- Está bien, cállate, lo he entendido- resoplo.

- Gracias por hacerme parar, no sabía que decir de las chicas de séptimo…

- Vuelve a la lectura- le digo y, amablemente, le cojo por la nuca e inclino su cabeza hacia el libro que tiene entre las manos.- Por cierto, ¿qué lees?

- _Historia del Torneo de los Tres Magos_, por Jeremy Hansen.

- ¿Interesado en el Torneo? ¿Quién crees que va a ganar?

- Krum, por su puesto.

- ¿Y no apuestas por la francesita? Tengo entendido que os tiene a todos encandilados con sus dotes de Indiana Jones…

- Mira, creo que no hay ningún chico en Slytherin que haya imaginado la francesa más allá de su cuerpo. Si alguien es suficiente bobo como para no darse cuenta y evitar los encantos de una veela más llamativa que un Hufflepuff en la mansión de los Malfoy es que todavía tiene mucho que aprender.

- ¿Veela? ¿Lo mismo que en la final de quidditch?

Theo asiente.

- Tengo ganas de ver la tercera prueba, como mínimo espero verla mejor que la segunda- le digo.

Pero Theo ya no me hace caso, se ha vuelto a sumergir en la lectura y de aquí no se moverá hasta que él quiera. Así pues, me levanto a buscar a Pansy, para que me acompañe a la lechucería de nuevo. Me da la sensación de que me paso ahí la mitad del tiempo.

Pero justo cuando rodeo el sofá, alguien me coge por la mano.

- ¿Greg? ¿Qué quieres?

- He encontrado una nueva aplicación para el ambientador-murciélago.

- ¿En serio?- mientras se desarrolla la conversa, Gregory me lleva de la mano por las escaleras de la derecha, las de los chicos.- ¿Qué aplicación?

- Consolador- me dice simplemente.

- ¿Quién necesita que le consuelen?

Gregory entorna los ojos y suspira.

- He dicho "consolador", no "consuelador".

Ah… pero resulta que yo no sé que significa esta palabra.

- ¿Qué es "consolador"?

- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, era solo una broma para hacerte subir- y baja la voz- En realidad lo que quería era…- le escucho con ganas de tirarme a su cuello, le beso y vuelvo a dejar que hable- que me preguntaras la lección de Herbología.

Vaya.

Va de muy poco que me resbalo por las escaleras y me parto la crisma en un escalón.

- ¿En serio?- le digo.

Él levanta las cejas.

- Pues claro, ¿qué creías? ¿No es suficiente humillante tener que pedir ayuda con Herbología?- entonces se fija en mi cara de decepción- ¿Tú…?

Ahora soy yo la que tiene la iniciativa. Le beso de nuevo, lo cojo por la túnica y me lo llevo a su habitación. Está completamente vacía; hago un simple hechizo de alarma en la puerta y lo tumbo sobre la cama despegando mis labios de los suyos. Ahora, él está más contento que yo.

- Quiero vértela- digo, antes de arrepentirme.

La sonrisa de Gregory es tan guay que de pronto me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. Pero la curiosidad puede más que la razón.

Poco a poco, Gregory se deshace de la túnica, quitándose los pantalones y bajándose los calzoncillos.

Y ahí está súper-Goyle, que es… muy grande. Bastante más grande que el de Theo, y similar al de Blaise. (Santo cielo, cuantos penes tengo en mi catálogo)

- ¿Qué te parece?- dice Gregory, mirándoselo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve.

- Da miedo tan… levantada- digo, aunque tendría curiosidad por tocarla.

Él se tiene que reír por fuerza.

- ¿Me enseñas el tuyo?

Y, también deshaciéndome de la túnica, me bajo los pantalones y las braguitas con estampado de flores azules.

- Peludito- dice él. Y me coge una mano y me atrae hacia él. Luego, poco a poco, mirándome a la cara, posa dos dedos sobre mi vagina. Y luego los pasa por debajo, diciendo:- Está sequito… eso es que tienes nervios…

Al acto me coge, me sienta en la cama y, empujándome suavemente, me estiro. Él, a mi lado, pasa una mano entre mis pechos, por el vientre y las ingles. Y yo contraigo la barriga, muy nerviosa pero con muchas ganas que me haga lo que quiera hacer.

Y llega ahí. Primero toca por fuera y luego en los labios, pero estoy mas seca que la mojama. Gregory lo nota antes que yo.

- Aswim… yo tengo formas de humedecerte, pero no sé si tú querrías…

- Hazlo- digo, o mejor dicho, le espeto, y miro al techo para no sentirme avergonzada o nerviosa.

Así pues, noto el tacto de las manos de Gregory por mis caderas, de su lengua por mi pecho, por mis ingles y, finalmente, ahí. Primero sobre el bello, después en los labios y, en un momento que esperaba con ganas, la punta de su lengua penetra en mi agujero.

Inclino la cabeza para mirarlo, y ahí está Gregory, con su pelo revuelto y su piel bronceada, con sus ojos negros que me miran y la boca escondida tras mis pubis.

Ante esta visión tan excitante, entorno los ojos y levanto un poco las caderas.

Y mi memoria se esfuma como un rayo de sol en Escocia.

* * *

- Aswim, Aswim, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ¿No deberías ir con más cuidado?

Pansy maldice en voz alta mientras se intenta quitar la mancha de café que le he tirado por encima; del café especialmente preparado para la dama de Slytherin.

- Perdona…

- Oye, ¿no estáis nerviosos?- comenta Blaise, que lleva toda la semana esperando la tercera prueba, que será mañana.

- Sí, Blaisie, nerviosismos. ¿Por qué no lo preguntas más a menudo? Así tal vez no me olvide de lo emocionado que estoy…- responde Draco, con desdén.

El negro mira al rubio, un poco molesto.

- Déjalo Blaisie, es que tiene celos porqué será Potter y no él quién gane el torneo.

- Ganará Krum…- dice Theo, sin levantar la vista.

- Mientras no gane la putita francesa me da igual- la rivalidad femenina de Pansy va por delante de ninguna otra.

- ¿Nadie apostará por Diggory?- Daphne no lo dice en serio, claro.

- Diggory tendrá suerte si sale entero de la tercera prueba- dice Crabbe- No deberían dejar participar a los Hufflepuffs en cosas así.

Todos nos reímos, incluso Trody es incapaz de disimular una sonrisa.

- Eh, pues Macmillan- digo yo- podría hacerlo perfectamente.

- ¿El empollón?

- ¿El maricón?

- Que malos que sois, no es gay…

El silencio que se forma en nuestro grupo indica lo equivocada que estoy. Todos excepto Daphne me miran de forma escéptica.

- ¿Nunca lo viste llorar mientras el Hufflepuff de rizos estaba petrificado?- dice Theo.

Eh… claro que me acuerdo de la escenita que me montó en la enfermería, algo que creo no haber contado jamás. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, es cierto que tal vez Ernie tenga un poco de pluma, o como mínimo una sensibilidad interior muy propia de una mujer… quien sabe, con lo listos que son los chicos en Slytherin lo más probable es que tengan razón.

- Y hay rumores que dicen que Diggory también es homosexual.

De ese si que me lo creo más.

Sea o no sea gay, Cedric Diggory entra en el frondoso laberinto con la cabeza alta. En realidad todos y cada uno de nosotros sentimos una profunda admiración hacia él. Harry Potter entra al mismo tiempo, pero la admiración hacia él es en realidad envidia.

Luego entran los demás y… comienza la espera.

Una hora y las marchas e himnos han dejado de sonar.

Dos horas y el cielo se oscurece, enmudeciéndonos.

Tres horas, pero todos seguimos aquí. La emoción se ha vuelto tensión. La verdad es que en el ambiente no se nota nada más que respeto hacia esas frondosas ramas negras.

Y cuando el cronómetro grande que hay en las gradas marca las tres horas y veintidós minutos, unos metros alejado de la entrada del laberinto se produce un estallido de color y aparecen Potter y Diggory, abrazados y en el suelo.

Todo el mundo se levanta así que no veo nada. Vuelve a sonar un himno y todos los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs van a cantar cuando aparece Dumbledore y se agacha junto a Potter y Diggory, que no se levantan.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Daphne, temblando de emoción, mientras Pansy se aproxima a la multitud cercana a la pareja de ganadores.

Algo feo, pienso. Nada bueno ha pasado ahí.

Daphne se sujeta a Blaisie y Pansy regresa con la cara desencajada y blanca como una hoja de papel.

- Larguémonos, ha habido un accidente- dice en un susurro, y se va sin esperarnos.

Crabbe la sigue, y lo mismo hace Daphne.

¿Pero que ha ocurrido? ¿Nadie nos va a explicar nada?

- Voy a ver- les digo, impulsada por una curiosidad morbosa de la que no estoy orgullosa.

Bajo las gradas y llego al césped donde ya hay muchas personas aglomeradas, y justo cuando estoy abriéndome paso entre tantos codos, oigo un grito y luego un llanto. Y se suman los gritos y los llantos. Me asusto, pero sigo acercándome hasta que me doy por vencida y me paro.

- Está muerto.

Me giro rápido para ver como una Ravenclaw de séptimo se larga corriendo tras haberlo dicho.

¿Quién está muerto? Maldita sea.

Y entonces un grupo de Ravenclaw que acompaña a Cho Chang se va y puedo ver al Ministro de Magia al lado de Dumbledore, que sujeta a Potter, tan quieto que podría ser él el muerto, y a su vez agarra a Diggory.

Diggory es el muerto.

Se me ponen a temblar las piernas. El primer pensamiento que me viene a la cabeza es que es el primer muerto que he visto en mi vida. Ese pensamiento no me gusta, tal vez sea demasiado frívolo teniendo en cuenta que es un compañero de estudios el que está muerto.

Alguien me coge por los hombros y me reconduce hacia el castillo.

- Vamos a la sala común- dice Blaise, sin soltarme.

Agradezco las poderosas manos de Blaise.

* * *

Todavía queda una semana exacta para el fin de curso, pero hay mucha gente que no llegará a pasarlas de forma normal. Para empezar han suspendido las clases del viernes.

La mitad de la casa Hufflepuff no baja a desayunar, ni siquiera a comer. Y hay unos que siguen ausentes a la hora de la cena. Cho Chang se muestra en los pasillos con su séquito de plañideras; no volverá a mear en su vida.

Pero para mi, quienes tienen la reacción más rara son los Slytherins.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a todo el mundo?- pregunto un sinfín de veces, pero nadie me contesta nada.

Es el sábado por la noche, cuando vuelvo de la cena, que Gregory, el más callado de todos durante estos días, me conduce hacia un lugar solitario.

- Aswim, ¿te puedo decir algo sin que te enfades?

Me tranquiliza un poco saber que no va a besarme, porqué el ambiente se ha enfriado tanto que ya no hay ganas.

- Claro.

- Vale, eh… creo que… bueno, he estado considerando…

- Al grano.

- Creo que es mejor que no sigamos haciendo… lo que hemos estado haciendo.

- Comprendo- le digo sinceramente. Parece que ha habido un acuerdo sin ni siquiera hablarlo.

- Pero te voy a decir porqué, ¿vale? Porqué tienes derecho a saberlo, y por eso te lo voy a decir, porqué tienes ese derecho.

- Gregory Goyle, estás muy nervioso.

- Sí, lo sé- se afloja un poco el nudo de la corbata- Verás… grábalo en tu cerebro y olvida que te lo he dicho yo, ¿me entiendes?

Asiento.

- Repítelo- me ordena, o tal vez suplica.

- Lo que me digas ahora lo grabaré en mi cerebro pero olvidaré que me lo has dicho tú.

- Vale, eh…- inspira aire y me lo suelta de carrerilla, en voz tan baja que al final casi ni le oigo:- Ha ocurrido algo entre los mortífagos, algo chungo, muy chungo. Tan chungo que las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora. Y te lo digo porqué mi padre fue… es… fue un mortífago, y yo estoy enterado de todo. A Cedric Diggory no se lo han cargado los arbustos del laberinto, ¿vale? Y si notas distintos a Crabbe, Draco, a Nott… a mí, a Rowle, al pequeño Dolohov, a la hermana de Nolee Mulciber y a tantos otros es porqué en nuestras "poco habituales familias" están sucediendo cosas, cosas que puede que a Draco le gusten, pero a mí, por ejemplo no.

- Entiendo, es decir que los mortífagos, los ex-mortífagos, actuaron durante el quidditch y ahora lo van a hacer más a menudo- sintetizo.

- Que lista eres- dice Gregory, y me sonríe triste.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- le digo, sujetándole la cara con ambas manos y obligándole a mirarme.

- Nada, nada… es solo que… mira, mi madre fue quien me educó antes de venir a Hogwarts y me habló mucho sobre la época de guerra que se vivió en los ochenta… Y no es que yo esté en contra o a favor, es solo que me da miedo. Aquí, Draco no sabe la que se va a armar si regresan los tiempos en los que el Señor Oscuro se rebeló contra el mundo mágico, pero yo sí lo sé, y va a ser malo: por eso me afecta tanto.

- Vamos Gregory, anímate- le digo, sin saber que más decir- no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy hablando, pero seguro que todo va a ir bien.

Él se ríe de mí.

- Ahora olvídalo todo.

- ¿De qué estábamos hablando?- le digo falsamente sorprendida, ladeando la cabeza. Él se vuelve a reír.

* * *

- Aswim, Aswim… ¡vamos tía despierta!

¿Quién me está molestando? ¿Qué hora es? Hoy es domingo, debería dormir hasta que el cuerpo me dijera basta, pero hay alguien que me está molestando. Da igual, le ignoraré… Ya se cansará…

- ¡Aswim!

- Déjame en paz- murmuro.

¡Paf!

Abro los ojos de golpe y me levanto, con una mano en la mejilla.

- ¿Pero que haces?- le grito a Pansy, que me acaba de pegar una bofetada.

Estoy dispuesta a apalizarla, pero su cara no me deja. De hecho no la veía así desde que vio el cadáver de Diggory… no, está peor. Tiene los ojos llorosos.

- Mira, Aswim, no sé que hacer…

- ¿Qué hora es?- digo, fijándome en mis amigas que siguen durmiendo.

- Las seis y media… eh, no protestes, escúchame- está alterada- Mejor vayamos a la sala común, rápido.

No me da tiempo ni para calzarme; Pansy me arrastra escaleras abajo. No se espera a llegar a los sofás.

- Mira, Aswim, ayer por la noche me llegó una carta de mis padres… será mejor que la leas.

_Hola Pansy,_

_¿Qué tal estás? Espero que no tengas problemas por todo lo que está pasando, si es así avísanos. No nos extrañó lo que escribiste en la última carta; es normal que todos estéis nerviosos, pero vigila a Malfoy, porqué es igual de ostentoso y prepotente que su padre. __El verdadero motivo por el que nos ponemos en contacto contigo tan pronto es porqué hace unas horas hemos recibido una noticia terrible. Ha sido Lucius Malfoy quien nos ha avisado: la madre de tu compañero Goyle ha muerto._

Y ya no sigo leyendo.

Me tapo la boca con la mano.

Ahora no me tiemblan las piernas: se me doblan. Un nudo se forma en mi estómago y lo que queda de él me sube a la boca en forma de arcada.

- Sigue leyendo, Aswim, que no hay tiempo- me dice y, con manos patosas, me rodea los hombros con un brazo.

E intento seguir leyendo pero no lo consigo, porqué me imagino que pasaría si muriese mi tía Marie y me pongo a llorar.

- Bueno, vale, no leas. Pero no se lo he dicho a Gregory porqué… pensaba que se lo dirían y no quería ser yo quién lo hiciese. Llevo toda la noche despierta y hace unas horas he bajado aquí. Entonces el profesor Snape ha llegado y ha subido a buscar a Gregory. Ha tardado un rato porqué Gregory se ha vestido… y luego se lo ha llevado al despacho del director- Pansy empieza a llorar.

- ¿Cuándo se lo ha llevado?

- Diez segundos antes de que subiera a despertarte… porqué no sabía que hacer y tú eres muy amiga de Greg…

Pero ya no escucho lo que dice. Salgo de la sala común corriendo como no lo he hecho jamás. Me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de que voy descalza y en pijama, pero me da igual. Subo tres pisos de escaleras y luego acelero todavía más hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, que se encuentra en el otro extremo del castillo. Cuando llego las puertas están cerradas, así que, aprovechando la carrerilla, doy un puñetazo en la madera, tan fuerte que me arrepiento.

Las puertas se abren al acto y entro escopeteada, hasta que me doy cuenta que el director, alto y elegante como siempre, es la única persona que hay en su propio despacho.

- Director- digo, resoplando- Gregory Goyle… su madre…- no puedo respirar- ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde…?

- Buenos días, Gagarin- me dice primero.

- Buenos… días…- se me había olvidado de saludar.

- Me temo que su madre ha muerto, sí. Y creo que necesita el apoyo de todos sus amigos. Pero el señor Goyle se ha ido hace unos minutos. Bueno, el término apropiado sería que ha huido de mí. Incluso me ha golpeado cuando le he tocado el hombro… Así que te agradecería que fueras a buscarle.

- ¿Pero que… le digo… señor?- ahora pienso que si Gregory hubiera estado aquí, no hubiera sabido que hacer.

- Algo así no se puede explicar, hay muchas formas de consolar y mucha gente que lo necesita en estos momentos, por desgracia.

Esto no me soluciona nada, y el director debe observar mi cara de desespero, porqué cambia un poco su expresión, aunque el rostro de Dumbledore me es imposible de descifrar, y menos ahora.

- Te sugiero esto- dice, y me alcanza algo que parece un caramelo.

- Sí, es como un caramelo pero con un hechizo, la señora Pomfrey lo ha estado subministrando mucho estos días.

- Muchas gracias, señor- le digo. No sé si quiere decir algo más, así que lo miro un instante, sin saber que hacer.

El director inclina la cabeza, como invitándome a que me vaya. Así que, despacio, salgo del despacho.

Al cerrar la puerta, también me doy cuenta de que no sé donde puede haber ido Gregory.

Vamos, Aswim, piensa. Piensa donde puede haber ido un chico que acaba de perder a su madre… joder, estoy llorando otra vez. Es imposible que haya vuelto a la sala común, así que tal vez esté en un lavabo. Miro en los dos baños más cercanos del despacho de Dumbledore, pero no está allí. Luego se me ocurre que tal vez esté en un aula vacía que se encuentra muy cerca de la biblioteca. Allí solíamos ir cuando Gregory me pedía que le preguntara la lección de alguna asignatura. Pero cuando llego, la sala está cerrada.

Mierda, Aswim, piensa, piensa… ¿y las gradas del campo de quidditch? Había un lugar muy reservado donde nos refugiábamos después de perder los partidos contra Gryffindor… sin darme cuenta salgo del castillo, ensuciándome los pies y los shorts que uso como pijama. Solo llevo puesta otra camiseta deportiva ancha, pero todavía es pronto para que alguien me vea.

Intuyo la presencia de Gregory mucho antes de verlo; unos sollozos terribles, incluso agresivos, rompen el silencio del lugar. Dejo de correr y camino hasta la parte trasera de las gradas; un pequeño trastero sin puerta, donde están guardadas algunas viejas escobas y un saco de pelotas de quidditch.

Gregory, según intuyo, nota mi presencia. Y yo no puedo hacer nada más que acercarme.

- Gregory, lo siento mucho- es la única cosa estúpida y sin sentido que se me ocurre decir antes de arrodillarme cerca de donde está: acurrucado en el suelo.

Él me mira un momento y luego esconde otra vez la cara entre los brazos, rompiendo a llorar.

Yo no sé que hacer, me duele la cabeza a horrores y me siento patosa. Solo puedo sentarme a su lado. De pronto encuentro mis manos inútiles, no sé que hacer con ellas… Así que hago lo que cientos de veces he visto en las películas. Me acerco a Gregory y le abrazo.

Me da la sensación de haberla cagado, porqué cuando nota el contacto de mis brazos todavía llora más. Se apoya contra mí, y yo coloco una mano sobre su mejilla.

Y en esta posición nos pasamos una eternidad. No sé como es capaz de llorar tanto, ni tan fuerte. Cada vez que parece que va a calmarse llora de nuevo y con más potencia. Tengo la camiseta y la manos húmedas de tanto secarle las lágrimas, que caen como gotarrones.

Y al cabo de mucho tiempo, Gregory se calma, y me dice algo.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en que ya no podré volver a ver a mi madre, jamás. Ella es quién se ha estado interponiendo entre las ideas de mi padre y yo durante todos estos años. Mi madre fue quien siempre me aconsejó en todo y ahora… ya no podré hablar con ella… nunca más…

Y vuelve a llorar.

- Shh… tranquilo, Gregory…

Apoya su cabeza en mi regazo, totalmente encogido sobre si mismo.

Esta vez llora en silencio, con los párpados abiertos pero sin mirar a ninguna parte. Con una mano le tapo los ojos.

- Llora, Greg, no te guardes nada- le digo.

El tiempo transcurre sin ser consciente de a que velocidad. Tal vez sean las diez, o las once… aunque si fuera esta hora, los chicos ya me habrían encontrado. No soy capaz de ir a buscarlos, aunque agradecería su ayuda.

Y un tiempo después de haber pensando esto, no se cuanto exactamente, se asoma por el arco sin puerta Blaisie.

Me mira y sonríe aliviado. Parece que va a decir algo, pero coloco en dedo índice sobre mis labios, haciéndole callar. Luego articulo el nombre de Crabbe, y él me hace un signo de afirmación antes de irse.

Y todo en silencio, porqué Gregory por fin ha cerrado los ojos y, aunque tiene la cara mojada, ya respira con normalidad. Le acaricio la mejilla.

Pobre Gregory, esta debe ser la peor desgracia que puede ocurrirle a alguien. Espero que lo supere pronto.

Pasados unos minutos, llega Crabbe acompañado por Blaisie. El primero suspira y se acerca a su amigo, agachándose.

- Greg… ¿qué tal estás?

El chico abre los ojos y lo mira.

- Crabbe- dice, simplemente, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

- Vamos, Greg, tienes que salir de aquí, estamos todos muy preocupados.

Él no dice nada, así que Crabbe lo saca de encima de mí regazo y se lo carga en los brazos. Estoy muy ida, pero eso no impide que me de cuenta de la fuerza que debe tener Crabbe para aguantar los… los tal vez sesenta kilos de Gregory.

Crabbe, con paso lento pero firme, sale del trastero y se lleva a Gregory por la hierba hacia el castillo. Si fuese un día normal, este lugar estaría lleno de alumnos, pero la muerte de Diggory se mantiene en las mentes de todos e impide que se note la alegría del verano… cuantas desgracias en tan poco tiempo.

Blaisie y yo nos quedamos un poco detrás de Crabbe.

- ¿Qué tal estás?- me pregunta.

- Me duele la cabeza.

- Llevamos casi dos horas buscándote.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las once, ¿cuánto llevas así?

- Cuatro horas- calculo mentalmente.

Blaise me mira con los ojos abiertos y, sorprendiéndome, me da un abrazo.

Seguramente es su olor, o el contacto de sus grandes manos, pero arranco a llorar en silencio. Me siento fatal, parece que lleve un día entero encerrada en una tumba.

- Siento no haberos encontrado antes, Aswim, pero no se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

- ¿Dónde habéis estado?- le digo, más por curiosidad que por reproche.

Pansy nos lo ha contado todo cuando nos hemos despertado, serían las nueve. Le ha cogido un ataque de ansiedad y, mientras Trody y Daphne la llevaban a la enfermería nosotros hemos ido a hablar con el director. Entonces hemos comenzado a buscaros… Trody tiene tu varita… de verdad que lo siento, Aswim…

Yo sonrío, ¡cuanto ha cambiado Blaisie desde que le conocí!

- Vamos, volvamos ya, estarás hambrienta.

A Gregory, Crabbe lo sube directamente a la sala común.

En el comedor me encuentro con Trody, Daphne y Pansy.

- ¿Dónde están Draco y Theo?- digo, mientras me siento, echando en falta a los otros dos.

- Han subido con Crabbe, estaban muy afectados… ambos- dice Daphne, mientras me acerca un plato de crema de zanahoria.

Cojo una cuchara y empiezo a comer; enseguida se me abre el apetito.

- ¿Cómo... cómo ha muerto?- pregunto.

Nadie me contesta, así que levanto la cabeza y las miro. Pansy está llorando.

- Aswim…- comienza Daphne, la comprensiva de Daphne- la madre de Greg se ha suicidado.

El vacío que tengo sube por mi garganta en forma de eructo y vomito un poco de bilis sobre el plato.

- Que asco…- es lo único que soy capaz de decir- ¿Lo sabe Gregory?

- Sí, se lo ha dicho el director.

Me niego a seguir comiendo a pesar de las insistencias de Daphne y Trody, así que vuelvo a la sala común.

Allí, Blaisie y Theo están sentados, muy serios y en silencio. Theo me hace un gesto para que me acerque, así que me siento a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Cansada…

- Draco y Crabbe están con él, y el profesor Snape nos ha dado una poción para que la tome cuando sea de noche, así podrá dormir bien.

- Que bien- digo, antes de bostezar.

Theo me recoge un mechón del pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Tienes una cara- dice.

Entonces me acerca una taza.

- Es un te, hemos pedido un barril entero, porqué el padre de una chica de segundo también ha muerto.

Joder.

Santo cielo, ¿pero que ocurre? ¿Tan chungo es lo que ha pasado en el mundo mágico?

Cojo la taza y bebo un sorbo. Me siento tan reconfortada que me la bebo en tres sorbos más. Y al instante, justo cuando dejo la taza en el suelo, se me cierran los ojos y me duermo.

* * *

Despierto en mi cama, sudada y sucia. Son las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, domingo, y no hay nadie en la habitación. Es extraño.

Cojo ropa limpia y me paso casi una hora en la ducha, intentando reflexionar acerca de todo lo que pasó ayer. Me parece, de hecho, que hayan pasado meses desde que me bebí el "maravilloso" te de Theo, que seguramente contenía parte de la poción que habría hecho Snape para Gregory.

Después de vestirme, con el pelo todavía húmedo, bajo a la sala común, donde un numeroso grupo de séptimo hace deberes. Deduzco que los chicos están en el Gran Comedor, pero antes decido subir a ver a Gregory.

Sin hacer ruido subo por las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio de los de cuarto, donde encuentro a Gregory dormido profundamente y, a su lado, Crabbe, que también duerme.

Bajo las escaleras hacia e Gran Comedor, donde me encuentro a todo el mundo.

El domingo pasa largo y denso, por la noche voy a visitar a Gregory e intercambiamos algunas palabras, aunque él está demasiado cansado y enseguida me voy.

Sorprendiéndonos a todos, el lunes Gregory está en pie, y viene a clase con nosotros, como si fuera un día normal. Y, de hecho, la normalidad vuelve a nuestras vidas, pero tan poco despacio que parece que no lo notemos.

Todos estamos pendientes de Gregory, pero sin estar encima de él. Es una vigilancia calculada, así no se siente ni agobiado ni solo. Draco nos confesó el otro día que durante las comidas y las cenas mete poción en el vaso de Gregory, y nos ha comentado que cada día "disminuye la dosis" un poco.

- Es lo único que se me ocurrido- dijo, haciendo muestra de su poca capacidad para consolar.

De hecho todos somos poco sensibles en este sentido, excepto Daphne, y tal vez Blaisie.

El día de la fiesta de Fin de Año, el director nos explica que Voldemort mató a Diggory, y nos pide que no agobiemos a Potter con preguntas.

Potter, que asco, Potter. Que no lo agobiemos, total… ha sufrido una experiencia traumática… Cuando Dumbledore nos hace brindar por Diggory, lo hacemos. Pero una cosa es Diggory y la otra es Potter. Y yo no pienso brindar por él. Gregory está tan extasiado que no se da cuenta de nada, así que él, Draco, Crabbe, Theo, Pansy y yo no nos levantamos. Muchos mayores tampoco lo hacen y todos los de segundo, amigos de esa niña que también se ha quedado huérfana de padre, no tocan las copas.

Es como si todos le diéramos la culpa a Potter de lo que ha pasado. Minutos después me pregunto porqué. Y Dumbledore, mientras tanto, sigue con su discurso:

- … si en algún momento de vuestra vida tenéis que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recordad lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho…

* * *

Esa misma noche hacemos la maleta y, al día siguiente, por la mañana, cogemos el tren. Todo ha pasado tan deprisa que no soy capaz de recordar que ocurrió hace una semana.

Todos estamos en el mismo compartimento, en silencio. Trody y yo sentadas en el suelo, yo apoyada entre Gregory y Crabbe. Parece que nos de miedo separarnos en compartimentos distintos.

- Menudo curso…- dice Blaisie, el primero que tiene narices de hablar.

- Menuda mierda de curso- suelta Trody.

- Como mínimo hay algo bueno- y todos nos giramos al oír la voz de Gregory- el curso que viene seguro que será mejor.

Yo sonrío, y me fijo en como, rápidamente, Trody se seca una lágrima.

- ¿Nos veremos durante el verano?- digo.

- No hay final de quidditch.

- Pero tenemos el torneo de las Seis Naciones- se me ocurre- es mucho más interesante que el quidditch. Y si no podemos ir al cine… Blaisie sabe lo que es, ¿verdad?

Él asiente, sonriendo.

Y nos pasamos el trayecto hablando, hablando de idioteces tan enormes que me sorprendo a mi misma comentando el mal gusto de los diseñadores de Hogwarts junto a Daphne.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de King's Cross, lo primero que hago es dar un fuerte abrazo a mis tíos, pero luego vuelvo con los chicos. El abrazo que me da Gregory, seguido de un "gracias" tan débil que me cuesta descifrarlo, es tan significativo que me emociono de nuevo.

- Ánimo con… con los deberes- me rectifico a tiempo.

- Tú también.

- Siempre puedes enviarme una lechuza y te haré clases particulares- le dice Theo, bromeando.

- Entonces…- todos miramos a Daphne.- ¿Nos veremos este verano?

- Claro que sí- dice Trody.

- ¿Prometido?

- Prometido- decimos todos a coro, en voz baja, para que nuestra reputación de Slytherins distantes no caiga en picado.

Al final, las despedidas tienen que terminar, así que me acerco a mis tíos y los cojo a cada uno de la mano.

- ¿Y Charlie?

- En el colegio, él todavía no ha terminado.

- Tengo ganas de verle.

- Oye, ¿qué ha pasado este curso que estáis todos tan contentos?- me pregunta mi tía Marie.

Yo la miro, y no puedo evitar preguntarme que ha visto en nuestras caras que se parezca a la alegría. Doy un último vistazo al grupo, que sigue despidiéndose.

Mi tía Marie tiene razón; realmente parecemos felices.

* * *

Bueno, me acabo de dar cuenta que comienzo muchas frases diciendo "bueno", menuda tontería. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cambio demasiado drástico? Ahora que nadie piense que el fic se volverá un dramón, ehh, para nada. Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	12. Exigimos nuevas oportunidades

¡Hola! Bueno, ante todo mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto, entre los exámenes y las matrículas y tal... pero bueno, por fin he terminado el XII cap. y lo primero que voy a hacer después de colgarlo es ponerme con el siguiente para no perder las ganas como me ha pasado, gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

**XII.**** Nuevas oportunidades que exigimos a la vida**

"No te comas el coco, y dedícale tiempo a la familia".

Eso fue lo que me dijo Daphne hace dos semanas, cuando nos vimos a mediados de julio. Daphne, la sabia de Daphne que todo lo sabe.

Siguiendo su consejo, cojo el libro de "Larry Troter y la Orden del Santo Grial" y me pongo a leer por el cuarto capítulo, en voz alta.

- "…y entonces Larry se quitó el casco de hierro y miró al cielo. Allí, en la lejanía, apareció un enorme dragón negro de ojos verdes. Y, sobre él, un jinete".

- ¿Entonces hay un traidor?- exclama mi primo Charlie, sentado en su cama y sujetando su cojín con las dos manos.

Yo sigo leyendo.

- "Larry se apresuró hacia el bosque, para esconderse. El chico se preguntaba quién era el traidor que se había vendido a las fuerzas del poderoso Wilbur. No se imaginaba quién podía ser aquel que quería el mal de sus tierras…"

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de Charlie se abre.

- ¿Todavía despierto?- se sorprende mi tía Marie.- Venga, ya has tenido bastante por hoy ¡Si ya son las nueve y media!

- Pero es que está muy interesante…

- Aswim te leerá mañana la continuación, pero ahora a dormir- y dicho esto, cierra la puerta.

Charlie se cerciora de que mi tía Marie no esté escuchando.

- ¿Un poquito más?

Yo me río.

- Ya has oído a tu madre, a la cama- le tiró el señor Pompidou, su pato de peluche, por la cabeza- Buenas noches, Charlie.

- Buenas noches, Aswim.

Con un tortícolis más fuerte de lo que pensaba y la vista cansada, me voy a sentar al sofá con mis tíos.

El programa televisivo no me gusta, y me evado de él con facilidad…

Hace unas semanas quedamos todas las chicas. Greg, Crabbe, Draco y Theo no pudieron venir, por culpa de sus padres, según dijeron. Y Blaisie nos dijo que no quería estropear una salida solo de chicas, así que tampoco vino. Trody fue la que decidió la fecha, pues está prisionera por al igual que la princesa Rapunzel lo estaba en su torre, lo que ocurre es que sus padres no son tan flexibles como los nuestros.

Y estoy recordando la salida, cuando mi tío interrumpe mis importantes reflexiones.

- ¿No es esa tu lechuza, Aswim?

Efectivamente, sobre el alfeizar de la ventana está Napoleón, que cada vez está más grande. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que su madre es el super-cóndor que Theo usa como lechuza, no me sorprende su crecimiento, y eso que ya tiene casi cuatro años.

Abro la ventana y el ave negra entra en la sala de estar. Lleva una carta atada a la pata, que parece la pata de una mesa.

La letra del pergamino es fina, estilizada, escrita en color verde oscuro. Mi querido Theo, siempre tan detallista.

_Querida Aswim,_

_Perdona__ por haber tardado tanto en contestarte, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, y estaba escaso de inspiración. Gregory está bien, tranquila. Últimamente queda mucho con Crabbe, y Draco se une a ellos de vez en cuando. Su excusa son los deberes de verano, aunque yo sé que no pegan palo al agua. También me he carteado con Blaise, aunque él está todo el día con Daphne._

_Gregory no puede contestarte porqué su padre no quiere que reciba correo de gente que no conoce. Así que tus cartas deben estar quemándose en la chimenea de los Goyle. Aun así, estoy seguro que Greg las ha leído, no te preocupes. Puede no ser un genio en la escuela, pero para estas cosas es muy listo._

_Por otra parte, yo también tengo dificultades. Te estoy escribiendo esta carta desde una de las habitaciones más escondidas de mi casa. Mi padre se ha marchado durante un rato, pero __eso no impide que me siga vigilando. Trody me enseñó un hechizo para crear una especie de imagen mía falsa, así que si mi padre decide vigilar, me encontrará estudiando tranquilamente en mi habitación. ¿A que es genial?_

_En lo que refiere a tú preg__unta, la verdad es que yo no puedo explicártelo todo acerca de los años de la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso. Por aquel tiempo, el gobierno de los magos era corrupto, cada vez había más filtraciones de la magia al mundo muggle, y el propio Ministro era tan abierto que decía que se debería mostrar al mundo exterior la existencia de la magia. Algo así habría ocasionado la destrucción del mundo mágico. Por eso, el Señor Oscuro decidió usar su poder para hacer un mundo mejor para los magos. Hubo muchos magos, sobre todo mestizos y sangre sucia, que estuvieron en su contra y por eso se originó la lucha. El Señor Oscuro fue un libertador que nadie creyó, y su desaparición le dio más mala fama, pues intentó matar a Harry Potter, que era un su época un niño pequeño. Aunque no hay forma de demostrarlo, yo creo que tenía sus razones, no que lo hizo por puro sadismo. Pero esta es solo mi opinión, Aswim, y ya sabes cómo me criaron._

_A pesar de todo, __espero que el Profeta te de la información que quieres y los artículos que has pedido. Sinceramente, lo dudo mucho._

_Espero que llegue pronto el inicio de curso. Supongo que debes estar muy morena, ¿me equivoco? Recuerdos._

_Theo._

Leo una vez más la carta y luego la guardo en una caja de madera que tengo debajo de la cama, junto con las abundantes cartas de Trody, Pansy y Daphne, y algunas de los chicos.

Vuelvo a bajar las escaleras para entrar en el salón.

- Una pregunta- les digo a mis tíos- ¿vosotros creéis que el Señor Oscuro fue un libertador a quién nadie creyó?

La citación de Theo les pone los pelos de punta.

- ¡Claro que no!- responde mi tía, que ahora cree estar en un juicio y tener un caso en sus manos.- ¡Ese hombre fue un asesino y nada más!

- Bueno, Marie, cálmate- dice mi tío Edmund, y me invita a sentarme, esta vez como si fuera un paciente en su consulta- Aswim, lo que tienes que saber es que fue, no solo un asesino, si no que intentó ser un dictador. Se mató y torturó a mucha gente en su nombre.

Hm… menudas opiniones más dispares.

Me voy a la cama con la cabeza hecha una centrifugadora, después de unas cuantas alegaciones más de mi tía. "Aswim, se le declara culpable de vivir en la ignorancia" me dice una voz en mi interior.

* * *

Una de dos: o llevo un cadáver en el baúl o llevo dos cadáveres en el baúl, porqué pesa que da gusto. Mi tortícolis vuelve a la carga, y esta vez nada puede frenar el dolor.

Estoy sola en la estación. Mis tíos me han dejado antes porqué tenían el día muy ocupado.

Y para rematar el dolor de espalda, Trody llega por sorpresa y me da un golpe demasiado amistoso en el hombro.

- ¡Aswim! ¡Qué morena!- me dice ella, que parece un conguito de lo negra que está.

- Sí, claro, tú estás pálida como la leche.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

- Pues estar, ¿y tú?

- Siempre he venido a estas horas, porqué vengo sola y el único autobús mágico pasa ahora.

- Anda, que independiente.

Ella asiente orgullosa como un niño que acaba de ir a comprar el pan solo por primera vez. Nos pasamos un rato prácticamente solas en el andén 9 y ¾ contándonos los respectivos veranos. Al final, cuando ya solo faltan quince minutos para la salida del tren, llegan Gregory, Draco y Crabbe.

Gregory… cuanto tiempo, pienso.

Me mira y me sonríe. Llevaba dos puñeteros meses sin verlo. Con las chicas es más fácil, porqué quedamos una vez más. Y con Theo me escribo cartas, pero Gregory…

Voy corriendo y lo abrazo. Y justo cuando estoy tan cerca de él me doy cuenta de su tamaño desmesurado.

- ¿Tú tomas esteroides?

- ¿El qué?

- Estás enorme.

- No, tú te has encogido- me dice, y entonces me estruja tan fuerte que me levanta como un palmo del suelo y, ya puestos, me rompe un par de costillas.

Ahora sí que se nota la diferencia de enormidad entre Trody y Gregory.

- Bueno, Crabbe- saludo al chico, cuando Hulk me suelta- tú también igual de enorme, ¿en serio no hacéis gimnasia juntos o algo por el estilo?

Los dos amigos se miran y se ríen.

- Hey, ¡saludos perfectos prefectos!- dice Blaise, que acaba de llegar.

¿Cómo que prefectos?

Miro a Blaise interrogativamente.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?- pregunto al grupo.

- ¿Estás de broma?- Crabbe flipa de verdad- ¡Draco lleva todo el verano fardando de su nombramiento como prefecto!

- ¿En serio?- le pregunto.

- Prefecto Malfoy, listo para imponer el orden- me dice el rubiales, que también ha crecido.

- ¿Quién ha dicho prefecto… o prefecta?

Pansy acaba de llegar, radiante.

- Deducimos- dice Daphne- que también te han nombrado a ti.

- ¡Ajá!- responde la chica, que también ha cambiando mucho durante el verano. Se le ha oscurecido un poco el pelo y se ha adelgazado, pero está igual de blanca.

- Bueno, felicidades a los dos- digo.

- ¡Qué va, qué va!- Gregory me mira, riendo- Si quieres felicita a Pansy, pero a Draco ni se te ocurra, se lo tiene muy creído, en serio.

- Cuidado con sus sospechosas y peligrosas afirmaciones, señor Goyle, o tendré que castigarlo.

- Eres imbécil, en serio.

Suben al tren pegándose leches.

A pesar de estas discusiones, el trío de las maravillas sigue más unido que nunca. Al parecer, la muerte de la madre de Greg los ha unido hasta el punto que parecen hermanos. Sobre todo a Gregory y Crabbe.

Sin parar de hacer bromas, nos subimos al tren. Pansy y Draco se van al vagón de prefectos, despedidos por nuestros abucheos.

Justo cuando desaparecen, llega Theo.

- ¡Theo!- exclamamos todos- ¡Pensábamos que llegarías tarde!

- Pero si cada año llego a la misma hora- dice, un poco seco.

- ¿Y por qué llegas tarde?

- Porqué sí, ¿qué tal el verano todos?

Y nos pasamos la mitad del viaje contándonos los viajes, las experiencias…

Trody les explica a los chicos (porqué nosotras ya lo sabemos) que a final de curso ella e Ivan Koslov terminaron su relación.

- ¿Pero qué relación? Si eso solo era…- Blaisie no termina la frase ante mi severa mirada.

* * *

La canción del Sombrero Seleccionador es muy rara, nos ha hablado de cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la fundación de Hogwarts ni las casas, aunque tiene un trasfondo muy profundo, relacionado con los últimos sucesos.

Entonces Dumbledore se pone a hablar, como siempre.

- Oh, no…

El suspiro de Trody, a mi lado, me sobresalta más que si hubiese gritado en todo el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntamos Daphne y yo, a la vez.

- Dolores Umbridge, no la había reconocido- dice, cuando el director nos anuncia que la vieja de ahí será nuestra profesora- es la mejor amiga de mi madre…

- ¿Y eso es malo? Si es nuestra próxima profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras te mimará bastante…

- Sí, claro, eso sería si no me llevara tan bien con mi madre como Gryffindor y Slytherin.

- ¿¡Tú madre fue Gryffindor!- me sorprendo.

- No, estúpida, pero me llevo fatal con ella.

- Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo. ¿Y?

- Oh, que monas- susurra ella, mientras el director sigue hablando-. Si mi madre se lleva mal conmigo, Umbridge tendrá una opinión malísima de mí.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Tanto como que Pansy está colada por Draco.

Daphne y yo nos reímos y luego miramos a Draco y a Pansy, que están muy juntitos.

Pero Trody está realmente preocupada, porqué cuando subimos a las habitaciones y hacemos nuestra charla de dos horas, la conversa se basa en diversos temas principales:

1. Meternos con Pansy porqué cada vez está más claro su rollo con Draco.

2. Hablar del sorprendente buen estado de Gregory.

3. Escuchar como Trody pone a Umbridge a parir.

4. Charlar sobre las nuevas oportunidades que exigimos a la vida de quinceañeras.

* * *

- Silencio- dice Snape, aunque no hace ninguna falta porqué ya estamos callados.

¿Por qué la clase de Pociones siempre es junto a los Gryffindors? Es algo que comencé a preguntarme el año pasado, aunque tal vez los profesores crean que la lucha entre Draco y Potter solo la puede controlar Snape…

Sigo divagando en esto hasta darme cuenta que me he perdido toda la explicación del profesor. En la pizarra están escritas las instrucciones para hacer un tal Filtro de la Paz. Dios, que difícil es esto…

Poco a poco, comienza el espectáculo de luz y de color. Yo voy despacio, pero precisa. Si la poción pide dos onzas y media (maldito sistema anglosajón de unidades) de polvo de ópalo, es exactamente lo que añado. Ni un gramo más, ni uno menos.

- Ahora un débil vapor plateado debería a empezar a salir de vuestra poción- puntualiza Snape.

Efectivamente, detrás de mí, Granger se intuye tras una cortina de brillo plateado. Al cabo de unos minutos, mí poción se asemeja a la suya, aunque mi vapor parece más blanco que gris, creo que es correcto. A mi derecha, Greg tiene serios problemas, porqué su poción tiene más grumos que un potaje con garbanzos. Y a mi izquierda Daphne es más lenta que yo.

Un poco más lejos, Snape se está metiendo con Potter, como el primer día del primer curso. Qué bueno es ver que nada ha cambiado…

* * *

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:

Regreso a los principios básicos.

Para empezar, la profesora Umbridge cree estar en una clase con parvulitos.

- ¡Cuando entréis- dice con alegría-, quiero que digáis todos "Buenas tardes profesora Umbrdige"! ¿Me habéis entendido todos?

La mujer me da bastante pena, creo que se ha confundido de clase porqué realmente nos habla como si fuésemos anormales, moviendo mucho los labios y alargando las vocales.

- Bueno, alumnos y alumnas, aquí tenéis los objetivos del curso. Los vamos a seguir pase lo que pase.

Yo los leo por encima, pero Theo, a mi lado, me hace notar algo. Se inclina sobre mí y susurra, refunfuñando:

- No haremos prácticas con los hechizos este año…

- Disculpe- exclama Umbridge, haciendo que me sobresalte. Mira a Theo- No está permitido hablar en mis clases, señor…

- Theodore Nott- dice el chico, solemne.

- Nott… ¿Qué le estaba comentando a su compañera?

- Solo le hacía notar que en este curso no llevaremos a cabo la práctica de esta asignatura.

Puf, que bien habla.

- Efectivamente- Umbridge le sonríe.

- ¿Tampoco para las prácticas de los TIMO?

- Efectivamente.

Theo se calla. Todos estamos pensando lo mismo: ¿¡Está loca! ¿Cómo puñetas vamos a aprobar la parte práctica sin haberlo ensayado antes? Pero nadie dice nada. Esta profesora la ha mandado el Ministerio, y lo último que viene a hacer aquí es enseñarnos.

Nos pasamos la clase leyendo… bueno, leyendo. Yo me paso el rato observando las letras negras sobre el fondo blanco del libro de texto.

- Me abuuurro…- susurra Draco.

- Yo mááás…- le contesto.

- Yo todavía mááás…- dice Trody, en el pupitre de delante.

Y terminamos la clase susurrando en coro cuanto nos aburrimos.

Cuando suena el timbre, recogemos como robots nuestros libros y salimos con mucha prisa por abandonar ese soporífero ambiente.

Pero cuando nuestro grupo está cerca de la puerta:

- ¿Millicent Bulstrode?

Trody se gira tan rápidamente que parece que le vaya a hacer a Umbridge una llave de karate.

- ¿Sí?- dice con tono agresivo (la va a morder, Dios, la va a morder).

- ¿Qué tal estás?- dice amablemente, a pesar del tono de Trody.

Todos nos quedamos un poco apartados para disfrutar del espectáculo sin ser salpicados por la sangre.

- Muy bien, ¿y usted?

- También, gracias. Bueno, nos veremos en la próxima clase, querida.

- Claro- Trody fuerza la sonrisa y se viene con nosotros.- Huyamos, ¡deprisa!

Cuando hemos salido del aula y nos hemos alejado, todos le preguntamos a Trody a que se debe su comportamiento.

- Umbridge ha sido muy amable, no sé por qué dices todo eso de ella.

- Una hija de su madre, ya veréis.

* * *

Alerta, más cambios. Esta vez geniales.

Hagrid no es profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Será la profesora Grubbly-Plank quien nos prepare para los TIMOS.

- Menos mal- afirma Daphne- ya me imaginaba al examinador dándome un suspenso como una catedral; se la condena a suspender por tener un profesor que practica cruces ilegales.

Todos nos reímos con ganas, a pesar del gris y lluvioso día, estamos muy contentos. De hecho, cuando nos acercamos a la clase nos seguimos riendo.

Potter se gira y nos mira con odio, probablemente piensa que hablamos de él, el muy egocéntrico.

La clase es divertida, como siempre Granger contesta a todas las preguntas y los puntos se van para Gryffindor. Draco, todo hay que decirlo, se toma la libertad de imitar a la coneja dando saltitos para contestar a las cuestiones de la profesora. Otras risas.

A la mitad de la hora, Potter se acerca a la profesora Grubbly-Plank para preguntarle donde está Hagrid, y cuando ella le contesta de forma más tajante que Krueger, Draco aprovecha para meter baza.

- A lo mejor ese bruto zopenco ha tenido un accidente… quizá se haya metido en un lío con alguien más grande que él; no sé si me entiendes…

Yo no me doy cuenta de lo que ha dicho hasta que veo las caras de Gregory, Theo y Crabbe. Sobre todo Theo, que se ha puesto serio y mira a Draco con severidad. Este le contesta con una mueca de indiferencia.

- No pasa nada- le dice, y se aleja junto a Pansy (que por cierto, la está cogiendo por las caderas cada dos por tres).

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto a Theo.

Pero él no me hace caso, sigue mirando a Draco con cara de cabreado.

- Cuando uno quiere fardar demasiado, acaba en la cárcel.

Doy un bote cuando Blaisie susurra estas preciosas palabras cerca de mí. Me giro para mirarlo y él me contesta con una expresión de "¿lo ves como no era tan difícil?".

Dios mío, que chungo debe ser tener padres terroristas y compartir sus ideas… mi propia ironía me hace una gracia…

* * *

- Pero no, Trody, vamos a ver… No es que hagas aumentar la temperatura del objeto, si no que haces que este desprenda calor, por eso te quemas…

Nunca pensé que Encantamientos fuera tan parecido a la termoquímica.

- ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?- me pregunta.

- ¿No os conté lo de mis vecinos gemelos que estudian en el Saint Michel?

- Sí, los magos franceses…

- Bueno, pues a uno de ellos le encantan las asignaturas muggles, y este verano hemos estado muy juntos. El chico además de hacer sus deberes de verano, hace también algunos deberes muggles.

- ¿Por amor al arte?- Trody flipa.

- Por amor al arte.

Ambas nos quedamos pensativas un rato, hasta que volvemos a la tierra con un grito de Crabbe.

- ¡Decidido!

Todos lo miramos.

- ¿Decidido qué?- pregunta Daphne, mirando a Crabbe, Greg y Draco.

- ¡Greg y yo nos presentaremos para golpeadores!

Al acto, me alegro muchísimo por Gregory, con esos brazos, seguro que lo conseguirá.

- ¿De verdad?- exclama Blaisie- ¡Qué bien! ¿Por qué no nos lo habíais contado?

- Por qué la nenaza- Crabbe señala a Gregory- no estaba segura.

- No es verdad- se excusa Gregory, riéndose- lo que pasa es que no sabíamos si Derrick y Bole se iban a retirar o no.

- Y gracias a mí- añade Draco, que no puede pasarse ni dos segundos sin ser el centro de atención- el capitán Montague les ha dado la exclusiva: Derrick y Bole se retiran.

- Eso ya lo habíamos intuido, genio- le dice Theo, con más mala leche de la que los otros creen.

- Cuidadito con sus palabras, señor Nott, o voy a tener que llamarle la atención- dice Draco con sorna.

Y por muy buen rollo que se lleven, Theo sigue siendo un Slytherin como la copa un pino, así que el tonito de Draco lo pone extrañamente frenético.

Disimulando como solo él sabe hacer, de forma excelente, cierra sus libros entre las risas y se va discretamente.

Ay, ¡Dios, dame paciencia!

Subo hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, y entro en la habitación de los de quinto, no sin antes oír en la sala común:

- ¡Ten piedad, oh, prefecta Parkinson!

- ¡Trody, que me ahogas!

Yo sonrío antes de entrar en la tenebrosa habitación de los chicos.

- ¿Por qué hace tanta peste a sudado?- le pregunto a Theo, sumido en las tinieblas.

- Me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Y eso es una explicación?

- No, es una constatación, un hecho aparte de que en mi habitación apeste a chico de quince años- me suelta.

Retrocedo como si dentro de la apestosa cueva hubiera un oso.

- Bueno, vale, veo que no estás de humor para charlas…

- Exacto.

Está bien, Theo es Slytherin, pero yo también lo soy, y ese tonito me empieza a molestar.

- ¿Cómo que "exacto"? Oye, estoy aquí porque somos amigos, ¿vale? No porque me guste molestarte. Lo que pasa es que desde que comenzamos el curso tienes una cara…

- Nadie te ha pedido que vengas.

- Ah, es decir que debo ignorar tu irritación, ¿verdad, señor susceptible?

- Por mí ya te puedes largar.

Oh, eso ya ha sido demasiado.

- ¡Pues no me da la gana!

- ¡Pues haz lo que quieras pero no toques las narices!

Oh, eso ya ha sido más que demasiado.

- ¡No te estaría tocando las narices si tú no tuvieras todos los días esa cara de oler a mierda!

- ¡Nadie te ha pedido que me mires a la cara!

Adiós autocontrol.

- ¡Tu vida no es nuestro problema, así que no nos hagas pagar tus traumas a todos los demás con ese insoportable carácter!

Me largo dando un portazo, preguntándome por qué me ha venido toda esa rabia tan de repente.

Entonces llego a la sala común, y el silencio es notable, sobre todo comparándolo con las ruidosas risas que había hace unos segundos. Me encuentro con las caras del grupo mirándome.

- ¿Qué narices le has dicho?- me pregunta Pansy, un poco brusca.

- ¿Yo? Por Dios, está insoportable…

- Ya estás subiendo y pidiéndole disculpas- me dice Crabbe, también tajante.

Ahora si que estoy flipando. ¡De ninguna manera iré a disculparme a ese abuelo gruñón!

- Ni de coña- es lo que digo.

- Oh, claro que irás- Daphne sonríe desdeñosa.

- No.

- Aswim.

Me giro para mirar a Greg, que está sentado frente a la chimenea.

- Sube a pedirle disculpas. Ahora.

Tengo dos opciones. La primera es seguir mi instinto, no pedir disculpas porqué el estúpido de ahí arriba no se las merece y que todo el grupo se enfade conmigo. La segunda es subir ahí, fingir que me arrepiento y ya está.

Con un resoplido digno de un búfalo con la menstruación, subo las escaleras pisando fuerte: diciéndole al mundo que Aswim Gagarin sube a pedir disculpas a Theodore Nott.

Golpeo la puerta suavemente.

- ¿Theo? ¿Puedo pasar?

No hay respuesta, así que abro la puerta. Theo está sentado en la cama, leyendo.

- Eh… Theo…

Me acerco y me siento en la cama de al lado.

No aparta la mirada del libro.

- Theo, yo… Mira, sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti todo esto. Este final de curso, te has pasado todo el verano solo… tu padre… bueno, todo lo del Señor Oscuro y además el principio de curso… oh.

Y de pronto se me aparece como un rayo de luz cegadora que todos mis amigos tienen razón: Theo tiene motivos para estar susceptible.

Me siento muy mala persona, de golpe; muy capulla.

A pesar de que Theo no ha levantado la vista, se da cuenta que mi actitud ha cambiado.

- Oh, Theo lo siento- digo, y cambio mi tono de voz a arrepentimiento absoluto:- Lo siento de verdad, no debería haberte dicho todo eso.

Agacho la cabeza para observar al chico, que sigue leyendo. Intento mirarlo a los ojos pero no hay manera.

- ¿Sigues enfadado?

No contesta.

Genial.

¿Tan cruel he sido?

- Oye… si quieres… me iré, ¿de acuerdo?

Lentamente me voy levantando. Parece que Theo no me va a decir nada.

- Perdón- susurro. Cuando lo digo me siento estúpida, de nuevo.

Así que me levanto, pero de golpe y sopetón, más rápido que un rayo, me coge una mano y me sienta a su lado.

- Siento estar tan raro.

Me quedo de piedra, aunque sé que lo dice por cortesía: él tiene todo el derecho a estar "raro" y yo no tengo ninguno para reprochárselo.

- La próxima vez mantendré el autocontrol- le digo, como una niña pequeña.

- Sí, la última vez que me dijiste eso fue cuando intentaste pegar a los gemelos Weasley, y si Gregory no llega a estar ahí, te hubiesen matado- me mira y sonríe, tal vez un poco forzado- Venga, dame un abrazo.

Obedezco al instante. Al lado de Theo, así, me siento una niña muy inmadura. Tendré que vivir mucho para llegar a pensar como él. Este abrazo, por ejemplo; a él no le gusta demasiado repartir cariño, pero lo ha hecho porqué sabe que así me sentiré mejor… ¿Cuándo dejaré de analizar las cosas?

* * *

La bludger huye.

Alguien muy grande con un bate la persigue sobre una escoba.

Ese alguien es Crabbe.

En mi vida había visto a una bludger huir. Probablemente sea el azar pero, ¿y si intuye el peligro? Creo que desde las gradas puedo notar la desesperación del balón marrón.

Tres segundos más tarde y Crabbe da un giro hacia la izquierda sobre la Nimbus 2001 de Draco. Con el impulso alarga el brazo y el bate hace el resto: la bludger desaparece entre las nubes.

Todo el mundo se levanta y aplaude, algo que jamás se había hecho en unas pruebas de quidditch. Crabbe sonríe, encantado de ser el centro de atención: nos mira y nos hace un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba. De pronto lo encuentro atractivísimo, con ese pelo rojizo tan cortito, será porqué me gustan los hombres deportistas…

El turno de ahora es el de Gregory.

Y todos flipamos.

Flipamos de verdad.

Crabbe tiene mucho más estilo, por su puesto. Sabe dar los giros adecuados y los acelerones que convienen, pero Greg tiene mucha más potencia y velocidad.

Agrieta la bludger.

- ¿Qué le habéis dado para desayunar?- murmura Blaisie, después de que dejemos de aplaudir.

- Eso deberíamos preguntároslo a vosotros- dice Daphne.

- Yo creo- Trody sigue mirando al campo- que le habéis hecho una terapia de shock.

Blaisie, Draco y Theo se miran y se ríen.

- Puede ser- comenta Draco como quien no quiere la cosa.

Las chicas nos miramos entre nosotras y abrimos mucho los ojos.

Yo estoy pensando en Blaisie y Crabbe, cuando aquel día de tercero el segundo masturbó al primero… Y también recuerdo que le pedí a Theo que me enseñara a su… superhéroe. Y yo le enseñé mi bollito al chico… ¿cómo tuve la desvergüenza? Empiezo a recordar todas estas cosas cuando Draco pasa la mano por delante de mi cara.

- Estas embobada…- sigue el rastro de mi mirada- ¿a quién observas? ¿A Montague? Hombre mujer, no es muy tu estilo… ah, ya sé, ¡miras a Curtis!

- Cállate, que a ti te pone más que a mí- le digo, empujándolo fuera del banco de madera.

Curtis Warrington es alumno de séptimo y no está nada mal; tiene el pelo rubio y rizado, y una buena complexión. Montague, el nuevo capitán, es más bien feo, me recuerda a Silvester Stalone, aunque es mucho más simpático que su cara. A nosotras ya nos ha ayudado varias veces con los deberes.

* * *

El 9 de septiembre, en el desayuno, el periódico nos informa que la profesora Umbridge es "Suma Insquisidora de Hogwarts". Mi pregunta es…

- ¿Suma, inquisidora? ¿Y eso que es?

- Pues una inquisidora… suma.

- Cada día me sorprende más tu inteligencia, Pansy.

- A mí también me sorprende- dice, riéndose.

Bueno, mucha broma pero yo sigo desconcertada. Busco con la mirada a Theo o a Daphne, las dos enciclopedias con patas, pero Theo ya se ha adelantado y me tiende _El Profeta._

Leo en diagonal.

¡Zas!

- Significa que está aquí para vigilar muy de cerca a Dumbledore y a sus profesores- me contesto a mí misma en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo que sé.

- Lee en voz alta.

- Lee tú, que tengo hambre.

Le paso el periódico a Trody y la chica empieza a leer… en voz baja.

Por suerte, Daphne le arrebata el periódico de las manos y nos lee el artículo con su voz angelical.

- En resumen- dice Daphne- que Umbridge tiene de profesora lo que yo de monja, es decir, el blanco de los ojos. Pero igualmente está aquí para prepararnos para los TIMO… genial.

- Que asco de Ministerio- escupe Trody.

- ¿Pero entonces la profesora Umbridge va a hacer de inspectora?

Draco, que estaba en Babia penando en Dios sabe que, acaba de llegar a su gran conclusión del mes, ahora deberemos esperar hasta octubre.

Aunque no hace falta que esperemos demasiado para comprobar una de las inspecciones de Colombo: al día siguiente, Umbridge está en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Le hace unas cuantas preguntas a la profesora y luego se dirige a Gregory.

Lo mira inquisitorialmente, nunca mejor dicho, pero con una sonrisa.

- Tengo entendido que en esta clase ha habido heridos, ¿es eso cierto?

¡Zas! Anda que no es lista la tía, directa al grano.

Gregory piensa lo mismo que yo, porqué sonríe nostálgicamente al recordar la escenita de Draco. Este, al ver una oportunidad de protagonismo, salta a la primera.

- Fui yo. Me golpeó un hipogrifo.

- ¿Un hipogrifo?- pregunta Umbridge, dramática.

Entonces, Potter, que es un cotilla y no puede pasarse ni dos segundos sin ser el centro de atención (más incluso que Draco), habla en nombre de los débiles:

- Sí, pero fue porque Malfoy es tan estúpido que no escuchó las instrucciones que le dio Hagrid.

Bueno, hay que reconocer que tiene toda la razón del mundo, pero reconocerlo interiormente es muy distinto a aceptar la verdad.

Umbrdige lo castiga.

- No es tan capulla como parece, la profesora Umbridge- comenta Pansy cuando volvemos hacia el castillo.

Todos la miramos flipando.

- Vale, sí, es una capulla, pero a nosotros no nos ha hecho nada.

- Tienes que aprender a distinguir entre quien es un cerdo y quien te perjudica- le comento, ante el asentimiento de Daphne, que añade:

- Sí, exacto, de hecho con nosotros solo es capulla porqué nos hará suspender los TIMOS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo demás es genial.

- Sí, claro, es genial- ironiza Trody, aunque todos sabemos que en realidad lo suyo es un odio injustificado.

* * *

Septiembre pasa como un bostezo en clase de Historia: largo, lento y cansado…

Pero por fin llega octubre, y con él, aparecen más y más y más deberes. Me da la sensación de que vivimos en la sala común, exactamente en el extremo donde están las mesas. En ese extremo que cada mañana acecha con ironía.

- ¿Qué puñetas es _cave inimicum_?

- Hechizo de protección que se realiza haciendo una floritura con la muñeca en dirección hacia arriba. No es tan efectivo como _protego_ pero sí más fácil de realizar- leo el libro teórico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Crabbe saca su varita y hace una floritura hacia el techo.

- _Cave inimicum_.

Al principio parece que funciona, pero luego el hechizo desciende y da contra una mesa, que se eleva sobre dos de sus patas y termina cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Todo el mundo comienza a quejarse de nuevo, pero Daphne, que había estado callada todo el rato, explota.

- ¡Ya estoy harta de hacer hechizos en la sala común solo por miedo a suspender los TIMOS y todo porqué esa bruja no nos deja practicar!- respira un momento- ¡Prefectos!

Draco y Pansy la miran.

- Ahora vamos a ir los tres a pedirle a Umbridge que nos habilite algún lugar para practicar los hechizos, ¡estoy harta de esta actitud pasiva! ¡Y tú te vas a venir con nosotros!

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- Theo sabe perfectamente el porqué.

- Porqué Umbridge sabe quien eres y como eres: hijo de tú padre e inteligente.

Digno de Daphne pensar tanto en un arrebato de furia.

Se marchan de la sala común a las seis y dos minutos.

A las seis y siete minutos regresan, con Daphne ante ellos resplandeciente de alegría.

- Por un momento creí que los había asesinado- murmura Trody a mi lado.

- ¡Objetivo conseguido!- exclama la rubia, haciendo pegar un bote a toda la sala común que no estaba entrada del plan. Incluso alguien le dice: "¿Tienes que gritar tanto, niña?"

- ¿Qué le habéis dicho?

- Oh- Daphne mira a Pansy.- Vamos a hacerles una representación. Yo hago de Umbridge.

Eh… ¿y todo este entusiasmo? Pero Daphne no se da cuenta de nuestras miradas flipadas y comienza la representación teatral.

Pansy se adelanta.

- Yo soy Daphne, eh.- Audrey Hepburn se aclara la voz- Profesora Umbridge, nos gustaría comunicarle en nombre de toda la clase una preocupación acerca de la parte práctica del TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Ejhem… a qué se refiere?

Nos partimos de risa ante la perfecta imitación del tono de voz de Umbridge. Lo hace genial.

- Querríamos proponerle…

- No, no- corrige Daphne- le he dicho "preguntarle".

- Querríamos preguntarle si nos daría permiso para usar un aula o algo parecido para poder aplicar la teoría de los hechizos que _tan bien_ nos explica en clase.

- Nunca había visto a Daphne tan pelota, os lo juro- añade Draco ante toda la sala común.

- Sí, pero gracias a mí hemos conseguido un aula para practicar… venga, vamos a seguir con la escenificación.

- ¿Hay más?- susurra Crabbe, bostezando.

Pero Daphne ya está de nuevo en su papel.

- Deberé considerarlo, señorita Greengrass…

- Bueno, quería añadir que nuestros prefectos apoyan la causa, la señora Parkinson y el señor Malfoy- Pansy enfatiza el apellido Malfoy- estarán encantados de ayudarla a buscar algún lugar adecuado si su respuesta resulta ser afirmativa… Nuestra prioridad más grande es aprobar los TIMOS, así que esta es la solución más favorable, en nuestra mera opinión… os juro que lo ha dicho así, eh. De verdad que ha usado estas palabras- dice Pansy.

- Entonces Umbridge cambia rápidamente la mirada, nos observa un rato y luego sonríe.

- ¿Quién te ha dado el papel de narrador?- pregunta Daphne a Draco.

- Ha sido Theo.

- Hum… bien.- Y sigue en el papel:- Creo que no habrá ningún inconveniente. Alumnos, creo que aprobar los TIMOS es, como habéis dicho, vuestro mayor objetivo.

- Nos hemos despedido con unas sonrisas más resplandecientes que las de Lockhart y luego hemos llegado aquí.

- Eso lo intuimos, Draco, pero gracias por la información- se burla Blaisie- ¿Y podremos usar todos el aula?

Theo niega por sorpresa de todos.

- Tendremos que darle una lista con los nombres de las personas, y ella decidirá. Aunque dudo mucho que niegue la participación a alguien.

- Tal vez a mí no me deje- sisea Trody.

- Oh, ¡ya estamos otra vez! ¡Abuela cascarrabias!- le digo.

* * *

Ese mismo fin de semana vamos a Hogsmeade. A pesar de ser solo principios de octubre, ya hace un viento mortal digno de este lugar. A los dos minutos tengo la nariz más roja que el reno Rudolph.

- ¿Vamos otra vez a las Tres Escobas?- pregunta alguien, con tono de decepción.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor, genio?

- Oh, ¡yo sí!- exclama Pansy-. Hay un lugar llamado _Rouge de Feu_, pero nadie va jamás porqué está en la otra punta del pueblo.

- Podemos ir dando un paseo, ¿no?

Todos asentimos. Caminamos por la calle principal. La verdad es que ir a Hogsmeade es siempre igual. Creo que la economía de este pueblo subsiste solamente de las visitas de los alumnos de Hogwarts, porqué cuando nos vamos se vacía por completo hasta la próxima excursión.

Tardamos unos quince o veinte minutos en llegar. El lugar está situado en una esquina, y un letrero pintado de rojo indica: _Rouge de Feu._

- ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?- pregunto.

- ¿Y por qué se llama _Rojo de Fuego_?- pregunta Gregory.

- Lo descubrí estas vacaciones, y tal vez se llama así porqué son especializados en bebidas muy fuertes.

La deducción de Pansy es tan acertada como que el Conejo de Pascua no existe. Antes de entrar, oímos una canción dentro.

- Tal vez haya música en directo- comenta Blaisie, esperanzado.

Pero abrimos la puerta.

Bueno, música en directo sí que es.

Aunque los que cantan son varios alumnos de séptimo de todas las casas y gente joven que no es de la escuela. Están sentados en mesas alargadas y van moviendo sus jarras llenas de… de algo muy fuerte; al son de la canción.

_Estudiar para los exámenes_

_me deja hecho polvo,_

_y de hacer tantos resúmenes,_

_me voy a quedar calvo._

Nos miramos y sonreímos, en la puerta todavía.

_En los ÉXTASIS me cago,_

_esto no es vivir._

_Leer tanto es muy malo,_

_la cabeza me va a hervir._

Todos paran y se ponen a aplaudir y a beber. Me sorprendo mucho porqué hay alumnos de todas las casas juntos, incluyendo algún par de Slytherins intercambiando palabras con dos Hufflepuffs.

- El alcohol elimina todas las fronteras- dice Trody, solemnemente.

En esos instantes llega un chico joven y guapísimo de unos veinte años y se agacha un poco para mirarnos de lo alto que es.

- Mira por donde, llevaba tiempo sin venir niños por aquí- ¿¡niños! Pensamos-. ¿Queréis una mesa o en la barra?

- Una mesa, por favor- le dice Draco, evidentemente contrariado por sentirse un niño.

- Oye, a ti te conozco. Viniste este verano, ¿verdad?- le dice a Pansy.

La dama de hierro se pone roja como mi nariz y asiente mirando al suelo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa bastante apartada, y cuando le pedimos nueve cervezas de mantequilla, él nos contesta sonriendo amablemente:

- Oh, lo siento pero no tenemos, aunque… esperad, iré a buscarlas a la taberna de Johny el Rajado.

Preguntándonos quien será el pobre Johny y sintiéndonos todavía más niños por haber pedido cervezas de mantequilla en una taberna para mayores, observamos el inicio de una nueva canción:

_Apunta, resume, __repite, estudia,_

_y ahora la varita enfunda._

_En séptimo así es la vida,_

_con alcohol sostenida._

Nos pasamos el resto de la mañana riéndonos de las malas rimas de las canciones.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts lo primero que hacemos es ir a la ducha, y después nos pasamos el día estudiando. Por la noche, en la sala común, comenzamos a hacer la lista de la Loca Academia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Pero cuando ya hemos terminado se acercan dos chicos de séptimo. Miles Bletchley, que es el guardián del equipo, y Theresa Chieving.

- Hola, chicos- nos dice el primero, sentándose en una butaca frente a nosotros.

Le saludamos.

- ¿Qué tal los TIMOS?

- Pues ahora estamos intentando convencer a la profesora Umbridge para practicar los hechizos que no nos deja hacer en nuestra clase.

- Sí, de eso mismo nos gustaría hablaros.

Nos sorprendemos.

- Veréis… nosotros, bueno, estamos con los ÉXTASIS, ¿sabéis? Y tenemos que practicar, también.

- ¿Queréis uniros a la Loca Academia de…?

Me callo cuando Theo me pone una mano en la boca.

- Nos preguntábamos si podríamos compartir el aula, me imagino que no practicaréis todos los días, ¿verdad?

- No, claro.

- Entonces- dice Theresa Chieving- ¿Podemos escribir nuestros nombres en la lista?

Nos miramos entre nosotros.

- Pues claro.

Y entonces aparecen de la nada absoluta cinco o seis alumnos de séptimo con sus respectivas plumas en ristre.

Que miedo.

- Nosotros también podemos, ¿verdad?

* * *

La profesora Umbridge levanta la vista del pergamino y junta los labios como si sorbiera de una pajita.

- Veo que también hay alumnos de séptimo… señor Bletchley.

- Hay mucho interés por su asignatura, señora Umbridge- dice el chico, con su sonrisa profident.

Menudo pelota, que gran ingenio tiene.

- Quisiera preguntarles una cosa…

Bletchley, Draco, Daphne y yo nos ponemos firmes.

- Ustedes, me refiero a los Slytherins, son los únicos alumnos que me han pedido permiso para practicar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Saben por qué?

Que profe más tonta, no es nada difícil imaginar el porqué.

- Lo más probable es que lo hagan independientemente, en aulas vacías tal vez- comenta Bletchley.

En ese instante oímos el sonido de los engranajes en la cabeza de Umbridge; abandona su pálido color y adopta un bonito rubor en las mejillas, a pesar de estar enfadadísima.

- ¡Practicar mi asignatura sin mi permiso! ¡Esto es intolerable! ¡A partir de hoy prohíbo cualquier organización que no esté autorizada!

La profesora no ha acabado de entender muy bien la respuesta de Bletchley, pero da igual; furiosa, coge un pergamino y se pone a escribir sin decir nada.

Los tres nos quedamos de pie delante de ella durante más de un minuto, por miedo a interrumpir su espectacular descarga de ira contra el pergamino. En un momento, Draco tose.

- Profesora, ¿podemos irnos?

- Sí, sí, claro, adelante…

No sé cómo interpretar esta respuesta, así que nos largamos rápido y en silencio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, aparece el Decreto de Enseñanza n.º 24: todas las organizaciones que no tengan el permiso de Umbridge son declaradas ilegales.

- Esto es pasarse, ¿no?- comento.

- Y solo por el comentario de Bletchley.

- Todo el mundo sabía que se practicaba Denfensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a la mínima oportunidad.

- Para algo se llama Inquisidora, ¿no?

Todos miramos a Theo, tiene razón; una inquisición peor que la española.

* * *

¿Está bien? Pasan pocas cosas, ¿verdad? Bueno, digamos que es una introducción al quinto curso, jaja. ¡Muchos besos!


	13. Loca Academia de Defensa

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el verano? Bueno, esta nota es para un/una tal Ins77 que dejó un comentario positivo en malosfics. ¡Mil gracias! Me llegó al corazón jaja. Bueno, y también es de disculpas por haber tardado a todo aquel al que siga leyendo. ¡Gracias!

**

* * *

**

**XIII. Loca Academia de Defensa**

"Trepsig" dice la voz de nuestro capitán, pronunciando con esa potente voz la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin. Se abre la puerta y aparecen Draco, Warrington y el capitán Montague, sonriendo.

Todos estallamos en aplausos.

Hace cinco minutos han ido a pedirle a Umbridge permiso para continuar con el equipo de quidditch.

- ¿Cómo es que habéis ido tan rápido?

Warrington sonríe.

- ¿Alguien de vosotros le dijo ayer a Umbridge que las otras casas practicaban Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a sus espaldas?- pregunta a toda la sala común.

- Bueno, nosotros le dimos a entender algo así- dice Bletchley, señalándonos con dedo acusador a Draco, Daphne y a mí.

Warrington se acerca al chico y le da tal palmada al hombro que le deja sin respiración.

- Pues sois unos genios, porqué según la profesora Umbrdige…

Draco pide permiso para citarla:

- "No podría negar ningún favor a los miembros de la casa que me informaron sobre la existencia de prácticas ilegales de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras".

- Es decir…

- Que hemos pasado automáticamente a ser los niños mimados de la Suma Inquisidora.

Ante la noticia, el día oscuro de octubre pasa a ser más soleado para todos nosotros, bueno, para todos no:

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Ahora encima deberé mostrarme agradecida a ese sapo viejo!

- Decididamente, Trody, eres como una abuela refunfuñona- le dice Crabbe.

- Exacto, deberías estar agradecida, ¿sabes que Umbridge no ha dado permiso al equipo de Potter?

- Se llama equipo de Gryffindor, no de Potter.

Pero Draco no me hace caso.

- Hablando del rey de Roma- exclama, cuando ve a míster ojos verdes aparecer por las escaleras, hacia el aula de Pociones.

Ponemos los ojos en blanco.

- Draco, otra vez no… Potter ya estará suficiente enfadado…- le dice Gregory.

- Vamos, dejadme divertirme un poco- y entonces alza el tono de voz- Sí, la profesora Umbridge ha concedido permiso al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin…- Trody se gira, ya cansada de tanto infantilismo en el rubiales, Theo se va con ella a un rincón- porqué la profesora Umbridge conoce muy bien a mi padre…

- Otra vez su padre- me dice Daphne, que mira divertida el monólogo de Draco.

- … lo digo, porque si es cuestión de influencias en el Ministerio, no creo que tengan muchas posibilidades…

- Fíjate en Granger- me comenta Blaise en voz baja, que observa la escena a mi lado- es la única que no debería estar en Gryffindor, como intenta calmar a sus amigos en vez de abalanzarse sobre Draco…

La verdad es que es entretenido observar las distintas reacciones ante el discurso de Draco.

- ... y en cuanto a Potter… mi padre dice que cualquier día el Ministerio lo factura para San Mungo… por lo visto, tienen una planta reservada para gente a la que la magia ha trastornado…

Draco hace una mueca con los ojos bizcos y nos mira. Pansy se carcajea para satisfacer a Draco, con esa risa de foca de circo que tanta gracia nos hace.

Potter y Weasley están más rojos que el pelo del segundo, y Granger nos mira con una frialdad resbaladiza.

Entonces algo aparece detrás del trío Gryffindor.

Corre derecho hacia Draco con un puño en alto.

Longbottom.

¿¡Longbottom!

Como si hubieran sido entrenados para eso, Greg y Crabbe se plantan frente a Draco en posición amenazante. Los demás seguimos flipando cuando Weasley y Potter inmovilizan a Neville Longbottom.

- No tiene… gracia… San Mungo…, ya verá…- masculla, con la cara roja.

A eso que aparece Snape y quita a Gryffindor diez puntos menos por pelear. A nosotros, evidentemente, no nos dice nada.

- Ahí tenéis la prueba de que Longbottom es más Gryffindor que ninguno- apunta el profesor Blaise-. El que menos piensa y más se deja guiar por sus sentimientos.

- ¿Pero que le ha pasado?- pregunto, mientras entramos en el aula.

- Ni idea.

Ni Daphne, ni Trody ni Pansy lo saben. Si los chicos conocen el por qué, lo ignoro. Pero entonces Theo me mira: "luego te lo cuento", me dice con un gesto.

- Como veréis- dice Snape- hoy tenemos una invitada.

Ahí está Umbridge, con su hortera bloc de notas rosas.

Seguimos con la poción fortificante del fin de semana anterior. Me encanta esta asignatura, concentrarme para seguir los pasos e intuir si el líquido es correcto o no… todos los ingredientes bien seleccionados… es algo que me relaja mucho.

Primero remuevo la poción en frío, porqué al haber madurado también ha ganado consistencia. Luego cojo la sangre de salamandra y dejo caer el líquido de forma uniforme sobre la superficie pastosa. Se disuelve con lentitud…

- ¿Cómo lo haces para que esté tan líquida?- me pregunta Daphne, a mí lado.

Se lo explico.

Me encanta que Daphne me pida consejo. Ella es la que saca mejores notas de todas nosotras, y me gusta mucho saber más que ella en esta materia.

Un rato más tarde, Umbridge empieza a interrogar a Snape como un verdadero agente del FBI, y yo pierdo la mitad de la concentración intentando captar la conversación, o mejor dicho, el intercambio pregunta-respuesta.

Umbridge le dice a Snape que vamos demasiado avanzados en esta asignatura, algo que increíblemente le parece incorrecto. Después de unas cuantas preguntas más, va hacia Pansy, que está detrás de mí.

- ¿Qué te parecen las clases de Snape?- le pregunta a su confidente predilecta.

Pansy pestañea de forma encantadora y comienza su discurso que, desde luego, ya tenía ensayado.

- El profesor Snape es muy buen profesional; lleva la clase de forma estricta, con una asombrosa disciplina que contribuye al perfecto aprendizaje de la fabricación de pociones. Nos ha transmitido este arte de la forma más rígida posible, y a pesar de ser algo difícil, creo que todos llevamos muy bien su asignatura. Además, siempre está dispuesto a aconsejarnos si le comentamos alguna duda acerca del trabajo que estamos haciendo.

Su discurso es interrumpido de golpe.

- Otro cero, Potter- anuncia a la clase la voz de Snape-. Quiero que me escribas una redacción sobre la correcta composición de esta poción.

Umbridge se gira a mira a Pansy. La chica, que es rápida, ya tiene la contrarréplica:

- Si alguno de nosotros no asimila los conceptos necesarios, el profesor Snape en persona se asegura que acabemos por comprenderlo.

Todos los que la hemos escuchado tenemos que reprimir una carcajada, yo finjo toser para que no se me escape la risa ante la contestación de Pansy.

Luego Umbridge se dirige a Trody.

Oh, espectáculo asegurado.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Millicent?

- Muy bien, profesora Dolores Umbridge- la chica, enfadada por haber oído su nombre de pila, remarca el apellido de la mujer.

- Dime, ¿qué opinas sobre el profesor Snape?

- Es buen profesor, puesto que guarda las distancias con sus alumnos.

Menudo corte, Trody es genial. Se oye un "uh" detrás de ellas, pues todos estamos escuchando la conversa.

- ¿Crees que es bueno ser distante con los alumnos?

- Exactamente, contribuye al respeto y a la disciplina.

- ¿Es estricto?

- El qué más. En sus clases nadie cuestiona sus métodos de enseñanza.

Dios, lo estoy pasando en grande. Se oye otro "uh" y una risa más atrás.

- ¿Has cuestionado alguna vez algún método de enseñanza de algún profesor?

- No estoy diciendo esto, simplemente me refiero a lo buenas que son sus clases- Trody se ha dado cuenta de que se está pasando.

Que decepción, ¡el show ha terminado!

* * *

Nos pasamos la tarde haciendo deberes y estudiando un poco. Últimamente estoy muy metida en la preparación de los TIMOS.

Al cabo de una hora ya me canso, estiro los brazos y dejo caer el libro al suelo.

- ¿No os duele la vista de tanto leer?- pregunto.

Theo me imita y deja a un lado el libro que estaba hojeando, el muy listo no necesita estudiar ni la mitad que yo para sacar las mejores notas.

Me acerco a él con discreción.

- ¿Me explicas lo de Longbottom y su extraña reacción?

Theo me mira fijamente y baja la voz.

- Los padres de Longbottom están internos en San Mungo, en la unidad especial para víctimas de embrujos irreversibles.

- Pero Draco se refirió a gente que se le ha ido la olla, no habló de embrujos.

- Los padres de Longbottom fueron torturados hasta la locura.

Uf, eso sí que es duro.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Durante la lucha entre mortífagos y traidores.

Ah, claro, eso lo explica todo. Pero la verdad es que me quedo con la forma a la que Theo llama los contrarios al Señor Oscuro: "traidores".

* * *

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto, cuando observo las cabezas juntas de tanta gente al entrar en la sala común.

- Tenemos un problema- anuncia Daphne, un poco apartada.

- Hazme una descripción detallada de la situación.

- Verá, inspectora, nosotros queríamos usar el aula que nos prestó Umbridge los días que los chicos no tienen entrenamiento de quidditch, ¿verdad?

- Continúa, sargento.

- Los de séptimo habían pensado lo mismo, porque resulta que la otra parte del equipo está formada por alumnos de séptimo.

- ¿Cuáles son tus expectativas?

- Pondremos un biombo en medio de la sala y practicaremos a la vez. Esa es mi conclusión.

* * *

Tal como vaticinó Daphne, partimos la sala en dos y comenzamos a practicar por separado. La única diferencia es que la división no ha sido con un biombo, si no con un muro alto que ha proyectado Messon Rowle, inseparable amigo de Miles Bletchley, y gran mago, dotado especialmente para Encantamientos.

Nosotros comenzamos a repasar los hechizos que aparecen en el libro que usaron los de quinto el año pasado, tomando clases de Moody. Los aprendimos en cuarto sin saber el elevado nivel del tullido profesor.

- ¡Aquí hay uno que Moody no nos enseñó!- exclama Blaise-. Se llama a_rduann_.

- Lee en voz alta- le dice Daphne, que ha cerrado su libro de maleficios.

- _Arduann_ es un hechizo que usa el ataque como defensa, se emplea para dificultar la realización de los maleficios del contrincante causando fuertes dolores en los brazos como respuesta a los movimientos de las manos.

- ¿Y cómo se hace?

- Su realización- dice Blaise, levantando la vista y riñendo con la mirada a la impaciente Daphne- consiste en una mezcla de poder mental y otra de gesto de varita. Se debe fijar la mirada en los ojos del adversario mientras, al pronunciar el hechizo, se da una sacudida horizontal de izquierda a derecha con la varita-. Con una rapidez sorprendente, Blaise cierra el libro y se levanta- Theo, estás tardando.

El aludido, como si lo hubiera estado esperando, esgrime su varita.

- _Desma_…- comienza.

- _¡Arduann!_- grita Blaise, mirando con sus brillantes ojos negros a su adversario.

De golpe, el movimiento de la varita de Theo se para en el aire, sacude el brazo pero vuelve a estabilizarse en un instante.

- _¡Desmaius!_

- _¡Protego!_

El hechizo de Theo rebota contra el escudo. El chico flexiona los dedos de su mano derecha al tiempo que mira a Blaise.

- Rápido- dice.

- Potente- contesta el otro.

Los dos se miran intensamente durante lo que me parece mucho rato.

- Bueno, nenazas, dejaos ya de coquetear con la mirada o Daphne se va a poner celosa- se burla Trody-. Toca practicar ese _arduann._

Nos pasamos mucho rato practicando este hechizo, hasta que aparecen de detrás del muro Bletchley y su amigo Rowle.

- ¿Estáis practicando el _arduann_?- pregunta el primero, con su típico tono de voz altivo y alegre- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando lo aprendimos a hacer?- le dice a Rowle, que asiente- ¿Alguno quiere probar un a_rduann_ de verdad?

Blaise se adelanta, dispuesto a enfrentarse a un ejército él solo si fuera necesario. Inicia un gesto con la varita, pero Bletchley ya está listo, hace el hechizo sin pronunciarlo.

Blaise suelta la varita como si se hubiera electrocutado con cien mil voltios. Se sujeta la mano derecha con la otra y se dobla en dos. Suelta un par de tacos en el más puro inglés británico barriobajero antes de admitir lo bueno que es Bletchley. El chico sonríe.

- Pues no era el mejor _arduann_ que he hecho en toda mi vida, ¿verdad, Messon?

Rowle, que es más serio que su amigo, vuelve a asentir.

- Me inmovilizó los dos brazos y la espalda.

- Te prometo que algún día te haré lo mismo- le dice Blaise a Bletchley.

- Estoy seguro.

Aun riéndose de buena gana, los dos chicos de séptimo se marchan al otro lado del muro.

- ¡Maldito pelo-pincho!

- No seas así, Blaise, Miles Bletchley es encantador, no lo ha hecho de mala gana.

- Ya, pero me sigue dando rabia… con ese peinado…

Es cierto que Miles Bletchley llama la atención. Es pelirrojo, pero no tanto como Weasley, y lleva el pelo peinado hacia arriba, un poco en punta; parecido a Espinete. Siempre está contento, tiene ese don, dicen las de séptimo…

- ¡Aswim!

Alguien me llama, y como Sean Connery en James Bond, me giro apuntando con la varita.

- _¡Arduann!_

No hace el efecto esperado sobre Crabbe, pero se acerca.

Los hechizos cruzan la sala durante casi una hora. No hacemos parejas, es como un campo de batalla donde todos luchamos contra todos.

Somos incansables.

Nos creemos máquinas de matar hasta que tenemos que reconocer nuestro cansancio.

- Vosotros id tirando al Gran Comedor, ahora vamos nosotros- dice Daphne, cogiendo a Blaise por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él.

Trody va a decir algo, pero Pansy se adelanta.

- ¡Un comentario obsceno más acerca de lo que quiera que vayan a hacer el negro y la rubia y te juro que te hago un _arduann_ en la boca!

Trody debe pensar en lo doloroso que es un hechizo así en la boca, porqué se calla. Cierra la puerta y todos vencemos la tentación de escuchar a escondidas.

* * *

Me recuerda al Club Patronus que ideamos en tercero, solo que esta vez es más emocionante.

Cada martes y cada jueves, los miembros de quinto y séptimo de Slytherin estamos ansiosos por ir a la Loca Academia de Defensa a desfogarnos lanzándonos maldiciones y embrujos sin temer las consecuencias.

A mediados de mes, se une a nosotros Montague, que cursa sexto. Pide permiso a los de séptimo para practicar con ellos. Ese día, decidimos hacer una pausa y observar a los más mayores.

Impresionante.

Los rayos de colores, sus saltos y sus escudos invisibles forman un espectáculo increíble. Lo más alucinante de todo es que no pronuncian los hechizos en voz alta, y el único sonido que se oye lo forman los resoplidos y los pasos de los de séptimo.

Incluso un día observamos una maldición _Imperio._

Lo cierto es que aquello nos congeló un poco la sangre en las venas. El artífice fue la malvada bruja Olivia Mulciber, que se estaba enfrentando a Curtis Warrington. El jugador de quidditch iba a hacerle un embrujo muy chungo a la chica, según lo que nos contó después Montague, y en un acto instintivo Olivia Mulciber lo dominó como una marioneta.

Lo peor de todo no fue la frialdad con la que la bruja de ojos pardos ejecutó la maldición, si no que fue la absoluta indiferencia que mostró Warrington cuando se vio liberado.

- Bien jugado, Olivia, esto no me lo esperaba- le dijo.

Y continuaron como si Olivia le hubiera manchado de aceite la camisa.

* * *

- Houston, tenemos un problema.

Nadie se ríe con el chiste, pero como mínimo captan mi tono de gravedad.

- ¿Un problema?

- Eso he dicho, Draco.

- Aswim y yo venimos de una misión de reconocimiento en los entrenos del equipo de Gryffindor siguiendo las órdenes del capitán Montague- explica Trody.

- ¿Y que habéis visto?

- Resulta que Weasley es bueno, muy bueno.

Ante mí declaración, todo el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin se gira.

- ¡Pero si hace poco estuvimos todos en sus entrenamientos y es más malo que cualquier Hufflepuff!

- Pues resulta que es incluso más buen jugador que sus hermanos gemelos.

Montague me coge por los hombros y me mira fijamente.

- Dime que es una broma.

Trody explica nuestras conclusiones.

- Lo que le ocurre es que se pone nervioso, por qué cuando ha llegado un grupo de cotillas Ravenclaw ha comenzado a parecer un pez ahogándose sobre su escoba, que por cierto, menuda basura de escoba.

- Entonces está todo solucionado, el día del partido estará más nervioso que nunca.

- ¿Y si resulta que se confía y para el primer tanto? Entonces estamos perdidos.

Todos nos quedamos pensativos.

- Tiene que haber alguna forma de que se sienta nervioso y desconfíe de él mismo- propone Crabbe.

- Ya genio, ¿pero cómo?- Gregory se muestra bastante indiferente-. Yo propongo amenazarlo. Le decimos que si gana el partido su hermanita la guapa morirá en la cámara de los secretos de una vez por todas.

Todos nos reímos.

- ¿Y si le sobornamos? Con lo pobre que es seguro que pierde por un galeón- dice Messon Rowle, el amigo de Bletchley.

- Sí, son ideas muy brillantes- Montague se lo toma más en serio que todos nosotros, por algo es capitán-. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si nos pillaran? Adiós equipo de Slytherin.

- Tenemos a Umbridge de nuestra parte.

- Pero Dumbledore es quien manda, y él está deliberadamente a favor de Gryffindor. Tenemos que idear algo legal.

- ¿Partirle las piernas?

- Oye Miles Bletchley, estoy hablando en serio.

Uy, cuando Graham Montague dice que está hablando en serio, las mujeres y los niños huyen y los hombres se hacen pis encima.

- ¿Nadie tiene ideas?- dice el chico, levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a pasear por la sala común, pensativo.

- ¿Le enviamos cartas anónimas?- dice Draco.

- ¿Asistimos a todos los entrenos para que no pueda mejorar?- propone Adrian Pucey, un cazador del equipo que cursa séptimo y siempre practica Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el aula que nos prestó Umbridge.

- ¿Vas a ir tú a todos los entrenos de los Gryffindors además de los nuestros, Adrian?- le dice Montague, que no teme ser un año menor para desarrollar el papel de sargento de hierro.

- ¿Y si hacemos una gran pancarta para el día del partido?- digo yo- Porqué no está prohibido llevar pancartas, ¿verdad?

- Ya, pero el efecto duraría poco.

- ¿Y una canción?

Primero miramos a Daphne, quién lo ha propuesto, y luego a Montague, que tiene que decidir.

- Me parece bien.

- Es cierto, y los de séptimo ya estáis acostumbrados a componer canciones en el _Rouge de Feu_- dice Pansy, refiriéndose al bar que encontramos en la última salida a Hogsmeade.

- Vale, ¿y qué ponemos en la canción?- Warrington ya ha cogido un pergamino dispuesto a anotar toda una lluvia de ideas.

- Podemos hacer referencia a que gracias a él vamos a ganar el partido.

- Y por su puesto cantemos lo malo que es jugando.

- También algo que le destroce la moral…

- Que es más pobre que las ratas, eso seguro que funciona.

- Menuda capulla estás hecha, Trody- le dice Pansy.

- ¿Y si hacemos referencia a su madre gorda y fea?- se le ocurre Draco.

Todos nos quedamos un poco callados. Ahí se ha pasado.

- No creo que les haga mucha gracia a los profesores que nos metamos con la madre de media casa Gryffindor- dice Adrian Pucey.

- ¿Y con el perdedor de su padre?- propone Pansy.

Todos la miran con la boca abierta, nadie que no seamos Trody, Daphne o yo es capaz de entender cómo puede haber propuesto algo así. Pero nosotras sabemos que Pansy vendería a su madre por impresionar a Draco.

Y, claro, lo consigue.

- Ahí le has dado, Pansy- le dice Draco, chocándole la mano. Luego, la atrae hacia él cogiéndola por la cintura, en el sofá.

- Bueno, vale, mejor no digamos nada de su familia o nos meteremos en un lío- finaliza Montague-. ¿Alguien se ve capaz de hacer una letra decente con un estribillo pegadizo?

Dos chicas de séptimo, Miles Bletchley y Aby, nuestra amiga de sexto, juntan las cabezas durante no más de media hora.

* * *

La semana antes del partido se vuelve tensa en todos los sentidos.

- ¡Venga niñas! ¡Cien más! ¡Estoy dispuesto a quedarme toda la noche bajo la lluvia y sobre el barro solo para que aprendáis a subir a la escoba sin encularos a vosotros mismos!

Montague está decidido a ganar, y los jugadores lo saben más que cualquier otra persona. Theo, Pansy y yo llevamos sentados en las gradas del estadio de quidditch casi una hora, bajo una potente lluvia y protegidos por hechizo impermeable que ha proyectado Warrington pero que cada vez tiene más goteras.

Crabbe y Greg, como golpeadores, llevan doscientas flexiones.

Al ser Bletchley guardián, se ha pasado todo el entrenamiento parando quaffles con la mano derecha atada a la espalda.

Draco simplemente está yendo de una punta a la otra del campo acelerando y frenando, durante la hora entera del entreno.

Los demás, Montague incluido, están haciendo pases a toda velocidad.

- ¿Cuándo creéis que terminarán?- pregunta Theo, que nos tiene a Pansy y a mí abrazadas.

- Espero que pronto, Montague cada vez me parece más a Clint Eastwood

Mis amigos están tan cansados que ni siquiera me preguntan quién es Clint Eastwood, que triste.

Una media hora más tarde, a las siete y media, el capitán da por finalizado el entrenamiento. Esperamos a que Greg, Draco y Crabbe se duchen para ir a cenar con ellos. De camino al Gran Comedor, nos encontramos con Potter, Weasley y Granger.

Pansy, que es más rápida intelectualmente que Draco, grita:

- ¡Eh, Potty, me han dicho que Warrington ha jurado que el sábado te derribara de la escoba!

Los tres Gryffindors se giran, y Potter se ríe en nuestras narices.

- Warrington tiene tan mala puntería que me preocuparía más si apuntara al jugador que estuviera a mi lado.

La sonrisa de Pansy se borra de su cara.

Los tres se marchan riendo.

Nosotros no tardamos en reírnos también.

- El tío es bueno- admite Theo.

- Eso te pasa por no pensar réplicas mejores- le digo yo.

- No les hagas caso- le dice Draco a Pansy- ha sido encantador.

Y le besa en la mejilla.

A la hora de dormir, Pansy sigue roja como un tomate y con la babita colgando.

* * *

La operación Corona de Weasley o Día D, como a mí me gusta llamarla como buena normanda que soy, avanza con facilidad. Ya nos hemos aprendido prácticamente toda la canción de _A Weasley vamos a coronar_, y los alumnos de séptimo emplean su tiempo entre clase y clase para asustar a los Gryffindors. A decir la verdad, y exceptuando a Draco y tal vez a Bletchley, son todos enormes y dan bastante miedo cuando se ponen serios.

Para añadir el toque final, el chico que en su día encargó a su padre las chapas de "Apoya a Cedric Diggory" le ha encargado esta vez unas cien chapas con el lema _A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Los cuatro días antes del partido, nos distribuimos las tareas: los jugadores entrenan, entrenan y no hacen nada más. Los demás, especialmente interesados en el resultado por pura afición, nos dedicamos a la operación Corona de Weasley, que incluye a todos los Gryffindors.

Los de séptimo se toman esto especialmente en serio, pues el otro día vi como Messon Rowle le susurraba a Weasley:

- ¿Ya has reservado una cama en la enfermería?

E incluso la cosa va más lejos: en una discusión en la biblioteca, Bletchley acabó lanzándole a Alicia Spinnet un conjuro crece-cejas. Por suerte Snpe hizo oídos sordos a los catorce testigos que decían que la bonita Spinnet no había hecho nada. Porqué no solo el director está a favor de que gane Gryffindor: todos los Hufflepuffs, los Ravenclaws, fantasmas y el gremio de profesores está con los leones, exceptuando a Snape, claro. Incluso sospechamos que el Barón Sanguinario quiere que gane la copa Ravenclaw solo para ligarse a la Dama Gris aprovechándose de su buen humor.

* * *

Y llega el esperado día del partido.

Nos despertamos pronto, abrazamos a los jugadores y empezamos a pintarnos la cara de color verde y plateado. Diana Harper reparte las insignias plateadas, que han quedado geniales. Tienen forma de corona plateada y está inscrito el lema _A Weasley vamos a coronar_ con una preciosa caligrafía en relieve.

Estamos todos entusiasmados. Seguro que ganaremos, con tanto esfuerzo es imposible que algo vaya mal. Tenemos el mejor capitán de la escuela, los golpeadores más increíbles que una bludger jamás haya conocido y el guardián más astuto y avispado que ha habido después del añorado Oliver Wood.

Un niño de primero me toca el codo para que me gire.

- ¿Quieres algo, guapo?- le digo.

- ¿Me puedes pintar una letra N en la cara? Es que siempre me sale al revés…

Yo me río mientras cojo una especie de tiza verde que me alcanza.

- ¿Quién ha tenido la idea de pintarlos "Slytherin" en la cara?- le pregunto, al ver que Daphne está pintando una S en la cara de otro niño de primero.

- Ha sido Hugo quien nos lo ha enseñado- me dice el niño.

Hugo Zeller, claro. Tiene una hermana gemela en Hufflepuff, y él está en Slytherin. Lo más curioso de todo es que es hijo de muggles, pero ante la inteligencia y astucia del niño nadie ha sido capaz de culparlo por ser un sangre sucia.

- Bueno, ya está.

- Gracias Gagarin.

- De nada hombre, acuérdate de gritar mucho durante el partido.

El niño se va pegando saltitos de la emoción.

Bajamos a desayunar.

Gregory y Crabbe desmontan la leyenda urbana que dicta que cuando uno está nervioso no come casi nada. Arrasan con todo lo que pillan y después se van cagando leches a los vestuarios.

- Creo que estoy más nerviosa que ellos- comento.

- Todos lo estamos, porqué ellos están seguros de que vamos a ganar, pero nosotros no- Theo habla pausado, aunque no puede disimular su expectación hacia el partido. Así que cinco minutos más tarde ya estamos situados en las gradas, en la primera fila. Cuando toda la escuela ya está situada en el campo, Pansy inspira profundamente y se gira para observar a todo el mundo en las gradas.

- ¡Vamos Slytherin! ¡Enseñemos al resto de la escuela que somos los mejores en todo!

Y, agitando su varita como una batuta, inicia a dirigir los coros de la canción.

Los más pequeños son los que más cantan y, de hecho, nosotros nos cansamos rápidamente. Concentramos toda nuestra atención en Montague. Cruza el campo, le da la mano a Angelina Johnson, que parece intentar seducirlo con su mirada, y comienza el partido.

Los berridos del comentarista Lee Jordan invaden totalmente el estadio. Es comprensible que, formando parte de Gryffundor, quiera que ganen ellos; pero como comentarista debería disimular su favoritismo.

- Y es Johnson, Johnson con la quaffle, cómo juega esta chica, llevo años diciéndoselo, pero ella sigue sin querer salir conmigo… sólo era un comentario gracioso profesora… ahora ha esquivado a Warrington, ha superado a Montague, ¡ay!, la bludger de Crabbe ha golpeado a Johnson por detrás…

- ¡Así se hace, Crabbe!- grita Blaise a mí lado, mientras nosotros aplaudimos al genial golpeador.

- …Montague atrapa la quaffle, sube de nuevo por el campo y… una buena bludger de George Weasley en la cabeza…

Abucheamos al pelirrojo.

- … Spinnet regate a Warrington, esquiva una bludger… el público está entusiasmado, escuchadlo, ¿qué es lo que canta?

Aprovechamos la magnífica oportunidad para dar a conocer al estadio tantas horas de trabajo musical, artesanal y moral.

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_

_y por el aro se le cuelan todas._

_Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:_

_a Weasley vamos a coronar._

_Weasley nació en un vertedero_

_y se le va la quaffle por el agujero._

_Gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar,_

_a Weasley vamos a coronar._

- … ¡Y Alicia vuelve a pasársela a Angelina!- chilla el comentarista, intentando apagar nuestra obra de arte.

La canción tiene el efecto esperado: por un instante toda la escuela enmudece, los jugadores de Gryffindor frenan sus escobas, Weasley se tambalea sobre su escoba y…

- ¡Snape ha sonreído!- anuncia alguien, observando la tribuna de los profesores con los prismáticos.

Prorrumpimos en aplausos y gritos de alegría.

- … ¡Vamos Angelina! ¡Ya sólo tiene que superar al guardián!... ¡LANZA…! ¡AAAAY! ¡Bletchley ha parado la quaffle!

¡Uooooooh!

La adrenalina me sube hasta la cabeza mientras grito junto a todos los Slytherins. Volvemos a cantar con más fuerza.

- … Warrington tiene la quaffle, Warrington va hacia la portería…

Y marcamos.

El chillido del mar plateado y verde que formamos los Slytherins es ensordecedor, y Warrington se gira hacia nosotros y levanta el puño resplandeciente.

Después de unos cuantos pases y regateos, Adrian Pucey vuelve a coger la pelota y, haciendo un espectacular viraje para cambiar la dirección del juego, vuelve a marcar.

No nos volvemos a sentar en todo el rato. Pucey vuelve a marcar, y después Montague hace otro tanto. Diez segundos después Gryffindor marca gracias a Johnson, pero no decaímos y seguimos cantando.

- Venga, vamos Slytherin, Montague, por Salazar y la madre que te hizo, marca otra vez…- voy murmurando, con los dedos cruzados.

- ¡Greg, ahí tienes a Bell!- gritamos Trody y yo a la vez, un segundo antes de que la cazadora suelte la quaffle a causa del golpe en el hombro de la bludger del chico.

- ¡Pucey!

- ¡Adrian! ¡Vamos Adriaaaan!

Pero de pronto la pasión por Adrian Pucey se ve redirigida hacia Draco, cuando nos damos cuenta de que los dos buscadores vuelan a la par como dos galgos hacia la maldita pelota dorada.

Entre tanto estruendo no me oigo gritar a mí misma.

- ¡Draco!

- ¡Por tu madre!

- ¡Dale con la bludger a Potter!

- ¡VAMOOOS!

Vamos a ganar, vamos a ganar. Un milímetro más Draco Malfoy.

Y la pelota queda presa entre los dedos de… Potter.

…

Hemos perdido.

Es imposible.

No, no, me niego a creerlo. ¿Cómo puede ser?

Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca me había importando tanto un partido de quidditch.

Todo el estadio irrumpe en aplausos. Los alumnos se levantan y, nosotros, al contrario, nos sentamos con las manos en la cara.

Yo me quedo mirando el césped. En un último intento Crabbe le ha disparado a Potter una bludger en la espalda, haciendo que el moreno caiga de la escoba.

Los chillidos de júbilo de la escuela se convierten en abucheos hacia Crabbe. Él, pasando olímpicamente de toda la escuela, desciende y salta a dos metros de altura, dejando que la escoba se golpee con fuerza contra el suelo. Luego va hacia la señora Hooch, que ya le está pegando la bronca desde la otra punta del campo.

Todos los miembros del equipo hacen lo mismo. Cada año igual… siempre dándolo todo por ganar, y al final…

- Menuda mierda…- susurra Trody. La abrazo un poco, aunque vuelvo la vista hacia el campo de nuevo.

Draco está diciéndole algo a Potter, intentando provocarlo. Gregory se ha dirigido hacia Crabbe y la señora Hooch, para defender a su amigo de la reprimenda del árbitro. Montague ha desaparecido del campo, y Warrington va por el mismo camino. Cerca de la portería, Adrian Pucey abraza a Miles Bletchley que… ¿está llorando?

- Voy a por Bletchley- dice alguien de séptimo.

- ¿Y Draco?- pregunta Theo.

Yo señalo al rubio, cerca de los Gryffindors, al darme cuenta que les está diciendo algo.

- ¿Qué demonios hace?- pregunto.

- No lo sé, pero fíjate en la cara de Potter.

Potter, y también los gemelos Weasley, están más rojos que el culo de un babuino, o que su escudo…

- La va a cagar todavía más…

Theo tiene toda la razón.

- Draco, cállate por favor- susurro para mis adentros.

Crabbe y Greg están ocupados defendiendo la credibilidad del primero, y Draco está dando rienda suelta a su furia buscándole las cosquillas a Potter. De hecho, se las encuentra. Será estúpido. Como tres balas, Potter y los gemelos van hacia Draco.

- ¡Gregory!

A mí lado, Theo se ha levantado del asiento y ha gritado con más fuerza de la que yo creo necesaria… hasta ahora.

Menuda ostia se ha llevado Draco, recuerdo de Potter. Dios, ahora va una de uno de los Weasley.

- Vamos Aswim.

Sigo a Theo hasta la salida de las gradas, corro a través del pasadizo que hay bajo los asientos. El chico va delante de mí murmurando sin saber que lo estoy oyendo:

- Estúpido, estúpido ostentoso y patético. Hijo de tu asqueroso padre. Imbécil. Si no fuera porque eres quien eres te juro por mi difunta madre que a estas horas…

No logro escuchar lo que Theo le haría a Draco si no fuera porque es quien es, ya que al salir al campo de juego el bramido del público es altísimo.

- Fíjate como animan a Potter- le hago notar a Theo, al darme cuenta que toda la escuela quiere que Draco muera a manos del niño que sobrevivió.

- Se lo tiene merecido- murmura.

Tiene razón.

Cuando llegamos, Draco está en el suelo acurrucado y sangrando por la nariz. Gregory está de cuquillas a su lado hablando con Crabbe que, en pie, se ríe entornando los ojos.

Snape también ha llegado, y con un movimiento de varita coloca a Draco sobre una camilla que acaba de aparecer ante nosotros.

Luego Crabbe y Gregory se van a las duchas, y Theo y yo volvemos hacia la sala común.

* * *

Theresa Chieving abraza con fuerza a Bletchley, que tiene los ojos rojos como tomates y mira la chimenea como si estuviera pensando en inmolarse.

Montague está ahogándose en las duchas, según Warrington, que ha anunciado antes de subir a las habitaciones que si alguien lo molesta lo matará.

Pansy no ha llegado, está con Draco, y a Gregory no se le ha visto el pelo desde el final del partido, y ya han pasado como ocho horas desde las once de la mañana.

Algunos decidimos ir a cenar después de estarnos un rato más en la sala común, mirando el vacío como almas en pena y oyendo los intentos de consuelo de Theresa Chieving: "todavía quedan muchos partidos", "solo estamos en noviembre", "piensa en las paradas que has hecho, Miles", "Montague ya sabe a qué se enfrenta", "esto solo ha sido el calentamiento"…

- ¡Buenas noticias gente!

Intentando que nuestras caras parezcan lo más escépticas posibles, miramos de arriba abajo a Daphne.

- De verdad, son buenas noticias- dice ella, sonriendo-. Han suspendido a los gemelos Weasley…

Bueno, no está mal.

- … y a Potter…

Mucho mejor.

- … para toda la vida.

¡Genial!

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Mi hermana.

- Tu hermana se entera de todo, Daphne, ¿lo sabías?

- Es esa enfermiza manía que tiene de ir por ahí dándoselas de rebelde, charlando con gente de Hufflepuff y de Gryffindor y haciendo ver que le interesa más Encantamientos que Transformaciones.

Nos reímos ante el exasperado tono de Daphne, que finge solo para ese propósito. Un rato después llega Pansy, con la mente un poco aturdida. Y, al terminar la cena, comienzo a preguntarme realmente donde está Gregory.

- En la enfermería con Draco- me dice Pansy.

Me largo hacia allí antes de que los pasillos de Hogwarts se llenen de los gruñidos del señor Filch. Al llegar a la enfermería, me encuentro con Gregory y Draco sentados en una cama, charlando de espaldas a la puerta.

- ... jamás le ha gustado, desde primer curso siempre ponía mala cara. Pero claro, estaba mi madre para regular las cosas- dice Gregory.

- Es una faena muy gorda. ¿Así que las cartas de Trody tampoco?

- Ni siquiera las de Aswim.

- No sé que es peor.

- Para él cualquiera. De las chicas ni hablar, y a Blaise me deja porqué está su madre, que tiene bastante influencia.

- ¿Y todo el verano así?- la voz de Draco es de circunstancias, pasando una mano sobre el hombro de Gregory- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

- ¿Para que tu padre se lo dijera?

- Oye, si yo quiero puedo evitar que mi padre lea una carta.

- Ya lo sé pero… ¿qué hubiera cambiado? Además, ¿cómo te lo hubiera explicado sin que él lo leyera en mis cartas? No quiero volver a pasar por lo de cuarto curso... Crabbe lo lleva mejor que yo, ¿cómo lo hace?

- No digas eso, el padre de Crabbe no ha tenido que pasar por la pérdida de su mujer.

No quiero escuchar nada más.

- ¡Hola chicos!

Los dos amigos se giran rapidísimo.

- Que susto Aswim- dice Draco.

- ¿Qué tal estás, enfermito?

Draco se tira teatralmente sobre la cama.

- Muerto de dolor…

- Oye, de verdad, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo el día en la enfermería?

- Llorar en silencio- ironiza.

- Vale, tengo una buena noticia: han suspendido a Potter y a los gemelos Weasley de por vida.

Las caras de ambos cambian por completo.

- ¿En serio?

Asiento.

- Estarás contento, eh, mamón…

- ¿Lo ves como valía la pena fingir que me había roto un par de costillas?- exclama Draco.

* * *

Pasan unas semanas desde la derrota en quidditch, tiempo suficiente para recuperarnos de la humillación, tiempo suficiente para librar nuestra primera pela de bolas de nieve y tiempo suficiente para que Crabbe copiase mil veces: _"Regla 27: un partido de quidditch finalizará cuando el árbitro lo indique con el sonido único del silbato. Toda jugada sucedida después de la señal no será considerada como tal y podrá ser penada sin ningún consejo previo con la suspensión del jugador que haya cometido la falta"._

Esa misma mañana, más fría y gris que el mármol de la cocina de mis tíos, nos enteramos de que Hagrid ha vuelto. Las rabietas de Daphne no sirven de nada. Horas más tarde nos dirigimos hacia el límite del bosque prohibido, donde está el profesor.

Menuda pinta.

Tiene la cara llena de cardenales verdes y amarillos y algunos cortes sangrantes.

- ¿Eso que está cargando en la espalda es una vaca muerta?

- No, Aswim, es la mitad de una vaca muerta- explica Daphne, cuyo humor no ha mejorado.

- ¡Hoy vamos a trabajar aquí!- brama Hagrid, mostrándonos una sonrisa tan paternal que me da rabia: cuesta mucho tenerle manía a un hombre grande con una sonrisa de pez bobo- ¡Estaremos un poco más resguardados! Además, ellos prefieren la oscuridad.

Draco, que llega en ese momento, ya se sobresalta.

- ¿Quién prefiere la oscuridad?- nos pregunta- ¿Quién ha dicho que prefiere la oscuridad? ¿Vosotros lo habéis oído?

- No seas cagado.

- Yo no he dicho que tenga miedo.

- Vale, pero no llores nena.

Entonces Draco comienza a proclamar ante Hagrid sus temores, le pregunta que le ha pasado en la cara y le recuerda lo peligrosas que son sus clases hasta que el profesor le hace callar.

Luego, en medio de la espesura del bosque, Hagrid deja la media vaca en el suelo y se mantiene el silencio. A pesar de ser casi mediodía y estar rodeada por unas veinte o treinta personas, el susurro de los árboles del bosque me da mucho mal rollo. Me arrapo entre Trody y Theo para seguirme más protegida. Hagrid empieza a llamar con un extraño chillido a las criaturas mágicas que deberíamos "cuidar", pero no aparece. De golpe, deja de llamarlas. En ese instante Theo se pone más rígido que el palo de una escoba.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Pero no me escucha. Un poco asustada le cojo de una mano.

- ¿Theo?

Antes de que me conteste, Hagrid pregunta quién puede "verlos".

- Sí, claro, ya sabía que tú los verías, Harry-. Y tú también, ¿en, Neville? Y…

- Perdone, pero ¿qué es exactamente eso que se supone que tendríamos que ver?- pregunta Draco, sin apartar la vista de la media vaca muerta.

Justo en este instante, un trozo de la vaca se separa flotando en el aire y desaparece.

- Alguien se lo está comiendo- susurro.

- ¿Quién lo hace?- pregunta una histérica de Gryffindor.

- Son thestrals.

Y, a partir de ahí, comienza lo que parece ser una fructífera e interesante clase, algo extraño tratándose de una clase de Hagrid. En vez del profesor, la explicación la da Granger, evidentemente. Y cuando parece que vamos a poder tocar los animales, aparece la Gestapo.

Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

Quiero olvidarme de lo que ha ocurrido.

Nunca, jamás de los jamases, me había avergonzado tanto de ser amiga de Pansy. Ella y Draco se han burlado delante de Hagrid tratándolo como si fuese un anormal. Es cierto que lo parece un poco, pero nada da motivos para la humillación.

- Pero vamos a ver, ¿te has dado cuenta de cómo nos has hecho quedar a todos? Los Slytherin: no solo se meten con los alumnos, ahora también con los profesores, ¿verdad? Pues no me gusta. Mira, si lo hubieras hecho a escondidas me daría igual, ¡pero en público! Ante todos los Gryffindors que no saben mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Sabes que Hagrid es un gran amigo de Dumbledore? ¿No lo sabías? ¡Pues ahora ya lo sabes!

Daphne está muy enfadada, mucho. Y Pansy intenta volverse impermeable a su reprimenda, pero no lo consigue.

- ¡Pero no he dicho ninguna mentira! ¡Es cierto que no pronuncia bien!

Me pongo roja como un tomate y aprieto con fuerza el primer cojín que pillo.

- ¡Claro que es una mentira!- exclama Daphne-. El hecho de que tú no quieras entenderlo no significa que los otros no lo hagamos. Sabes lo que opino de Hagrid, ¿verdad? Es un inútil, un patoso y no tiene suficiente autoridad como para llevar una clase, ¡pero eso no te da motivos para despreciar a una autoridad superior que tiene influencia sobre nuestras notas!

Daphne tiene tanta razón que estoy tentada a darle un beso, cuando se sienta a mi lado Theo, que vuelve de la ducha.

- ¿Qué tal?

Me mira sorprendido.

- Pues bien… ¿por qué?

- No sé, llevas todo el día un poco raro.

- Imaginaciones tuyas.

No puedo evitar reírme en su cara.

- Theo, no soy estúpida y sé cuando alguien está bien o no. Tú, ahora mismo, estás divagando en otra dimensión.

- Es simplemente por los thestrals.

- ¿A ti también te ha puesto de los nervios el show de Pansy y Draco?- evidentemente no es así, pero tal vez no quiera contármelo y este es el momento para cambiar de tema.

Por suerte o desgracia, Theo se da cuenta de todo.

- Sabes que no es eso. Solo que, al ver a los thestrals, me he acordado de… ya sabes.

- ¿A quién viste morir? Si puedo preguntar.

- A mi tío. Te creías que había visto morir a mi madre, ¿verdad?- adivina de nuevo-. Te lo voy a contar porqué muchos aquí lo saben- mira por la ventana mientras habla-. Mi padre mató al hermano de mi madre. Lo hizo delante de mis propias narices, ya que no fue a sangre fría y todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Mi padre y mi tío siempre estuvieron muy enemistados, se aborrecían de forma increíble. Un día, mi tío llegó a casa, yo no lo recuerdo muy bien porque tenía siete años, pero se gritaron durante un rato, y luego comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos. Destrozaron la mitad de la casa. Finalmente mi padre lo mató.

Me muero de ganas por preguntar el motivo de tanto odio, también donde estaba la madre de Theo en aquellos momentos o si todavía vivía. Probablemente ella fuera motivo de tanta discordia pero, ¿por qué?

No le voy a interrogar si él no habla antes. Eso sería sobrepasar el límite de confianza.

- Gracias por no preguntar más.

- De nada.

* * *

- _¡Everte Statum!_- resuena en el aula de la Loca Academia de Defensa.

- ¿Solo se te ocurre eso? _¡Desmaius!_

- _¡Fumo!_

De pronto, de la punta de la varita de Gregory aparece tal cantidad de humo que incluso los de séptimo tienen que parar sus prácticas para ver qué ocurre.

- ¿Qué hacéis?- pregunta Bletchley, asomándose por detrás del muro proyectado de Rowle.

- Nada, no se me ha ocurrido que hacer.

- Mira, Gregory, si quieres cegar a una persona utiliza _caecusum_.

- Lo cierto es que estábamos practicando los distintos hechizos defensivos, pero esto se ha convertido en un campo de batalla sin reglas- explico.

- Es así como se practica Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Aswim Gagarin. Unas reglas establecidas no son estimulantes.

Algunos decidimos parar el entrenamiento y sentarnos en el suelo junto algunos de séptimo.

- ¿Seguiréis practicando por vacaciones?- pregunta Montague, que sigue viniendo junto a los del curso superior.

Nadie asiente.

Yo estoy deseando ver a mis tíos.

* * *

El día 18 de diciembre llego a King's Cross.

Como cada año por estas fechas es mi tío quien me viene a buscar. Ambos nos vamos de Inglaterra con la desaparición conjunta. Un segundo más tarde estamos de nuevo en Normandía. ¡Por fin! Este calorcito que siento debe ser el espíritu de la navidad.

Pero de pronto me asalta una estúpida duda.

- Tío, ¿por qué estudio en Hogwats y no en Beauxbatons?

- Porqué tu madre lo quiso así, y yo también, claro. Hogwarts es una de las escuelas mágicas con más prestigio del mundo y no íbamos a desperdiciar la ocasión de darte una educación tan buena solo por la localización de la escuela- así es como contesta un médico: ¿quieres una respuesta? Pues toma respuesta.

Aunque tampoco había otra explicación. Tanto mi tío como mi madre estudiaron en Hogwarts en su tiempo.

- Nunca te lo he preguntado, pero ¿a qué casa ibas?

- Ravenclaw- responde orgulloso.

Como mi madre, por supuesto.

Paso las vacaciones intentando recuperarme del palizón de estudiar en Hogwarts. No abro ni un puñetero libro, ese es mi propósito hasta que regreso a la escuela.

Termino las vacaciones de Navidad con una nostalgia digna de una canción de Mustacchi, pero, como dice mi tía, todavía me quedan muchas horas de empollar, y tengo que disfrutar de ellas. Así pues, regreso con la expresión más feliz que soy capaz de lograr.

* * *

Algo ha pasado.

Me doy cuenta a la hora de la cena, el día 12 de enero. Mañana comenzamos el nuevo trimestre, pero estas caras no se deben a la excitación de la vuelta al cole.

No se oyen las usuales conversas en voz alta en la apartada mesa de Slytherin, solo los cuchicheos y los susurros de grupos que se han ido formando. En la sala común ocurre lo mismo. La gente está en un aparente silencio muy sospechoso. Incluso Draco está callado.

Como Theo es omnipotente y discreto, le pregunto a él antes de irme a la cama.

- ¿Tú sabes por qué todo el mundo está tan raro?

Me esperaba muchas reacciones por parte del chico, pero no que se levantara y se larga a dormir sin más sin desearme ni buenas noches.

Eso no es digno de él. Tiene más clase.

Dirijo una mirada hacia las chicas, pero ellas tampoco saben nada. Bueno, Pansy sabe más que nosotras, pero no le vamos a preguntar nada porqué intenta con todas sus fuerzas que no lo notemos.

En un principio, el comienzo de las clases parece disminuir el nerviosismo de todos, pero cuando regresamos a la sala común el día siguiente me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estoy.

Parece que esté en la sala de espera de un cirujano. La mayoría de los Slytherins están sentados haciendo deberes, o mirando las musarañas. Otros van de un lado a otro de la sala común haciendo de todo y nada.

Plic, plic.

Una lechuza picotea el cristal de la ventana.

- ¡Por fin!- exclama una chica de tercero.

Se abalanza sobre la lechuza y le arranca la carta de la frágil pata. La abre con desesperación y la lee. A medida que sus ojos van de un lado a otro de la carta, se le ilumina la cara.

- Lo han conseguido- dice sin gritar, pero con un tono que evidencia su alegría.

Treinta segundos después llega otra lechuza. Olivia Mulciber, de séptimo, que también practica en la Loca Academia de Defensa, exclama lo mismo.

- ¡Por fin!

Las cartas traen distintas reacciones consigo: el pequeño Dolohov, que cursa tercero y ya no es tan pequeño, salta de alegría. Messon Rowle, en cambio, destroza la carta y suelta un par de palabrotas bien dichas. Luego sube corriendo por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Algunos, un poco apartados, no nos enteramos de nada.

- ¿Cuántos han podido, Jugson?- pregunta de pronto Draco a la chica de tercero.

- No lo sé, no me ha querido dar detalles… pero fíjate: ¡es su letra!

Sin esperarlo, Jugson le da un abrazo a Draco, que no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Llega otra lechuza. Travis, de sexto, la lee y una lágrima se resbala por su rostro. Montague lo coge por un hombro y lo sienta en un sofá.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a avisar a tu hermana?

- Sí, por favor- musita el chico, con un hilo de voz.

James Travis tiene una hermana un año menor en Gryffindor, algo inusual.

A ver, pensemos: están llegando cartas que todo el mundo esperaba a alumnos de distintos cursos que no tienen nada en común. Un momento, sí que tienen algo en común: sus padres.

- ¿Es que ha pasado algo para los mortífagos?- le pregunto a Trody.

- Eso parece.

Al cabo de un rato se oyen los gritos de ira de Messon Rowle, intentado ser apaciguado por Miles Bletchley.

- ¡Lleva catorce años ahí metido! ¿Sabes lo que son catorce años? ¡Desde que cumplí los tres! ¡Y ahora me dicen que no ha podido escaparse por una miserable cuestión de localización de la celda! ¡No es justo! ¡Y no me digas que me calme! ¡La última vez que lo vi no podía ni siquiera tenerse en pie! ¡No reconoció ni a su propia hermana! ¡Y ahora…!

De pronto, Warrington hace un hechizo silenciador en la puerta que conduce a las habitaciones.

- Dejémosle desfogarse- propone.

Pero yo ya estoy aturdida para intentar oír otras conversaciones. Gregory debe haber visto mi cara de póquer, porqué se acerca y me pone las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

- ¿Te has enterado?

Niego, aunque ya he oído suficiente para oír que…

- Ha habido una evasión, una fuga. En Azkaban.

- Me alegro por vosotros- digo, sin pensar en lo estúpido, idiota, imbécil y patoso que debe haber sonado.

* * *

Slytherin es la casa de los malos, pero ahora también lo es de los malos felices. La alegría no dura mucho, eso hay que decirlo. De tener un padre en Azkaban a tenerlo Dios sabe dónde muriéndose de hambre o de frío hay diferencia, pero no la suficiente como para que los estudios nos hagan volver a la realidad de golpe.

Los profesores están especialmente antipáticos, por motivos más evidentes que los de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y nosotros apechugamos con la furia de estos. Ni siquiera Umbridge nos apoya esta vez.

- No, vamos a ver Aswim, es tan fácil como pensar en que parte quieres que comience la transformación, ¿vale?

Asiento. Apunto con la barita.

¡Prrrr!

Aparto la pedorreta asesina que me ha hecho alguien en el cuello.

- ¡Gregory!- me río.

- ¿Qué? ¿Todavía no te sale _divumargem_?

- Es que es un hechizo muy inútil. ¿Para qué quiero yo convertir cerámica en plata que se deshace en el aire?

- A mí no me lo preguntes- dice Greg-. Se me da mucho peor que a ti.

Por suerte Blaise tiene paciencia.

- Vamos prueba otra vez- me dice.

- Oye, Blaise, ya falta poco para las seis, ¿no quieres ir tirando hacia la Loca Académia de Defensa?- le propongo.

- Solo iré si dejas de llamarla así.

No prometo nada, solo asiento.

Cuando llegamos al aula, el muro proyectado de Rowle ha desaparecido. Ahora parece mucho más grande. En la sala están todos, excepto Daphne y Pansy que llegan detrás de nosotros.

- ¿Por qué no está el muro?- pregunta la última.

- Hoy vamos a tener una demostración de legremancia- anuncia Blaise, emocionado.

Oh, vaya, legremancia. Oí hablar de eso, no recuerdo cuando. Consiste en introducirte en la mente de otro para conocerla con exactitud e incluso manipularla. La forma de defenderse de este hechizo es la oclumancia.

Los de quinto nos sentamos en el suelo, un poco apartados, y formando un semicírculo alrededor de dos sillas, una frente a otra, que ocupan Messon Rowle y Adrian Pucey.

- ¿Empiezo yo?- dice Pucey.

El otro chico pasa las manos por su pelo rubio y luego se coge las rodillas. Pucey se levanta, y apunta al otro entre ceja y ceja.

Inspira un par de veces.

(Que nerviosa estoy)

- _¡Legrements!_

Aparentemente no ha ocurrido nada, pero Rowle tiene la mandíbula tiesa y las manos crispadas sobre las piernas. Tira la cabeza hacia atrás de forma brusca. Pucey también parece estar cagando, porqué tiene los ojos casi cerrados y le tiembla la mano con la que sujeta la varita.

Al cabo de diez segundos, con una sacudida, los dos chicos paran y empiezan a resoplar con fuerza.

Después de ellos dos, lo prueban Nolee Mulciber y Miles Bletchley. Y para terminar lo hacen Warrington y Montague.

- ¿No podremos probar algún día?- pregunta Blaise, que sigue queriendo vengarse de Bletchley.

- Uy, no sabes dónde te metes- le contesta el mismo, de broma.

- Yo podría contigo, Miles.

Nos giramos y miramos a Draco un poco pasmados. Normalmente chulea de forma alarmante y tiende a exagerar las anécdotas, pero esta vez ha sonado convencido.

- Vamos Draco, no seas pedante, yo llevo un año practicando.

- ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?

Ay, la que se va a montar: Draco está más serio que de costumbre.

- No, no quiero llevarte a la enfermería.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Oh, Draco, no me tientes. No sería moralmente correcto.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti la moral? Venga, vamos, siéntate.

Un poco reacio, Bletchley se sienta y mira fijamente a Draco, en pie delante de él.

- ¿Listo?

El pelirrojo asiente con una sonrisa pícara.

Draco saca la varita.

- _Legrements_- dice, casi susurra.

No ocurre como cuando han practicado antes. Bletchley da una sacudida y abre los ojos. Desde aquí puedo ver la dilatación de sus pupilas. Mira sin saber donde, y luego se coge la cabeza entre las manos. Empieza a temblar por la tensión, hasta que no puede más.

- ¡Basta!- grita.

Draco para al acto. No está agotado como lo estaban los demás cuando han acabado. Tiene la respiración un poco alterada, pero creo que se debe a la emoción de haber "ganado", no al esfuerzo.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta a Bletchley, con un tonito de sorna más usual en el Draco de toda la vida.

- Que te den, mamón- dice, y cuando levanta la cara sudada está sonriendo- eres muy bueno. Pero como se te ocurra decir algo acerca de lo que has visto en mi mente… te mataré.

- No hace falta que me amenaces.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido?

- Adivina…

Yo ya he adivinado, y todos lo hemos hecho, cuando se abre la puerta. Aparece en la Loca Academia de Defensa nuestra profesora Umbridge.

- Buenas noches, profesora- decimos todos a coro.

- Buenas noches, alumnos…- nos mira- ¿Qué estabais practicando?

Herbología, ¿usted que cree?, estoy tentada a decir.

- Los alumnos de séptimo nos enseñaban amablemente como debe realizarse un Partis Temporus.

Daphne podría improvisar ante tres mil personas y nadie lo notaría.

- Bien, bien…

Nadie dice nada durante unos instantes, durante los cuales la profesora nos repasa de arriba abajo como si fuera un escáner de rayos X.

- He venido aquí… porqué quiero que me devuelvan el favor.

¿Qué favor?, es la pregunta que se nos pasa a todos por la cabeza.

- De hecho no voy a pedir que hagan una tarea, simplemente les voy a proponer ayudarme en un trabajo para que puedan seguir usando este lugar.

¿Qué? ¡No puede hacernos esto! ¡Revolución!

- En realidad deberán ayudar a Argus Filch.

Santo cielo, la cosa se pone fea. Nos miramos entre nosotros sin saber que pensar.

- Es una tarea sencilla. Lo que deberían hacer es ayudarlo con las guardias de noche e incluso…

- ¿Para qué?

Umbridge ignora olímpicamente la pregunta de Trody.

- …e incluso si pudiera conseguirlo, les daría el privilegio de tener más poder. Me refiero a tener un cargo parecido al de prefectos… Me gustaría formar, ya saben, una especie de brigada.

* * *

- ¿Lo veis? Os dije que era una aprovechada y una mala persona.

- No lo es, Trody, simplemente se aprovecha de nuestra situación al igual que harías tú- le dice Crabbe.

- Igualmente, si no la ayudamos no podremos volver a la… ¿cómo la llamas, Aswim?

- Loca Academia de Defensa- se adelanta Theo.

- Eso mismo. A mí personalmente me gustaría aprobar el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Nos quedamos pensativos un rato. A mí me da la sensación de que pasaremos a formar parte de la Brigada Anti Disturbios de Hogwarts.

* * *

¿Qué tal está? ¡Reviews! (como siempre digo, mi gran arma de motivación ^o^) Evidentemente el siguiente capítulo tratará sobre la Brigada Inquisitorial :P ¡me muero de ganas de escribirlo!


End file.
